


El Hijo De Santa Muerte

by Gzmoii



Series: Papa!Magnus and Raphael [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Guadalupe Santiago, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Because Alec hasn't been born yet, Guadalupe Santiago does eventually die which is what the tag is for, M/M, Malec comes later, One-Sided Attraction, Only slight mentions toward beginning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: Based on my own personal love of Raphael and Magnus' father-son relationship, here is a fic where Raphael is a Warlock and he and his mother are taken in by Magnus before Raphael is born.A snippet:As Magnus chastised Raphael, the boy’s face scrunched up and his eyes filled with tears. “Oh no. Raphe, don’t cry. I’m not mad, I promise.” He said, rocking him gently as Raphael wailed loudly, burying his face in Magnus’ chest. He cried until he got preoccupied with reaching up and tugging on Magnus’ hair instead. It hurt since the little one had an inhuman grip, but he didn’t pull out any hair, and the way he giggled adorably made it impossible for Magnus to stop him.“Papa!” Raphael let go of Magnus’ hair and Magnus froze. He put Raphael down, snapping his fingers to get his camera from his bedroom. Raphael had never said anything before, and his first word was Papa. He was calling Magnus Papa.“One more time, Raphe. Say it again!” Magnus said, grinning like a complete fool as Raphael pushed himself up into a sitting position. He clapped his hands excited, his chubby little cheeks rosy as he said it again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for ages.
> 
> Yes, I know I shouldn't be starting another WIP
> 
> No, that knowledge will not stop me now or ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘This woman is Guadalupe Santiago. I know you may find it hard to believe, but that child she’s carrying is a Warlock and an extraordinary one at that. I need you to take care of them both, as a favor to me. I hope this gets to you in good health, Dear Friend. I will be checking in.’_
> 
> _Magnus chuckled. “The Old Cabbage sent you, then. Come in. Make yourself comfortable.” He stepped aside, letting Guadalupe in. She walked in with a careful nod, looking around at Magnus’ loft. Magnus snapped his fingers behind his back, hiding the potions and other magical ingredients around the loft. Given that Guadalupe wasn’t a mundane, she wouldn’t be able to notice the subtle shift as everything around the room moved._
> 
> _Guadalupe’s head snapped toward him, “What was that?” She asked._

The first time Magnus had met Guadalupe was strange, to say the least. He had retired to his loft only recently after being swamped dealing with the Institute’s problems all day and nearly all night as well. He had just been about to step into a bath with a bottle of champagne when he heard a strong knock at his door.

            He was startled at first, not expecting any more clients or visitors so late at night, but let out a heavy sigh after a moment and threw on a long robe to go and answer the door. If whoever was knocking was actually a threat, they wouldn’t have made it to the door. He opened up the door, his gaze narrowing on a young woman with long, black hair. Her hands were trembling as they cupped her round stomach. “I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong place.” He told her, beginning to close the door.

            “ _Espera_!” Guadalupe said in a panicked tone, pushing the door with both hands so Magnus couldn’t close it. “Please. I don’t. . .” She paused, searching for the words to say. “I saw people. They were talking about you. Magnus Bane, right? They said you would help me. I don’t have anyone, Magnus. Please help me.” She begged. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

            Magnus slowly started to open the door once again, “Who told you about me?” He asked her cautiously. She appeared to be mundane, but he could never be too sure.

            “There was a man who sent me your way. I don’t remember his name, but he gave me this.” She said in slightly accented English, digging through her pocket for a mostly flattened flower. The moment he touched it, he heard Ragnor’s voice in his head.

            _‘This woman is Guadalupe Santiago. I know you may find it hard to believe, but that child she’s carrying is a Warlock and an extraordinary one at that. I need you to take care of them both, as a favor to me. I hope this gets to you in good health, Dear Friend. I will be checking in.’_

Magnus chuckled. “The Old Cabbage sent you, then. Come in. Make yourself comfortable.” He stepped aside, letting Guadalupe in. She walked in with a careful nod, looking around at Magnus’ loft. Magnus snapped his fingers behind his back, hiding the potions and other magical ingredients around the loft. Given that Guadalupe wasn’t a mundane, she wouldn’t be able to notice the subtle shift as everything around the room moved.

            Guadalupe’s head snapped toward him, “What was that?” She asked.

            Magnus stiffened. “I don’t know what you mean.” He said smoothly, looking around. “It’s late. You’re probably seeing things.” He rubbed his thumb against his pointer and middle finger, “Do you know why my friend—Ragnor—sent you to me?”

            “My son,” Guadalupe said, looking down at her stomach. “He’s—different, isn’t he? _El es el Hijo de Santa Muerte._ I know from the legends my mother used to tell me.”

            “How can you be sure?” Magnus asked, going to where Guadalupe was sitting on his chaise and kneeling in front of her.

            “After I realized I was pregnant with him—his father disappeared. Not like he ran away. He literally vanished.” She explained to Magnus, looking out the window forlornly. “I began to see things. Things that should not be. Creatures from the legends of my childhood. Humans transforming into wolves and—Vampires. I was almost attacked, but your friend helped me. He told me I could stay here. That you would keep us safe.” She frowned. “I see no weapons. You are just a man, you would be in danger.”

            “ _Magia_.” Magnus closed his eyes, slowly opening them to show Guadalupe his cat eyes. She stared at them in awe but did not flinch. “I am a Warlock. I think your son is one, too. I have _more_ than enough power to protect you both. Everything will be fine.” He placed a hand on Guadalupe’s head, using the other to conjure an extra room for Guadalupe to get some sleep. “Rest. I’ll answer any questions you have in the morning.” He gestured to the room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He announced, waiting until Guadalupe had left the room to drop his smile and look around. He raised his lockdown wards to make sure no form of magic would able to get into his loft and then pulled the plug on the bath he’d been planning to have before Guadalupe showed up at his door. After the tub was empty, he dressed in a long sleeve and flannel PJs before knocking on the door to Guadalupe’s room once, then cracking it open.

            Guadalupe was fast asleep.

            Magnus closed the door, going back to his room and finally throwing his exhausted body into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 

            “I’m sorry, I’m not taking clients right now. I’m taking a leave of absence until further notice. Spread the word if you will, Darling.”

            Guadalupe rose from the sound of Magnus talking on the phone, immediately feeling guilt run through her at his words. She climbed out of bed, her long black hair messy as she joined them in the kitchen. “Is this my fault?” She asked Magnus, talking in the man’s appearance. Last night he was wearing just a fluffy robe and slippers, but today, he exuded an air of class. He wore jewelry everywhere: on the curve of his ear, his fingers, and he even had a few necklaces that went around his neck and settled in the middle of his chest. Now that she had allowed herself to look at him, Guadalupe noticed how handsome Magnus was. He even had makeup on, which was what caught Guadalupe’s attention most of all. She’d never met a man who just casually wore shimmering gold eyeliner and dark kohl eyeshadow on their eyelids the way Magnus did. “You can’t work because you’re busy protecting me. How will you have money?”

            Magnus was endeared by Guadalupe’s words, but he just shook his head. “I have enough money to never work again for the duration of your life.” He answered honestly, biting down on a slice of toast. “I work because it keeps me busy. But now I have you and your son for that, don’t I?” He turned to her. “How far along are you?” She was very clearly showing, her large stomach extended out from her slight frame, so she had to be at least halfway through the pregnancy.

            Guadalupe seemed taken aback by the question and a thought that had been on her mind since she woke up came back to the forefront. “Five months.” She answered. “I do not have to marry you, do I? I don't want to marry you.”

            Magnus coughed loudly, nearly choking on the toast he’d been chewing on. He pounded his fist on his chest to stop himself from coughing, then gave Guadalupe a confused look. “I’m glad we’re in agreement then? I don’t understand, Dear. Why would you even be thinking about marrying me as something you would have to do?”

            Guadalupe narrowed her eyes, then nodded. “Also, I’m not having sex with you.” She stated.

            “Guadalupe.” This time, Magnus’ voice was much more serious, and Guadalupe stiffened in response, afraid. “I’m not sure who put into your head that you somehow owed me sex in return for being a decent person, but please point me in their direction so I can show them exactly how I feel about them insinuating that I’m the type of person that would take advantage of a young woman in a tough situation.”

            “I’m not sure I’m understanding. Don't you want anything from me? Money, sex, anything?”

            “What I want is to you to get those silly thoughts out of your head.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Your money is no good here, and I don’t want you in that way, nor will I ever.” As he spoke, he fiddled with the arrowhead that rested directly in the middle of his chest, attached to a silver chain. “In the society that people like me are a part of, I am a leader. The High Warlock.” He explained. “It is my responsibility to ensure the safety of warlocks like your son. It is too dangerous for you both to allow you to raise a warlock child alone.”

            Guadalupe nodded. “Alright.” She said glad Magnus didn’t have any malicious intentions with her. “So, what do you do all day?” She asked.

            Magnus chuckled. “Nothing you can help with, Dear. Now, how about breakfast?” He asked, smiling.

Guadalupe nodded. “Breakfast sounds wonderful.”


	2. Raphael: One Year Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He walked inside the Institute, watching all the Shadowhunters withdraw their blades as he walked past them. Many of them trembled when he simply grinned at their defensive positions until he finally found the office of the Institute Head. “So, what do I owe the pleasure.” He sat put down his bag and sat down, taking out a pacifier for Raphael when he began to fuss quietly. He stuck it into his mouth, patting his back to soothe him. “Well?”_
> 
>  
> 
>   _The head had his eyes focused on the child in Magnus’ arms. “The child. It’s yours?”_
> 
> _“That’s not what this meeting is about,” Magnus responded, placing his hand on Raphael’s head protectively. “It’s time for a bottle and a nap, so I wish you’d get to the point.”_

Magnus had never had a child of his own. Because he was a warlock, he never would. But, sometimes, he liked to pretend.

When he had brought Guadalupe home with Raphael sleeping soundly in a brand-new baby carriage, he allowed himself to pretend that the little boy was his, just until the drive back to the loft was over. He brought them both inside, inspecting Raphael from head to toe. As expected, no Warlock marks quite yet. He cautioned Guadalupe to keep a close eye on him because the mark was bound to appear soon, but Magnus had no idea what to expect. The boy was no ordinary Warlock, Magnus could tell already.

“Magnus,” Guadalupe had said as he put both her and Raphael to bed. “I’m tired of being inside all day. If I wanted to work, you’d take of Raphael, right? Just until I came home?” She asked him.

Magnus chuckled. “You don’t have to stay inside all day, Dearest.” He told her with a fond smile. “But yes. If you need me to watch Raphael while you work, I’d be more than happy to.”

Guadalupe nodded, curling into the large, fluffy blankets Magnus had given her to make sure she was comfortable during her last few months of pregnancy. “Thank you.” She told Magnus. “For everything.”

Magnus shook his head. “You don’t have to—”

Guadalupe interrupted him. “No, I do. I come from a family where the girl is supposed to stay home until she is married. But I didn’t want to get married. Not now, not ever.” She explained. “When my family found out I was pregnant, they tried to give me away to any man that would take a woman pregnant with someone else’s child. When no one wanted me, they kicked me out. I didn’t have anyone when I met Ragnor and I feel so grateful that he sent me to you. I don’t know where me and Raphael would be if you hadn’t taken us in.”

“It’s nice to have the both of you around.” Magnus looked down at the arrowhead necklace. It was the only one he always wore, even when the others cycled in and out depending on the day. “Guadalupe, you know this already, but Warlocks are immortal and very solitary creatures. Having friends that are always around and don’t just visit once or twice every century is. . .nice. Sometimes, I get lonely, too.”

“Then why don’t you marry?” Guadalupe asked, not understanding. “You’re a handsome man, and you’re incredibly kind. I can’t imagine any other woman saying no if you offered.”

Magnus shook his head. “This is why.” He said, raising the arrowhead pendant. “Some time ago, I decided to visit an oracle. I was tired of having my heart broken. I had loved both men and women, only for them to leave me in the end. I wanted a soulmate.” He explained. “He gave me this. It will let me know when and where I can find him.”

“A man?” Guadalupe’s eyebrows lifted. “I didn’t know that was possible. To love someone of your own gender.” She remembered reading in the bible, as a child. How men who laid with men were considered an abomination. But Magnus was nothing of the sort. He was her guardian angel and her best friend.

“My love does not discriminate. Although many of my previous partners were not happy about my bisexuality, it is who I am.” He sighed. “Most religions condemn my very existence. When you’re the son of a demon, does it matter who you love?” He looked toward the door. “Goodnight, Guadalupe.”

“Wait!” Guadalupe reached out, gripping Magnus’ wrist to stop him from leaving. “Magnus. I believe there is a place in heaven for all people who are as good of a person as you are. Your sexuality shouldn’t keep you away from it.” She said stubbornly. “And if God cannot see how wonderful you are, then he is wrong.”

Magnus patted her hand, surprised by her words. Guadalupe was so young. He could tell that she knew what it was to truly be loved. The love of family.

The very type of love that Magnus had never experienced.

“Thank you.” He told her.

“I hope you find your soulmate soon. If anyone deserves to be loved, it is you.” She squeezed Magnus’ wrist gently.

“Thank you.” He repeated, unable to stop himself from shedding a single tear. “It will be some time, though. After all, he hasn’t even been born yet.”

* * *

 

 Raphael had recently learned how to crawl, and the infant was quickly becoming a handful. Magnus had never had to childproof his loft before and had spent hours at the computer, researching how to do it while the toddler had snored peacefully, his head against Magnus’ chest. The research Magnus had done had certainly helped, but only minimally. All the childproofing in the world didn’t matter when Raphael put his mind to causing Magnus trouble during the day while Guadalupe worked at the nearby salon.

“Rapha, don’t touch that!” Magnus would yell as Raphael pulled himself up, standing on wobbling legs and reaching for the potions Magnus kept on his highest shelves. Magnus would hurriedly pick him up, chastising him for trying to get into his potions once again. “No touch, Raphe. Those aren’t for you.” He made sure his voice was stern but gentle. He wasn’t truly mad at the boy, he just wished that he wouldn’t spend all of Magnus’ day causing trouble when he was trying to do his duty as the High Warlock.

Magnus had started taking clients again on Raphael’s first birthday, and he had to make up for lost time. He had a surplus of clients to attend to, and the Institute was demanding that he come in and provide an explanation to why he’d been ignoring their calls for the past 16 months.

As Magnus chastised Raphael, the boy’s face scrunched up and his eyes filled with tears. “Oh no. Rapha, don’t cry. I’m not mad, I promise.” He said, rocking him gently as Raphael wailed loudly, burying his face in Magnus’ chest. He cried until he got preoccupied with reaching up and tugging on Magnus’ hair instead. It hurt since the little one had an inhuman grip, but he didn’t pull out any hair, and the way he giggled adorably made it impossible for Magnus to stop him.

“Papa!” Raphael let go of Magnus’ hair and Magnus froze. He put Raphael down, snapping his fingers to get his camera from his bedroom. Raphael had never said anything before, and his first word was Papa. He was calling Magnus Papa.

“One more time, Rapha. Say it again!” Magnus said, grinning like a complete fool as Raphael pushed himself up into a sitting position. He clapped his hands excited, his chubby little cheeks rosy as he said it again.

“Papa! Papa!” Raphael shouted. “Papa!” He reached up, making grabby hands at Magnus. Magnus lifted Raphael into his arms.

“Papa. He said, Papa.” Magnus said into the camera before he stopped recording and sent it back with his magic. “I’m so proud of you, my little _Awan Petir.”_ He said, tickling Raphael’s stomach through his red onesie.

Raphael giggled, wiggling his chubby arms and legs before placing one hand on Magnus’ cheek and blowing a wet kiss onto the other. As Magnus tickled his little belly and laughed with Raphael, his phone began to ring. “Shi—Shiles.” He quickly corrected himself, making sure not to curse in front of Raphael. He walked over to the phone with Raphael still in his arms. “Bane speaking.” He answered, shifting Raphael’s weight to make him more comfortable.

“Your presence is requested at the institute immediately, Warlock. We require an explanation as to why you’d have the audacity to ignore us.” Magnus sniffed the air as a foul smell reached his nose, and he looked at Raphael, who was on the verge of tears once again, unhappy at having anything in his diaper.

“Please hold.” Magnus put the arrogant Shadowhunter on hold before he had a chance to say anything else. “Let’s get you changed, Rapha.” He snapped his fingers, getting a changing mat and then placing it on the floor, lying Raphael across it. He changed him and powdered his butt to prevent diaper rash before returning to the phone. “You were saying?”

“DO NOT TEST ME, WARLOCK!” The Shadowhunter screamed into the phone, earning an eye roll from Magnus. “YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE INSTITUTE IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL FIND WHERE YOU ARE AND COME AND GET ANSWERS OURSELVES!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. He usually would challenge the Shadowhunter and any other he brought with him to dare to stand against him. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d sent an entire army of Shadowhunters back home with their tails between their legs, but he figured he would comply this time, if only because it was what was safest for Raphael and Guadalupe.

“I’ll be there soon.” Magnus snapped his fingers to change from the pajamas he’d been wearing all day to a long-sleeved shirt, vest, and pants, topping the entire ensemble off with a pair of black boots and a child carrier strapped to his chest. He set Raphael down and dressed him in a panda hat that strapped under his chin, and mittens for his hands. He was freshly changed, so Magnus didn’t pack anything other than a bottle to take to the Institute with him, one diaper, and a play mat and some toys just in case Raphael got bored. He put Raphael in the chest carrier and put the bag on his back. “Okay, Little One.” He said, opening a portal. “We have a meeting to attend.” He stepped through, appearing right outside the Institute. He knocked twice, then stepped back to ensure Raphael was safe when they gave him their usual over-the-top greeting.

As expected, the Shadowhunters met Magnus with their Seraph blades drawn. “Credentials?”

Magnus rolled his eyes before hiking Raphael up some and showing the absence of a belly button on his abdomen. He hated having to expose his skin every time he visited, but it was either that or his cat eyes, and he had no intention of ever revealing those to a Shadowhunter.

“And the child?” They stepped forward as if to point their blades at Raphael, and Magnus immediately raised a Shield to keep them away from him.

 “You touch a single hair on his head and this will no longer be a peaceful visit,” Magnus warned, his tone deathly serious. “I do not make a habit of killing Shadowhunters, but he is enough for me to make an exception.”

“Are you threatening us, Warlock?”

“That depends. Are you threatening this infant?” He cocked a single eyebrow upward, daring them to push further.

The Shadowhunters all shared a look, before taking a step back. “He stays outside the meeting.” They said finally. “No harm will come to the child.”

“He is not leaving my sight. If you cannot accept that, then there is no meeting to be had.” He decided. “I will be returning to my loft immediately, and we’ll just have to deal with any. . .casualties. . .that result from you threatening my home and those who reside in it.”

“The killing of Shadowhunters is punishable by Clave law.”

“I am not under your Clave’s jurisdiction.” Magnus reminded them. “So, I’ll take my chances. Now, are you going to let us in or not?” He asked them.

After a few moments’ consideration, the Shadowhunters stepped aside, letting Magnus in.

Magnus felt grateful for his demonic father for once. The power his parentage afforded him gave him room to say and do things that many Warlocks could not. If he was not strong enough to kill many Shadowhunters on his own, he would have been killed over a thousand times over. Many of the Warlocks he had known and cared for had already lost their lives to the Shadowhunters’ cruelty because they were not as fortunate as he was.

He walked inside the Institute, watching all the Shadowhunters withdraw their blades as he walked past them. Many of them trembled when he simply grinned at their defensive positions until he finally found the office of the Institute Head. “So, what do I owe the pleasure.” He sat put down his bag and sat down, taking out a pacifier for Raphael when he began to fuss quietly. He stuck it into his mouth, patting his back to soothe him. “Well?”

The head had his eyes focused on the child in Magnus’ arms. “The child. It’s yours?”

“That’s not what this meeting is about,” Magnus responded, placing his hand on Raphael’s head protectively. “It’s time for a bottle and a nap, so I wish you’d get to the point.”

“If you want to feed him, feel free.”

Magnus chuckled. These Shadowhunters must think that he was stupid. Did they really believe that he was going to occupy both his hands feeding Raphael while in an Institute of armed Shadowhunters? “It can wait. But if you wanted to know why I haven’t been taking any clients at all, it’s because of him.”

“I don’t see any marks. The child is mundane?”

Magnus smirked. He wasn’t giving them any information on Raphael.

“What’s his name? How old is he?” The Institute Head pushed further.

“I believe this meeting is over.” Magnus grabbed his bag, standing up.

“We still need the wards put up.”

“I need half of my payment up front. Do you have it?” Magnus held out his hand. “The rest I can get once the job is done.” He waited for the envelope to be placed in his hand and then opened it, counting the money before putting the envelope in his pocket.

“The only comfort I take in giving you all this money is that one day everything you own will belong to my family. I want our name to be the one counted in history for taking Downworld scum who doesn’t know their place like you down for good.”

            Magnus decided to humor him. “Is that so? And what name is that? Forgive me, but I don’t make it my business to know. After all, your lives are so short. Why would I even bother?”

            “Lightwood. The name that will be forever known as the family who conquered Magnus Bane.”

            Magnus turned around, not sparing the Lightwood another glance. “I look forward to the day. Now, I have a job to do.” He walked out of the office and went to work strengthening the wards around the Institute while Raphael watched in wonder, his eyes wide and pacifier still in his mouth. Once Magnus finished, he collected the rest of his payment and portalled back to his loft, greeting Guadalupe, who was reading one of Magnus’ books while lying on the couch.

            “Where did you two go today?” She asked when she saw Magnus.

            “Nowhere fun.” Magnus tossed Raphael’s bottle to Guadalupe and set him down gently. “I got called in for work. On the bright side, though, I have something for you.” He snapped his fingers and a video of what he’d recorded earlier began to play in grainy quality on the television as Guadalupe fed Raphael.

            Guadalupe pouted after the video stopped. “It’s not fair that he said Papa before he called me Mama.” She said. “I gave birth to him, how come he likes you more?”

            Magnus laughed. “You’re so grumpy, Dearest. You and little Rapha are just alike, so it makes sense he’d prefer me. I’m a breath of fresh air.” He teased.

            “Yeah, yeah.” She rolled her eyes at Magnus. “Because you’re just wonderful at 3 am when you’ve got those irritating Shadowhunters calling you.”

            Magnus threw himself onto the couch, yawning. “Irritating doesn’t even begin to cover it.” He told her, before suddenly pushing himself up to stand. “I’m making cocktails. Want one?”

            “I was wondering when you’d make yourself useful.” Guadalupe joked, taking Raphael into his nursery to put him to bed.

* * *

            Guadalupe and Magnus sat across from each other, staring one another down. “One of us has to do it.” They both glanced down at Raphael as he threw one of his textured blocks across the room, then crawled over to grab it. “We agreed to start teaching him now. You’re off today, Guadalupe. It’s your turn.”

            “You wanted to be his Papa.” Guadalupe crossed her arms stubbornly. “This comes with the title. Go ahead, _Papa Magnus._ ”

            “Come on, Guadalupe. I did it last time.” Magnus groaned, tilting his head back. “And he scratched me!”

            “Boo hoo, you got a little scratch.” Guadalupe rolled her eyes. “I gave birth to him, Magnus. With no drugs. All natural.” She retaliated. “A scratch from a toddler doesn’t hold a candle to that.”

            “Cheap shot.” Magnus narrowed his eyes at Guadalupe and she did the same. “Rock paper scissors?” He offered, holding out his hand.

            Guadalupe nodded. “When I win, conjure me up a drink so I can _really_ enjoy my victory.”

            “You’re an evil woman, Lupe.”

            Guadalupe smirked. “Don’t I know it. And you better not forget it, Magnus. One round. Let’s make this quick. No magic.”

            “What makes you think—“ Magnus began. Guadalupe gave him a look. “Okay, fine. Maybe I would’ve cheated.” He shrugged. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” They both threw their hands out at the same time. Magnus’ hand was clenched into a fist; he chose rock.

            Guadalupe chose paper.

            “Make my drink, bitch.” Guadalupe stood up from her chair, doing a little dance around the table as Magnus snapped his fingers to give Guadalupe the margarita she’d asked for.

            “You’re lucky I love you like my own family, Lupe,” Magnus said as he walked over to Raphael, taking him into his arms. “Hey, Little One.”

            “Papa!” Raphael squealed, holding up his arms with a bright smile on his face.

            “It’s potty time, Raphael.”

            Raphael shook his head, his expression shifting from a smile to a petulant pout. “No Papa! No Potty!” He said stubbornly, struggling in Magnus’ arms. “No! No! No!” He yelled, pounding his fists against Magnus’ chest and kicking his legs outward. “No potty!”

            Despite Raphael’s tantrum, Magnus still managed to get his son naked and onto the small potty chair near the entryway. Raphael finally stopped fighting, beginning to wail loudly. “Mama!” He cried, calling for Guadalupe to get him away from the potty.

            Magnus stroked Raphael’s hair gently, shushing him. “Hey, it’s okay.” He promised. “Just use the potty for Papa, okay? I promise if you do, we can go to the park later.”

            Raphael's cries began to lessen at Magnus’ words and Magnus smirked as he slowly went completely silent. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, nodding his head.

            “I can’t believe I’m going to have a spoiled little boy because of you.” Guadalupe walked over to Magnus. “My _Abuelita_ is rolling in her grave, I hope you know that.”

            “ _This_ would be the last straw?” Magnus asked. “Not the magic?”

            “Oh, please.” Guadalupe kneeled at Raphael’s eye level, running her fingers through his hair. “That woman was a witch if I’ve ever seen one.”


	3. Raphael: Three Years Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Wait.” Guadalupe stopped her there. She wanted to storm out of the room just from all the poison spewing from Mrs. Bennett’s mouth, but she reminded himself that she couldn’t. Right before Guadalupe left, she’d promised Magnus that she would sit through the entire meeting without getting into any real conflict. “You’re hitting my son? When he misbehaves, you beat him?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Mrs. Bennett brushed her off. “Nothing major. Just some slaps to his rear with the Principal’s hand until he stops fighting back. He doesn’t seem to adhere to the same rules and practices as the other children. He can’t seem to stay in the classroom for more than a few minutes at a time.”_
> 
> _“I didn’t agree to anyone hitting Raphael, and I am absolutely positive Magnus didn’t, either.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll clarify the ages to make everything clear: 
> 
> Magnus: 381
> 
> Guadalupe: 25
> 
> Raphael: 4
> 
> Ragnor: 923

~~~~“I’m not sure about this.” Magnus wrapped his arms around himself nervously as he paced around their kitchen table. “Putting Rapha in a mundane school may not be the best idea. He’s due for his Warlock Mark to show in the next five years.” He closed his eyes, his head down. “I just believe that there’s no real reason to put him in a mundane school. I could hire him some of the best private tutors in the world, Lupe. He’d be better off at home.”

            “Magnus,” Guadalupe frowned. “You can’t spoil our son for the rest of eternity. This will be good for him.”

            “Will it?” Magnus asked immediately. “I’m not trying to spoil him, it’s just that I don’t want to sit idly by and watch the world change him.” He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated yell. “The world is a terrible place, Lupe. It’s filled with people who could hurt him. The mundane world is not very different from the Shadow World. There is a single group who holds all the power. They think themselves superior to us.”

            Guadalupe frowned. “I can’t promise that he won’t have a hard time.” She squeezed Magnus’ shoulder, trying to comfort his growing nerves. “But I can promise that if anything happens, we’ll be there to support him.”

            “And what if they kill him?” Magnus asked her. “Not now, but later in life. What if he’s walking home from a friend’s and someone policing the area decides that he’d a little too brown to be in the neighborhood, or maybe some Shadowhunters catch word of a defenseless Warlock inside of a mundane school? What if they take him away from us, Lupe? What do we do then?”

            Guadalupe removed her hand. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “If they took our little boy from us, I would cry my eyes out. I would stand beside you as you made them suffer. But we can’t hide him from the world, Magnus.”

            After nearly a minute of silence, Magnus nodded. “You’re right.” He agreed. “Let’s take him to school.” He took in a deep breath through his nose until he heard the soft sound of Raphael running into the room. He fixed his expression into a cheerful smile for the sake of his son, standing up to lift him into his arms. “Are you ready to go to school, Rapha?” He asked him.

            Guadalupe looked taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. “I bet he’s going to make a lot of new friends. He’s such a sweet young man.” She stood up and poked Raphael’s chubby cheeks.

            “Mama. . .” Raphael whined. “Don’t do that, I’m a big boy.”

            “Yet your Papa can still pick you up? That’s not fair, Rapha.” She brushed Raphael’s hair out of his eyes and smiled. “You look nice today, though. Did Papa pick out your outfit?”

            Raphael nodded his head. “Papa can pick me up because he’s Papa.” He explained to Guadalupe. Although neither her nor Magnus could quite understand his logic, they didn’t question it.

            “Of course, I can.” Magnus grabbed Raphael’s tiny backpack from the table and set him down, putting the backpack on his back. “I bought a new car just so I could take you to school. Let’s get going.” Magnus held Raphael’s hand as they walked down to the garage and entered the car. Magnus fastened the buckles on Raphael’s car seat and then buckled the seat in before getting into the driver’s seat and taking him to school.

            Magnus didn’t say anything on the drive to Raphael’s school, just hummed along to the ABCs music that played on the radio and Raphael sang along. Once they’d arrived, he parked and took Raphael out the car, walking with him to his classroom.

            Magnus saw Raphael’s teacher before she saw him. He saw the way she took in his appearance, his form-fitting short sleeves, sweatpants, and his fully made-up face.

            It was more than obvious that she did not approve, but Magnus pretended not to notice, instead just tilting his glasses up to rest on top of his styled hair as she stood up and approached him.

            “Are you Mr. Santiago?” She asked, still eying Magnus as if he was an endangered species. Magnus hated the mundane world with a passion sometimes.

            “Bane actually.” He urged Raphael forward. “Say hi, Rapha.”

            Raphael narrowed his eyes at the teacher and stepped back, clinging to Magnus’ leg. “No. I don’t like this teacher, Papa. She’s giving you a mean look.”

            The teacher went red with embarrassment at being caught scrutinizing Magnus and quickly schooled her expression into a fake smile.

            “It’ll be fun, Rapha. You’ll make friends.” Magnus pointed at the other kids, who were already playing with toys. “Before we signed you up for school, you promised you’d be good, didn’t you?”

            Raphael nodded, a pout on his face and a few wrinkles between his brows. “I did. I’ll be good, Papa.”

            Magnus kissed Raphael’s forehead. “That’s my Rapha. I have meetings today, but I will be here right on time to pick you up from school, okay?”

            “Not even a minute late?” Raphael asked.

            “Of course not, Rapha. Have a good day.” He turned toward the teacher. “It was lovely meeting you.” With that, he left the room and returned to his car, parking it and then taking a portal from his loft to his first meeting in Madrid.

* * *

 

            From the very first day, Magnus had had a tumultuous relationship with Raphael’s preschool teacher, Mrs. Bennett. She was a sour-faced, unpleasant woman that always seemed to have an unnecessary comment for Magnus every time he came to pick Raphael up from school.

            To make matters worse, it seemed as if the more they argued, the more time Raphael spent in the principal’s office instead of in the classroom, learning. It had gotten to the point where Magnus had gotten called in from his job almost every day. He’d be in the middle of stewing a potion or meeting with one of his many clients across the globe when the button on his jacket that was enchanted to connect to Magnus’ landline would flash repeatedly with yet another phone call from the school. Raphael’s teacher was quickly becoming as big of a pain in Magnus’ ass as the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute.

            Magnus worked long hours every day, and he’d been cutting meetings short entirely too often to go pick up his son from school. He’d had enough.

            Today, though, as he drove Raphael home, he decided he was going to get to the bottom of the issue. He just couldn’t understand why his son was always in trouble and not learning anything. Raphael had always been a polite and well-mannered, albeit grumpy, little boy. His son was not a troublemaker.

“Rapha?”

“Yes, Papa?”

“What happened today? Why have you been getting in trouble?”

Raphael looked down at his lap. “Because I’ve been fighting.” He mumbled, his lip jutted out adorably.

“I know that, Rapha.” Magnus sighed. “Why have you been fighting?”

“It’s because of the kids at school,” Raphael mumbled, crossing his arms. “They keep telling me I have two mommies instead of a mama and a papa. Because boys don’t wear makeup.”

Magnus’ grip tightened on the wheel.

“They said you were a girl, Papa.” Raphael continued. “Even though it made me mad, I promise I didn’t fight them at first! I really did tell the teacher, Papa!” He looked at Magnus, not wanting him to be mad at him. “But she said the same thing. That makeup is only for girls. She told me you’re a bad Papa. So, I beat up the other kids, and when Mrs. Bennett tried to stop me, I bit her.”

“Rapha, I appreciate you trying to defend me, but you can’t keep getting in trouble like this.” Magnus parked his car, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. This was his fault. Maybe if he stopped wearing makeup, it would make life easier for Raphael. “Do you want me to stop wearing makeup, Raphael?”

“No!” Raphael shook his head. “You look so pretty, Papa. And you like wearing makeup.” He reached into his small backpack and held out a piece of paper. “The principal told me to give this to you.”

Magnus took the paper and put it in his pocket, then helped Raphael out of the car, creating a portal to take Raphael to Venezuela with him so he could finish his meeting.

* * *

 

When Magnus brought Raphael home with a fresh tan and a half-eaten Mini Cachito in his hand, Guadalupe could only sigh heavily as Raphael ran into her arms, kissing both her rosy cheeks.

“You’ve got a face full of sugar, Rapha.” She told him, smiling. “Bath time. Go get ready, I’ll run your water.” She nudged him in the direction of his bedroom and he walked down the hall, still chewing loudly. Her face fell when she turned back to look at Magnus. “Let me guess. He was sent home before the end of the day _again_ today?” She asked Magnus.

“I don’t think public school is working out.” Magnus’ lips thinned out into a straight line and he crossed his arms. “They’re bullying him and the teacher is already forcing gender roles onto our son, Lupe. I don’t like it.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Guadalupe asked. She walked with Magnus into the bathroom and they both sat down near the spacious bathtub as Guadalupe began to run water. 

“This, for starters. They specifically requested you for a parent-teacher conference tomorrow. Call in sick.” He gave her the paper Raphael had given him in the car. “Apparently, that woman is tired of seeing my face.”

“Well, let’s see what the bitch thinks of _me_ , huh?” Guadalupe said, putting her hand under the water to check the temperature, then plugging the bath up so it could begin to fill. “If this meeting is about what I think it is—and it is—then you should give those tutors a call.”

* * *

 

“Guadalupe!” Raphael’s teacher, Mrs. Bennett, greeted her warmly when Guadalupe walked inside her classroom. “I’m so glad you could find the time to meet with me. Mr. Bane and I haven’t exactly been seeing eye to eye as of late, so I believed that with my advice, we could clear up that issue and ensure that Raphael’s education continues to run smoothly.

“I see.” Guadalupe could practically smell the fake bitch all over her, but she tried her best not to let it affect her judgment. “Magnus and I want what’s best for our son. What do you recommend?”

“ _Our._ ” Mrs. Bennett raised her eyebrows. “Raphael is not Magnus' child. You should leave him. Children need their birth parents.” She remained calm as she spoke, although Guadalupe’s hand had begun to clench into a fist. “That man—if you can even call him that—is a terrible influence on your son. Fathers who go around wearing makeup like a woman ruin their children. Do what’s best for you son before it’s too late.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Magnus or how he and I are raising _our_ son,” Guadalupe stated.

Ignoring Guadalupe, she continued. “Our school has done its best to curb his lashing out about Mr. Bane and prevent a repeat of that mistake that made him the way he is, but our principal can only beat some sense into him so many times.”

“Wait.” Guadalupe stopped her there. She wanted to storm out of the room just from all the poison spewing from Mrs. Bennett’s foul mouth, but she reminded himself that she couldn’t. Right before Guadalupe left, she’d promised Magnus that she would sit through the entire meeting without getting into any real conflict. “You’re hitting my son? When he misbehaves, you beat him?”

Mrs. Bennett brushed her off. “Nothing major. Just some slaps to his rear with the Principal’s hand until he stops fighting back. He doesn’t seem to adhere to the same rules and practices as the other children. He can’t seem to stay in the classroom for more than a few minutes at a time.”

“I didn’t agree to anyone hitting Raphael, and I am absolutely positive Magnus didn’t, either.”

“When you were considering enrolling your son, I did say that our school has a policy of negative reinforcement. We never leave any marks.” She tried to reassure Guadalupe. As for Mr. Bane, I cannot discuss any information regarding Raphael with anyone besides the biological parents of the child.”

“When you told me that, I thought you meant putting him in time-out when he misbehaves. Bitch, you don’t hit preschoolers!” Guadalupe felt tempted to give the woman a taste of what they’d been dishing out to Raphael and remembered her promise to Magnus. She trusted him to handle the school in a way that didn’t end in either of them getting arrested. “The other schools were clear with what they meant. They all said ‘corporeal punishment’. The only reason he’s here is that I thought we wouldn’t have to deal with that.”

“An unfortunate misunderstanding.” The words _You can’t sue us over this_ were unspoken, but clear nonetheless.

“Magnus was right,” Guadalupe said to herself, looking down at her lap. She should’ve never put Raphael in public school. This was all her fault. She raised her voice so that Mrs. Bennett could hear her. “I think it would be best if we sought education from Raphael elsewhere. I’d like for you to remove the donation we agreed upon effective immediately and take Raphael out of this school’s system.”

“If that is what you wish. Let me cross you off my list. I think it’s best if you and Mr. Bane found schooling elsewhere, although I can’t imagine many schools of our caliber would accept the son of a man who wears more makeup than you do.” She reached for her clipboard and almost instantly dropped it when she saw how much Magnus had agreed to donate. “This amount. . .your donation accounts for more than half of the revised budget. I can’t just let you take that.”

“You can and you will.” Guadalupe was happy to finally wipe the smirk off that teacher’s face. She snatched the clipboard with their information on it and tore the papers. “This meeting is over.” With that, Guadalupe, already considering what she should do to make them pay for hurting her son.

* * *

 “Magnus?” Guadalupe called as she walked inside the loft. The smell of parmesan immediately hit her nose and she closed her eyes, inhaling the scent. “That smells delicious.” She mumbled. She stopped when she saw a man she recognized sitting at their kitchen table. “Ragnor!” She ran at him with a smile on her face, pulling the sour-faced man into a hug. “I didn’t know you were going to be here. Where’s Magnus?”

“Kitchen!” Magnus called around a mouth of food. Guadalupe looked over to see him standing next to Raphael, who was eating a plate of parmesan chicken nuggets with baby carrots and sliced bananas. “You’re back earlier than I expected. Something wrong?”

Guadalupe nodded. “Remember our deciding factor?” Her eyes landed on Raphael and she felt her chest tighten with sadness. “I was wrong. About all of it.” She lowered herself onto one knee so that she could be eye level with Raphael when she spoke to him. “We're those people at the school hitting you?” She whispered so that Ragnor could not hear.

Raphael looked down, setting his plate down. “They said I couldn’t tell you.” He whispered. “That I would be in trouble with you and Papa if I didn’t listen. I’m sorry.” Guadalupe immediately brought Raphael into her arms and hugged him tightly.

“Oh, Rapha. My poor baby.” She breathed out, tears streaming down her cheeks. “You can tell me and your Papa anything, okay? No matter what it is.”

Raphael nodded and then hugged his mom tighter. “I’m sorry, Mama.” He told her, feeling guilty for making her cry. “I promise I’ll talk to you and Papa from now on.”

“Don’t you ever sit by and let anyone bully you.” She whispered. “You do not deserve that, Rapha. If anyone ever hurts you, me and your Papa will make them pay. You can always come to us if you’re hurting.”

Raphael nodded. “What are you going to do?” He asked. “They hurt me, Mama.”

Guadalupe bit her lip. “I don’t know yet. But we’re not letting them get away with it, I promise.” She ran her fingers through Raphael’s hair. “Pick up your plate and eat with Uncle Ragnor. Speaking of the Old Toad,” Guadalupe raised her voice. “What brings him here?” She looked up and saw red magic floating around Magnus’ fists, although it was clear he was doing his best to hold it back.

“I was thinking about who would be best suited to teach Raphael everything he needed to know about the Mundane and Shadow World that I could trust to take care of our son and I couldn’t think of anyone better than the Old Cabbage.” Magnus finally managed to tamper down his magic as he talked, watching Raphael push his personal step ladder up to the chair and climb his way onto it.

“These nicknames are becoming tiring very quickly.” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “But I doubt I have to prove my trustworthiness. The boy knows me well enough already. I have a network of tutors I’ll be working with, and I’d need to take him with me to my loft in London for his lessons, but you’ve all visited many times already, so it shouldn’t be a problem. How does that sound to you, Guadalupe?”

Guadalupe nodded. “Perfect. I do want to sit in on his lessons whenever I have a day off for the first month, though.”

“You and Magnus come and go like you own the place, anyway, so I doubt it’ll be a problem,” Ragnor responded. “If that’s all, I’ll be going.” He stood up and flicked his wrist, leaving through a portal.

Once Ragnor was gone, Magnus crossed his arms and looked at Guadalupe. “I was thinking of a _Death to My Enemies_ spell in retaliation, but it’s against Shadow World law to kill Mundanes.” He said, closing his eyes. “But you were right. We’re not letting this slide. So how about _Three Nights of Hell_?”

They both looked to Raphael. The toddler knew enough about spells from reading Magnus’ books that he knew what the spell meant.

“Do it, Papa.”


	4. Raphael Santiago-Bane: Six Years Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In the center of each of Raphael’s wrist was a red, intricately designed eye with a pupil that touched the top of one eyelid and extended halfway down._
> 
>  
> 
> _When it first began to form in the middle of their lesson, Ragnor had been unable to make out what exactly he was seeing, but now he could clearly recognize the Eye of Set. When Ragnor stared it for long enough, the eye blinked. “You are going to be quite a handful, Petal.”_
> 
> _Raphael rolled his eyes, tugging on his long-sleeved jacket to cover his new marks. “What do these mean?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guadalupe: 31
> 
> Magnus: 387
> 
> Raphael: 10
> 
> Ragnor: 929
> 
> Great: 12

_Magnus,_

            Ragnor sighed as he read over the fire message he was preparing to send Magnus. He glanced over at Raphael, who was looking at himself in horror. The slightly small ten-year-old looked horrified at what he’d just done, but this wasn’t the first time Ragnor had been put in an inconvenient situation, courtesy of a young Warlock. He’d known Magnus long enough to fall victim to his nefarious schemes many times. “You truly are your father’s son,” He said, then continued to write.

            _I’m not sure if this message will reach you at all, but I’m sending it on the off-chance that fire-messages are a part of some paradox of time and can reach you. Raphael has proven to have unique powers, indeed, and we have somehow ended up in the year 1575, approximately. I was thinking I could take the boy around to visit someone I think he’d enjoy meeting. We’ll be back as soon as the Oracle decides to answer the fire message I had sent him earlier._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Ragnor Fell, High Warlock of London_

He conjured up a fire with his magic and then burned the message, hoping it would be able to reach Magnus, but not worrying about it too much. The only thing the message would gain him was a few good laughs, rather than Magnus yelling at him and possibly taking back his offer of partnering with him in his idea to open a new club in the Brooklyn area. “Raphael, Petal, please calm down before you send us both to the Stone Age. This time period is much more fun, I assure you.” He walked over to the panicking boy, setting a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down. “The dinosaurs do not make for good company and they rarely clean up after themselves. Your father once decided to keep one as a pet, but that’s a story for another day.” He drawled, effectively distracting Raphael from the discovery of his new powers.

“What fun about being here?” Raphael asked Ragnor. “I’m completely lost and Papa is probably going to be worried sick, even with the fire message you sent. And that’s even if he gets it, which is highly unlikely considering the fact that we’re not even in the same _century_ , Uncle Froggy.”

“Sometimes your parents’ teachings prove to have made you into an astonishing and highly intelligent young boy,” Ragnor said dryly. “This is not one of those times. Uncle Froggy? Really? I think I abhor that nickname even more than ‘Old Toad’.” He stated although Raphael could see him hiding a smile. He knew that the nickname didn’t really bother his surrogate Great Uncle.

“I’ll ignore the second part of that sentence,” Raphael smirked cheekily. “But really. Look at me, Uncle Froggy! I can’t go anywhere like this!” he stared down at his wrists. His Warlock mark had finally made itself known, coincidentally also revealing some information about his parentage.

In the center of each of Raphael’s wrist was a red, intricately designed eye with a pupil that touched the top of one eyelid and extended halfway down.

When it first began to form in the middle of their lesson, Ragnor had been unable to make out what exactly he was seeing, but now he could clearly recognize the Eye of Set. When Ragnor stared it for long enough, the eye blinked. “You are going to be quite a handful, Petal.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, tugging on his long-sleeved jacket to cover his new marks. “What do these mean?”

“Patience.” Ragnor chided. “That is not on the agenda for today, but you will know very soon. Come with me.” He waved his hand, opening a portal and then holding out his hand for Raphael to take. “I have someone I think you should meet. At this point, he and I should’ve met already.”

“Who are we going to find?” Raphael asked curiously.

Ragnor smirked. “You’ll know when we find them.” He and Raphael stepped through the portal, arriving right in front of the entrance to what looked like a cave, except for the runes that were carved into the door.

“Uncle Froggy, those are Shadowhunters’ marks,” Raphael said cautiously. He hated Shadowhunters with a passion. They were always pestering his Papa and he’d sometimes come with him and watch his Papa cry over the graves of dear friends that the Shadowhunters had hunted down and murdered.

“I wouldn’t take you here if I believed you would be hurt, Petal. Trust me.” Ragnor pushed the door open. “There’s someone here that you should meet.” He held the door open, waiting for Raphael to walk inside.

Raphael tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in a gesture that was a perfect combination of the mannerisms of both his parents. “If you say so.” He decided, walking inside. “But if I do get hurt, Uncle Froggy, Papa will have your head on a pike.”

“I have no doubt he will.” Ragnor shook his head, amused. “Your father is truly too powerful for his own good.”

“Being a Prince of Hell has its perks.” Raphael chimed in, grinning toothily as he walked together with Ragnor. As they went deeper into the cave, a ball rolled past them both, shortly followed by a little boy with black hair and yellow eyes that glowed in the dim lighting of the cave. “Uncle Froggy, who is that?”

“How about you find out for yourself? I’ll introduce you.” He and Raphael both followed the boy as he went to retrieve the ball. Raphael walked a little faster than Ragnor, feeling as if he knew the boy for some reason.

When the boy saw them, he narrowed his—now gold—eyes at Raphael. “Cabbage Head, who is...this?” He asked Ragnor, taking a tentative step back. “Mundane?” The boy recoiled at the thought, holding his ball close to himself. His words were awkward and stilted, and Raphael could tell he was still learning English.

“No, the boy is a Warlock. Just like you. Raphael, say hello.” Ragnor nudged him forward gently.

Raphael stepped forward, surrendering himself to the other boy’s scrutiny. He cleared his throat. “Raphael Santiago-Bane.” He held out his hand, smiling politely just like his parents had taught him to. He hadn’t met that many Warlocks his age, and it was nice to meet another one.

“Bane?” The other boy said, wrinkling his nose. “That’s a. . .strange name.”

“No, it’s the best name. I finally got it after my Papa was finally able to adopt me last year.” Raphael said stubbornly. He wore the last name Bane with pride. “Anyone would be lucky to be named ‘Bane’.” He tilted his head to the side, suddenly remembering that he’d got excited and forgot his manners. “What’s your name?”

“My name?” His eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t. . .have one.” He admitted, looking away. “I have to choose.”

“Hm.” Raphael crossed his arms. “Raphael Santiago-Bane is better than any name you could choose.” He rubbed his head when Ragnor flicked it gently, chastising him for being rude. “It’s true! Raphael Santiago-Bane is the greatest name! Your name can be great too, but not as great as mine.” He stated in a plain tone. “You’ll have a great name. Until then, I’ll call you Great.”

The boy—now deemed ‘Great’—nodded his head. “You want to play with me?” He held up the ball and when Raphael looked closer he could see that it was completely composed of magic. Great’s magic.

Raphael bit his lip. He wanted to play, and he’d seen his Papa and Ragnor tossing a ball of magic between them for fun, but he’d never done it himself before. “Can I?” He asked Ragnor. If anyone would know if he would be able to, it was his teacher.

Ragnor nodded his head. “It won’t hurt you.” He assured Raphael.

Raphael held out his hand after Ragnor assured him it would be fine, readying himself to catch the ball. Great threw it and the ball stopped just an inch in front of Raphael’s hands, so he was still holding it without it touching him. He moved it around in his hands, feeling the powerful magic crackling in between his fingertips. He felt it light him up from the inside out, his own recently awakened magic responding to the—somehow familiar—magic. “This is awesome!” Raphael giggled out, throwing it back at Great.

Great caught the ball with one hand, throwing it back. The game continued between them, the two boys playing together while Ragnor left them alone to connect with the Silent Brothers to get in contact with one of the Oracles.

* * *

 

When Ragnor returned, he whistled to get the two boys’ attention. “Raphael. Time to go home. The portal back is waiting outside.”

Raphael nodded. He was sitting on the ground with Great, talking and tossing the ball between them. It had been a few hours since Ragnor had first left, and he knew his Great Uncle would be getting an earful once Raphael finally came home. “Bye, Great.” He stood up, shaking the boy’s hand. “It was fun playing with you.”

Great nodded. “Bye, Bane.”

“Raphael Santiago-Bane.” Raphael corrected him with a smirk.

Great rolled his eyes. “Bane.” He stated, then began walking in the opposite direction, leaving Ragnor and Raphael alone.

“Shall we?” Ragnor asked, holding out his hand.

Raphael grabbed his hand and they headed out of the dimly lit cavern, stepping out to the portal and ending up at home.

* * *

 

Magnus was sitting at the table with a deep frown marring his youthful face, holding Ragnor’s fire message in his hand while Guadalupe paced around the room, cursing in Spanish as they waited for Ragnor and Raphael to return.

When Ragnor and Raphael stepped inside through a portal, Magnus shot out of his seat, his eyes filled with relief. “Rapha. There you are, Moonbeam.” He ran over to his son, checking his face and body to make sure he was completely unharmed. “So, strange. Why do you smell like sandalwood, Rapha? You haven’t been playing in my shampoo, have you?”

Raphael shook his head. “No, I promise I haven’t.” He said truthfully, looking at his Mama as she verbally throttled Ragnor, the assortment of insults and threats flying from her mouth so vulgar that Magnus covered their son’s ears. Once she was finished, she finally allowed Ragnor to speak up to defend himself.

“Guadalupe, Dear, I do not have the power to travel through time. It was your son.” He gestured at Raphael, who blushed with embarrassment and then pulled up his sleeves, showing off his warlock mark.

“It’s here.” Guadalupe looked at Magnus, then they both grinned widely. “Your mark is here! I have to take pictures, we need the camera!”

Magnus chuckled as Guadalupe raced off into the other room, ready to give Raphael a more serious talk while she was gone. They two of them had agreed that they would show Raphael nothing but love no matter what his mark turned out to be. Their son would never believe that he was a monster.

However, he still needed to know to protect himself from Shadowhunters. “I’m so proud of you, Moonbeam. You are going to be very powerful one day, although it may take a very long time before you have total control of your powers.” Magnus smiled, ruffling Raphael’s hair. “But I need you to be careful. There are Shadowhunters out there that will hurt you and steal your wonderful marks from you. That means unless absolutely necessary, I need you to keep these hidden from them. I can’t let them see those marks and covet them for their sick, twisted collections.”

“Do I need to cover them at home?” Raphael asked.

Magnus shook his head. “Of course not. Unless it’s dangerous, I want you to wear them proudly. Your marks are beautiful.” Magnus assured him. “Now, pictures?” He asked as Guadalupe came back with a camera. Magnus removed his glamour and Raphael held up his wrists, both smiling. At the last moment, Ragnor joined in, his horns and green skin on display.

“Cheese!” They all yelled, smiling for the polaroid picture.

As they waited for the photo to develop, Ragnor and Raphael sat at the table, leaving Magnus and Guadalupe to make dinner for the night.

* * *

 

 ** _“It’s time to pick your name.”_** The Silent Brothers led Great to a room where he had to go to make his Warlock name official, taking him through the pitch-black, winding corridors, making him use his cat eyes to see in the darkness.

The room they brought him to was the brightest in the entire cavern, and when Great stepped onto the pedestal, he took a deep breath. He looked each Silent Brother in the eyes before he spoke.

“I am Warlock Bane. Magnus Bane.” 


	5. Guadalupe Santiago: Eight Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After the lesson, Raphael retired to the room Al Saddat had created for him, lying on the small mattress and closing his eyes. He was both mentally and magically exhausted, and this was just the first day. He had so many things in his head, from the nature of his magic to their origins with the Egyptian God of Chaos, Set and what that meant. Because his magic wasn’t explicitly manipulating time, but the nature of reality itself. The one thing Raphael didn’t understand was where did his abilities end? What couldn’t he do?_
> 
>  
> 
> _It took time to calm the myriad of new information running through his head, but when he finally managed to do it, he immediately thought of his Mama and Papa. Now that he didn’t have Baz to drool over, he missed them terribly. Maybe he could portal to Brooklyn for just a minute, just to visit them._
> 
> _But his Papa had emphasized the importance of not getting distracted from his learning and how he needed to stay in Egypt for the immersion of the experience. He missed his bed and his home. He missed his family. He’d traveled plenty in his life, but never without Magnus, Guadalupe, or Ragnor. He didn’t like being without them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guadalupe: 39-41
> 
> Magnus: 395-397
> 
> Raphael: 18-20
> 
> Ragnor: 937-939
> 
> Adel Al Saddat: 678-680
> 
> Kasiya Baz: 19-21

“You can’t be serious, Magnus,” Guadalupe said, standing face-to-chest with the man who was her best friend in the entire world. “No. There’s no way we can let that happen.”

“Maybe not.” Magnus shut his eyes. “But I don’t know what else to do at this point, Lupe.” He told her. He looked at Raphael, who was looking down at his lap and sitting silently. He was 18 now, a man, and Magnus and Ragnor had spent the last eight years teaching him everything they could to help him with his magic. But Raphael’s magic wasn’t like theirs. They’d believed he was an Oracle at first, with his ability to manipulate time, but this was nothing like what either of them had ever experienced in their centuries of life. “Raphael has so much potential, and as his parents, we need to do what’s best for him. We can’t be the ones to hold him back.”

Guadalupe frowned, then looked at Raphael. “We can’t make this decision for you.” She told him. “What are you going to do, Rapha?”

Raphael looked away, unsure. He hated when his parents argued, especially when it was about him. He’d never met two people who got along more than his parents did, and he even used to question why they weren’t together, before Magnus explained the arrowhead amulet and, later, he’d found out his mother had no desire to ever be in a relationship.

“Maybe it’d be best if I went.” He said finally, dreading the look of disappointment on his mother’s face. “Papa is right. It’s time for me to discover my origins. Where my magic comes from and what I can do with it. I don’t want to waste these gifts I’ve been given, Mama. I promise I’ll be back.” He stood up and cupped his mother’s cheek, smiling good-naturedly. “Before you even realize I’m gone, I’ll be here again.”

His mother smiled. Even though she had wrinkles around her eyes and her hair was going gray, she was still beautiful. He could see how the years—how having him as a son—were taking a toll on her. He felt that maybe she needed a break from all the trouble he tended to cause.

“You won’t be braving it all alone.” Magnus chimed in. “I have a good friend in Egypt named Adel Al Saddat. He’ll help you through all this.” Magnus was holding onto his arms tightly, struggling to keep himself together at the thought of sending his son so far away. His only comfort was that he left Raphael in the care of someone that would never allow him to get hurt. “You’ll write us, won’t you?”

“Of course I will.” Raphael nodded, walking over to his father and giving him a tight hug. “I’ll start packing. I should get going soon.”

* * *

 The first thing Raphael noticed about Egypt was how clean it was. Growing up in Brooklyn, even with a disgustingly rich High Warlock for a father, was drastically different from the whole of Egypt. Brooklyn was beautiful in an ugly way, with its tall, high rise complexes and wide streets with endless traffic. It was loud and angry, every inch of it permeated with the obnoxious New York accent that Raphael was glad he’d never picked up.

Egypt, however, was just beautiful. It had the same tall business buildings that New York was famous for, but its beauty went beyond that. There were gorgeous landmarks that stuck out in deep contrast to the bustling city life of the rest of the area, outshined only by the beauty of the people.

Raphael met Adel Al Saddat, and with him came Al Saddat’s protégé, Kasiya Baz. Raphael had been smitten with Baz almost instantly. He was one of the Fae and had winding swirls on both his cheeks and the most beautiful eyes Raphael had ever seen. He made it a little too easy for Raphael to forget why he ever felt reservations about coming to Egypt in the first place.

As Raphael walked with Al Saddat and Baz, he felt a pair of fingers bump his right hand. He looked up, shocked, and Baz winked at him. From what Raphael knew, Baz was a year older than him and had broken away from the Seelie Court with Al Saddat’s help when he was a child and had lived with him in Egypt since.

“Hello,” Baz smirked at Raphael’s shocked expression, bumping his hand again raising an eyebrow. After a moment’s hesitation, Raphael held Baz’s hand in his, his face red as they walked to Al Saddat’s lair. When they arrived, Al Saddat turned to look at him and Baz squeezed Raphael’s hand when Al Saddat narrowed his eyes at him. “Why are you staring at me, Adel?”

Al Saddat just shook his head. “Go to your room, Kasiya. Raphael doesn’t need to be distracted from his lesson.”

“I think he does,” Baz stated bluntly, finding himself unable to lie, or even work around the truth the way Seelies raised among each other could. “I’d like to be Raphael’s distraction. He’s quite pretty.”

“ _Your room_ , Kasiya.” Al Saddat repeated, more firmly this time.

Baz smirked and then left the room, leaving Raphael and Al Saddat to complete their lesson. “Now,” Al Saddat began, holding out his hands and using his magic to project an image out to Raphael of the Egyptian deities. “Let’s start with the history.”

* * *

 After the lesson, Raphael retired to the room Al Saddat had created for him, lying on the small mattress and closing his eyes. He was both mentally and magically exhausted, and this was just the first day. He had so many things in his head, from the nature of his magic to their origins with the Egyptian God of Chaos, Set and what that meant. Because his magic wasn’t explicitly manipulating time, but the nature of reality itself. The one thing Raphael didn’t understand was where did his abilities end? What couldn’t he do?

It took time to calm the myriad of new information running through his head, but when he finally managed to do it, he immediately thought of his Mama and Papa. Now that he didn’t have Baz to drool over, he missed them terribly. Maybe he could portal to Brooklyn for just a minute, just to visit them.

But his Papa had emphasized the importance of not getting distracted from his learning and how he needed to stay in Egypt for the immersion of the experience. He missed his bed and his home. He missed his family. He’d traveled plenty in his life, but never without Magnus, Guadalupe, or Ragnor. He didn’t like being without them.

“You look like you’re having a tough time over there.” Baz knocked on his door gently, leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on his face. “Anything I can do to cheer you up?”

“Baz?” Raphael blinked rapidly before wiping his eyes, realizing that he was crying. “I’m fine.” He shook his head. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“You didn’t.” Baz shook his head. “I came in here because I couldn’t go another moment without seeing you.”

Raphael looked away. “You don’t mean that, Baz.”

“I can’t lie, Raphael.” Baz walked inside, taking a seat next to Raphael “Why do you call me that? Baz is my last name. Call me Kasiya. It’s more...intimate.”

“We’re strangers.”

Kasiya shrugged. “I’d like to get to know you.” He moved a strand of Raphael’s hair with one finger. “Tell me, Raphael? What made such a beautiful creature cry?”

Raphael rolled onto his stomach. “I’ve never been away from my family before.” He mumbled. “I just miss my Uncle Ragnor and my Mama and Papa. I miss my Aunt Cat, too. I don’t see her much because she works outside of New York, but it’d be nice to have someone with me.”

“We could get to know each other.” Kasiya offered. “It might make you feel better.”

“You’re just saying that as a ploy because you think I’m cute.” Raphael accused.

“I think you’re beautiful, not cute.” Kasiya corrected. “And it’s no ploy. I want us to mean something to each other. Would you at think about it?”

“Maybe.” Raphael shrugged. “It’s a lot to think about. Give me time.”

Kasiya nodded. “At least take a walk with me.”

Raphael gave him a skeptical look, sitting up. “Now? It’s late.”

Kasiya stood up. “The city is beautiful at night. You want to see?” Before Raphael could answer, Kasiya had scooped him up into his arms and started walking outside.

“Hey!” Raphael hit Kasiya’s shoulder but didn’t protest beyond that. “I’ll go. But at least wait for me to answer next time.” He said, crossing his arms and letting himself be carried off into the city.

* * *

 In the first year of Raphael being gone, the stress of not seeing her son got to Guadalupe. Nothing seemed able to help her deteriorating health; not Magnus’ calming spells nor the fire messages Raphael sent every month.

Magnus had thought that it was just a mother being worried about her son until the sickness came two years later.

Guadalupe had been bedridden for a few days before Magnus had started to worry. His magic wasn’t healing her sickness, only temporarily fixing the symptoms. His best friend was in poor health, and he’d had no idea how to make her feel better.

At a loss, he’d called Catarina in the hopes that she could help.

After the visit, he’d almost wished he hadn’t. Guadalupe had begged him not to call any doctors, and after Catarina gave Guadalupe her diagnosis the expression on Guadalupe’s face told him why.

She had known the truth and had just refused to tell him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus asked, kneeling at Guadalupe’s bedside. Her hair had gone mostly grey from the stress of hiding her illness, her face full of wrinkles. “We could’ve gotten you doctors, Lupe, anything. We could’ve done something to prevent this.”

Guadalupe shook her head. “No, you couldn’t have.” She told Magnus. “You would have worked yourself to death trying to save me, and then you would’ve blamed yourself for not being able to do it. There is no cure for this, Magnus. I’m going to die.” She smiled sadly. “Better sooner than later, right? You and Raphael would have outlived me, regardless. All the people I care about are Warlocks. It’ll be easier this way. Less time to mourn over.”

“No, Lupe. You’re my best friend. You can’t just die on me.” Magnus gently squeezed her fragile hands in his own, just letting the tears fall. “What am I going to tell our son, Lupe?”

Guadalupe smiled. “Tell him that in the end, I was happy. Promise me you won’t let him come visit until I’m gone. Promise me he won’t have memories of me like this to haunt him.”

“Lupe. . .”

“Promise me, Magnus!” She coughed loudly, blood trailing down her lip. “I want his last memory of me to be from when we were a happy family. Not this.”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded sadly. “I promise, Lupe. I won’t tell him.” He looked back at Catarina, who was lingering in the doorway.

“I can take away the pain.” She offered, doing what she could for her two friends.

“You’re a Saint, Cat.” Guadalupe nodded. “Bless you.”

* * *

 “Raphael!” Kasiya wrapped his arms around his waist, catching him by surprise. “Happy Birthday, Beautiful.” He let go, taking a step back so he could turn Raphael around and kiss him quickly. “Twenty looks good on you.” He had a bottle of ginger beer in his hand and tapped his glass against Raphael’s own glass of soda. “Twenty-one would look better, though.”

“It’s not my birthday, and I’m sure.” Raphael pouted. “You’re just rubbing it in that I’m not of legal drinking age yet.”

“That I am.” Kasiya pulled Raphael in by his waist and kissed him again, enjoying the way it made him relax from head to toe. “Follow me.” He pulled Raphael with him to his bedroom, setting down his beer before falling into bed with him. “I love you.” Kasiya kissed Raphael forehead.

“I know you do.” Raphael winked. “I love you, too.” He accepted the kiss placed on his lips, then froze of Kasiya’s lips trailed down to his chest. He liked the way it felt when Kasiya kissed his lips or his neck when they cuddled, but as Kasiya’s lips trailed lower, Raphael knew he didn’t like this. There was nothing wrong with Kasiya, just the action, itself.

“Kasiya, wait,” Raphael said, and his boyfriend stopped immediately.

“Something wrong?”

Raphael frowned. “I know we talked about it, and I thought I wanted this, but I don’t want it. It feels wrong.” He admitted, not sure how to fully articulate how he was feeling.

Kasiya moved off of Raphael, suddenly concerned. “Okay.” He said, studying Raphael. “Do you want this right now, or...I need you to tell me the truth. If this isn’t something you’ll ever want, I’m fine with that. But I need you to let me know.”

“I don’t like it.” Raphael shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll want it. Not now, not ever. The idea of it and the actual thing is different, Kasiya. I can’t do this.” Raphael had never considered that he might be asexual and had always just believed that his sheltered life was at fault and the desire to have and enjoy sex would come to him at the right time. But it was clear that time was never going to come. "I'm sorry." 

“Hey, don't apologize for being who you are.” Kasiya’s voice was gentle. “It’s fine. You’re fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.” He assured Raphael. As he spoke, there was a soft sound, like wind whistling past someone’s ear. “Raphael, get in the closet.” His voice went from understanding to grave immediately. “Raphael, GO!”

“Who is it?”

Kasiya smiled bitterly. “The Seelie Court. I think they’ve finally found me. They can’t know you’re with me, Raphael. I need you to hide.” When Raphael didn’t move, too shocked to act, Kasiya ran over to him. “I love you.” He said, shutting his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Raphael’s lips that made his knees weak. “Here.” He pushed Raphael into his closet, using his unique Seelie magic to hide him from anyone who searched the room. He shut the closet and then left the room, checking to see if he was right. “Adel or I will come fetch you. Stay here.”

* * *

 Adel retrieved Raphael from the closet that morning. He looked up, huddled into himself. “Where’s Kasiya?”

Adel looked away from Raphael, holding out his hand. “The Seelies came for him. There was nothing I could do.” He said apologetically. There were tracks from died tears down both his eyes. “They killed him on sight before either of us could act.”

Raphael’s eyes went wide. “No.” He whispered, shaking his head. “Please, Adel. He—Kasiya can’t be. . .” He trailed off, refused to say the word.

“I loved him like a son.” Adel breathed, his hands shaking. He sunk down to his knees and sobbed loudly. Raphael cried with Adel, clutching onto him.

As the two cried together, a fire message burned into existence. Raphael picked it up. “It’s from Papa.” He read over the later, his eyes going wide. “No. Not her, too.” He immediately created a portal.

“I’m sorry, Adel. I have to go.” He told him. “My mother is dead.” He choked out the words, disappearing through the portal just a second later.

He stepped out, immediately seeking out Guadalupe and finding her in bed as Magnus sobbed over her prone form.

“Mama?” Raphael collapsed at the doorway, not even managing to make it to her bed before he collapsed. “No.” He held his face in his hands before he came to a sudden realization. 

Guadalupe wasn’t bleeding. She wasn’t suddenly murdered. “Papa. . .” He gritted out through his teeth.

Magnus raised his head. “Raphael.” He breathed out.

Raphael grabbed Magnus by the collar of his shirt. “Why didn’t you tell me! This didn’t happen right away, why couldn’t you give me time to say goodbye?” He screamed, not sure whether he was livid or depressed over what had just happened.

“Rapha, I. . .” Magnus looked down. “She asked me not to call you. I wanted to.”

“Save your excuses!” Raphael yelled. He knew he wasn’t being fair to his Papa. He knew he was just angry and devastated about losing two people that he loved dearly in such a short span of time. “Why couldn’t you save her? You were here, why didn’t you do anything?” Before Magnus could say anything, Raphael thrust out his hand with all the magic he had, creating a portal. “How could you let this happen? This is your fault, Papa! I hate you!”

He ran through the portal, not caring where he went, just wanting to leave the loft he used to call his home.


	6. Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago-Bane: Princes of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Raphael felt tears streaming down his cheek as he thought of his mother and what he’d done to both her and Kasiya. His mother apparently had been physically weak; a mundane who couldn’t withstand extended exposure to his power. Kasiya, however, hadn’t been physically weak, but mentally. He’d been unable to resist the call to death._
> 
> _He’d killed them both. Whether Raphael had realized the effect his powers had or not, they were a part of him. They both died because of his power._
> 
> _Raphael could feel the self-hatred catching up to him. He didn’t want this. He wanted his Papa. He hadn’t felt so small in forever, and now he just wanted to be told that it wasn’t his fault. Even if it was a lie, he wanted to be told that everything was okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No change in age between this chapter and the last

Raphael looked around at where the portal he’d created had led him. He was surrounded by complete darkness that appeared to go on forever. He narrowed his eyes, trying to peer into the darkness, but couldn’t see anything besides himself. “Papa?” Raphael called, his chest instantly flooding with regret. He’d just yelled at his father. He’d blamed him for his mother’s death when she had been the one to ask Magnus not to call.

Raphael knew his Mama. If it was her will for Magnus not to call Raphael, then there was no amount of magic that would’ve allowed Magnus to go behind her back and do it anyway.

* * *

 “ ** _I didn’t expect you to be here so soon_**.” A deep, monotonous voice called out. Raphael looked in the direction of the voice, but he didn’t see anyone. “ ** _Asmodeus’ ilk taught you well_**.”

“Why can’t I see you?” Raphael yelled into the darkness. He rose to his feet, shaking off his grief to fight whoever was standing within the darkness. “Who are you?”

 ** _“You want to fight?”_** The voice let out a humorless chuckle. “ ** _It was you who called me, boy._** ”

“I didn’t. . .” Raphael shook his head before he realized who he was talking to. The only word he had said was _Papa_ , and he’d been calling out to Magnus. But whoever was speaking clearly didn’t know that. “You’re the demon impregnated my mother. Show yourself!” He yelled, his magic flaring up from the marks on his wrists.

“ ** _If by that you mean your Dear Old Dad, then yes_**.” The voice answered. “ ** _Although I wouldn’t call myself a demon. I’m simply a deity who fell from Grace. Ask Asmodeus’ boy, he knows all about it. You two are one and the same, after all._** ” Raphael felt him getting closer and stepped back as the voice continued. “ ** _I’m not hiding, my son. In this realm, you cannot see with your mundane eyes_**.”

Raphael looked at his wrists.

“ ** _Do it, my boy. Your ‘Papa’ spared no expense to ensure that you could._** ”

 Raphael closed his eyes and raised his wrists cautiously. As he did, the entire room flared with light and he had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. The room seemed to have no set form, the colors and textures shifting constantly as if they had no idea what they were supposed to be. Even the room itself seemed to be constantly in motion, and it made Raphael feel dizzy. “Where am I?”

“ ** _This is the Chaos Realm_**.” Raphael laid his eyes on a man wearing traditional Egyptian garbs and a mask of the head of a _Sha_ made of pure gold. “ ** _Welcome home_**. **_I am your father. My name is Set._** ”

“This is not my home.”

“ ** _Oh, but it is_** ,” Set responded. “ ** _You are my child, Raphael. A child born of pure Chaos. The first of your kind_**.” He walked circles around Raphael, red eyes shining beneath the mask as he examined him. “ ** _I had been trying for centuries to create a child of my own. Every child I sired, the woman was too weak to carry to term. The chaotic energy within them killed every last one. Except for your mother. She was a strong one. She gave me you.”_** He said triumphantly. ** _“That damned Asmodeus was always saying that he was the better Chaos demon. But look at what you’ve done. You may not have the supreme power that his child possesses, but this? This is valuable. Although I’m sure he’ll brag about his son raising you, I at least have this._** ”

“I don’t understand. Chaotic energy?” Raphael said, backing away from Set, not wanting to be any closer than he absolutely had to.

Set nodded. “ ** _The energy that lies within you. That gives you and your ‘Papa’ power_**.” He explained. “ ** _The energy that finally took your mother’s life. Chaotic energy preys on the weak. It leads them to their deaths. No mundane can withstand that energy and there are select nonhuman creatures that hear the call of death when your energy is exposed to them. That boy, for example. Was his name Kasiya?_** ”

“You did this? You killed them?” Raphael screamed, angry burning hot in his chest at the thought.

“ ** _Me? No, I did no such thing. My only concern is the creatures who hold chaotic power. I am not the type of demon who meddles in the mundane world for sport_**.” The eyes in the mask began to glow. “ ** _You killed them. Or rather, your chaotic energy. You should’ve known better than to be around such weak creatures_**.” He said offhandedly.

Raphael felt like his entire world came crashing down around him. He killed his mother. All those years of being around him constantly had slowly poisoned her, weakening her to the point where she died. And after only two years of being with Raphael, Kasiya had suffered the same fate.

“ ** _It’s not your fault they were weak._** ” Set tried to offer Raphael comfort in his own twisted way, but Raphael didn’t want to be bothered with his attempt at comfort. He needed his Papa. He wanted to apologize and go back home. He needed his family back.

“How do I go back?” Raphael asked. “I want to go home. I made a mistake. I have to get back to my Papa and tell him I’m sorry.”

“ ** _A fair warning, before you go_** ,” Set told him. He understood mistakes. It was how he had become a demon, although he didn’t regret his mistake. “ ** _Time does not pass the same here. Where it passes slower, faster, and doesn’t pass at all depends on you. You created this realm_**. **_But you can leave in the same way you came. Use the power I gave you._** ”

Raphael opened his eyes and he was in darkness again. The eyes in his wrists blinked back at him and he cursed. He closed his eyes again, summoning power from within his Warlock mark and thrust both wrists outward, opening a portal. He didn’t even bother looking back before he ran through, wanting to go home.

* * *

 Raphael fell through the portal, looking around the loft to see if he could find Magnus. He immediately went to the room where he’d last seen his Mama, hoping to find both his parents there. He’d been speaking to Set for less than an hour. The room was completely empty. There was nothing inside of it. Everything, down to the bed, was gone. The only thing left was the deep blue curtains Raphael remember his parents bickering over because his Mama insisted on going to the store and picking them out when Magnus could just leave the money and summon the curtains into the room.

As always, his mother had won, and Raphael, only six years old at the time, had sat down with his Papa and ate cookies while his Mama had shopped.

Raphael felt tears streaming down his cheek as he thought of his mother and what he’d done to both her and Kasiya. His mother apparently had been physically weak; a mundane who couldn’t withstand extended exposure to his power. Kasiya, however, hadn’t been physically weak, but mentally. He’d been unable to resist the call to death.

He’d killed them both. Whether Raphael had realized the effect his powers had or not, they were a part of him. They both died because of his power.

Raphael could feel the self-hatred catching up to him. He didn’t want this. He wanted his Papa. He hadn’t felt so small in forever, and now he just wanted to be told that it wasn’t his fault. Even if it was a lie, he wanted to be told that everything was okay.

Raphael slumped against the wall, realizing that Magnus wasn’t home. He held his head in his hands, curling into himself, and began to sob loudly, not caring if the entire complex heard him.

* * *

 It was an hour later, after Raphael was left in heap on the floor after crying himself to sleep, that he woke up in his bed. He smelled his Papa’s special chamomile and jasmine herbal tea that was always mixed with a bit of Snapdragon that his Papa always used to replenish his health and strength whenever he overdone it training with Ragnor as a child. Raphael climbed out of bed and followed the scent to the kitchen, sneaking up behind Magnus and wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. “Papa, I’m so sorry.” He whispered against his back. “It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault. I shouldn’t have blamed you. I don’t hate you, I promise.” He rushed out, clinging to Magnus like a child as he began to cry once again.

“Oh, Moonbeam.” Magnus shook his head. “I’m just glad you’re okay. You’ve been gone for months, I was terrified that something had happened to you.” He peeled Raphael’s arms away and turned around. His eyes were rimmed in red. “You disappeared so soon after what happened to Guadalupe. I was planning her funeral while looking for you. It was like you’d completely disappeared.” He stroked his son’s back gently. “I feared the very worst. If I had found out you were dead, my heart would’ve broken. I would have torn this world apart until I found out who was responsible.”

“I’m here, Papa,” Raphael whispered, considering the amount of time Magnus had said he was gone. Set had been right. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” He closed his eyes, leaning into his father as his gentle hands stroked his hair. “I’m so sorry. It was my fault, Papa. I killed them.”

“You did not!” Magnus' voice tightened. “I heard about what happened to Kasiya. I’m sorry, but it was not your fault. The Seelies did that to him.”

His words warmed his heart, but Raphael knew Magnus didn’t know the whole story. “Papa, you don’t understand.” He tried to explain. “It is my fault. My power. . .it was too much for them. It killed them.”

At his words, Magnus’ hand stilled. “Oh, my poor boy.” He whispered. “I had always hoped you would never have to go through this. Set. . .is he fallen?”

Raphael nodded his head. “The chaos, Papa. It killed them all. _I_ killed them all.”

“I had never considered the possibility. . .I should’ve known. I’m sorry, Raphael. I’m sorry for putting you through this, Moonbeam.” He kissed Raphael’s forehead, then murmured a prayer to him in Spanish. Although they were both sons of demons, Raphael had been raised on Catholicism, and still prayed every night. The words brought him comfort, no doubt. “There’s something I must tell you.”

“Yes, Papa?” Raphael asked, his eyes closed.

“I had the same problem, as a child.” He explained to Raphael. “My mother had not been physically weak, but she had succumbed to what I like to call _l’appel du vide.”_

“The call of death.”

Magnus nodded. “Yes. She killed herself. But, over time, I learned how to suppress this chaotic energy I possessed. We cannot go back into the past, but we can ensure that these mistakes are not repeated. Raphael, I wish I had known. I would have been able to stop this from happening.”

“You couldn’t have.” Raphael shook his head. “Can I just. . .have some tea?”

Magnus nodded. “Of course you can, Rapha.”

* * *

 The two of them had mourned first. Magnus had turned the ashes of his Mama’s body into a silver cross that Raphael wore around his neck and the two had spent days crying together and rebuilding the family without such an important member. They relocated and redecorated the entire loft, getting rid of his Mama’s room to prevent them from holding on.

Even if neither of them wanted to, they had to go on living without her. Clinging to the past would not help.

Today, the mourning was finished.

Today, they began training.

* * *

 “Now,” Magnus began, his glamour down and eyes a golden color. “We need to go back to the Chaos Realm, Raphael. Both of us.”

Raphael nodded his head. He held out his arm, accessing his chaotic magic to open a portal to the other realm. He focused, keeping the time within the realm on the same wavelength of their realm before they both stepped inside.

Magnus’ eyes went from gold to bright yellow, his pupils thinning further as he lifted his hold on his power. “Just as dizzying as I remember.” He said, looking around. He waved his hand, overriding Raphael’s power and causing time to stop completely as they practiced inside the realm. “That’s better. Now we don’t have to worry about burning daylight.”

Raphael’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t. . .I had no idea you could do that.”

Magnus nodded. “No one does. My true eyes show how much power I’m using, Raphael. My mark is not in a single constant state. It’s why I can control how much power I allow myself to access. It’s a safety precaution. You’ve got a leg up on me because I cannot travel to this realm on my own. But once here, this is nothing I cannot bend to my will. This power is fascinating within this realm, but in the Shadow World the knowledge of my power could lead to—”

“Chaos.” Raphael finished for him.

Magnus smirked. “Yes. Chaos. I’m a threat while withholding almost all my power. Imagine what I would be if I was like this. I’d have Shadowhunters dying at my feet.”

“So the power isn’t all bad, then.” Raphael joked, and they both shared a healing laugh for the first time since Guadalupe and Kasiya’s death.

“No, not all bad.” Magnus agreed. “Now, I need you to force your eyes to close.”

Raphael shut his eyes. “Okay. They’re closed.”

“No, they’re not.” Magnus laughed at his son. “Your Warlock Mark, Moonbeam. Those eyes.” He explained. “My key to holding my power back was changing my eyes without a glamour. I need you to close yours.”

Raphael nodded. He focused, struggling to force his eyes of Set to close. They simply blinked at him, but then remained open. “It’s not working.”

Magnus crossed his arms, watching Raphael struggle. “This is going to be harder than I’d thought.”

“Thoth? Wrong demon, Papa.” Raphael joked.

“ _Now_ you suddenly gain a sense of humor, my grumpy boy?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Figures. Keep going, we’ve got all the time in the world.”


	7. The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I think the person most suited to handling this would be Magnus,” Gabriel spoke over the Seelie Queen, not giving her the opportunity. None of them trusted her. They couldn’t rely on her when they needed someone to be blunt about their decisions. They didn’t want to go to war, but they were tired of being murdered. This was the only choice they had if the Clave wouldn’t cooperate with any of their grievances and only acknowledged Magnus’. “They gave him more of a response than any of us. They have something to gain from cooperating with Magnus because they need him to stay afloat.”_
> 
> _“That, they do.” Lily agreed. “Magnus, can you do this?”_
> 
> _Magnus smirked. “You know I can.” He told Lily. “Meeting adjourned?”_

            “Ready?” Magnus asked as he and Raphael faced each other steadily, the ground constantly shifting under them. They both knew it was Magnus’ doing, but Raphael wasn’t going to call his Papa out on it.

            “Always.” Raphael grinned. Neither of them moved for several moments, waiting for the other to deal the first blow.

            Raphael took a step forward and Magnus was attacking him instantly, holding nothing back. They were in the Chaos Realm, the one place where neither of them had to pretend to be less powerful than they were. As Magnus sent a ball of magic toward him, Raphael stopped it in its tracks by freezing its time and then turning it backward, making the fearsome magic shrink back down into nothing.

            “Doing that is no fun,” Magnus complained, his grin wide. It was no secret that Magnus was proud of the man his son had become. So much time had passed since his mother’s death, and Raphael had grown since then. Not just in power, but as a person as well. Although part of Raphael would always be Papa’s spoiled little boy, he didn’t have to walk on eggshells with his son all the time anymore. Now, they fought and spoke as equals.

            Raphael had even taken to calling his Papa ‘Magnus’, which still irked Magnus to no end. His son may be half a century old, but that did not mean he was no longer the man that changed Raphael’s diaper as a baby.

            “Come on, Magnus,” Raphael said, holding out his hand. A staff materialized in his hand and he twirled it around, arching an eyebrow. “We know we won’t get anywhere with just magic. Let’s make it fun.” His Eyes of Set opened and the staff lit up as Raphael infused his own magical power into it.

            “As you wish. I’ll just have to put you on your ass again.” Magnus said, extending his hand and doing the same.

            “I’d like to see you try, Old Man.” Raphael’s eyes were full of challenge. They both raised their staffs, meeting in the middle. They were both sent back in a fierce explosion of magic that left both their clothes and bodies singed. “Again?”

 Magnus twirled the staff behind his back, pushing his hair back when it fell in his eyes. Just as they readied themselves to charge, Magnus’ cell phone rang. They both stopped, and he pulled it out of his pocket, answering it.

            “ _Downworlder meeting._ ” Lily, Camille’s second-in-command, said. She was always the one to contact him on behalf of the vampires since Magnus still refused to answer Camille’s calls. He was a little bitter when he’d found out his beloved old London Townhouse was in her possession, as well as many of his other things that she’d refused to return post-breakup. He wasn’t planning on giving her the time of day until she gave it all back.

            “Now?” As Magnus talked on the phone, Raphael flicked his wrist to create a portal back to their realm. They both concealed their power and stepped out of the portal, Magnus still talking to Lily.

            “ _Yes, Now. Meet at the Dumort.”_

“We’re on our way.” He took the liberty of snapping his fingers, changing Raphael into a wine-colored suit with a black dress shirt underneath while he dressed in a long sleeve of the same color, black pants, and a jeweled coat. He hung up the phone and they both took a portal to the hotel, sitting side-by-side at the roundtable.

            “We’ve received word that a few of the Clave’s golden children have decided to go rogue. This is their leader.” Gabriel, the Head of New York’s Werewolf Pack, passed around a photo of a man who appeared to be a man just shy of balding. “Valentine Morgenstern.”

            “The Angel truly does punish his kind for any transgressions,” Raphael whispered to Magnus, eying Valentine’s receding hairline.

            Magnus forced himself not to crack a smile. “They’re the ones responsible for the deaths of Luca and Adel,” Magnus said, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. “I contacted the Clave in hope for a trial or a reevaluation of the crimes my Warlocks were supposedly punished for on sight.”

            “Let me guess,” Camille rolled her eyes. “Knowing the Clave, you still haven’t received word.”

            “Actually, we have,” Raphael spoke up. “But the content of the message means jack shit in the long run. They’ve informed us that these rogue Shadowhunters hold no bearings on the desires of the Clave and gave us their deepest condolences.” Raphael spat with distaste after recalling the letter he and Magnus had read.

            “I’m tired of this!” Gabriel slammed his fist against the table. “They treat us like second-class citizens. Like our voices and concerns mean nothing to them.”

            “They forget that we’re all half human.” Magnus crossed his arms. “We all have something in common.”

            “Not all of us.” The Seelie Queen entered the room, late as usual, with one of her Knights standing guard behind her. If Magnus remembered correctly, his name was Meliorn.

            He saw the knight wink at his son, receiving nothing but a disinterested huff in return.

            _Yep._ Magnus thought to himself. _Definitely Meliorn._

Raphael pointedly ignored him, directing his attention to the Queen. “Look who decided to show her face.” He whispered to Magnus.

            Magnus silenced him with a look. “Next time, I’m bringing Ragnor.” He whispered back.

            “He’s worse.” Raphael reminded him. “He’ll say all this to her face.” They both shared a look before Magnus decided that Raphael was right. And how could he blame Raphael for his snark? He’d gotten it from him, after all.

            “I say we go to war.” The Seelie Queen said, her voice as haughty and annoying as ever. “They are murdering our people.”

            “Good thing this is a council where we all come to a mutual decision.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I agree something should be done. But we need to find a way to work with the Clave. War isn’t the answer. Maybe a rebellion if the Clave refuses to join the fight against their Shadowhunters, but war won’t solve this. It’ll just end with dead allies while the Queen sits back and watches things play out from the safety of her realm yet again.”

            “Watch your tone, Warlock!” She narrowed her eyes at Magnus.

            “Did I hit a nerve?”

            “Magnus is right.” Camille, of all people, said. “Last time I lost half my clan because of you. You lost no one. I refuse to fight your wars. This council does not operate under you.”

            “We are not your Knights.” Gabriel agreed. Quickly, the entire Downworld council was turning on the Seelie Queen.

            “Fine! Maybe we can work our way around this.” She tried, still glaring at Magnus. She hated him and his son the most because the other Downworlders always seemed to rally around them. On more than one occasion, he and his son even managed to get Vampires and Werewolves to play nice, and she hated the idea that he held more power over the council that she did. “But if the Clave isn’t doing anything, then what shall we do?”

            “We force their hand. I can call in reinforcements from outside of New York. Our ultimatum is that they either act or we start playing by our own rules.” Gabriel offered. “It’s the only way they’ll agree.”

            “I’ll contact the other High Warlocks. If the goal of these Shadowhunters is to destroy all Downworlders, then I think they should be contacted about this. These people won’t be stopping at just New York.” Magnus decided. “Who shall serve as liaison to deliver the message to the Clave?”

            “I think it would best if I—“

            “I think the person most suited to handling this would be Magnus,” Gabriel spoke over the Seelie Queen, not giving her the opportunity. None of them trusted her. They couldn’t rely on her when they needed someone to be blunt about their decisions. They didn’t want to go to war, but they were tired of being murdered. This was the only choice they had if the Clave wouldn’t cooperate with any of their grievances and only acknowledged Magnus’. “They gave him more of a response than any of us. They have something to gain from cooperating with Magnus because they need him to stay afloat.”

            “That, they do.” Lily agreed. “Magnus, can you do this?”

            Magnus smirked. “You know I can.” He told Lily. “Meeting adjourned?”

            Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Raphael created a portal for them and they exited the meeting, going back to their loft.

            “I’ll be out for a few days to deal with some clients,” Raphael said, retrieving the potions that he’d needed and packing them in a stylish satchel. “If I’m needed, don’t hesitate to call.”

            “Warding job?” Magnus inquired, beginning to write up a letter to the Clave with a fountain pen.

            Raphael shook his head. “No. You told me not to take any of those, remember? Because my warding is quote-unquote ‘ _Subpar at best’_ and ‘ _Needs work’_. It’s a few portalling jobs, some translations, and a potion for a Werewolf in El Paso.”

            “Translating?”

            “Hieroglyphs,” Raphael explained. He walked over to Magnus and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back soon, Papa. I promise. You don’t have to worry about me.”

            “Moonbeam, I’m your father. I’ll be worrying about you for the rest of eternity.”

            “I know.” Raphael opened a portal. “I’ll be back soon. Love you, Papa.” He said in farewell, stepping through the portal.

            Magnus smiled as Raphael left. Despite his fear every time his son was gone, he felt as if Raphael was safer dealing with clients outside of New York, rather than facing the Circle here. Magnus had already sent many of the Warlocks in the state to the Spiral Labyrinth with Tessa, but there were some who chose to stay in their homes, sure that they could protect themselves there.

            In the two days that followed Magnus sending the Downworlder Council’s message to the Clave, every single one of those Warlocks was murdered by Valentine.

            Magnus was glad the rest of his Warlocks were safe, in the Spiral Labyrinth and outside of the country. Magnus hoped that Raphael wouldn’t return until after the fighting was over. The loss of any of his Warlocks hurt Magnus deeply, but he couldn’t bear to lose his son.

            “Eight dead Warlocks this week.” He said to himself, holding his head in his hands. “Twelve dead vampires. Six werewolves.” He looked down at his lap. “And nothing from the Clave.” He didn’t know what to do at this point. He’d given them three days to make a decision, and it was already day two. At this rate, more Downworlders were going to die unless he did something. He could bring the Clave to its knees if he truly desired, but there was the added risk of exposing other Downworlders to the Call of Death. He couldn’t risk it.

            Magnus heard the soft sound of a paper burning its way into existence. It landed on the table to his left and he stood, walking over to it.

            It had the Clave’s official insignia.

            _The Clave has elected to host a meeting in Idris the day after tomorrow at Sundown. One representative per group is allowed. We will not tolerate tardiness._

            Magnus read the letter over again. This was progress, but he couldn’t help but wonder what caused the change in heart. It was not often that the Clave chose to play nice with Downworlders, and inviting them to Idris was ever rarer. “Well, then.” He said, setting the paper down. “I guess I have plans.”

* * *

 

            As Magnus prepared to leave his loft, he was stopped by Raphael, who crossed his arms and stood in front of the door to prevent him from leaving. “No, Papa.” He stated. “I’m not just letting you leave so you can go out there and be murdered by Shadowhunters. For all we know, they’re waiting to ambush you once you arrive in Idris. They could be working with the Circle, Magnus.”

            “And what would you prefer?” Magnus crossed his arms.

            “Let me come with you.”

            “Raphael.”

            “I know they’re not allowing a two-person system. But just in case there’s an ambush.” Raphael tried to explain. “I can try and get as many people out of there as possible. When it comes to making portals, I’m more skilled at it than you are. I’m faster and I don’t have a limit to where I can make portals. I don’t even have to be in the room to send a portal to you.” He bit his lip. “Please, Papa. I can’t lose you, too.”

            “No, Raphael.” Magnus shook his head and extended his hand behind him, stepping through a portal and closing it before Raphael could argue any further.

            Idris practically reeked of the infamous Shadowhunter superiority complex. He spotted many Ancient heirlooms of the people he’d once held dear decorating the hallways like trophies from a successful hunt. Magnus was surprised they didn’t just hang Warlocks’ head and marks on walls the way mundanes stuffed deer and used their bodies as decorations. It would only be slightly less humane than what they were already doing.

            He walked through the long, gilded hallways to the large meeting room. He sat down, aware that everything he touched would be burned after he left.

            With that in mind, Magnus made a note to touch every single heirloom he recognized on his way out.

            “Greetings.” The Shadowhunter at the head of the table said stiffly. He recognized the woman as Imogen Herondale, a despicable who he’d heard was in favor of subjugating Downworlders and keeping them as pets to control them. It wasn’t the genocide that the Circle was in favor of, but Magnus would take his own life before becoming a Shadowhunter’s house pet. “We have agreed to come to an understanding.”

            “What for?” Camille asked, her legs crossed. When Imogen’s beady eyes widened in surprise, she continued. “Let’s drop the front. You waited until the very last minute to agree for a reason. What caused the change of heart?”

            Her posture stiffened, and he looked down at them all, for some convoluted reason deciding that she needed to stand. “If you must know, several Shadowhunters were found dead. My own son and his wife were included in these tragedies.”

            Magnus resisted the urge to say _‘About time_ ’.

            “We have written up a document titled the ‘Accords’ that we would all like you to sign a ruling document in order to defeat Valentine and move on with a more peaceful Shadow World from this day forward.”

            All the Downworld leaders sat quietly and read over the document. Once Magnus finished, he and the others shared a similar look before pushing the quill pens away. “No.” He said firmly.

            “We’re not signing this.” The Seelie Queen said, taking an opportunity to speak on behalf of everyone. “I refuse to be subjugated.”

            “This doesn’t benefit us in any way.” Gabriel chimed in.

            “Imogen,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath in order to remain calm. “We have demands.”

            “You are in no position to be making demands.” She responded.

            Camille smirked, and Magnus stiffened in response before he realized her biting remark was not going to be directed at him. “I have to wonder, Imogen, how many Shadowhunters do Valentine and his Circle have to kill before you start seeing things our way. Because you have given us all laws to follow to receive your help. But what will you do to receive ours?” She leaned on one hand, her fangs on display as she finished talking. “Well? I’m waiting.”

            “I’m listening,” Imogen said through clenched teeth.

            “No more accumulating wealth at the expense of our people. No more unlawful arrests. No more murder. No more torture.” Gabriel spoke up first.

            “No more barging into our homes with firing squads or harassing us,” Magnus added. “And every law you have written for us applies to your kind as well.”

            “And we want an equal say.” The Seelie Queen added. “A council of Shadowhunters and Downworlders.”

            “No.” Imogen shook her head at the Seelie Queen’s demands, although the others had been written down as amendments to the Accords. “the Clave’s concession is that you are allowed a single Downworlder liaison per region that we will discuss issues with at our discretion. The Clave will appoint the liaison and the rejection of this appointment will result in this position being revoked completely.”

            “The liaison has to be one of the Downworld leaders,” Gabriel stated, looking around the large round table. Many of the leaders of other regions were silent, unfamiliar with the issue the Downworlders of New York were facing, but fearful of the threat spreading nonetheless.

            “Agreed.” Imogen finished writing up the Amendments and gave it to Magnus to sign first. Magnus looked around the table. He needed everyone’s agreement in this, or no one was going to sign. When he received a unanimous yes, he signed the document, passing it around for everyone else to sign as well. The last person to sign the document was Imogen. She gave it the Clave’s stamp of approval and sent it off only seconds before the doors to the meeting room slammed open and Circle members began to attack.

            Magnus acted immediately, sending a blast toward two Circle members that slammed them against the walls they both hit it with a resounding crack. They slumped to the ground, a trail of blood staining the wall behind them.

            Both their skulls had split from the impact, and Magnus hoped that they both had a special place in hell reserved for them, courtesy of his monster of a father.

            “Magnus!” Magnus turned just in time to see a portal open behind him and a sword slice clean through another Circle member. “I’m sorry, Papa,” Raphael said as the portal closed behind him. “But you knew I had no intentions of staying home and letting these bastards take you away from me.”

            “We’ll be talking about this later,” Magnus said, fighting back to back with his son, taking out Circle members left and right with the others. “Impudent child.”

            “Let’s survive this now and you can yell at me for as long as you want later,” Raphael told Magnus, slicing his way through the throng of Circle members that filled the room and finding his way out, keeping Magnus close to him.

            There were more bodies outside. Those of Shadowhunter, Warlock, Vampire, and Werewolf lying immobile and fighting their best to defeat the threat of the Circle members. He and Raphael split up to help each group, Magnus going left while Raphael went right.

            Magnus saw a small Shadowhunter child on the ground, crying their eyes out through the fighting and ran to them, his heart unable to resist helping a child in need. Just as he reached the child and sent them to safety, he felt a pain in his abdomen. He looked down only to find a Seraph blade sticking out of his abdomen. He stepped away from the blade, ready to end the life of whoever had attacked him, only to see the face of a woman whose stomach was still round with the presence of a child.

            He couldn’t kill her. He couldn’t hurt her at all. Magnus quickly ran away, tearing his jacket and wrapping it around the wound, struggling not to cough out blood. “Dammit.” He said to himself. That child had to have been a trap.

* * *

 

            After Valentine had been captured by the Clave, Raphael went to find his father. “Papa, what’s wrong? Papa!” Raphael looked down at Magnus and the blood that was steadily bleeding through the cloth of his designer jacket. “No, no, no. Papa, stay with me. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” He thrust his hand out behind him, creating a portal to get them both away from the situation. “I won’t let them kill you, Papa. I swear, I’ll burn Idris to the ground and kill every Shadowhunter in existence.” He pulled them both through the portal, laying him across their kitchen table.

He unpacked the wound and used his magic to heal it. “Why isn’t it healing faster?” He yelled, watching as Magnus slowly began to drift away from him. “Please. Just heal faster. Come on, Papa, please don’t die!” He whispered.

Unbeknownst to Raphael, the eyes in his wrists opened.

As they opened, the magic pouring into Magnus’ wound shifted and the wound started the heal at an exponential rate, the skin knitting together and healing over, leaving a thin, pale scar.

Raphael stared at his hands, astonished, then immediately closed his Eyes of Set. “Papa?” He reached out, shaking Magnus gently. “Papa, please. Please be okay.” He held his breath as he waited for Magnus to open his eyes. “Papa?”

Magnus opened his eyes and looked Raphael. “Why are we here?” He asked, looking around. “I have to go back. Stay here, Rapha. Stay safe. I need to keep fighting.” He tried to get up, but Raphael pushed him back down and then lifted him into his arms. “The only thing you need to do is rest. They got Valentine, the fighting is over.” He told Magnus. “Just rest, okay? I almost lost you out there.” Raphael placed Magnus on his bed. He laid his head on Magnus’ chest, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat, and started to cry.

“It’s okay, Rapha,” Magnus said quietly, rubbing Raphael’s back. “Don’t cry, Moonbeam. I’m here for you, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“You almost died.” Raphael sobbed, trying to calm the tremors that wracked his entire body. “I almost lost you, too. You’re not supposed to die, Papa. I’m supposed to have you forever.”

“I know, I know.” Magnus soothed. “I let myself be trapped because of a child. I let my guard down completely when I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. Did any of the other leaders get hurt?”

Raphael nodded. “Gabriel didn’t make it.”

 He vowed he would protect his Papa, even if it meant protecting him from himself. Because Magnus’ big heart would one day be his undoing.


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jace, she’s dead.” Isabelle supplied helpfully._
> 
> _“I’ll go get Magnus.” Raphael shut the jewelry box and then carried it out of the room with him._
> 
> _“Great. Five minutes in and you’ve managed to offend the son of the most powerful Warlock in existence. Who is definitely powerful in his own right.” Alec leaned his head back against the wall, still standing as he waited for Magnus to arrive._

            “Raphael? Has Jocelyn or Lucian stopped by with Biscuit yet?” Magnus yelled from the kitchen, putting the Ceviche he’d made into a bowl.

            “Not yet!” Raphael called. It was strange for Jocelyn to ever be late. She was always annoyingly punctual, stopping by for her appointments when Magnus was cooking and Raphael was trying to shave or take a shower. After the third time being interrupted and cutting his chin, Raphael had decided to just not shave on the days that woman decided to show her face. It would just cause him to dislike her even more. “Maybe if we’re lucky she won’t come.”

            Magnus laughed at Raphael’s words. “She’s a paying client and close to Lucian. I can’t just turn her away.” He said to Raphael, placing his plate on the table. “Now stop being so grumpy and eat your Ceviche.”

            Raphael grumbled unintelligibly under his breath, taking a sip of his jasmine and chamomile tea. “I still don’t understand why you trust her.” He told Magnus. “She was in league with the Circle. She was married to their leader and you just go out for coffee with her on Wednesdays like their kind didn’t almost kill you nearly twenty years ago.”

            “She’s changed,” Magnus told Raphael. “Jocelyn handed Valentine over personally, Raphael. You know that. Don’t judge her for a past that she regrets.” He sat down at the table before checking his phone. “Dot’s calling.” His brows furrowed and he swiped across the screen to answer, putting the phone on speaker. “Hello?”

            _“Magnus? Thank Lilith you answered.”_ She said, sounding winded. “ _You have to find Luke and Clary. Circle members have gotten ahold of Jocelyn and taken her. She took the potion Raphael made so they won’t be able to hurt her, but Clary is vulnerable and I can’t track her.”_

            “You can’t track her?” Magnus quickly searched his mind for where she could be that could make her impervious to Warlock tracking. There was no way she could be over water, so there was only one place left that he could think of. “Dot? Meet me at my club.” He said, hanging up the phone.

            “Want me to come with?” Raphael asked around a mouthful of Ceviche.

            “I’m just stopping by Pandemonium. You’ve got a client in Costa Rica in the morning, get some sleep.” He said, snapping his fingers to change out of his silk pajamas and into a more party-ready outfit. “While you’re at it, I’m trusting you to get the Warlocks to safety.”

            Raphael nodded. “Here.” He waved a hand, creating a portal. “Save your magic. You never know when you might need it.”

            “I’ll try not to die by the time you get back,” Magnus responded.

            “I’ll hold you to it.” Raphael ducked his head, embarrassed at his own overprotective nature. “Be safe, Papa.”

            Magnus’ entire face softened as he looked at his son. “I promise I will.” He placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving through the portal.

* * *

 

            “Magnus?” Dot met up with Magnus, looking worried. “I just missed Clary. She was with Shadowhunters.”

            Magnus cursed under his breath. “You know there’s nothing we can do.” He told her gravely. “If she’s accompanied by Shadowhunters, then it’s past my jurisdiction. We need to trust that she’ll be safe with her own kind. Meanwhile, you should join the other Warlocks hiding out in the Spiral Labyrinth. Raphael sent out a message encouraging them to go into hiding. It’s not safe for you out here.” Dot, while a skilled Warlock in her own right, was not suited for battle. She was weak, although her knowledge of languages and ability to manipulate them made her an important asset.

            Dot shook her head. “Not now. I’ll join them later, but now I need to find Clary with or without your help, Magnus.”

            Magnus pursed his lips. “Dot, please.” He summoned a portal for her to escape through. “You need to leave. Now.”

            Dot took off in the opposite direction and Magnus shook his head, already silently mourning his friend and ex-lover. She wouldn’t be able to survive the Circle unless she hid. After a second of deliberation on what to do, he quietly whispered out a spell before sending a blast of his magic out toward her, preventing her from moving.

After a second of deliberation on what to do, he quietly whispered out a spell before sending a blast of his magic out toward her, preventing her from moving.

            “Magnus!” Dot yelled furiously as Magnus picked her up and carried her through the portal. “Let me go!”

            “I’m not letting you die, Dorothea!” Magnus said stubbornly. “I lost too many Warlocks to the Circle last time. I refuse to let it happen again. I put Raphael in charge of ensuring everyone else was safe, the only Warlock under my jurisdiction that isn’t is you. I’m not letting you wander out into the Circle’s hands.” He sent her through the portal, leaving her to Raphael while creating another portal of his own.

Magnus stepped out of the portal and opened the doors of the Institute. He hadn’t visited since the Circle’s uprising, but as New York’s Downworlder liaison he had an open invitation and could stop by whenever he felt the need to address an issue.

            “Magnus Bane?” Magnus turned to greet the Institute Head when he felt a burning sensation on his chest.

            He looked down at his necklace and his eyes widened as he came face to face with the Head of the Institute.

            _No. Not a Shadowhunter._ He thought to himself, trying to force his necklace to stop flaring up with heat.

            The Institute Head cleared his throat, only just realizing how off-balance he’d sounded and looked. He forced his eyes to stay on Magnus’ face and held out his hand. “Alec Lightwood.”

            Magnus stared at the hand for a moment, trying to process the information he was learning. A phantom pain ached in his stomach when he heard the name _Lightwood._ He tried to tell himself that there must be some sort of mistake, that there was no way the man who he was meant to be with was a Lightwood.

Fate couldn’t be that cruel.

After realizing how long he’d been staring, he held out his hand and shook Alec’s. The heat from his arrowhead necklace flared up once again, even more than before, and he couldn’t deny the truth. He was the one. “My colleague Dorothea saw a group of Shadowhunters leaving the club with a mundane girl.” He said, suddenly all business, and Alec stiffened. “She had very bright red hair. It’s impossible to miss. Her mother was one of my clients. I was wondering if you’ve seen her?” He didn’t have time to worry about the necklace. Finding her was important.

“Hm? I might have seen her.” Alec answered. “What’s the importance?”

God, Magnus _hated_ dealing with Shadowhunters. “I’m not sure if you’ve heard, Alexander, but there’s been a resurgence of activity from the Circle, and that girl is more important than you know. You may not have been old enough to experience the horrors they caused. If you stepped down from your Nephilim High Horse for a moment, maybe you would realize that.” He said in a biting tone. He hated Shadowhunters, but none more than the Lightwoods. He refused to accept that this rigid man was his fated.

Alec’s jaw tightened. “Well, based on what we know, this situation does not fall into your jurisdiction, Magnus.” He crossed his arms, responding in kind to Magnus’ rude tone. “I’m sure you’re aware this redhead is none other than Clarissa Fairchild. Almost all our files on her and her mother have been missing for some time now. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Of course not.” Magnus looked away. “If you’re sure you have control of this situation, Shadowhunter, I’ll leave you to it.” He snapped his fingers and opened a portal, ignoring the small gasp that left Alec’s mouth at the display of power.

“Stop it right there, Warlock!” A familiar voice yelled. Magnus turned to see Clary and two other Nephilim running toward him. Clary grabbed onto his jacket and he pulled away, a button snapping off in the process.

“So, you do have her, after all,” Magnus said, keeping that in mind. “I trust that she’s safe in your hands. Nephilim tend to protect their own kind exceptionally well, after all.” He didn’t waste another moment of his time in their presence and stepped through the portal he’d created, leaving without another word.

* * *

 “Alec, what did you do?” Jace yelled at his parabatai, standing with Clary at his side. “We needed his help!”

Alec let out a deep sigh that started in his already pounding head and traveled down to his feet. “And I’m definitely supposed to be aware of that without you telling me anything,” Alec said. “Look, maybe we can get ahold of him.” He offered, trying to ease the affronted look on his brother’s face. “What did you need him for? We don’t need Clave approval to communicate with the Downworld liaison, so that’s at least one thing that I won’t be hung dry for at the end of all of this.”

“My mom and my memories are missing and that’s what you care about?”

Alec decided to ignore her completely, moving on with what he’d already been saying. “We are facing a crisis throughout the Shadow World. Unless what you are going to say is useful for solving the issue that has inadvertently fallen into my lap, then please stay silent while I figure out a way to prevent your maniac of a father from murdering us all.”

Clary went silent, and Alec shot Jace a glare before he could come to her defense, making him go silent as well.

“Hey, Big Brother. Calm down. We may have an idea that could reveal the location of the Mortal Cup from Clary’s memories and our visit to the Silent Brothers also revealed that Magnus Bane was the Warlock who stole Clary’s memories.” Izzy said calmly, managing to get to her brother amid all the stress Clary and Jace had put him under by turning a bad situation into an even worse one.

“We need to track Magnus down somehow,” Alec said finally, feeling a strange mix of hope and dread at the idea of seeing the Warlock again.

Clary stepped forward. “Before he left through the portal, I snagged this off his jacket.” She held out the button toward Alec, but Jace snatched it out of her hand before he could grab it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the button and trying to find the button. He cursed under his breath when he couldn’t pin down his location.

“Dammit. Alec,” He waved him over.

“Right,” Alec said, barely managing not to roll his eyes. “Parabatai tracking.” He stepped towards Jace and held his hands, looking into his eyes.

“Alec, concentrate!” Jace said, squeezing Alec’s hands.

“I’m trying,” Alec grunted, unwilling to admit that he was still affected by Magnus’ presence. He had been keeping the secret about his longtime infatuation with the Warlock for as long as he could remember and he wasn’t planning on letting that secret be revealed now. He did his best to focus before they both saw a clear picture of where Magnus is. Jace pulled away first, taking the lead and beginning to leave.

Alec rolled his eyes and turned around, facing the rest of the Shadowhunters in the Institute. “I have to go speak with the Downworlder liaison.” He announced, placing his hands behind his back. “In the meantime, I want constant evaluating of the City on the actions of the Circle. Our goal is to find and capture Valentine.” He waited for their nod in affirmative before exiting after the other three Shadowhunters.

* * *

 “I need the longest bath of my life.” Magnus threw his jacket onto a chair in the kitchen, letting out a heavy sigh. “With maybe some Ceviche and a lot of vodka sodas.”

“You’ve only been gone for half an hour. Could it have really been that bad looking for one Nephilim?” Raphael asked. He was on their couch nursing a cat-eared mug of hot chocolate.

“Yes.” Magnus deadpanned. “I’ll explain in greater detail if you’re still awake when I’m finished.”

“I look forward to it,” Raphael smirked into his hot chocolate as Magnus went into his bathroom.

Raphael turned back to his tv, his skin buzzing pleasantly with excitement. He hadn’t decided when he was going to tell Magnus, but he wasn’t going out of the country for business. For the first time since the death of Kasiya, he found someone he genuinely cared for. It had taken over fifty years, but he had finally moved on from the whole Kasiya had left in his heart.

He wasn’t scared that Magnus wouldn’t accept them, he just wasn’t ready to tell his father yet. He knew they both were overprotective by nature, and he still wasn’t happy about the fact that one day Magnus was going to find his fated and he would have to share his Papa with someone else.

As Raphael thought to himself, calmly watching the new movie he’d been distracted from watching the last time he’d been with his partner, he heard the doorbell ring.

Raphael rolled his head back on the plush fabric of the couch, throwing his feet off it and going to let whoever was at the door in without bothering to change out of his cotton pajamas. “Oh, Shadowhunter children.” He drawled unpleasantly, quietly using his magic to stir in some vodka into his hot chocolate and warm it up as well. He was sure he was going to need it. “As if I didn’t have plans for a peaceful night in with my family. Come in, make yourselves at home. You always barge in and take whatever you want by force anyway.” He spat out, turning around and walking back to his couch.

“Watch your mouth, Warlock.”

Raphael let out a chuckle. “You come into my home,” He began, closing his eyes briefly. “Without any forewarning. You insult me. Give me one reason not to send your sorry asses crawling back to the Clave. If Magnus wasn’t the Downworlder liaison, I could report you all for threatening an important figure.”

Alec stepped forward, getting ready to diffuse the situation before Jace got them all killed. “We’re looking for Magnus Bane. We tracked him to this location, so we assumed this was his home.”

Raphael raised a single brow. “Well, you certainly weren’t wrong.” He held out a hand towards Alec. “Raphael Santiago-Bane.”

“You’re his...?” Alec held his breath, holding in the anger he felt at the idea of Magnus having a husband. He’d never seen a Raphael Santiago-Bane in the Institute records.

“I’m his son.” Raphael rolled his eyes and Alec visibly calmed. “Magnus isn’t available at the moment. Is there anything I can do to get this over with and send you on your way?”

“Tell Magnus to cut whatever he has short. He stole my memories and I want them back!” Clary yelled at Raphael, before suddenly letting out a wince when Isabelle pressed her heel into her foot to encourage her to be silent. She’d heard of Raphael during her ‘meetings’ with Meliorn and in conversations with Magnus, and he wasn’t nearly as patient as his father. He was much more likely to escalate the situation into a fight that they most certainly would not win.

“Clary, do you want him to kill us?” She whispered harshly. “ _Please_ just let Alec do the talking.”

“Smart girl.” Raphael laughed at the Shadowhunters in front of him. “He’s been in the bath for a while.” He said, watching Alec’s Adam’s Apple bob in his throat harshly in response to his words. “He’ll be out shortly. As I said before, make yourselves comfortable.” He gestured to the living room.

Jace moved first, striding confidently towards the couch and sitting down, resting the feet on its arm. “You’ve got a lot of interesting stuff.” He remarked, looking around while the others had a seat. “I like this.” He put his hand on a small box near the couch Raphael was sitting on. It was filled with intricate jewelry.

Raphael ran over to it, hitting Jace’s hand. “Don’t touch that!” He shouted at him. “That’s my mother’s.”

Jace rubbed his hand. “Touchy.” He mumbled. “Where is Mrs. Santiago-Bane, anyway?”

Raphael shook his head, refusing to answer.

“Jace, she’s dead.” Isabelle supplied helpfully, watching Raphael's expression darken considerably.

“I’ll go get Magnus.” Raphael shut the jewelry box and then carried out of the room with him.

“Great. Five minutes in and you’ve managed to offend the son of the most powerful Warlock in existence. Who is definitely powerful in his own right.” Alec leaned his head back against the wall, still standing as he waited for Magnus to arrive.

Within the next few minutes, Magnus stepped into the living room with a surprised expression. “Alexander, wonderful seeing you again.” He greeted. “And I see you’ve brought my dear Isabelle with you.” He gave the Lightwood girl a smile and Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“You two know each other?” He asked, coming to stand between them almost unconsciously.

“Mutual friend,” Isabelle explained. “And I’m a regular at Pandemonium. We’re sorry to bother you, Magnus.”

“It’s no problem. I do love getting to enjoy a pretty face.” He looked at Alec unashamedly as he spoke. If this was really his fated, there was nothing he could do but dive headfirst into whatever they were going to have together. “Now, what can I do for you, Alexander?”

Alec cleared his throat. “I, uh. . .Clary Fairchild.” He said finding himself unable to hold Magnus’ gaze. “We have sources that tell us you were tasked with taking her memories. It’s important for the fight against Valentine Morgenstern and the Circle that we retrieve them.”

“Ah, yes. . .” He summoned himself a drink, and Alec swallowed hard as the silk robe he was wearing shifted with the movement of his fingers, exposing a bit of his bare chest. “Unfortunately, I no longer have them. But I do know how to get them. Come with me. Raphael? Do you want to join me for a summoning?” He called as he went into a separate room. It was an open space with wide walls and a blank floor. “Come here, Biscuit.” He called Clary over. “Your mother told me about your artistic talent. Have you ever drawn a demonic summoning circle before?”

Clary shook her head. “First time for everything, right?” She added.

Magnus beamed. “That’s what I like to hear.” He dug a photo of what she needed to draw out of his pocket, then snapped his fingers to summon up a box of chalks for her to draw with. “Please let me know once you’re finished.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, letting one of his Eyes of Set peek open just a little to speed up the process of her drawing. He stood in the doorway as they all gathered around the circle, watching his father summon the demon. It wasn’t something he had the opportunity to see very often, but it was always a marvel to watch. Magnus had always been so much better at it than he would ever be.

Raphael watched from his vantage point as Magnus linked hands with Alec and Isabelle. He saw the arrowhead necklace light up for a split second as he touched Alec’s hand and his eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn’t believe the soulmate his dad had been waiting for over a century was a Shadowhunter and a Lightwood at that.

“Valak has arrived! We must all sacrifice our most beloved memory!” Magnus sacrificed his memory first, and Raphael was happy to see an image of Magnus holding him as a baby, standing with his mother as they cooed over him the night he was born.

Going around the circle, Alec sacrificed his memory next: it was of Alec as a child, sobbing pitifully until Magnus kneeled in front of him, stroking his hair and easing his cries. As Maryse approached Magnus from behind, the memory cut off abruptly.

Raphael recognized that memory well. It was the Idris ambush, where a Circle member had nearly killed Magnus.

 _Maryse Lightwood_ had nearly killed Magnus. All because of the man who was currently standing in the room.

“It’s your fault.” He said, his anger starting as a heat in his chest, spreading and growing until it consumed him and his red tinted vision zeroed in on Alec. Before he’d even realized what he was doing, he’d tackled Alec to the ground, breaking the circle.

“Raphael!” Magnus shouted, then cursed under his breath.

“I almost lost him because of you and your mother!” Raphael shouted at Alec before Magnus used his magic to pull him off. With his magic split between holding Raphael back and keeping the demon contained, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep a hold on him for long.

“We have to banish the demon! I can’t hold him!” Magnus shouted.

“I’ve got it.” Alec coughed out from the ground, grabbing two arrows at once and firing them. The first arrow was a wounding hit, and the second banished the demon completely.

“Raphael. Your room!” Magnus shouted, angry at his son for acting so carelessly and almost getting everyone hurt. “Now!”

Everyone in the room watched as Raphael stared daggers at Alec. “You were the child who trapped and nearly killed him.” He stated. “He almost died because he showed you kindness. I won’t allow that to happen again.” With that, he retreated to his room.

Magnus let out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What just happened? Clary asked. “Magnus, I don’t have my memories.”

Magnus let out a frustrated noise. “That’s because they’re gone.” He told her, his tone showing clear irritation. “There’s nothing I can do to help you. Valak had the memories, and Alec had to kill him or he would’ve killed you.”

Alec closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. Everyone had seen. His most cherished memory was not only of a _man_ but a _Warlock._ He felt as if his entire world had been thrown off his axis, and he barely registered the touch of his sister’s hands. He couldn’t understand anything she was saying. It all sounded like it was coming from underwater.

“Magnus?” Isabelle called worriedly. “He’s not responding to anything I’m saying.” She snapped her fingers and shook his shoulders, but she couldn’t get through to him. It was like Alec was trapped inside his own head.

“I think he’s having a panic attack. Isabelle, let me.” Magnus approached Alec carefully. He already had an idea of why Alec was panicking. Early in his days as a liaison, he’d received word of a Lightwood boy who’d had a crush on him, but he’d dismissed the rumors as silly and baseless and eventually the rumors had been stomped down rather harshly, who scoffed at the idea of any of their Shadowhunters being anything but straight. The little boy had to be Alec. He whispered a spell to calm him down, waving his hand over Alec to cast it. “Alexander? Are you with us?”

Alec nodded, looking around.

“Hey. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Magnus tried to reassure him, placing his hand on Alec’s knee.

Alec jerked away violently. He looked as if he’d been burned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stood, retrieving his bow and quiver from the ground and looking away from Magnus, forcing away the slight blush on his face that came from being in such close proximity to him.

Magnus glanced up at him. “You will.” 


	9. Moo Shu and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clary nodded. “He held Simon hostage and was going to have him killed.”_
> 
> _“Kito was desperate. We’re all desperate, Biscuit. You must understand that. Valentine’s only goal is the death of all Downworlders and disloyal Shadowhunters.” He poured his magic into the wound across Luke’s chest. “Kito is—was not a bad man. We used to be close, but he wasn’t the same after Gabriel was killed.”_
> 
> _“Who killed him?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the longer side. I'm sick and had nothing else to do but write so... *shrugs*

            “Papa,” Raphael began in a quiet voice, his head down as he approached Magnus after all the Shadowhunters had left. Using that tone of voice never failed to turn Magnus into melted butter no matter what he’d done.

            “I don’t want to hear it, Raphael. Not now.” He sat down on his chaise, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to reign in his anger. “You should know better. I know I’ve taught you better than to be so thoughtless and act without considering the consequences. You nearly freed a demon. Do you not understand what would’ve happened if Alexander wouldn’t have killed him?”

            “I was angry, Papa. I wasn’t thinking.” Raphael tried to explain.

            “And you think that’s a good excuse? Raphael, I’m not even angry at what you did. I’m disappointed. Your mother and I raised you to be better than this.”

            “I shouldn’t have been so thoughtless. But I don’t take back anything I said. He almost killed you, Magnus.”

            “ _Twenty_ years ago, Raphael. And we both saw the memory he gave up. I’m sure Alexander doesn’t intend to cause me any harm.”

            “Intent means nothing.” Raphael shook his head. “He’s still a _Shadowhunter,_ Papa. Their kind have never done anything but hurt us. You remember how it was for me growing up. All the dead Warlocks because of Shadowhunters hunting us for sport? You can’t just pretend that never happened. You can’t pretend that this new generation doesn’t look down on us as much as the one that came before them.”

            “They’re young. Times change.” Magnus shook his head. “I think you’re wrong, Rapha. But regardless of whether you are, you’re not leaving for Costa Rica tomorrow.”

            “Wait, what?” Raphael asked. “What do you mean? I have a client.”

            “Cancel,” Magnus commanded. “You’ve proven to me that you’re not responsible enough to be out taking clients on your own. Instead, you’ll be doing remedial training in the Chaos Realm.”

            “I can do both, Papa. Please. Just. . .I’ll do the training. I’ll prove that I can be trusted.” Raphael begged, his hands clasped together. “But I can’t just _not_ go.”

            “We’ll see.” He stood up, walking to his bedroom without sparing Raphael another look.

* * *

 

            The next morning, the first thing Raphael did was go to the Chaos realm. He adjusted the time so the training he’d need to do would be finished by the time Magnus had woken up, and hopefully, he’d be able to convince him to still let him go and see his ‘client’.

            He started with meditation, working on his patience, then moved on to the basic remedial exercises for the remainder of the time. After, he reopened a portal back into the normal realm, his clothes soaked with sweat. Magnus was standing in the kitchen, fixing himself a coffee.

            “Morning, Papa.” Raphael greeted before he got a good look at Magnus. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. It was clear he’d been crying. “Papa, I. . .” He trailed off, giving himself a few moments to think about what to say. “I’m sorry for how I acted. Even if I was angry, it doesn’t make anything that I did right. The Shadowhunter was a child when his mother used him. You taught me not to blame children for an adult’s actions.”

            “I did.” Magnus agreed in a solemn tone. He was still in his silk robe and pants from the night before. “You know I hate having to yell at you, Moonbeam. It tears me to pieces.”

            “I know.” Raphael nodded his gaze at his feet. “I shouldn’t have put you in a situation where you had to. Am I forgiven?” He glanced up at Magnus, who nodded his head.

            “This time, yes. But I don’t want a repeat of this, Raphael. I mean it.” His voice was stern. “You can go take care of your client. But shower first, you smell horrid.”

            Raphael beamed, his entire face lighting up. “I will!” He said, running to get ready and leave.

* * *

 

         “So, secret’s out, no?” Clary asked, spinning her staff in her hand as she faced Alec.

            “Fix your form,” Alec said, refusing to dignify her words with a real response. Even if they were in the closed-off training room, he still had no desire to talk about his feelings now or ever.

            “Oh, that’s how we’re playing it. You’re just ignore everything and knock me on your ass to make yourself feel better.” She laughed at Alec. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it, you know. Being attracted to your own gender. I get it.” She said, doing as he said.

            “There’s nothing to get.”

            “Alright, fine. We’re just not going to talk about last night’s freak out. You had a panic attack, Alec. It’s not good to hold these things in. There’s nothing wrong with emotion. It makes you powerful.” She said, aiming for a swing at Alec’s head.

            Alec ducked under her staff easily and then retaliated with a blow to her legs, knocking her down. “Knocking you on your ass actually does make me feel better. Who would’ve guessed?” He continued as he waited for her to stand. “That’s a terribly mundane mindset. Emotions are a distraction. The reason you’re so foolish is because you’re ruled by them. Shadowhunters are taught to control them. It’s why we’re able to keep fighting in even the worst situations.”

            “I know a few Shadowhunters who would disagree.”

            “Jace?”

            Clary shook her head. “My mother and Izzy, for starters.”

            Alec felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and held up a hand. “I’ve got to take this.” He said, turning away to answer. He’d always known Magnus’ phone number because of both of their positions, but he’d never bother calling before today. “It’s Magnus.”

            “You do your thing.” She encouraged.

            Alec cleared his throat before answering. “Hey, uh, Magnus?” He said, before mentally berating himself for sounding like such an idiot.

            “ _Alexander. I was just checking in to see if you were alright_.”

            Alec closed his eyes briefly, unable to believe what he was hearing. “I’m. . .I’m fine.” He said noncommittally, walking over to a wall and leaning against it as he spoke.

_“Are you sure? I’m here if you need someone to talk to. I know it’s not easy. We could get a drink sometime, if that’s alright with you”_

Alec wanted to say no.

            _No, you don’t._ His unhelpful mind told him.

            “Yeah. Sure. Um. . .when?” He asked, feeling nerves buzzing beneath his skin.

            _“Now, perhaps?”_

            “Now?” Alec turned on his heel, ready to quickly assign someone else to watch Clary so he could escape.

 Unfortunately, Clary was missing.

“Now’s not good. Another time.” He said quickly, taking off in a run to find and catch her.

* * *

 

            Magnus stared down at his hand. “Another time, then.” He said to himself. He wanted to take his time with whatever he was going to have with Alec. At this point, he knew next to nothing about the man beyond Alec’s crush on him. He couldn’t even understand _why_ Alec had a crush on him in the first place.

            He was an intriguing yet sad young man. It was no secret that he was so far in the closet that he’d probably been to Narnia before, and it seemed like since the demonic summoning things were unraveling in a way that was out of his control. Magnus remembered being in Alec’s shoes during a time where it decidedly more unsafe to be attracted to the same gender, especially once his race became a factor.

            Magnus was born in a place where there were no Shadowhunters. Everything was ruled by mundanes and they adhered to mundane rules and customs. Magnus could still remember how his very first male lover, a mundane, had been stoned to death. The experience had forced Magnus back into the closet for almost fifty years. He had been terrified of who he was. He could relate to the fear that had been rolling off Alec in waves during his panic attack.

            Magnus wished he could do something. He wished he could be there for him because Magnus hadn’t had anyone to help deal with his feelings of confusion and self-loathing. For a long time, no one had ever told him that it was okay to be who he was. He never had someone who understood what it was like to have to hide and came out on the other side okay. He wanted to give that to Alec.

            With a sigh, Magnus put his phone away. He needed to focus. He had work to do. He had to prepare for a Downworlder meeting and somehow think of an action plan to deal with the new threat of Valentine in each of their individual ‘clans’ and handle the high demand for wards all around the city now that Valentine was back.

            He needed to handle that first, then worry about how to handle this new situation with Alec.

* * *

 

            Magnus returned to his loft well past sunset. He felt a deep ache from exertion and like he was magically exhausted as well. He’d wanted nothing more than to dress down into his bedclothes after a nice healing bath and enough helpings of sweet homemade Wajik to leave him full and sated.

            It was the makings of a quiet night. He began searching through his cabinets, looking for the perfect candle to light to compliment his new Twilight bath bomb that he was planning to use, when the doors to his loft suddenly burst open without warning.

            He winced, immediately sensing that tonight wasn’t going to be so quiet, after all.

            “Magnus! It’s Luke, he needs your help!” Clary ran into the room first, with Simon and Jace only a few steps behind carrying Luke.

            _That_ got Magnus’ attention. “Lucian?” He rushed over to his friend, taking him from Jace and Simon and carrying him to the couch.

            He laid him across it and used his magic to survey the wounds he’d received, his brows knit together with worry. “Alpha bite. Biscuit, be a dear and retrieve the Seelie bark for me, would you? It’s on the bottom shelf.” He commanded, cursing under his breath. He’d been working all day, and he wasn’t sure if he had enough magic left to heal his wounds. “And you, Shadowhunter!” He pointed to Jace. “I’m going to need Alexander.”

            “What?” Jace stiffened. “Why do you need him?”

            Magnus didn’t really think the truth would go over too well, all things considered. Saying ‘ _He’s my fated partner and because of that his energy would strengthen my magic without the risk of its chaotic nature turning on him and it’s the only guarantee that I won’t unintentionally kill your mundane friend and possibly drive you all to death’_ isn’t exactly easy to explain, especially because Magnus wasn’t willing to reveal the true nature of his magic to any Shadowhunter. “Virgin Shadowhunter energy.” He said instead.

            “That explains so much,” Simon said under his breath.

            “Alec. . .isn’t exactly answering my calls.” Jace mumbled shamefully. “I haven’t been the _most_ supportive brother or _parabatai_ , alright?”

            “Then you two go and find him.” He snapped his fingers and the keys to his Ferrari appeared in Simon’s hand.

            “I’ll drive.” Jace snatched the keys out of Simon’s hand.

            “The hell you will. Shadowhunters can’t drive, and you can’t afford to replace my car if you crash it.” Magnus forced Luke to bite down on the bark as he thrashed around, the Alpha bite trying to force him to transform. “Biscuit, answer something for me.” He said as Simon and Jace left. “Kito is dead, isn’t he?”

            Clary nodded. “He held Simon hostage and was going to have him killed.”

            “Kito was desperate. We’re all desperate, Biscuit. You must understand that. Valentine’s only goal is the death of all Downworlders and disloyal Shadowhunters.” He poured his magic into the wound across Luke’s chest. “Kito is— _was_ not a bad man. We used to be close, but he wasn’t the same after Gabriel was killed.”

            “Who killed him?”

            Magnus looked down at Luke. “I don’t resent him for it. No one does, but. . .” He continued to heal Luke, beginning to feel the steady stream of magic leaving him taking a toll on him.

            “I had no idea.” Clary frowned. “Alec, Izzy, and Jace are doing everything they can, Magnus. Especially Alec. I’ve seen them working hard to track down Valentine. And once we get my mom get, it’ll get better. I know it will.”

            Magnus couldn’t help but smile at how naive she was. It certainly was precious, even if it wasn’t realistic.

            “Magnus,” Jace came walking into the room, a gash on his cheek. Behind him, Simon was nursing a bruise.

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “He crashed my Ferrari, didn’t he?” He asked Simon. Simon looked away, giving Magnus all the answer he needed. “Fucking Shadowhunters.” He said under his breath. “Expecting me to work for free, putting their feet on my couch, _and_ crashing my Ferrari?” He refocused on the task at hand. “Where is Alexander?”

“I said he wasn’t responding, right? Well, he wouldn’t talk to me. I passed the message off to Izzy and she told him.” Jace said, “Hopefully, he shows up. I said you needed him. Until then, I can help.” He offered, but Magnus shook his head. He wasn’t going to risk it. In Luke’s weakened state, he would die along with Simon and he had no idea whether the will of Jace and Clary was enough to survive the Call to Death.

“It has to be Alexander. I doubt you have the energy.”

Jace paused for a moment before nodding and taking a step back. “Let’s just hope he arrives soon.”

Magnus’ vision was already beginning to blur out at the edges. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep pushing himself. Maybe if Raphael was there, he’d be able to assist him, but he’d be gone until the following day for work.

“Magnus?” He could recognize his name being called, but just barely. Clearly, his exhaustion was beginning to show. He could barely see Luke. He only had enough presence of mind to keep his magic flowing. Before he’d realized with happened, he was wobbling on his feet.

He collapsed into a pair of strong arms. He blinked drearily, Alec’s features slowly coming into view. “I don’t have enough magic. I need your strength.” He felt Alec’s hand grasp his tightly.

“Take what you need.”

Magnus nodded, standing up with Alec’s help and drawing from his energy to heal Luke. Finally, he was able to finish and he let go of Alec’s hand, collapsing almost immediately. He was completely wiped out. He had nothing left to give.

“Magnus!” Alec said worriedly, lifting him into his arms without hesitation. “Is he going to be okay?” He looked to Clary. “Do you know how much magic he used?”

 Clary shook her head. “I thought he had more magic than this.” She said defensively. “I didn’t know this would happen.”

Alec took a deep breath to calm himself and then stood with Magnus in his arms. “Move the Alpha. There must be another guest bedroom somewhere. I’ll take Magnus and lay him down.” He said authoritatively. He carried Magnus into his bedroom and laid him down, pausing for a few moments to take in the room and make sure it was his. There was a vanity table with a makeup palette he’d seen before in Izzy’s room. There were also clothes that Magnus had seen Magnus wear in both pictures and in person in the closet. This was definitely Magnus’ room.

He felt for Magnus’ pulse and checked his breathing before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, Alec?” Jace called, walking up to him. “Thank you for coming. Are we okay?”

Alec nodded. “But I didn’t come for you, Jace.” They both looked at the door that Alec had just closed and Jace nodded in understanding.

“So, what are you going to do?” Jace asked him. “I know I haven’t been the best or most attentive lately, but I’m trying. I see the way you look at him, Alec.”

“It seems like everyone does, lately.” Alec sighed. “You know I can’t do anything. It’s not a choice I have, Jace. You know that.”

“Yeah, because it’s not a _choice_ , Alec. I don’t know what our parents have put into your head, but it’s who you are. No one gets to choose.” He shook his head sadly when he saw Alec flinch. “Look, we’re gonna go. You coming?”

“I’ll stay.” Alec’s eyes widened. “To make sure Magnus and Luke are okay, I mean! Both!” He added quickly, his cheeks red. “They shouldn’t be left alone.”

“Yeah,” Jace smirked. “Both. _Right._ ” He, Simon, and Clary all began to leave before Jace turned around. “Tell Magnus I’m sorry about totaling his Ferrari. I don’t know where the pole came from, I swear.” He said and left.

Alec looked around the room, fidgeting uncomfortably. He needed something to do with his hands. Without any distractions, he felt useless. He looked at the bloody couch and then went into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and cleaning supplies. He filled a bowl with water and then took it into the living room, removing his jacket and setting the bowl onto it before getting to work.

“Alec?” Luke came into the room, fully clothed. “You’re still here. Do you need a ride home?”

Alec shook his head. “No. No, I’ll be fine. You should go after Clary and the others. She was worried about you.” He looked down at his hands, feeling embarrassed and questioning why he felt the need to stay. “Magnus passed out after healing you.” He continued to clean to keep himself busy after Luke left. Around twenty minutes later, he heard shuffling around in Magnus bedroom before he came into the living room.

“Alexander.” Alec smiled to himself when he saw that Magnus already had a drink in his hand. “You know I have magic for that, right?”

“You’ve exerted yourself enough,” Alec told him. “Knowing you, you probably were almost out of magic when they asked you to heal Luke.”

“Knowing me?” Magnus seemed taken aback. “And how would you know me, Alexander? I don’t recall us meeting more than once before just recently.”

Alec swallowed when he realized his slip up. “Of course. You’re right, I don’t know you.” He rushed out. “I should go.”

“You don't have to,” Magnus told him. “We can have that drink you promised me.”

“Magnus, I. . .” Alec ducked his head, unsure.

“And I have a few questions for you. Alexander,” Magnus walked over to his chaise and took a seat, patting the spot next to him. “Tell me. Why was I your most beloved memory?” He crossed his legs as Alec sat down next to him. “Be honest. Because I just can’t seem to understand. You have a family and an institute full of Shadowhunters. Why me?”

Alec knew he had to tell the truth. He’d been doing a lot of truth-telling since he’d met Magnus and it was jarring in contrast to the lie he’d been living his entire life. But Magnus deserved to know. “I was raised as a Shadowhunter. Warm and fuzzy isn’t exactly in the parenting handbook for our kind, but with me, it was worse. It was easy to tell that I wasn’t like the other boys my age.” He fidgeted with his hand, clenching it into a fist.

Magnus placed his hand over Alec’s closed fist, trying to put him at ease enough to continue.

“I was a kid, Magnus. My parents. . .I knew that they were angry because of. . .” He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. “They didn’t have any use for a child like me. Robert told me so. He told me I had to start acting like a normal boy or he’d have to make a hard decision. I think. . .no, I’m sure he meant he’d get rid of me. He brought me to the middle of a battlefield when mom wasn’t paying attention and he just left me there. I thought I was going to die.”

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His gut twisted with anger at the idea that anyone would do that to their own child.

“But you. . .you came for me.” Alec continued, smiling. “You smiled at me. Told me that everything was going to be okay. I carried those words with me for years. Sometimes remembering how you looked at me—like I was something of value, like there wasn’t anything wrong with me—was the only thing that kept me going. I hated myself, Magnus. I was sure my parents hated me. But after only a moment of meeting me, you didn’t hate me.” He took a deep breath, forcing himself not to get choked up. “I felt broken all the time. I still do. Even with what my mother did afterward, I couldn’t let that memory go. I wanted to know more about you. I used to spend hours in the Institute Library reading your books. There was only a single shelf in the entire library with Downworlder History, but I read every single one you wrote.” He blushed at the memory, remembering how some of the books were downright explicit and how those sections had gotten him through his teenage years. “I probably sound like some sort of fanatic, but that’s the truth. That’s why that memory was so important to me.”

Magnus was speechless. “I’m. . .” He trailed off, not sure what to say. “You know. . .quite a lot about me, then. Intimate details.” He said, his cheeks red as well. He’d sent those books to the Institute as a joke while he was drunk. He’d never believed that they’d keep them. “I think it’s time I returned the favor. I want to know about you as well. I’d like us to be friends.” Magnus wasn’t going to jump into a relationship with a young man who admired him. He’d have to see him for who he was, first.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. “I’d like that.” _I’d like to be more._ He thought to himself but didn’t say those words out loud. “So, are you alright?” He asked. “You passed out earlier.”

Magnus smirked. “Were you worried about me, Alexander? How sweet.” He joked, tapping his manicured fingers against Alec’s cheek. “I promise I’m fine now. I can even do this.” He twirled his hand dramatically and a drink appeared in Alec’s hand. “Don’t worry, it an alcoholic beverage without the alcoholic taste. Very light.” He raised a glass. “Perfect for a new drinker like yourself. To us?”

Alec clinked his glass against Magnus’ and then took a sip of the bright colored drink. “How’d you know I had a sweet tooth?” He asked after drinking some. “This is amazing.”

“I didn’t. But I’m a good guesser.” Magnus chuckled. “So, what do you do for fun, Alexander?” He asked him.

“Read, mostly.” Alec ducked his head. “More than just your books, by the way. I noticed you had a few books that I recognized.”

“Well, my library is yours to peruse. Have a look.” Magnus encouraged. “I need a moment to get ready for bed, anyway.”

“You’re going to bed?” Alec asked. “I should go, then. My mother just came back from Idris and I’m sure she's wondering where I am and I don’t want to intrude—“

“Alexander?” Magnus cut him off as Alec went to grab his jacket.

“Hm?” Alec asked.

“Stay.”


	10. Blood Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Magnus squeezed his shoulder. “I understand. More than you know, I truly do.”_
> 
> _Alec, spurred on by Magnus’ words, continued. “I’ve wanted that Institute my whole life. I worked hard, hoping that one day I’d be worthy of it. When it was under my control, I was satisfied. I was in my element, giving orders. It made me feel like I was worth something.”_
> 
> _“You don’t need to prove your worth, Alec.” Magnus shook his head. “Your life means something. You mean something. To your brothers and sister. . .to me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this surpassed 5k words, which I don't usually like to do. But alas. 
> 
> Also, take heed of the explicit rating when reading this chapter.

“Raphael, it’s time to go.” Raphael opened his eyes to a pair of gentle hands poking his forehead. “Come on, I have to work today.”

“Why couldn’t you have taken the day off?” Raphael asked, pushing himself up with a heavy sigh and then rolling over with his lover in his arms. “It’s _so_ early.”

“Oh, stop complaining.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re so lazy. Maybe I should just leave you for Maia, instead? She appreciates me _and_ complains less.” She joked.

“She would never put up with you.” Raphael shook his head. “Not the way I do. And we’re one and the same. You can’t replace me.” He chuckled when her white braids brushed against his chest. “And who's gonna take you all over the world?”

She rolled her eyes. “True.” She leaned in, her head against Raphael’s chest. She breathed in deeply, taking in the unique scent that his magic gave off. He smelled undeniably warm, like the heat of a campfire on a chilly autumn night, with just a hint of something uniquely Raphael that she still couldn’t quite place. “I love you.” She lifted her head, meeting his lips in a kiss.

“I love you, too, Gretel,” Raphael whispered. He brushed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss and gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Want me to dress us?”

Gretel shook her head. “Don’t bother. I want to shower at my apartment. You’re coming over later, right? You promise?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes. “I mean it, Santiago-Bane. No skipping out on date night this time.” Her voice was stern.

“I promise. I only have one client today. It’s a translating job in San Juan and then afterward I’ll head right over.” He finally got out of bed, flicking his wrist to create a portal. “I’ll put the keys in the in-room checkout and then we can leave.” He picked up their keycards and flicked them over with magic and then stood up, both still clothed in velvet robes and shorts. He watched Gretel step through the portal first and then followed after, stepping out into his and Magnus’ loft while she went back to her apartment.

* * *

 

Raphael was unpleasantly surprised by the sight of Alec standing next to Magnus’ bookshelf, reading one of the many novels he owned. “Oh. You’re here.” Raphael crossed his arms.

Alec lifted his head, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He closed the book, taking an automatic step back. “Oh. You’re here.” He repeated dumbly, his tone genuinely surprised rather than irritated. 

“Already forget that I live here?” Raphael asked, crossing his arms and taking a step toward Alec. “Don’t look so defensive. I’m not going to attack you. Not unless you give me a reason to.”

“That’s...uplifting?” Alec said, not sure if he believed what he was saying. “I’m here because Magnus wants me here. We’re. . .friends.”

“Of course.” Raphael didn’t smile. “Where is your _friend,_ by the way?”

“Asleep,” Alec answered. “He had a rough night. I didn’t want to leave until I was sure he was fine this morning.”

“Sweet, but unnecessary.” Raphael flicked his fingers outward, creating a portal. “There’s no reason for you to be here any longer. He’s _my_ father, I can take care of him now.” He wasn’t subtle about staking his claim on Magnus. Raphael didn’t want to share his father with anyone. He’d been Magnus’ son long before Alec was even born. He didn’t get to take Magnus away from him.

“I’ll let Magnus know I’m leaving.” Alec tried. Raphael let out an annoyed huff and moved the portal, forcing Alec through it and into the Institute before Alec could get to Magnus’ bedroom.

“Finally,” Raphael said, before heading into Magnus' bedroom.

Raphael hated Shadowhunters. Alec Lightwood was no exception. He didn’t care what he thought he was to Magnus. No Shadowhunter was going to hurt his Papa again. He went into the kitchen and started to put water on the kettle. While he waited for the water to come to a boil, he grabbed the container of Magnus’ energy replenishing cherry blossoms.

Once the water was boiled, he combined the hot water and cherry blossom into a clear mug and brought it into Magnus’ bedroom, gently shaking him awake. “Hey, Papa?”

Magnus blinked his eyes open sleepily. “Raphael?” He looked around, wondering how he’d ended up in bed. The last thing he remembered was talking to Alec on his chaise. He’d probably fallen asleep in the middle of talking. “Where is Alexander?”

Raphael bristled at Magnus’ question. Usually, the first thing Magnus did when he came back from a job was pester him for all the details. He didn’t like the feeling of no longer being the center of his Papa’s world. “He had to leave.” He gave Magnus the mug, encouraging him to drink the enchanted tea. “You need this to replenish your magic. You went overboard again.”

“Lucian was dying. I had to save him.” Magnus defended himself, drinking the tea. He immediately felt its effects as his magic become more present, its power flaring up and running rapidly through his veins. “Just because I’d had some jobs earlier doesn’t mean I turn a friend away when I could save him.”

“You shouldn’t do this at the cost of your own life, Papa,” Raphael said worriedly.

“My life wasn’t in danger. Alexander came. He shared his strength with me and took care of me afterward. You should at least be grateful to him for that, my precious Moonbeam.” He pinched Raphael’s cheek and laughed at his sour expression. “Don’t be so angry, Rapha.”

Raphael cracked a small smile. “There. Happy?”

“I am,” Magnus responded. “You’re here, aren’t you?” 

* * *

 

Alec appeared in the middle of the Institute, missing his jacket and still holding one of Magnus’ books in his hand. “He really does not like me.” He said and began walking to his room. Now that his parents were back, he was relieved of any duties as Institute Head and his workload had decreased substantially. He’d thought that meant he might be able to spend some time with Magnus before being called to go on patrol, but Raphael had effectively ruined that plan when he’d sent him back. Alec could try to go back to Magnus’ with the excuse of picking up his jacket and just stay longer, but he’d doubt it’d go well if Raphael was still there.

“Hey, Big Brother,” Isabelle smirked at Alec, walking through with an autopsy report in her hands. “Slept at Magnus’?”

“Didn’t do much sleeping,” Alec responded automatically, before seeing the Cheshire cat grin on his sister’s face and realizing the double meaning behind his words. “ _Not_ like that.”

Her smirk didn’t waver. “Do you have anything you want to tell me, Big Brother?”

Alec sighed. “Magnus made cocktails and we talked. About the memory, his books, our lives. . .everything.” He admitted. As he spoke, Isabelle quietly hummed the wedding tune under her breath, seeing the awe in Alec’s eyes as he talked about Magnus.

“I can’t wait to have a fourth brother.” She said excitedly and Alec shook his head.

“It’s not—!” He quieted down when he realized he was yelling. “It’s not like that. We’re friends.”

“Whatever you say, big brother,” Isabelle said gleefully.

“On another note,” Alec said, changing the topic. “Where are Clary and Jace? Maryse said they shouldn’t be leaving the Institute.”

“They may or may not have left.” Izzy shifted her weight onto her left foot. When Alec sighed heavily, she hit his shoulder. “Come on! They’re cute together, and you know how I love playing matchmaker.” She said playfully, although Alec could hear just the slightest knife’s edge of jealousy in her tone.

“We can’t just let them go wherever, Izzy. That girl causes trouble at every turn.”

“And that girl just happens to not be your problem.” Izzy reminded him. “You’re always working yourself to death, Big Brother. It’s okay to relax sometimes while mom takes care of the Institute. It’ll be fine.” She promised.

Alec dropped his head and rolled his shoulders back tired. “Maybe you’re right. I should take some time to myself.” He looked at the book in his hands. He could take some time to sit down and read it and then call Magnus to talk about it. Friends could do that. He could spend time with Magnus without the added pressure of people suspecting his sexuality if they were only meeting up as _friends_. There was nothing wrong with that.

His phone felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. He tapped it anxiously, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as he thought about spending time with Magnus. He needed to calm himself down.

“Hey, Big Brother? Are you alright?” Izzy asked, waving her hand in front of Alec’s face. “You spaced out there. Is your awareness rune not doing its job?”

“I’m fine,” Alec assured her. “I’m gonna get some reading in. Text me if we have to go on patrol tonight.” He quickly went to his room, putting a locking rune on the door and resting his head against it. “Breathe, Alec, breathe.” He told himself, letting all the events from the previous night sink in.

Alec knew the fact that Magnus hadn’t thought less of him shouldn’t make him feel so happy. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling so affected and off-balance just from spending time with him.

Alec would never be able to have Magnus. Even if Magnus and his siblings didn’t think how he felt was wrong, their parents and the Clave wouldn’t agree. He’d be putting his entire life and the lives of his siblings at risk by following the gut feeling that told him that he had a real chance with Magnus.

In a different universe, maybe. But not this one. Never this one.

Alec threw himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of Magnus. Even though he’d never actually seen them, his books talked about his cat eyes and the Magnus of his fantasies never felt the need to hide his true eyes from him. He was completely open and vulnerable, trusting Alec enough that he would give his body up to him completely.

 _“Alexander,”_ He heard Magnus say in his mind. He finally had a clear voice to match to Magnus’ beautiful face, without the distortion of old memories. It was honey-sweet and seductive, the words caressing Magnus’ tongue like smooth silk. _“I’m all yours.”_

Alec breathed out shakily, his hands mapping a trail from his clothed torso to his jeans. He toyed with the button before flicking it open, earning a sigh from him. He pressed the heel of his hand down on his clothed cock, the sight of the Magnus of Alec’s fantasies driving him insane. Even if he couldn’t have the real, tangible Magnus in this life, he could at least have him in his fantasies. There, he could pretend there was nothing holding him back from being himself.

“Magnus,” He moaned, his breathing labored, He quickly brought a hand to his mouth, forcing himself to stay silent as he pleasured himself, his fingers gliding against the shaft of his cock, his movements a little stilted in their urgency by a layer of clothing.

Alec let his head fall back, his hand increasing in speed and urgency as he felt himself reaching his peak. He couldn’t let himself linger in his fantasies for too long. He had to make this fast, or he wouldn’t be able to pull himself together enough to continue living his lie after he finished.

He cried out Magnus’ name as he finished, biting down on his fist to keep himself quiet as he came in his pants. He rode out his high, his chest heaving with exhaustion in the aftermath of his orgasm.

The satisfied feeling only lasted a few moments before the discomfort settled in and he had to clean himself as quickly and efficiently as possible. He changed his clothes, nestling into his too-small bed with Magnus’ book. He pulled his legs up to his chest to make himself more comfortable and continued to read.

The book wasn’t anything special. It was a simple mundane fiction that Magus had recommended, telling Alec that he believed it would suit his tastes. He continued from where he’d left off.

* * *

 

_“I’m not going to kill you.” His eyes, frantic, settled onto me. Ian may be insane in every sense of the word, but he was far from stupid. He dressed me up in white lace, the color of decadent innocence, and curled my blond hair so that it fell in soft ringlets around my face. He framed my eyes in humble shades if silver and gold and coated my lips in shining, clear gloss. He always dressed me up so nicely. Of all the dolls he had in his collection, I was his favorite._

_“Save yourself.” I insisted, but his eyes had already begun to soften as he stared at me. I looked too nice, was dressed up too prettily for a woman who was supposed to have been abducted and restrained. He had to have noticed that the situation didn’t quite add up. Ian always left hints that could reveal the real game that was being played._

_He reached for one of the vials._

* * *

 

Alec felt his eyelids getting heavy. He didn’t want to stop reading, but his orgasm and all the pent up nervous energy he’d let out was starting to take effect. He yawned, dog-earing the page and setting the book aside.

Alec laid on his side, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Alec? You in there?” Alec heard Clary’s voice on the other side and groaned inwardly. He would honestly prefer for anyone else to be standing outside his door. Clary seemed to never mind her own business and she assumed that she knew everything all the time. It was infuriating.

More than that, she seemed on a quest to get Alec deruned. Every single one of her ideas was more simple-minded and thoughtless than the last. The only person who seemed to be better at acting carelessly and without considering the consequences was Jace. Alec constantly felt like he was babysitting toddlers.

He climbed out of bed and threw on a black t-shirt and jeans before going to answer the door. “What?” He deadpanned, glancing down at the redhead.

“We think we might have found The Cup,” Clary said. “Jace and Izzy already have their weapons. They sent me after you.”

“Let me guess,” Alec began. “Another unsanctioned mission that’s no doubt going to end up in disaster? Count me out.” He began to shut the door when he felt Clary push back and decided to stop. “What?”

“You’re just going to abandon your siblings?” She asked, using how much Alec loved his siblings against him.

“You have no clue what it’s like for me.” He said, his voice going ice cold. He lowered his voice so only Clary could hear. “I already have enough going against me right now. Yesterday, you told me you understood. But you don’t. You didn’t grow up in the Institute, Clary. You will never get what it’s like. Because if you had even the slightest idea, you’d know that Izzy and Jace do this all the time. They go on unsanctioned missions and they never have any of the blame put on their shoulders. You know who it all goes on, Clary? Do you?” His voice steadily grew in anger and intensity as he spoke, but he never raised the volume. “Me. The child my parents never wanted. Because I can’t be normal. I can _never_ be what everyone wants me to be.”

“Not everyone,” Clary mumbled.

Alec turned around. “For what it’s worth, thanks. But I’m not going.” He grabbed his jacket and started walking away. As he stormed out of the Institute, he passed Jace and Izzy.

“Alec, wait up! Aren’t you coming?” Jace asked, grabbing Alec’s arm.

Alec yanked his arm out of Jace’s grasp. “No, I’m not going.” He shook his head.

“Then where are you going, Alec?”

“To Magnus’,” Alec said and left the Institute. It was time for him to finally start living for himself. He couldn’t be unhappy forever. He dialed Magnus’ phone number, waiting for him to answer as he walked.

_“Alexander?”_

Alec felt warmth blossom in his chest at the sound of Magnus' voice. “Is Raphael there?” He asked warily. It would all be less awkward if Raphael wasn’t there at the same time because it was hard to bask in Magnus’ presence and enjoy being the center of his attention when Raphael was glaring daggers at his back and making Alec feel like he was going to be attacked at any moment.

_“He had some business with the Vampires to attend to. Speaking of Raphael, I’d like to apologize on his behalf.”_

“No need,” Alec said quickly. “I. . .part of me gets it, I think. I just wanted to know if it’d be alright with you if I came back. To return the book, I mean. I never got to put it back before I was portalled out.” Alec didn’t actually have the book, but he doubted that would matter once Magnus finally let him in.

_“Okay. . .Alexander, are you outside my door?”_

“Possibly.” A bashful grin found its way onto Alec’s face. It still hadn’t left when Magnus came to the door and opened it.

“How forward of you, Alexander.” He teased, letting him inside. “I’ve been brewing some potions for Lucian and his pack, so give me a minute to isolate the potions’ fumes. Wait here.” He told Alec, leaving him in the entryway while Magnus went to set his potions back in his apothecary where they could finish brewing before locking the door. He returned to Alec and smiled at him. “So, my book?” He asked, holding out a hand.

Instead of putting the book in Magnus’ hand, he set his hand on top of Magnus’. “I may have forgotten it, Accidentally, of course.” He said with a grin that mirrored Magnus. He’d always hoped for the day when he could be close with Magnus like this, and he wasn’t disappointed. Magnus was already everything he’d ever dreamed of and more.

“Of course.” Magnus agreed. “ _On accident.”_ He examined Alec, his eyes settling on the frown lines that were still set between his brows. “Is something bothering you, Alexander?”

“Hm?” Alec said, lifting his head from where he was staring at their connected hands. “A little. It’s just. . .” He thought back to what he’d done before the nap Clary woke him up from and went bright red, all the way up to his ears, but it disappeared as soon as he remembered what he said to Clary. He bit his lip. “I don’t know what to do, Magnus.” He admitted. “I trust you. Is it okay if I talk to you? There’s just so much going on in my head and I don’t know if I’m scared anymore or if I’m just tired.”

“Whatever you need to say, say it,” Magnus told Alec, leading him to the couch. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here. Whenever you need me.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec took a deep breath. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep hiding. Keep lying.” He said, resting his hand in his hands. “My parents. . .they’ve never accepted me. I thought I was a good leader, and even then, it’s like they don’t think I’m capable of anything just because of. . .because I’m. . .”

Magnus set his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard. Even if you know the truth, it can be hard to say it. If you’re not ready, don’t push yourself.”

Alec nodded. “Sorry, I. . .it’s just. . .it’s hard for me.” He mumbled.

Magnus squeezed his shoulder. “I understand. More than you know, I truly do.”

Alec, spurred on by Magnus’ words, continued. “I’ve wanted that Institute my whole life. I worked hard, hoping that one day I’d be worthy of it. When it was under my control, I was satisfied. I was in my element, giving orders. It made me feel like I was worth something.”

“You don’t need to prove your worth, Alec.” Magnus shook his head. “Your life means something. _You_ mean something. To your brothers and sister. . .to _me_.”

“To you?” Alec asked, raising his head to look at Magnus. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and moved in closer, finding his way inside of Magnus’ space.

Magnus didn’t move. He waited, allowing Alec to lean in slowly.

Just before their lips meet, the door slammed open. Raphael was carrying a barely conscious man in his arms. He didn’t dignify either of them with a hello as Magnus and Alec jumped apart, moving to sit on opposite sides of the couch.

Magnus pulled both his hands into his lap and then stood up. "I should start lunch.” He said abruptly, trying to get past the awkwardness and only making it worse. “And I need to check on my potions.”

“I can help. Just let me wash my hands.” Alec offered. He went into the kitchen while Magnus disappeared into his apothecary, both their heads down and faces flushed from the kiss they’d almost shared.

* * *

 

Raphael laid Simon down in his bed and snapped his fingers, switching all the curtains in the house with light-blocking ones and drawing them all closed. “I can’t believe that witch.” He growled out, his hands clenched into angry fists. “You didn’t even have a chance to live. It’s not right.” He felt his magic flare up as his anger increased and had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down.

When Raphael had gone to the Dumort to retrieve the mundane, he’d been expecting Camille to still be toying with him, feeding from him and having sex with him while keeping the poor boy under her spell, unable to fight back and unaware of what was going on.

That wasn’t what he’d found. He’d found a frantic fledgling Vampire wandering around in the basement of the Dumort while Camille manipulated him, forcing him to hallucinate and see visions that would have slowly driven him insane without Raphael’s interference.

Suddenly, the fledgling—Simon—began thrashing around wildly, tearing at his expensive sheets and crying out for Camille to stop. He placed his hand on Simon’s chest, forcing his magic into his body and soothing the terrors that were plaguing him. What Camille had done to Simon was nothing short of cruel, sick torture.

Raphael looked out of his bedroom when he heard laughter from the kitchen. This time, he pushed down the possessive jealousy he felt because he knew his Papa was happy.

After everything he’d been through, Magnus deserved happiness. Raphael felt guilty working against that, but he was still the little kid Magnus raised at heart. The idea of having to share still made anger course through him.

But he couldn’t be what stood between Magnus and his happiness.

“What’s. . .what’s going on?” He heard a weak voice call out to him. “Where am I?”

Raphael turned around. “Do you remember me?”

Simon nodded carefully. “You’re the Warlock that attacked Alec.” He started to move away and Raphael sighed. His actions were having more consequences than he’d thought.

“I promise. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said, looking in Simon’s eyes to make sure that his magic was still having its calming effect and Simon wouldn’t have another hallucination or attack anytime soon. “You’re a vampire.”

Simon’s eyes widened. “She turned me.” He said, his hands shaking. “Camille killed me. Oh G—!” He choked on his words, unable to get out the word _God._

“I need you to breathe. Okay, Simon? Just breathe with me.” Raphael squeezed his hands reassuringly. “You’re safe here. Camille won’t be getting to you. Our wards are tailored to keep her out.” He began breathing in and out; slowly, steadily.

Simon followed his breathing. It was hard for him to match Raphael’s slow breaths at first, and he panicked when he realized that he no longer needed to breathe, but eventually his breaths matched Raphael’s. “Am I going to be okay?”

“As okay as being a Vampire is,” Raphael told him. “I know you’ve been feeding. We have a contract with a Vampire clan in Syracuse that delivers blood bi-weekly to us. They don’t trust Camille to take care of the fledgling Vampires, so the job got passed over to us. Are you thirsty?” He asked carefully.

Simon nodded. “A little.” His eyes lingered on Raphael’s throat and he pulled his knees up to his chest. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Raphael smirked at the idea. “You won’t.” He told Simon and waved his hand, retrieving a pre-made glass of blood. “This is better than the alternative. More humane.” He put an umbrella and a straw inside the glass, handing it over. “Drink, and then sleep. It’s still daytime.” He told Simon, “Don’t open the curtains.”

Raphael left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. His magic would begin to take effect again soon and Simon would be unconscious and calm for at least a few more hours.

* * *

 

“You are awful at this, Alexander. Out of my kitchen!” Magnus chuckled as Raphael walked over, looking at the two of them.

Alec laughed loudly as Magnus pushed him out of the kitchen, his nose wrinkling in disgust at whatever Alec had been trying to make before he’d arrived. “Have a seat. You are cursed and I won’t allow that curse to spread into my kitchen.” He threw out whatever was on the stove and then went through the fridge, taking out ingredients for his favorite, Nasi Goreng.

Raphael sat at the kitchen table across from Alec, taking a deep breath. “Uh, hello.” He greeted, managing a small smile to show that he was at least going to try to be civil.

“Hey,” Alec said awkwardly. “So, what’s going on?” He motioned towards Raphael’s bedroom. “Magnus said it looks like you had a subjectively successful mission. I don’t really know what he means when he says that.”

* * *

 

“I’ve got. . .a bunch of voicemails.” Clary said once they had given the Mortal Cup over to Maryse. She looked over at Jace. “They’re from Simon. Let’s listen.” She said to make him more comfortable. For some reason, Jace seemed like he was jealous of Simon. It made no sense to Clary, but she would do what was necessary to quell his nerves.

_“Clary, I think something’s wrong. I’ve been having visions of that vampire you helped me escape from before. Call me back, Si.”_

_“Clary?”_ The second one was more frantic. _“I think Camille—that’s the vampire’s name—is following me. She’s messing with my head. I need your help. Call me back. Si.”_

 _“Clary, please help me. You’ve got to come quick.”_ Even over the phone, you could tell Simon was speaking through tears. _“I didn’t know who else to call. I thought she’d make it stop if I went to her. But she didn’t. It hurts Clary. I’m bleeding everywhere but I don’t have anywhere to run. I’m in the Dumort. The exits are blocked off. Please, I’m trapped. I don’t know how much longer I have before she finds me again. Clary, I don’t want to die. Please help me.” He begged. “Oh, God. That’s her. I have to go. Hurry.”_ His voice lowered to a whisper. _“If you don’t get to me in time, it’s okay. I know you’ve been busy being a Shadowhunter and I forgive you. Just know that.”_ The line went dead. After that, there were no more calls or voicemails from Simon.

“Jace.” Clary looked over at him. “Jace, please tell me Simon’s okay. We have to go and find him.” She reached into her pocket, handing over a Captain America wristwatch. “It’s his. Can you track him?”

Jace took the wristwatch and nodded. “Yeah. Let me. . .” He closed his eyes, concentrating on locating Simon. It took a few moments to get anything, but he found him. “He’s not at the Dumort.”

“He’s not?” Clary said, relieved that her best friend was alive. “We have to go after him. Wherever he is, we need to go there, now!” It didn’t matter if Simon forgave her. She felt so guilty for not being there when Simon needed her that it was killing her inside. “Just us. We don’t have time to wait for anyone else.” Clary stated, dragging Jace out of the Institute and into the dark streets of New York.

Jace’s tracking led them to Magnus’ loft. “It has to be the Warlock who attacked Alec. He had to have been working with Camille.” Jace said, using an unlock rune to try and burst through the door.

The rune did nothing, and he cursed. “Damn Warlock.” He said to himself. “Open the door!” He yelled, trying that method instead. He and Clary slammed their fists against the door until it was opened by none other than Alec.

“Why are you here?” Alec asked unkindly, not appreciating his time with Magnus being cut short or interrupted.

“Simon! Where is the Warlock that took him?” Clary shouted, pushing past Alec and making her way inside. She bypassed Magnus as well, her and Jace kicking the door to Raphael’s room down to get to Simon.

“Get away from him!” Clary threw herself at Raphael, holding her Seraph blade high. Raphael raised a hand, rendering both her and Jace immobile. “What did you do to us?” She shouted. “Give Simon back!”

Raphael turned to look at Simon, who was still unconscious but seemed to be beginning to rouse from his slumber. “No more. . .please. . .killing me. . .wasn’t enough? Why wasn’t. . .?” Raphael shushed him gently when he began thrashing in his sleep, using his magic to sedate him once again and keep the nightmares away.

 “All I did was get him away from Camille.” He said through his teeth, irritated with their childish behavior. “Which _you_ failed to do, by the way. You have no idea what kind of horrors he’s experienced because you two were too busy wrapped up in each other to care.” He placed a wet towel on Simon’s head, dabbing it gently to alleviate his rising temper. “The hallucinations are causing stress-induced rises in temperature. The only thing Simon needs is rest. Not you.”


	11. Bad Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ve spoken with your mother and we both have an offer that I doubt you’ll refuse,” Lydia said to Alec. “She tells me that you’ve worked your entire life to take over the Institute. I was inspired by your devotion to this Institute and I accepted the proposal your mother offered me on your behalf.” She told Alec. “We could both run the Institute. You don’t have to ever love me. I’ve lost my one true love already.” She picked up a pen and clicked it, beginning to sign a set of documents as she spoke. “I don’t care about any affairs,” His mother flinched at the word, “As long as they’re kept under wraps.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Alec shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding.” He said to himself. He took a moment to think about whether he was sure about what he was doing. Before, when he’d spoken to Magnus, he talked about how he was satisfied with his former position as Head of the Institute. He was satisfied with his work taking precedence over anything and everything else._
> 
>  
> 
> _Satisfied. Not happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k words again. It's like these chapters don't want to end

            “What makes you think you know what Simon needs, Warlock!” Clary shouted, still struggling against Raphael’s magic. “I’m his best friend. I can’t just leave him!”

            “You mean like you did before? Which led to this situation?” Raphael asked unkindly. “If I had been raised by a different man, if _I_ was a different kind of man, I would’ve left him. But there was no way I was going to leave him in Camille’s car to be tortured like that. She would have broken him if he’d been there for any longer. Camille is a master manipulator. She made hours of torture feel like it continued over the span of weeks, maybe even months.” Raphael waved his hand over Simon, casting a calming spell for when he eventually woke up. “He was barely hanging on when I took him and brought him here.”

            “Why did you save him? Because he’s a Downworlder like you?” Jace spoke up. Unlike Clary, he wasn’t fighting against the magic, only waiting to be released. It was clear Raphael wasn’t going to hurt either of them.

            “You Shadowhunters have a truly pathetic mindset. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Alec is truly the high end of all Shadowhunters. This new generation is not different, but he is. No, you _stupid_ Shadowhunters, I saved him because it was right. Because I could. I didn’t need another reason. And I don’t need payment. I'll say that _before_ you put your foot in your mouth by asking.”

            Clary and Jace both nodded. “Well, wake him up so I can take him back home.”

            “Simon isn’t leaving,” Raphael told them. “His psyche is too fragile. You can’t bring a vampire with a damaged mental state into a house of mundanes. He’ll kill everyone he loved, and he’ll spend the rest of eternity hating himself for it.” He looked away forlornly as he spoke and released them both. “Leave. _Before_ I decide that all your insults are actually worth getting angry over.”

            “No. I need to talk to Simon.” Clary said, refusing to go. “I just need to hear that he’s safe with you. Otherwise, I’m not leaving.”

            Raphael rolled his eyes. If he truly wanted to, he could portal her to the Chaos realm and leave her there to rot, where she’d no longer be able to irk his nerves, but he wasn’t that cruel. Not yet. “Fine.” He agreed.

            “Wake him up. He should be fine for now as long as you don’t upset him.” Raphael took the towel, going to the kitchen to change it and dragging Jace with him by his collar.The blond Shadowhunter really needed to have some tact and know to leave the two friends alone so they could work out the rift Clary had begun to create between them.

            “Si?” Clary shook Simon gently, watching his expression shift, his nose scrunching up and his eyes opening.

            “Hm? Hey, Clare Bear.” He greeted tiredly, before looking around the room. “Is Raphael here? He didn’t leave, did he?” He asked, his tone beginning to rise with panic. Clary couldn’t protect him from Camille. He needed Raphael.

            “Yeah, yeah. He’s still here.” Clary assured him. “Should I call him?”

            “Please.” Simon nodded. “It would make me feel better if he was here.”

            Clary nodded, sad that Simon didn’t feel comfortable enough with just her there, and called Raphael into the room.

            Raphael came back with a cup of tea. “Here. Magnus thought you could use some.” He gave the cup to Simon and then sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the new towel against his forehead. “You’re beginning to cool down. That’s good. The tea should take the fever away completely. It has peppermint, ginger, cinnamon, cloves, and larkspur. He took the liberty of subbing out the garlic for some blood so that you could drink it.”

            Clary watched the two of them silently. Raphael came off as so prickly and mean, it was strange seeing him act so kind and gentle towards Simon. It was if he transformed into an entirely different person.

            “Thanks.” Simon nodded, taking a small drink. Clary watched the tension leave his shoulders and his eyes droop slightly.

            “I’ll let you finish your talk.” Raphael stood up to leave, but Simon grabbed his hand.

            “Wait!” He called, his eyes going wide. “Don’t go. Please.” He pleaded with him. “If you’re gone, she’ll come back. Please.”

            Clary’s heart ached as she watched Simon. She’d never felt so terrible in her life. She felt like the worst person in the world for not getting to him when he needed her.

            “It’s okay.” Raphael set a hand on Simon’s head and smiled. “You’re okay. I won’t go anywhere.” He snapped his fingers to put in earplugs so he wouldn’t be privy to their conversation, letting Simon hold his hand to ground himself.

            “I’m so sorry, Si,” Clary told him. “I didn’t think you were in danger. There was so much going on and I thought you were safe. If I’d known—“

            “It’s okay. I don’t blame you for Camille killing me.” Simon reassured her. “I know about the Mortal Cup situation. I overheard what it can do and I should be thanking you. As a Downworlder, you know. That Valentine guy wants to kill us all.” He chuckled lightheartedly and Clary couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

            “I truly don’t deserve you, Simon Lewis.” She squeezed his shoulder.

            “It’s a good thing I never expected you to earn me. I’m your friend because I like spending time with you, Fray. That’s all.”

            Clary nodded. She looked over at Raphael. “Is he. . .are you sure you’re safe with him?”

            Simon nodded. “You didn’t see Raphael back at the Dumort. He was like Captain America or Superman as he got me out of there. I didn’t think Camille could ever look afraid after all the things she’d done to me, but when Raphael stormed the place it was like nothing I’d ever seen before.” He admitted. “He didn’t even have to raise a fist. He just talked to her. I thought he was going to hurt me at first, but he brought me here and he’s been there almost every time I’ve woken up. He’s taken care of me. I trust him.” Simon told her. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

            Clary nodded. “Simon, when you were in there. . .what did she do to you?” She asked warily. “Camille, I mean. What did she do?”

            As soon as the question was asked, Simon’s hands began to tremble. His face went vacant.

It was as if he was remembering something painful.

Simon let out a scream, pulling away from Raphael harshly and curling in on himself. He looked at Clary, but it was clear he wasn’t seeing her. “Please stop. I’ll do whatever you want, just make it stop! It hurts!” He shouted, and when Clary reached out to him he screamed again.

            Raphael acted quickly, waving his hand over Simon and forcing to him to go unconscious. “You’re lucky I’ve cast an active spell over this room.” He took out his earplugs. “I thought I said not to upset him. I told you his mental state is fragile. I’m still trying to counteract the easily triggered hallucinations.”

            “I didn’t realize. . .”

            Raphael glared at Clary. “No, you didn’t. Shadowhunters never seem to see when they’re hurting anyone besides their own kind. Leave! I won’t ask again.” He said, before going back to Simon and ensuring that he was okay.

            Clary expression fell and she left the room, finding Jace at the table with Alec and Magnus, chewing on a mouthful of food.

            “This is so good!” Jace moaned. “No one in our family can cook, Magnus. It’s the Lightwood Curse. What is this called again? Can I take some home?”   

            “Sure.” Magnus chuckled. “It’s Nasi Goreng. It was one of my favorite dishes growing up in Jakarta. I love cooking traditional foods.” He looked over at Alec. “You’d love Biji Salak. You have to let me cook it for you sometime.”

The two of them were leaning on each other comfortably, and Clary finally received a look at what Alec could be if he didn’t have to constantly hide who he was. Sitting with Magnus, he looked happy. She didn’t think she’d ever seen him look genuinely happy before.

“I don’t ever want to go home. I live here now.” Jace’s eyes fluttered closed. “I don’t get how you and your son stay so thin when you eat like this all the time. I wouldn’t be able to stop until I was too big to fit inside the Institute.”

Magnus laughed. “It’s a Warlock secret.” He said cryptically. He wasn’t going to reveal that he and Raphael trained in a separate realm that could give hours or days’ worth of training in the span of a few minutes in real time. “I think someone’s waiting for you.” He motioned toward Clary. “And you should get going, too, Alexander. I have to deliver that Werewolf potion.”

“I could come with.” Alec offered.

Jace rolled his eyes at his brother. He and Magnus were so hooked on each other that it was sickening. “I’m gonna take this and go.” Jace stood up, taking the plastic container of Nasi Goreng off the table and bringing it with him.

“I would like to have you around, but it just isn’t possible.” Magnus shook his head. “Afterwards, I have to portal out to London to see a friend of mine about something important. It’s all very hush-hush.” He said, holding Alec’s hand in his own. “I would like to see you tomorrow, though. Just give me a call before you arrive.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Alec nodded. He stared down at Magnus’ lips for longer than what could possibly be deemed appropriate before he let his hand go and took a step back. “Goodbye.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander.”

* * *

 

“Raphael?” Magnus heard the voice of a young girl yell on the other side of his front door and raised his eyebrows, walking toward the door. He hadn’t been expecting any more company today. He smiled a little to himself because the situation mirrored one he remembered being in the night he’d met Guadalupe.

He let out a nostalgic sigh at the memory of his best friend and opened the door. “You’re looking for Raphael?” He asked. He recognized the girl standing in front of him. She was one of Luke’s pack members, Gretel, and some time ago he’d been sure that Raphael had a crush on her. But that had been a while ago, and she hadn’t seemed interested, unfortunately for his son. “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“We had a, um, meeting.” She said. “It was concerning a friend of mine. Maia. Is he here?” She hadn’t considered the fact that Magnus would come to the door when she’d come to look for Raphael. But he’d missed date night, _again,_ and she wanted an explanation.

“He is.” Magnus opened the door and let Gretel inside. “In the bedroom on the left.”

“Thanks.” Gretel nodded her head and went further inside while Magnus returned to the couch, curling up with one of his favorite novels.

She walked over to Raphael’s room, opening the door and closing it behind her. “Raphael?”

He looked up at the mention of his name. His eyes widened and then he looked at his watch. He cursed. “I am so sorry.” He said to Gretel, getting up and walking over to her. “Magnus. Did he. . .?”

“I didn’t tell him,” Gretel reassured him. She smiled as Raphael took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I thought you had been hurt, you idiot.” She punched Raphael in his shoulder and stepped back, crossing her arms in an angry huff.

“I lost track of time.” Raphael apologized.

“I know.” Gretel sighed. “You don’t mean to. I know you don’t, but it still hurts, Raphael.” She looked past him and at Simon. He was looking at them both with tired eyes. “Who are you?” She sniffed the air and turned her nose up at the stench of a freshly turned vampire.

Simon sat up. “I’m Simon. You’re his. . .girlfriend, I’m guessing?”

She nodded. “But that’s not my name.” She said rudely. “It’s Gretel. Use it.” She looked visibly unhappy with the fact that Simon was a vampire and had to resist the urge to bare her teeth at him. She hated vampires, yes, but there was fear rolling of Simon in waves. The air was thick with the scent of it. Vampire or not, she would feel guilty for causing him further distress. “I should go.” She kissed Raphael’s cheek. “At least call me next time, okay? I would understand more if I at least knew why you stood me up without having to hunt you down.” When Raphael tried to kiss her, she turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek, instead. “Bye.” She turned around and left.

Simon cleared his throat awkwardly once Gretel had left. “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“No one does,” Raphael responded. “I’m a private person.” He offered an explanation.

“I mean, yeah, but Magnus knows. Right?” Simon asked.

“It’s complicated,” Raphael responded. “Don’t talk too much, okay? When you use too much energy it makes my spell wear off faster.” He put his hand against Simon’s forehead. “Your fever’s gone down. That’s good.” Simon’s face heated up when Raphael’s hand pressed against it and Raphael frowned. “Maybe not, actually. Let’s try the cold tea this time. I’ll be back.”

Simon watched Raphael go before he shook his head wildly, trying to calm himself. “What the hell is wrong with you, Lewis?” He mumbled. “Keep it together.” He’d swore he’d had enough of this already with Clary. “He’s the son of the High Warlock, he’s just doing his job.” Simon started to get out of bed when Raphael walked back inside and made him lie down.

“No,” Raphael commanded, shaking his head. “Before you do that, drink this potion. I made it while you were asleep a couple hours ago and it’s finally finished. This should help with the hallucinations, although it won't stop them completely.” He said and then set Simon’s tea aside. “Cold tea tastes terrible, but it’s more effective for getting rid of the fever.”

Simon nodded. “This potion smells awful.” He commented, covering his nose. “What’s in it?”

“You probably don’t want to know.” Raphael grinned and Simon forced himself to look away from the sight of his handsome, smiling face.

 _He has a girlfriend!_ Simon reminded himself. “I’ll have the tea first. It smells nice.”

“That’s because there’s blood in it. Drink the potion first; it tastes better than it smells.” He pushed the vial towards Simon. “Drink.”

“Fine.” Simon took the vial and downed it in one gulp, preparing for the awful aftertaste. “Strawberries?”

Raphael started laughing at the bewildered expression on Simon’s face. “You’re weird, even for a mundane.” He wiped his eyes, still chuckling. “Yeah, strawberries.” He confirmed. “Not that bad, right?”

“Not really.” Simon agreed, reaching over for the tea and drinking it. He gagged at the terrible taste, his nose scrunching up in disgust. “What is this?” He asked.

Raphael started laughing even harder. “Don’t assume things.” He told Simon, poking his forehead. “Now finish up, yeah?”

 Simon nodded. “Alright.” He pinched his nose and downed the entire thing in one gulp. “Gross.” He mumbled, and Raphael only had a second to stop Simon’s head from hitting the doorframe as he passed out almost immediately.

Raphael caught his head, adjusting him so he was laying down before going back to the living room where Magnus was. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Magnus smiled. “Should I start remodeling your mother’s old room?”

Raphael shook his head. “I want to do it. Since we’ll be having another housemate at least until Simon gets better, I’ll take that room. I’ve been meaning to redecorate, anyway.”

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Alec heard murmuring everywhere he went. It had instantly set him on edge because it felt like everyone knew the truth. Like years of hiding had gone completely to waste, because somehow everyone had found out. He tried to keep his head down, focusing on his work, when Raj tapped his shoulder and nearly made Alec jump out of his skin.

“What?” Alec snapped. He really needed to get himself under control. On top of everything, Magnus wasn’t answering any of his calls, either. He didn’t know what he did or what was going on and he hated being left out of the loop.

“Hey, it’s just me. Calm down.” Raj raised his hands, laughing at Alec’s reaction. “I wanted to congratulate you. You don’t waste time when you want something. That takes serious guts.” He held out a present and gave it to Alec. “I hate having to give the presents at the wedding ceremony. This is for you.” He held out a box for Alec, but he didn’t raise his hands to take it. He was still working on comprehending what Raj had just said.

“Wedding? I don’t know where you heard this, but I’m not getting married.”

“Alec, buddy, it was announced in front of the entire Institute by your mother and Lydia while you were having a discussion with the Downworld liaison. It’s all everyone’s been talking about. You’re the first of this generation to get married.”

Alec closed his eyes. “I have to go.” He said and walked away without accepting the present, storming into the Clave Envoy’s office. He hadn’t met her before today, but now was as good a time as any, considering that she seemed to be spreading lies.

“I’m not marrying you,” Alec stated as he walked into the room. His mother was sitting down, talking quietly with Lydia. It seemed as if she was planning something, as always, only now she had an accomplice.

“Alec, come sit,” Maryse said, waving Alec inside. Alec instinctively took a step back as Lydia appraised him, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed and walked over, taking a seat.

“What does the new Head of the Institute want from me?” Alec asked bitterly, placing his hands on the desk.

“I’ve spoken with your mother and we both have an offer that I doubt you’ll refuse,” Lydia said to Alec. “She tells me that you’ve worked your entire life to take over the Institute. I was inspired by your devotion to this Institute and I accepted the proposal your mother offered me on your behalf.” She told Alec. “We could both run the Institute. You don’t have to ever love me. I’ve lost my one true love already.” She picked up a pen and clicked it, beginning to sign a set of documents as she spoke. “I don’t care about any affairs,” His mother flinched at the word, “As long as they’re kept under wraps.”

Alec shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding.” He said to himself. He took a moment to think about whether he was sure about what he was doing. Before, when he’d spoken to Magnus, he talked about how he was satisfied with his former position as Head of the Institute. He was satisfied with his work taking precedence over anything and everything else.

 _Satisfied._ Not _happy._

Before Magnus, Alec had never been truly happy. He’d been a mild-mannered, frowning child who grew up into a grumpy, closeted adult. He didn’t smile and he certainly didn’t laugh. His chest had never felt full and warm the way it did whenever Magnus smiled at him.

“I thought the Institute was everything I’d ever wanted,” Alec said to them both. “I thought that I was okay living a lie where I’d never be happy, but I’d be satisfied having the job I’d always wanted.” He paused, his heart hammering in his chest.

Alec was done living a lie. He could do this. He could be happy. “I can’t marry you, Lydia. I can’t marry any woman.”

“Alec, this is not the time,” Maryse said stiffly.

“No.” Alec shook his head. “It’s the perfect time. I finally found some semblance of happiness for the first time in my life. I don’t care what Lydia thinks and I don’t think I care what you think, either, Maryse.” Alec closed his eyes. “I’m gay. I have no interest in being the Head of the Institute if that means I have to continue hiding. It already feels like everyone knows. I don’t give a damn anymore.” With that, he stood up and walked away, briskly heading for the Institute’s exit.

His heart was pounding harshly against his ribcage and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of there. Alec quickly cast a glamour to hide from mundanes and then ran to Magnus’.

Once Alec arrived, he knocked on the door. He felt dizzy and he was breathing hard.

Magnus opened the door just a few inches, peeking his head out to look at Alec. “Shouldn’t you be working on wedding invites?” He asked him, his eyes narrowing at Alec before he took in his distraught state.

Alec was shaking. He looked as if he was only seconds away from having another attack.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked worriedly, opening the door completely.

Alec threw himself into Magnus’ arms, burying his face in the space between Magnus’ neck and shoulder. “I did it.” He breathed, letting his legs give out under him. Magnus immediately reached his hands out to catch Alec, supporting his weight. “I told her the truth.” A laugh that bordered on hysterical bubbled its way up from Alec’s throat. “I’m gay, Magnus. I told my mother and the woman she tried to marry me off to that I’m gay, and I won’t marry a woman.”

Magnus raised both eyebrows at that. “Alexander.” He smiled, leading Alec over to his couch and helping him sit. “I’m so proud of you. And I’m happy you decided to come to me afterward.” He patted Alec’s cheek and Alec let himself take in Magnus’ state of dress. He was wearing his shoes and coat, like he’d been about to leave before Alec showed up.

“Did I come at a bad time?” He asked, afraid that he’d shown up without warning when Magnus had a meeting with a client.

“Not exactly.” Magnus shook his head, giving Alec a reassuring smile. “It’s nothing major. I was watching Raphael’s Little Vampire while he’s meeting with Gretel for some sort of job.” He took in Alec’s distressed state. His hair was even messier than usual and his hazel eyes were wild, although he did seem like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders after coming out to his mother. “I have the rest of the night off and Simon should be asleep for at least three more hours. My fridge is running empty once again.” He let out an annoyed huff. “I was about to go grocery shopping.”

Alec nodded, his eyes taking in Magnus’ entire outfit. Beyond his light jacket, high-heeled boots, and made up face, he was only wearing joggers and a long sleeve that hugged his impressive muscles nicely. It was clear he wasn’t going anywhere special, now that Alec allowed himself to look. “You don’t just. . .you know, do your thing?” He waved his hand in a flamboyant manner, trying to mimic the way Magnus used his magic.

Magnus laughed at Alec’s attempt at impersonating him. “I have a contract with someone who keeps a warehouse where I usually store all my food and connect it to my fridge here with a spell, but I found out about some less than moral practices he engaged in and ended our agreement,” Magnus explained, holding up a list for Alec to see. “I’ll do my own shopping until I find a new contractor. Do you want to come with?”

“That’s alright with you?”

“Of course it is.” Magnus agreed. “You don’t look like you’re ready to go back to the Institute and I won’t make you. Now come on. It’ll be a good experience for you.” He pulled Alec to stand with him. “You Nephilim are known for your vegetarian—and decidedly tasteless and unadventurous—diets. I feel for you, really.” He sighed. “It’s a shame. Maybe if you all gave seasoning and spices a chance, then your dear brother wouldn’t come over just to eat his fill and take all the leftovers with him.”

“Jace was here?” Alec asked, shocked.

“Unfortunately, he spent his time bickering with Raphael for nearly an hour and emptied my fridge while Biscuit checked on Simon.” He flicked his wrist to create a portal and linked his free arm with Alec’s. “Shall we?” They stepped through the portal together, appearing in a cramped stall that left them with their chests pressed together.

“This is. . .comfy.” Alec said, his head tilted down just slightly. Even he moved just an inch closer, his lips would be pressed against Magnus’. He had to force himself to resist the urge to lean in.

“Comfy, indeed.” Magnus grinned and pressed his finger against the space between Alec’s, drawn eyebrows. “Don’t do that. You’ll scare the mundanes.” He whispered.

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Alec licked his lips. All he could think about was how he _wanted._ His desire for Magnus was flaring up so hotly that he was afraid it’d burn him up from the inside. “Then they’ll leave me alone. The only person I want to spend time with right now is you.”

Magnus gazed at Alec for a few moments, in awe of him.

 _This is my chance._ Alec thought to himself. _I can do this. He wants me, too._

Before Alec could follow his gut and press his lips to Magnus’, his expression changed from awestruck to playful. “You’re just sweet talking me so I’ll give in and buy plenty of candy to satisfy your giant sweet tooth.” Magnus accused.

Alec had meant every word but decided not to push, accepting that he’d missed his chance. “Is it working?” He teased, the dopey grin reserved only for Magnus on his face.

“We’ll see, Alexander.” Magnus dragged Alec out of the stall with him, going into the actual store. He grabbed a cart and then took off his jacket, throwing it under the cart and pushing it ahead.

Alec watched Magnus, lingering behind just a little to admire the sway of his hips and the way the joggers he was wearing hugged his ass. “What’s first on the list?” He asked distractedly.

“I’m just buying for the week, so I wrote down all the meals we’re having and their ingredients.” He stopped to wait for Alec, showing him the list once he’d caught up. “We don’t really need anything other than a box of cereal and dinner because Raphael and I tend to be busy during lunch and eat elsewhere.”

Alec let out an impressed noise. “These meals sound pretty. . .elaborate.”

“I flirted my way into a Chef’s good graces two centuries ago and learned a few things,” Magnus explained. “His name was Alexandre Ètienne Choron and he looked twice my age and was balding. He was most definitely not my type, but the man could cook.”  

Alec let out an undignified snort. “Does that mean I’m still your favorite Alexander, even if I can’t cook?” He asked. He was starting to feel bold, and he slyly placed a hand on Magnus’ waist as he spoke, walking with him.

“There’s no competition.” Magnus laughed at Alec. “Now, help me shop. You’re not very useful just standing there. Get a few things for yourself and meet me in aisle F.”

Alec’s eyes brightened. “Which aisle is it?” He asked, excited at the prospect of being able to pick out any candy he wanted. He wasn’t allowed to have many sweet things, but it was just another thing on the growing list of pleasures he was allowing himself to indulge in now that he was friends with Magnus.

“Aisle Three.” Magnus laughed, turning around to continue his shopping while Alec walked away.

* * *

 

“That was fun.” Magnus yawned loudly, holding two biodegradable bags of groceries while Alec carried in the other four. He set bags down, putting them all away with a snap of his fingers.

“Mmhmm.” Alec hummed, unable to speak around the chocolate in his mouth. “I’ve never seen so much candy in my life.”

Magnus laughed at Alec’s words, walking over to the couch and throwing himself onto it. “Even though you’re full of energy, I’m exhausted.” He buried his face in one of his couch pillows. “Just leave me here. I’m never moving again.”

Alec shifted uncomfortably. “You’re going to bed?”

Magnus hummed in response, turning around with a smile before he saw Alec. His grin dropped immediately, expression twisting with concern. “Hey, Alexander. What’s wrong?”

“Sorry. I know it sounds silly, but I don’t think I’m ready to go back to the Institute.” He admitted. “My mother—she’s been calling, and Izzy told me it’d be a good idea to stay away until she’s done tearing the entire place apart. She’s angry.”

“Oh, Angel. . .” Magnus stood up and walked over to Alexander, cupping his cheek. “You know I’d never make you leave, right? If you can’t go back, you can stay here.”

Alec nodded. “I don’t want to intrude. You already have Simon taking the only other room and Raphael’s probably taking the couch until you guys get another room.”

“You’re not intruding. Sleep with me.” He blurted out, before he realized the very not-innocent implication of his words. “Platonically, of course.” He added. “I’m not making you sleep on the floor and my bed is more than large enough for the both of us. Here.” He snapped his fingers, getting a pair of spare sweats and adjusting their size to fit Alec. “You can wear these. I’m going to head to bed first in just a bit.”  He said, going to sit down on the couch.

Alec saw Magnus take off his shoes and remove his makeup, leaving everything else as is. He went into the bathroom to shower quickly and change his clothes, forcing himself not to think about the fact that he would be sharing clothes and a bed soon enough with Magnus. He closed his eyes, giving himself time to process it all before he heard the door to loft slam closed. “That’d be Raphael.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Hey, Papa. . .” Raphael saw Magnus sitting on the couch and crawled onto it with him, laying his head on his lap.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Raphael shook his head. “My. . .meeting with Gretel was tense. I had to cut it short and reschedule.” Raphael couldn’t explain that he and his girlfriend had gotten into an argument over the amount of time Raphael was spending helping Simon. He’d finally managed to sneak in an hour in now that Simon seemed to no longer need to be under the influence of calming and anti-hallucination spells at all times and it had only ended up in disaster.

Raphael didn’t know what to do. He wanted to ask Magnus for advice, but he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Magnus brushed Raphael’s hair away from his face. Raphael closed his eyes, allowing himself to be calmed while Alec snuck out of the bathroom, fully dressed, trying not to be spotted.

“Just go. I don’t want to know.” Raphael told Alec as he walked to Magnus’ bedroom.

“It’s not—“ Alec tried to explain himself, but Raphael just shook his head.

“Good night, Alec.” Alec’s eyebrows raised at not being insulted or referred to as ‘Shadowhunter’, but he attributed Raphael’s unusually neutral behavior to Magnus’ comforting touch soothing him.

“It might be some time before I head to bed. Sweet dreams, Alexander.” Magnus said to him.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Sweet dreams, Magnus.”

Almost an hour later, Magnus climbed into bed with Alec. By then, Alec was fast asleep.

He went to sleep with both their backs facing each other.  


	12. Inverted Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What’s going on here?” Alec asked, confused at what he was seeing._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“There was an attack on the Institute,” Lydia said, rolling her shoulders. She winced with the movement and Alec caught sight of the deep wound on her arm. He didn’t comment on it, waiting for her to continue. “We have intel that tells us that Meliorn may know much more than he’s letting us in on. I’ve elected to take him to the City of Bones.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“You can’t interrogate Downworlders without the agreement of the Downworld liaison. This is beyond idiotic. We could be at risk of a rebellion.” He couldn’t believe that someone so reckless could become the Institute Head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are descriptions of violence/torture towards the end. Just a warning.

“Slept well?” Raphael asked when Magnus left his bedroom. He was already sitting at the kitchen table and grinding something into powder with a mortar and pestle.

“As well as you’d expect.” Magnus hummed, rubbing his eyes. He’d slept better than he’d had in centuries, and he’d almost decided not to get out of bed after he’d woken up to Alec’s arms wrapped around him and his head against Alec’s chest. He didn’t know how they’d gotten entangled in with each other, but it was surprisingly comfortable, although it did leave him with the worst bed head he’d had in a long while.

“Well, you look like absolute shit, so I hope however well you sleep was worth it.” Raphael pointed to his head, then at Magnus. “So how long are you planning on dancing around each other?”

Magnus chose not to respond. He went over to a nearby mirror and started fixing his hair.

“Well?” Raphael pushed. “I know meddling in your life is usually Uncle Ragnor’s job, but he’s holed himself up until this whole mess is over so I have to do it for him.”

“I have my reasons,” Magnus told him. “How’s Simon?”

“I’m withdrawing him from the spell completely today,” Raphael told Magnus. “He’s doing well. You know that our magic can’t heal his mental state completely, but he has a strong will. He didn’t let Camille break him.”

“Is that so?” Magnus perked up with interest. “If he truly is that strong, then maybe—“

“No,” Raphael stated. “Don’t say what you’re about to say, Papa.”

Magnus nodded his head. “Alright.” He mumbled in agreement. “But you must know, Raphael. There aren't many people who can survive loving people like us. The ones who can’t die or they break our hearts before our power becomes too much for them. You know that. If you find someone who can. . .”

“I know, Papa,” Raphael told him. “Let it go. Just for now, okay?” He didn’t want to think about it. All it did was remind him of why he couldn’t tell Magnus about him and Gretel when he believed they were doomed to fail. He knew Magnus would support if it’s what he truly wanted and that he only wanted to spare Raphael from the pain of having his heart broken, but it didn’t make it any easier to tell him the truth.

Raphael loved Gretel. Whether his magic was compatible with her didn’t matter to him. If keeping his true nature hidden forever was necessary for him to have her, then so be it. Even if she was angry with him right now, he wasn’t just going to let her go.

“Anyway, what are your ‘reasons’?” He asked, turning the conversation back onto Magnus. “I may not like him, but it’s no secret to any that the two of you are meant to be. I’m not surprised that necklace hasn’t already burned a hole in your chest.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “That’s not how it works.” He wrapped his hand around the necklace. “Well, not exactly. But it only burned the first few times. It’s just a simpering heat now whenever he’s around. It’s actually kind of pleasant.”

“You’re strange, Papa,” Raphael smirked. “Nice diversion, by the way. Now tell me.”

“It was worth a try.” Magnus walked into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. “I know the last time I dated was well before you were born, but I’ll tell you anyway.” He decided, bringing his bowl over to the table with Raphael and beginning to eat. “I’m used to always being the chaser. I’ve never made anyone have to work to have me. Maybe I’d like to be pursued for once.” Magnus said with a shrug. “It might be stupid. But I’ve had enough of feeling like I’m not truly wanted. I refuse to settle for less anymore.”

Raphael made a sound to acknowledge Magnus’ words. “You deserve it. I may not like Shadowhunters, but Alec’s not the same as the other Shadowhunters I’ve seen before. I’ll give him that, at least. And if he makes you happy. . .” They heard a sound and Raphael went silent. It was clear that conversation was over.

Alec stumbled out of the room, looking surprisingly awake and well-rested. “Izzy texted me. Things are a little crazy at the Institute. I should go.” He told Magnus, walking over to the couch and grabbing his jacket.

He headed over to Magnus and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Thank you. Not just for yesterday, but for everything. From the moment I met you, you changed my life, Magnus. I don’t think I’d have ever gained the confidence to be myself without your help.” He put on his shoes and left the loft.

Raphael stood after Alec had left. “What was that about?” He asked Magnus, wanting to know what Alec had told him.

Magnus shook his head. “He just. . .gives me a good feeling, I guess. I should send Biscuit a fruit basket. It’s her fault I ended up showing up at the Institute after almost 20 years, after all.” He chuckled to himself, continuing to eat. 

* * *

 

            Alec took a deep breath, standing outside the entrance of the Institute. He could still see the text Izzy had sent him that morning.

_I don’t know what happened between you and mom, but everyone knows. I’m sorry. There wasn’t anything I could do._

 He’d been panicked at first, but the conversation he’d overheard between Magnus and Raphael shortly after he read the message had helped take his mind off it.

Magnus was waiting for him to make the first move. He was going to have to take the initiative, or Magnus would slip through his fingers. He’d already let his chance pass him by too many times. Next time the opportunity presented itself, he wasn’t going to waste it.

But for now, he just needed to make it through the day. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face everyone, now that they all knew, but he was going to have to, somehow. He opened the doors of the Institute and stepped inside.

“Alec Lightwood.” Alec stepped back as Meliorn was pushed past him, his hands cuffed behind his back. Raj and another Shadowhunter led him over to a bench.

“What’s going on here?” Alec asked, confused at what he was seeing.

“There was an attack on the Institute,” Lydia said, rolling her shoulders. She winced with the movement and Alec caught sight of the deep wound on her arm. He didn’t comment on it, waiting for her to continue. “We have intel that tells us that Meliorn may know much more than he’s letting us in on. I’ve elected to take him to the City of Bones.”

“You can’t interrogate Downworlders without the agreement of the Downworld liaison. This is beyond idiotic. We could be at risk of a rebellion.” He couldn’t believe that someone so reckless could become the Institute Head.

“I’ve calculated the risk, and I sincerely doubt we’ll have a rebellion on our hands.” She brushed his words off.

“What makes you so sure? The threat of Valentine? They almost rebelled before the implementation and signing of the Accords so that won’t change anything.” Alec snapped.

            Lydia straightened her back. “You.” She smirked at Alec’s confused glare, feeling as if she had the upper hand. “Did you really think I had no idea what you were doing when you left the Institute? Where you were going?” She continued when Alec didn’t say anything. “You’re smarter than I’d thought. You’re more useful on the Downworlder Liaison’s arm than you would’ve ever been as my husband. Because I can do whatever I want, and they will never rebel. Not if it means that you’ll be hurt.”

Alec took a step back at her words. “What?” He asked, his tone laced with clear disgust. “What’s wrong with you? You’re going to use the fact that we’re friends against him?”

“ _Friends_.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing malicious, don’t worry,” Lydia said offhandedly. “I’ve always admired Magnus Bane. But he’s still a Downworlder. The Accords? The liaison position? It’s all about control.” She told Alec. “The fact that you don’t know that is why I’m the Head of the Institute and it’s your job to do as I say. Dismissed.” She waved Alec off.

Alec closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. He’d never felt so humiliated. He took his damaged pride with him as he walked away, going to one of the computers and helping search the area for any activity from the Circle.

“So,” Raj bumped shoulders with Alec after being relieved from watching Meliorn. “You’re gay now, huh?”

Alec shook his head. “Always been gay. My whole life.” He answered distractedly. “It looks like there’s been activity in this area.”

“. . .Right.” Raj cleared his throat awkwardly. “I just. . .I want you to know that I’m here for you. You’re the first gay Shadowhunter I’ve met, but I know that gay mundanes go through a lot and I don’t want you to end up like some of them.”

Alec nodded his head. “I appreciate it.” He said gruffly, trying to hide his surprise. “But, honestly, I don’t want to be treated any differently. I’m not a different person. Nothing about me has changed, the truth is just out in the open now.” He told him. They both looked up as the doors to the Institute opened and in stepped Magnus. He was dressed conservatively for him, his clothes all hues of black, grey and forest green. He’d forgone eyeshadow and was wearing nothing but a clear gloss and eyeliner.

“Magnus Bane?” Lydia stared at him as he walked in, her eyes wide with awe. “I’d never thought I’d be able to meet you.”

“You’re the Institute Head?” Magnus asked. His tone wasn’t like anything Alec had ever heard before. It was plain and matter-of-fact, almost monotone when compared to his usual way of speaking. He was very clearly not impressed with whatever impression he was getting from Lydia. 

Lydia nodded. “Are you here to see Alec?”

Magnus shook his head and Alec only allowed himself to be disappointed for a second. It was clear Magnus was there on official matters. “Not at all. Actually, I was looking for you. Lead me to your office.” He waited for Lydia to turn around and start walking. He followed her into her office, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk.

“I believe we have a problem.” Magnus began, crossing his legs. “Not even thirty minutes ago, I received a call from the Seelie Queen detailing the unlawful seizure of one of her Knights. Meliorn. You wouldn’t happen to know about that, would you?” He tilted his head slightly, waiting for Lydia’s answer. "You're supposedly trying to take him to the City of Bones, which we both know is essentially a death sentence. Am I right?" 

“Under Clave Law—“

“I know all about Clave Law, Darling. I was alive when all those laws were still being written. Now, answer this question.” His tone lost some of its kindness. “Did you really think I was going to allow this?”

“I don’t answer to you, Magnus. You’re just a liaison. You have no hand in me upholding the Law.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Wrong answer.” He whispered, watching her stand up and walk circles around him, confident that he had the upper hand. Magnus dropped his glamour and put up a shield that would be strong enough to hold in his magic for just over a minute. His eyes shifted from gold to bright yellow as he used his full power.

Lydia immediately fell to the ground at the sheer power coming from Magnus. It was too strong for her to bear in such proximity.

“Let me tell you something, Ms. Branwell. Although your precious Clave has had their fun lying to you about the power you hold, I have no such issue. When it comes to issues of your Shadowhunters, you have the power to decide without considering my opinion. But when you speak of _my_ Downworlders, you answer to me and me _only._ I am in charge here, Lydia, and there’s absolutely nothing you can do about it. Now, you’re going to release Meliorn into my custody _immediately._ Do I make myself clear?” He turned his demonic eyes onto Lydia, who still hadn’t managed to stand up. “I’d answer quickly. Your body will only be able to stand so much of my power before you die.”

“You wouldn’t kill me.” Lydia coughed out, covering her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it back, she saw blood.

“You wouldn’t be the first Shadowhunter I’ve killed. And I don’t even have to touch you. That’s how big the gap is between Shadowhunters like you and me. You can’t survive a run in with me. Neither of us has to fight and you would still die.” He put his glamour back up and snapped his fingers, leaving a healing potion on Lydia’s desk. “But I don’t want to kill you and I won’t have to if you can learn to cooperate. Do I make myself clear?”

Lydia stood up once she was finally able to and grabbed the potion, downing it all quickly. “Fine.” She agreed, rubbing her throat. “I understand. We’ll leave Meliorn to you.” They both walked out of the office looking perfectly fine.

Lydia had the men take the handcuffs off Meliorn and give him to Magnus.

“I have a job for you, Meliorn,” Magnus said as he led the Seelie out of the Institute by the arm. He opened a portal, pushing him through. “You’re going to help me find Valentine.”

* * *

 

            “How are you feeling?” Raphael placed his hand on Simon’s forehead, greeting him with a warm smile. “No fever again.”

            “I haven’t been feverish in days. You still keeping checking, though.” Simon managed to keep his face from going hot, but barely. “Thanks to you, I’m doing fine.”

            “Are you thirsty?” Raphael asked. He was constantly doting on Simon, and it was hard for him to keep reminding himself that Raphael belonged to someone else. Even though he hated to admit it, he already had a crush on someone who wasn’t going to return his feelings. Raphael loved his girlfriend dearly and Simon didn’t want to ruin that.

            Simon nodded. “This is kind of hard to get used to. Like, is there any way you could use your magic to make the blood a different color or something? Just until I’m used to it. This is. . .really hard for me.” He admitted. “It always feels like I’m going crazy.”

            “If that’s what you need.” Raphael waved his hand, summoning a glass of clear liquid from the fridge. “Just like water, right?”

            “Yeah.” Simon’s face broke out into a grin and he downed the entire glass. “Thanks, Raphael. You’ve been there for me through all this shit happening and I think I’m ready to talk about it.” He said to him.

            “Are you sure you want to tell me? Clary’s in the other room with Magnus, Jace, and Meliorn.” Raphael asked, just to make sure.

            Simon felt his stomach twist at the mention of Meliorn. He had sauntered into the room, claiming the space that belonged to him and Raphael as his own and had flirted with Raphael like Simon wasn’t even there! It had made his blood boil. Simon was sure that he’d never been that angry before, and he’d been ready to put his new vampiric abilities to the test against Meliorn when Raphael had paralyzed Meliorn with his magic and forced him out of the room, locking the door behind him.

            “No. I just want to tell you. No one else.” Simon said to Raphael. “And if something happens and I can’t handle it, I’d feel safest with just you.”

            Raphael nodded. “Let’s kill two birds with one stone, then. We can go for a walk.” He peeled the blankets off Simon and held out a hand. “You haven’t been on your feet aside from walking around the house and it’s pretty late, it’ll be good for you to get some fresh air.”

            Simon nodded. “I was wondering, once I get my head back on straight and get my murderous tendencies completely under control and everything, do you think I’ll be able to see my family again? I miss them and I want to at least offer them an explanation as to why I’m gone.”

            “Honestly?” Raphael started toward the door so Simon could shower and get dressed in peace. “I don’t know yet. I should make sure it’s safe for them when you’re a part of our world. Give me time and I can tell you. I’m sorry, Simon.”

            Simon nodded, trying to hide his disappointment as Raphael closed the door behind him. He tried not to feel bitter about the entire situation, but Raphael had his family with him. Magnus was always there, and Simon couldn’t even see his mom and little sister.

            He didn’t even want to think about how he mom must be feeling. She was paying for his tuition and he couldn’t just go to all his midday college classes and continue his path to living a boring life as an accountant. He was a _vampire._

Simon sighed and went to the bathroom, showering quickly and dressing in a pair of Raphael’s jeans and a long sleeve to suit the chilly weather. They were a little tight around his waist and the sleeves and legs of the pants weren’t quite as long as they would’ve been if the clothes were his, but he figured he could ask Raphael to adjust the size for him. He stepped out of the room and walked over to Raphael. “Where’d everyone go?”

            “Portal to the Seelie Realm.” Raphael snapped his fingers, adjusting his clothes so they fit Simon perfectly. “You can keep those. They look better on you, anyway.”

            “Really? Thanks, man.” _Girlfriend! Remember, girlfriend!_ Simon shouted internally, blood rushing to both his cheeks. He grinned, one hand coming to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment on the other moving up to lean against the chair behind him instinctively. He overshot the distance, his arm catching on nothing but air. He fell backward, his arm coming grab the front of Raphael’s shirt.

            Raphael grabbed both of Simon’s arms, steadying him. “ _Dios,_ you’re the clumsiest vampire I’ve ever seen.” Raphael let out an amused chuckle.  He pulled both hands away once Simon was completely upright and grasped Simon’s wrist, tugging it gently. He raised an eyebrow when Simon resisted, tightening his hold on Raphael’s shirt. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” He asked worriedly.

            Simon pulled his hand away quickly. “Yeah. I’m sorry, I promise I can do this.” He told Raphael. He’d been shocked for a moment when his hand had landed on a hard, muscled chest. Although Raphael was shorter than Simon and not as wide, he had a lot more muscle on his lean build than Simon did. He was just pleasantly surprised, that's all. “Let’s go.” He rushed towards the front door, unintentionally using his vampiric strength and crashing headfirst into the door, creating a split in the doorway.

            “You can’t just go running around before you know how to control your newfound powers.” Raphael helped Simon up, wiping the splintered wood from his forehead. “Calm down and walk with me.” He linked arms with Simon and opened the door.

            “Yeah, okay.” Simon nodded his head. “I’m really sorry about all this. I’m not usually like this. I’m totally smooth, I promise.”

 _Why did I say that?_ He mentally berated himself.

            Raphael rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’re a real Casanova with all the ladies. I don’t see why it matters here, though. I’m the only person here and I won’t tell anyone you’re trying to impress _, amigo_.”

            _I’m trying to impress **you**. _ Simon thought but didn’t say anything. He walked, arm-in-arm, with Raphael, taking the lift down to the ground floor and then leaving the complex under Magnus’ loft. They walked in silence for a while and Raphael’s arm slowly fell away from Simon. He instantly missed his touch and resigned himself to the fact that he had feelings for someone who was already in a relationship and would never feel the same. He had to stop trying, though, because it wasn’t right for him to do that to Raphael’s girlfriend, Gretel. Even though she wasn’t exactly warm and fuzzy, he had no doubt that she was a great girl because Raphael loved her.

            “So, are you ready to talk about it?” Raphael cut into Simon’s train of thought.

            Simon glanced up at the sky, breathing in deeply. It really was a nice night, with a light breeze. Simon missed the sun, but he was glad he could at least have nights like this. He’d always been more of a night owl, only basking in the daylight because it was what Clary wanted. He guessed that being confined to the night hours wouldn’t be so bad. “It started with the hallucinations,” He began, walking over to the park and finding a comfortable, out of the way place to sit. “I was seeing Camille everywhere and my coffee turned into blood and boiled over. I thought I was already turning into a vampire.”

            “It would’ve gone away with time.”

            “Yeah,” Simon agreed. “I wish I would’ve known that before.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued. “I didn’t know what else to do. It was apparent that if I was turning into a vampire, it was because of her. I thought maybe she could help me.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Raphael.

            Raphael didn’t smile. He just squeezed where his hand was. “You’ve got me, and you’ve got Magnus now. I know we’re not vampires, but the two of us will do everything we can to help you through this.”

            “I appreciate it.” Simon placed his hand on top of Raphael’s. After a few seconds, they both pulled away. “Camille, she. . .didn’t kill me quickly.” He admitted. “I remember her running at me with her fangs bared. I thought she was going to kill me then, but she didn’t.” Simon closed his eyes, remembering what she had done to him. “I was in some sort of torture chamber when I woke up. I was strapped down with some sort of chair and I struggled until my wrists were bloody and raw, but. . .I couldn’t get out. When Camille finally came in, I thought that maybe she was going to let me out.”

            “Did she?” Raphael asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

            “She did. But first, she grabbed my ankle and twisted it. Not enough to break it, just to sprain. Then she broke two of my fingers on each hand. After that, she let me out and told me I had a head start and if I could manage to get out, she would let me go and I’d never have to see her again.” He breathed in deeply and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay calm. “Raphael. Please.”

            He didn’t feel the soothing effect of Raphael’s magic wash over him. Instead, a hand came to rest on top of his head and an arm on his back, pulling him in for a hug.

“She’s not here. It’s just me. She won’t hurt you.” Raphael’s fingers slowly stroked his hair and Simon buried his face in Raphael’s chest, breathing in deeply. He didn’t need to breathe anymore, but the action was comforting. It made him feel normal.

It took a full minute before Simon had gathered himself enough to keep going. “I was just. . .so desperate for help. I could barely walk. She took my glasses and I tried to grab my phone. She kicked it away and stabbed through my hand. I ran as best as I could from her and she let me. She _let me_ think I was getting away. Then I left Clary those messages and I was hoping that maybe I’d be able to be saved. After that, she just. . .sliced me open. Right through the middle of my chest.” He whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Told me that calling for help wasn’t a part of the game and if I wasn’t going to play by the rules, then the game was over. She tied me to a post and broke both my legs and then just left me there. I just. . .bled out from my chest. It hurt so much and then there was just. . .nothing. I died.”

“Simon. . .” Raphael rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. “We’ll make her pay for what she did to you. I’m a member of the Bane family, and we never let people get away with hurting the people we care about. You’re my friend, and I won’t just let this go.”

Simon nodded. He wanted revenge. Even though he knew Camille wouldn’t suffer the way he did, the fact that she wouldn’t get away with what she’d done to him was comforting. “After I died and came back as a vampire, it didn’t stop.” He told Raphael. “She slit my throat, slashed across my chest. . .she even hung me, but it didn’t kill me. Nothing let me die. I just wanted everything to stop so badly, but every time she just gave me blood and I healed. Then she. . .she brought someone else in. I think it was a Warlock. That’s when the hallucinations started again. The next time I was aware of my surroundings was when I saw you.”

Raphael stopped the movement of his hand, clenching his hand into a tight fist. “I am so sorry. I wish I could’ve been there sooner. I should’ve saved you before she managed to do that.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you were there, and it’ll never happen again.” Simon closed his eyes. “It feels better, saying everything. It was killing me to hold that in.”

“I won’t ever let her near you again. No matter what, Simon, I promise.”


	13. This Blood Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Well, Werewolves are a superior species, so I’m not surprised.” She grinned cheekily and Simon shoved her shoulder playfully._
> 
> _“Hey! I’m like, barely a vampire. You can’t attribute their qualities to me. I’ve only consciously been a vamp for roughly sixty hours.”_
> 
> _“Good point. You have been sleeping beauty for the past week, haven’t you?” She asked rhetorically. “Speaking of which, how are you holding up? I don’t know what happened, but I know being turned can be hell and a normal experience wouldn’t have put you out like that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter length is shorter than the last two, but if I didn't post it now it would never be finished.

            “Biscuit, I’m trusting you to do this on your own,” Magnus said gravely, standing with Jace while Meliorn created the portal. “This may be our only chance of finding Valentine. The moment you find him, I need you to take this,” He held out a small sphere. It seemed to be shifting in color constantly, giving the illusion of constant movement, “And break it. It’ll summon me to your location.”

            “Didn’t know that was possible,” Jace mumbled under his breath, his gaze narrowing on Magnus suspiciously. “I wonder what else you’re hiding.”

            “You still don’t know it's possible.” Magnus’ tone left no room for argument. “If that gets out, Little Shadowhunter, a bill for my totaled Ferrari is going to be the least of your problems when it comes to me. I didn’t survive this long by revealing all my secrets to Shadowhunter Children, and that’s not going to change.”

            Jace stayed silent.

            “It is done,” Meliorn announced, taking a step back. He leaned over Clary’s left shoulder to whisper in her ear. “I truly hope you know what you’re doing.” He warned. “Do not cross our liaison. He is not an enemy you want to make. This war cannot be won without the Warlocks’ help.”

            Jace pulled him back. “We’re aware. She’ll be fine.” He said. They all watched as Clary stepped through the portal and shortly after Meliorn took a seat on the ground, cross-legged, and closed his eyes. He started mumbling in a language Jace wouldn’t understand.

            “He has the right idea.” Magnus praised, keeping his voice quiet to not distract Meliorn.

            “What is he even doing?”

            “An ancient ritual. It requires both the blood of a demon and an angel. The Fae are the primary users of the ritual, but anyone can do it with the right components. It wards off demons.” Magnus explained.

            Jace nodded. “We should do it.” He said to Magnus, who instantly stiffened.

            “I cannot. I should convene with the Seelie Queen. Protect him while I am gone and ensure that no demons make it through the portal.” He said quickly, creating a portal before Jace could say anything else. He and Jace couldn’t complete the ritual. He didn’t have demon blood; not technically, and therefore the ritual would’ve just proven ineffective and left Jace with a lot of questions that Magnus had no intention of answering.

            “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

* * *

 

            “Hey, uh, Raphael? I know we’re having a great bro moment and all and in any other situation I’d love to keep this going, but I am _really_ thirsty.” Simon said warningly. “And I can smell your blood.” His head was buried in Raphael's neck from their hug, and every passing second made biting him that much more tempting. He pulled away from him, sitting back and swallowing dryly.

            “Even if you went into a frenzy, I somehow doubt you’d get more than a little nick with your fangs.” Raphael stood and looked around before flicking his fingers outward to create a portal. “Let’s head back, then.”

            Simon nodded, cursing his hunger for ruining the time he was spending with Raphael without the extra pressure of his mind torturing him. “After me?”

            “After you.” Raphael nodded his head, waiting for Simon to step into the portal before he followed behind him.

            While Simon went to grab the—now clear—blood from the kitchen, Raphael answered his phone. He didn’t check the caller ID before he put it to his ear. He’d been expecting a call from Lily at some point during the day, so he didn’t have to check to guess that it was her. “Lily? Any word on Camille?”

            “ _You’ve already deleted my number? Worst boyfriend ever.”_ Raphael heard Gretel say.

            Raphael’s entire face brightened when he heard Gretel. “I thought you were working a double shift today.” He said, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs. “I’ve missed you.”

            “Maia took my extra shift for me. Apparently, I owe her one for this.” Gretel let out a small chuckle. “ _I’ve missed you, too.”_ She told Raphael. “ _I know that you’re busy taking care of the fledgling but it still hurts. I never get to see you anymore.”_

“You will soon,” Raphael promised. “Simon is feeling better. As soon as Camille is in a cell in Idris, where she belongs, we’ll take a trip together. Just me and you, wherever you want. The world is yours, Gretel. I love you. Don’t forget that.”

            _“I know. But what if you could see me?”_ She asked him. “ _Right now. Would you want that?”_

            “Of course,” Raphael answered without hesitation.

_“Open the door, then.”_

Raphael hung up the phone and went to the door, pulling it open quickly. He beamed when he saw Gretel, pulling her into his arms. Their lips met in a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Feels like I haven’t seen you forever.”

            “I know the feeling.” She buried her face in his chest, pulling back when she felt the slight wetness on his shirt from Simon’s tears. “What’s this?” She asked, placing her hand on his shirt.

            “Hey, guys.” Simon walked into the room. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He walked over to Raphael, leaning against him in a friendly manner and smiling when Gretel narrowed her eyes at him.

            “Hm? Of course not.” Raphael shook his head before Gretel could answer, oblivious to the rivalry brewing between Simon and Gretel. “I didn’t have any plans for the night. But we could all watch one of those movies Simon’s made me promise to watch until Lily calls me.”

            “Who’s Lily?” Both Simon and Gretel said suspiciously.

            Raphael held up his hands. “Magnus isn’t even this hard on me.” He said with a laugh. “And he’s my father. You two sit down, okay? I’ll explain in a second since you’re both so curious.”

            Gretel and Simon sat down on opposite sides of the couch and Raphael sat down in between them. “We’re building a case on Camille after what she did to Simon. Lily’s her second and I’m working with her. This cannot get out or this might put me in a situation I may never be able to dig myself out of.” Raphael directed his gaze skyward. “I could end up dead.”

            “You can trust me,” Gretel said honestly. Even if Simon being around made jealousy curl up tight within her gut, she still knew he didn’t deserve what happened to him.

            “I know, Gretel.” Raphael kissed her cheek. “Let me call Lily and handle this. Start the movie without me.” He took his phone out of his pocket and went to the kitchen to call Lily.

Once Raphael was gone, Gretel looked at Simon. “Both of you can, you know.” She told him. “I know I may not come off as the nicest, but I love Raphael and that’s never going to change. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” She laughed quietly to herself. “But I guess you understand that, don’t you? After all, you’re crushing on my boyfriend.”

“I’m not!” Simon disagreed vehemently before his eyes widened and he lowered his voice, afraid Raphael would hear. “Look, I’m sorry.” He said to Gretel. “I know I shouldn’t feel the way I do, but I didn’t make that choice. It just happened.”

“You’re right,” Gretel told Simon. “You shouldn’t.” She agreed, getting up and searching for a movie. “You like Star Wars? I’ve been trying to get Raphael to watch the movies with me for a while but he refuses to.”

“You like Star Wars?” Simon asked excitedly.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Gretel rolled her eyes and put the DVD inside the player before returning to the couch. “I’m not gonna sit here and pretend I’m happy you’re eying my boyfriend. But I don’t hate you for it, either. Raphael’s one of a kind. There’s so much about him to love.” She said in a dreamy tone. “I know I come off as a huge bitch, but I don’t know what you expect when you stink of vampire and are the reason my boyfriend can’t find any time for me. But aside from that, you’re alright, I guess.”

“You’re alright, too,” Simon said in agreement. “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Gretel didn’t acknowledge his apology and instead pressed play. “I know literally everyone hates the prequels, but I actually like watching them. That alright with you?”

Simon nodded. “I like them, too. Obviously, Jar Jar Binks is literally the douche of the century, but you kind of have to love to hate how awful his character is.” Simon remarked as the movie started.

“I agree. Plus, watching the others without the prequels is an injustice to the entire franchise. George Lucas would be ashamed.” Gretel brought her feet up and draped them across Simon’s lap, making herself comfortable.

“I like the way you think.” Simon grinned and Gretel did the same. She couldn’t help herself. Simon’s smile was infectious.

“Well, Werewolves are a superior species, so I’m not surprised.” She grinned cheekily and Simon shoved her shoulder playfully.

“Hey! I’m like, barely a vampire. You can’t attribute their qualities to me. I’ve only consciously been a vamp for roughly sixty hours.”

“Good point. You have been sleeping beauty for the past week, haven’t you?” She asked rhetorically. “Speaking of which, how are you holding up? I don’t know what happened, but I know being turned can be hell and a normal experience wouldn’t have put you out like that.”

Simon pursed his lips. “I’m. . .I’m good.” He nodded his head, ducking his head to avoid Gretel’s gaze. “Better than I’ve been in a very long time.”

They both went silent as Raphael came back into the room. “I need to talk to you after the movie.” He said to Simon, moving Gretel’s legs and settling into the space between her and Simon. “We’re watching the prequels, aren’t we?” He groaned, throwing a hand over his face.

 Gretel smirked. “Simon wants to watch them, too.”

“I thought we were friends, Simon. These are awful.”

“Majority rules. Sorry, man.” Simon told him.

* * *

 

When Magnus returned, Meliorn was unconscious and Jace was nowhere to be found, the portal he had opened closed. His lips thinned out in frustration and he cursed under his breath. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He saw a demon come into the area and didn’t even turn in its direction before sending a ball of fire in its direction and killing it instantly. “Where are Clary and Jace?” He asked Meliorn, forcing him to wake up with a simple spell.

“A demon escaped into the realm. I sent Jace through to vanquish it.” Meliorn explained, afraid that he would incur Magnus’ wrath.

“I hope they manage to defeat the demon. All we can do now is wait.” Magnus said, not pleased with the turn of events. “I told Clary to summon me the moment she finds Valentine. But I cannot wait forever.” Magnus still had other duties that needed his attention, although they would not for some time.

* * *

 

“Jace, this should’ve led us to Valentine,” Clary whispered, suspicious of the man that had claimed to be Jace’s father, Michael Wayland. They had stepped the portal out of the alternate realm some time ago and now it was the three of them. “I should at least summon Magnus. He would know what to do.”

Jace shook his head. “Save it. Even if we can’t use it now, having the ability to summon a Warlock at any time is a useful failsafe.” He whispered to her. “Let’s just take him somewhere safe. Luke knew my dad. He should be fine there. Let’s go to the Jade Wolf.” Jace said, holding out his hand for Clary and pulling her with him. Michael Wayland followed just a few feet behind, his eyebrows raising in interest at what he saw.

“I’m gonna call Magnus. It’s late and he’s probably still waiting.” Clary took out her phone.

“First, give me the orb,” Jace said to her.

Michael Wayland kept a careful watch, waiting for Clary to take out the orb that would give her unlimited access to a powerful Warlock. He could put that to good use. He already needed a Warlock for his plans, and he couldn’t think of anyone better to have under his control than Magnus Bane. He could make his biggest threat his most powerful pawn. He’d already created a contraption to seal a Warlock’s power and use it against them and he only had enough resources to hold one. He just needed to get the orb.

“No,” Clary said, calling Magnus. The phone call didn’t last long, only enough for her to apologize for not finding Valentine and then tell him that he could head home.

“I don’t think it should be left in the hands of an Institute affiliate.” Michael Wayland cut in. “I’ll take it off your hands.” He held out his hand.

Clary hesitated. “Magnus trusts me. He gave it to me because of his relationship with me and my mom. I’ve known him since I was a kid.”

“I promise that nothing will happen to the Warl—to Magnus.” He corrected himself. “I have no intention of hurting him.” Michael Wayland wasn’t technically lying. He didn’t intend to hurt Magnus, not unless he refused to comply with his demands. “You can trust me, Clary. Valentine has hurt me already. I want to bring him to justice just as much as you do.” Now _that_ was a lie.

Clary placed the small orb in Michael Wayland’s hands. “Okay.” She nodded her head. “I trust you. Just don’t let Magnus get hurt. He’s like family to me.”

“I won’t. Let’s go.” The three of them headed to Jade Wolf, meeting up with Luke.

* * *

 

“Michael.” Luke looked surprised at the person who was with Jace and Clary when they came to the Jade Wolf. “I thought you were dead.”

“For a while, so did I.” Michael Wayland smiled good-naturedly at his former friend. “Right now, I’m just grateful to see my son again. I want to get revenge against Valentine for what he did to me. To both of us.”

Luke nodded. “I couldn’t agree with you more. You know where his hideout is? I need you to tell us if we’re going to take him down.”

“I understand.” Michael Wayland nodded. “He’s waiting out in his hideout in Long Island. It’s an abandoned hospital.” He lied. “He’s holding Jocelyn there. Luke, Clarissa? We can save her from him.”

Luke nodded with a strengthened resolve. “What are we waiting for, then?” He asked. “Let’s go bring Jocelyn home.”

Together, the four of them drove to Valentine’s new hideout with Luke at the wheel. As soon as they arrived, they saw that the area was swamped by Circle members.

“We have company.” Luke took out his gun. It wasn’t his preferred weapon when dealing with the Shadow World, but he wouldn’t have a problem killing run of the mill Shadowhunters with a few well-aimed bullets to clear the way for Clary, Jace, and Michael Wayland. He ducked under cover, shooting from afar while the others went inside.

“My mom isn’t here.” Clary pointed out as they all went inside. “You lied to us. You’re not Michael Wayland.” She accused, drawing her blade.

Jace immediately went to shield Michael Wayland, who was searching for the portal he’d forced a now-dead Warlock to make for his escape to his real hideout. “He’s my father, Clary. He’s not lying.”

“Actually, she’s right.” He waved his stele over his forearm. “I’m not Michael Wayland.” He said as the disguise went away, revealing Valentine. “But I am your father, Jace. And I’m Clary’s as well.”

They both looked at each other, not sure what to do. “Magnus’ orb,” Clary said worriedly, not wanting to address the elephant in the room.

“Indeed. I should thank you, Clarissa. I’ll be making good use of it.” He said and escaped through the portal. It immediately closed behind him and he appeared inside his true hideout.

Valentine smirked and threw the orb inside his Warlock Containment Cell, crushing it instantly. The area started to shimmer as Magnus appeared, wearing nothing but a plush, black cat-eared hoodie and matching pants.

There was a Cheshire cat grin on Valentine’s face as the Warlock slowly came to as a result of being summoned, looking around in confusion. It was clear he was still having trouble taking in his surroundings.

“Where am I?”


	14. Death Calls to Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“There’s too many to ambush,” Jace whispered before Raphael shushed him. “Sorry.” He mumbled._
> 
> _“We’re coming from behind,” Raphael explained, his voice low. “There’s twenty. Will one minute be a long enough for you to help us take them out?” When Jace looked at Raphael, he was wielding a blade in his hand. “I hope none of you are weak-willed. I’d hate to kill you after exposing my power for only a minute.”_
> 
> _“We’re more than capable, Raphael.” Izzy grinned, uncoiling her whip and grinning. “Just keep up, alright?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no update schedule, so I might as well give you the next part the day after *shrugs*
> 
> Also, there is a fairly large amount of death and violence in this chapter, but the only ones dying are circle members.

            “Looks like I’m one lucky man.” Valentine’s voice caught Magnus’ attention and he immediately rose to his feet, magic collecting in his hands. He fired it without hesitation, taking his chance to take down Valentine.

            The magic didn’t reach him. The bars of his cage glowed for a second before directing every ounce of magic Magnus had tried to use against Valentine back at him in an electric shock. He let out a scream as his own power was used against him, his body arching it with the sheer intensity and pain of the shock. It only lasted a few seconds, but the pain made it feel like an eternity.

            Magnus collapsed against the floor of the cage, every single inch of his body crying out in pain. He saw his vision go dark and let himself succumb to it, unable to fight back because of the pain.

            “You’re still alive. What a pleasant surprise. That blast would’ve killed me.” Valentine sat down, examining Magnus unconscious form. “That’s not a bad thing. You’re more useful to me alive than you would ever be if you were dead.” He smirked to himself, pleased. “Who would’ve thought I would have ever had Magnus Bane, of all Warlocks, under my control. Clarissa is quite the daughter, isn’t she?” Valentine looked at Magnus and then smirked, picking up his injection needle and walking over to the cage. “Maybe after all this is over and I have my family back, we’ll allow you to live. Just to keep you as a pet. After all, once this injection is in you, you won’t even know yourself enough to fight back anymore.” Valentine pierced the vein in Magnus’ neck, forcing his injection directly into his bloodstream.

            Magnus’ face started to develop a large network of intertwining, dark blue lines. They didn’t stop there, continuing until they covered every inch of him. Valentine had made sure that the dosage was extra strong, strong enough to put any Warlock under his control. It was no longer a question of if Magnus would obey, it was what he would make Magnus do first.

* * *

 

            Alec knocked on the door to Magnus’ loft, his hands clasped together nervously. He felt like his skin was too tight and every inch of his was buzzing with energy. He had called Magnus last night and they’d made plans to see each other this morning. Today was the day. He was going to tell Magnus how he felt.

            Raphael opened the door, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. “What are you doing here?” He asked, confused.

            “I’m looking for Magnus.”

            Raphael closed his eyes. “Magnus isn’t here.” He explained to Alec. “I thought he was with you.”

            “Maybe he went out,” Alec said, taking out his phone and calling Magnus. They both heard a sound come from Magnus’ bedroom.

            “Without his phone? Something’s not right here.” Raphael shook his head and opened the door for Alec. “Come in. I need to make a few calls.” He said, going back into his bedroom. Alec sat at the kitchen table, his chest going tight with both worry and fear. From the look on Raphael’s face, this was not Magnus-like behavior.

            As he waited for Raphael to come back, a portal opened in the kitchen and Luke, Cat, and Ragnor stepped through.

            “I think Magnus is missing,” Raphael said as he walked out of his bedroom. “Last night he came in pretty late. He was disappointed because his plan to find Valentine had failed. That’s when Alec called him and they made plans for this morning. I woke up early and when I checked Magnus’ bedroom he was gone, so I went back to sleep because I assumed he was out canoodling with Alec.” Raphael explained to them. “But he’s not with any of the people here and he doesn’t have his phone. I know his client schedule and I also know he wouldn’t leave the house when ‘Alexander’ is expected to be here. I think someone took him.”

            Luke nodded. “There are no signs of a break-in, but that doesn’t mean much in the Shadow World. Do any of you know of a way that someone could get to Magnus without alerting him?”

            “One,” Ragnor told them. “It was something I taught Magnus as a boy. I took him away from the Silent Brothers and allowed him to stay in my flat in London for some time. I was gone often, so I gave Magnus a summoning orb as a safety precaution. Just in case there was an attacker and he needed my help on short notice. He was young and didn’t have very much control or knowledge of his magic, so I didn’t want to leave him defenseless.”

            “That would make sense,” Catarina confirmed. “But I don’t see how someone could get their hands on one. Magnus wouldn’t keep something like that laying around for anyone to steal. He’d have to give it to someone. Someone he trusted.” All eyes landed on Alec, and the Shadowhunter shook his head.

            “No,” Alec said honestly. “Not me. I didn’t have anything like that, but I wouldn’t let it out of my sight if I did. It must be someone else. I saw Magnus leave with Meliorn yesterday, could he have given one to him?”

            “Not a chance.” Raphael shook his head. “Magnus isn’t a fan of Seelies, but he really doesn’t like Meliorn. He would never do something like that. But those Shadowhunters—Clary and Jace—I’m sure they know something. They went with Magnus and Meliorn. Something about a shard on her necklace that was necessary.”

            “Let me call him and see what’s going on.” Alec offered. He called Jace, waiting a few seconds before he answered the phone.

            _“Don’t you have a date with Magnus? Why are you calling me?”_ Jace asked the moment he answered the phone.

            “Did anything happen last night, when you were with Magnus?” Alec asked.

            “Alec,” Luke placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I might be able to get something out of him. Can I talk to him?” Luke held out his hand.

            Alec placed the phone in Luke’s hand.

            “That wasn’t Michael Wayland, was it?” Luke asked Jace, getting straight to the point. It hadn’t hit him until after the fight when he’d been driving Jace and Clary back to the Institute, that something was off about the entire situation. Those Circle members he’d encountered had been expecting them. They weren’t surprised at all by their arrival.

            _“No,”_ Jace answered quietly, his voice full of shame. _“I was blinded by hope. But that wasn’t him. It was my—it was Valentine.”_

“Jace, after being with you, Magnus has gone missing,” Luke told him. “I’m not sure if you know much about how justice and persecution work, but under the Accords the sitting Downworld Liaison has the power to bring charges up against any Shadowhunters who threaten peace between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Magnus is no longer here, so the position of Liaison falls on the shoulders of Raphael. Do you think he’s going to take your involvement lightly?”

            _“I didn’t know Magnus was missing. It has nothing to do with me.”_

“Oh, I believe you,” Luke assured him. “But you’re not convincing me.” He put Alec’s phone on speaker. Throughout the phone conversation, Luke had a comforting hand on Alec’s shoulder to assure him that no harm would come to his _parabatai._

“Prove that you don’t have anything to do with this. Help us.” Raphael commanded, crossing his arms to make himself look authoritative, even though he was struggling to keep himself together at the thought of losing his father.

            _“Okay. We didn’t think something like this would happen, so we weren’t going to tell anyone, but Magnus made this weird orb for Clary.”_

            “Oh no.” Everyone in the room spoke up in unison. They were all aware of the walking disaster the new Shadowhunter was.

            “ _It was supposed to be for when she found Valentine. He was supposed to take him down with us once we found him, but we didn’t think we had so we never summoned him. I offered to keep the orb for Clary, but she told me no. She gave it to Valentine before we knew he was Valentine.”_

Everyone heard the table cracking and a shower of splintered wood shortly followed the noise as Raphael broke a chunk out of their kitchen table. “If my Papa is dead,” He began in a cold voice. “I’ll tear Clary apart with my bare hands.” He promised. “Nothing will stop me. Not even the Accords, and certainly not an army of Shadowhunters.”

            _“It’s not her fault! She doesn’t deserve to die!”_

“Then for her sake my Papa better be alive.” He stated. “She sent him into Valentine’s claws. I should kill her for that alone, but I won’t.”

            “Petal,” Ragnor walked over to Raphael and started to stroke his hair gently to calm him. “We’re going to find him. Magnus _is_ alive. That stubborn fool wouldn’t die so easily. He wouldn’t just leave you without fighting with everything he had.”

            “Also, it’s no secret that Valentine liked to experiment on Downworlders. I’m sure he’s already realized Magnus is worth more to him alive. We just have to get to him as soon as possible.” Luke said as well, trying to calm Raphael down.

            “Raphael?” Alec spoke up finally, coming down from his shock at Magnus being in the hands of _Valentine,_ of all people. “If Magnus is dead, you won’t be the only one looking for revenge. I’m putting an arrow in Valentine’s skull.”

            No one in the room was expecting that. They all stared at Alec, shocked. “So, this is the one, then?” Ragnor smirked, realizing that Alec was the soulmate Magnus had been waiting so long for. “I like him. Contact your Institute, Shadowhunter, and see if we can get any assistance in finding Magnus. This is what your lot would call a retrieval mission. But if Valentine is there, we kill him.”

            “I’m not a fighter. I’ll stay behind, you send Magnus to me as soon as you can. If he’s truly been exposed to Valentine’s experiments, I’m the only one that can help him.”

            Alec nodded and contacted Lydia directly. He hoped she would give him the answers he wanted or he’d be forced to act without their help.

            _“Branwell speaking.”_

“The Downworld Liaison has been abducted by Valentine,” Alec spoke, his tone all business. “I was hoping to assemble a team for retrieval.”

            _“The Clave will never approve it.”_

“That’s not what I asked. Are you _really_ willing to risk losing our Liaison, Ms. Branwell? The results could be catastrophic. There could be a rebellion because of your refusal to act in the interest of both sides of the Shadow World.”

            “ _This isn’t up to me.”_

“Isn’t it?” Alec asked her. He wasn’t going to back down without a fight.

            There was a long pause on the other line, and for a moment Alec believed that he’d been hung up on. “You get the help of Jace, Izzy, and Clary. No one else. I can look the other way _this once,_ Lightwood. Do not fail.”

            “I don’t fail. Tell them to get ready right away and go to Magnus’ loft.” Alec responded, ending the call. “I could only get a few people. The Clave refuses to approve this, so I’ll be working outside of their jurisdiction here.”

            “Looks like this Shadowhunter is learning new tricks. We’ll take anyone we can get. We need to find a way to track Magnus and get to his location without alerting too many people.” Ragnor said, taking a seat at the table next to Alec.

            “So, how will we proceed?”

            “We have to keep in mind that the place is probably crawling with Circle members. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave someone as powerful as Magnus unattended. If we can somehow get me inside from a vantage point, I can clear out a way with my bow and arrow for you all to get to him.” Alec suggested.

            “I can get you inside,” Raphael told him. “My portals don't have the same limits that most Warlocks' do.”

            “So, that’s settled, then.” Alec nodded his head. “Once you get in, there’ll no doubt be more Circle members wherever Magnus is being kept.”

            “We’ll cover your Shadowhunters while they grab Magnus. I can send him to Cat through a portal.” As Raphael spoke, Izzy, Clary, and Jace walked inside.

            “And what of my mom?” Clary asked.

            “I doubt she’s being kept in the same place as Magnus. It would take more than the five of us to get her back from Valentine.” Luke answered her. “Maybe you should stay back with Cat, Clary.”

            “But it’s my fault. I have to help.” Clary insisted.

            Raphael’s eyes narrowed dangerously and he sent a ball of magic that didn't do anything besides singe a piece of Clary’s hair and get his point across. “You will stay here.” He told her, his tone leaving no room for disagreement. “Do I make myself clear? If I see you when I’m trying to rescue my father from Valentine, then I might forget that you’re not my enemy.” He warned her.

            Jace stepped forward, moving Clary back. “Let’s just focus on getting them back. If your mom is there, I promise I’ll bring her back to you, okay?” He whispered to her.

            Clary nodded. “Fine. I’ll stay behind.” She conceded.

            “We need something of Magnus' to track,” Jace said to everyone.

            “No, we don’t.” Alec shook his head. “I can track him. I don’t need anything.” When everyone gave him a confused look, he continued. “It’s Magnus’ arrowhead necklace. I don’t know why and I don’t usually like to use it because I think it makes the necklace hotter when I track him, but I can pinpoint his exact location and even more. I’m only making the exception because it will help him.” He closed his eyes, concentrating on Magnus’ location.

            Alec saw a clear picture of a large factory in Chernobyl. He looked inside, mentally searching through the rooms. He could see everything, down to the exact room Magnus was in and how many Circle members were waiting for them. “There are at least twenty Circle members guarding the entrance,” Alec spoke without opening his eyes. “And another forty inside. I can take out either the ones outside or inside. Once you get inside there’s a door to your right. Magnus is inside. . .he’s not locked up in a cage. It’s just him and Jocelyn inside the room. Valentine isn’t there.”

            After Alec was done speaking, everyone looked at him in confusion. “How can you. . .?” Ragnor asked, confused. “This goes far beyond any tracking that exists.”

            “I don’t know what or how I can do it. I just know I can.” Alec told Ragnor with a shrug. “But it causes him pain. I didn’t mean to do it the first time.” He picked up his bow and quiver, putting his quiver on his back.

            “Here.” Ragnor cast a spell on Alec’s quiver. “As a favor to Magnus. Unlimited arrows. You’ll need it. We’re sending you inside.”

            Alec nodded his head. He walked over to Raphael and bowed his head. “You’ll probably need to see, too. Go ahead. I know Magnus can do this, so you probably can, too.”

            “I can.” Raphael put his hands on either side of Alec’s head, getting the same view of Chernobyl that Alec had. Once he moved away, he created a portal for him. “Don’t die.” He told Alec before everyone watched him leave.

            “Was that kindness for Magnus’ future boyfriend I saw, Petal?” Ragnor smirked at the display.

            “Don’t push it, Uncle Froggy.” Raphael created another portal. “We’ll need to walk a little bit. The place is surrounded outside and we’ll need to give Alec some time to clear out the inside before we head in.”

* * *

 

            Alec hung on a metal pipe by one hand, taking in the Circle members patrolling the area underneath him. He pulled himself up, climbing up until he found a stable vantage point and nocking three arrows at once, closing one eye and aiming for the group of five Circle members. He should be able to take them all out in one go.

            He held his breath and fired, watching as all five Circle members were impaled against the wall with arrows through their heads. He grinned, happy with his impeccable aim and continued killing Circle members at a rapid-fire pace until all of the 23 Circle members were dead.

            Once they were, Alec took his stele and activated his Agility, Awareness, Accuracy and Heightened Speed runes before he balanced on the same pole he’d climbed up from, moving to the next room. He needed to make sure every step he took was precise. He couldn’t afford to misstep and fall.

* * *

 

            “Where are we?” Jace looked around once they’d arrived. “It’s in the middle of Winter here.”

            “Chernobyl,” Raphael answered. “Let’s get moving. Draw your swords and activate any runes now. You won’t be getting a chance to once we’re there.” His feet crushed against the snow as he walked, and Raphael shook his head, making it so they were all hovering just above the ground as they walked. “Keep moving, everyone.”

            Luke transformed mid-step, teeth bared as they all proceeded forward towards the factory up ahead.

            “There’s too many to ambush,” Jace whispered before Raphael shushed him. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

            “We’re coming from behind,” Raphael explained, his voice low. “There’s twenty. Will one minute be a long enough for you to help us take them out?” When Jace looked at Raphael, he was wielding a blade in his hand. “I hope none of you are weak-willed. I’d hate to kill you after exposing my power for only a minute.”

            “We’re more than capable, Raphael.” Izzy grinned, uncoiling her whip and grinning. “Just keep up, alright?”

            “Same to you,” Raphael said to her. “Ragnor?”

            “I’m already ahead of you, Petal. Move in.”

            Raphael nodded and both Jace and Izzy suddenly felt the entire area around them shift, becoming weighted with an unfamiliar power. It took them several moments before they realized that the power was coming from Raphael. Both his Eyes of Set were wide open, and before they could blink he had disappeared in a blur of speed.

            Jace and Izzy both did the same while Luke jumped at the nearest Circle member, tearing out their throat.

            All around them, Circle members were dropping to the ground, their heads tore clean off their shoulders or their throats and stomachs slit open.

            Jace and Izzy were both fighting their hardest, but they could hear a quiet voice whispering in their ear, barely audible.

            _Die._

_Die._

_Die._

The voice chanted over and over. Jace grit his teeth and continued fighting, resisting with everything he had while Izzy did the same, forcing herself to ignore the seductive voice in her ear.

            Death had never sounded so tempting. With every agonizing second, the voice in her head got louder, until Izzy was running in between Raphael and a circle member, reading to throw herself onto his blade.

            Before Raphael could stab through her, he stopped, the eyes in his hands closing and instead he grabbed Izzy by the waist, moving her out of the way and snapping the Circle members neck with his bare hands.

            Raphael swallowed, taking that power that was thick in the air back into his body. “Ragnor, we’re good!” He called, looking at Izzy, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

            “What was that?”

            “Me,” Raphael answered, not offering any further explanation to why Izzy had felt a sudden strong urge to die. “Ragnor, they’ll need a stronger spell.” He told his Uncle, who rejoined them now that the Circle members were gone. If Jace and Izzy were going to survive this, they would need Ragnor’s help.

            Jace had his hands over his ears and was panting hard, unable to understand what had just happened to him. “Let’s hurry and get this over with.” He said, his eyes wild and afraid. Not of what was waiting for them inside of the facility, but of Raphael. He’d never dreamed that there could be someone with magic so powerful that it could kill without a single attack.

            The group was met by Alec, who looked winded and had blood on his clothes, but none of it was his own. “This way.” He said, opening the doors. “Everyone’s taken care of. Let’s get to Magnus.”

            “You’re okay?” Jace asked incredulously. “You didn’t feel that?” He asked Alec.

            “Feel what?” Alec asked, turning around and walking inside. His connection to Magnus made him immune to the disastrous effects of the Call to Death. Raphael hadn’t been worried about hurting Alec because he knew he wouldn’t be able to unless he tried.

            They all went into the room Magnus and Jocelyn were in, Alec stepping inside first. Jace and Izzy hung back, letting Ragnor cast a protection spell on them that would protect them from the Call to Death and the more disastrous physical effects of Magnus and Raphael’s chaotic power.

            “Tread lightly,” Ragnor warned, walking with them. They entered the room last, their eyes going wide at what they saw.

            Raphael and Alec were up front, and they were the first to see what had been done to Magnus. He was chained up, a vacant look in his yellow eyes. His legs were splayed out and he was leaning against a wall. His skin was covered in black and blue lines that crossed over each other and he had large, dark blue bags under his eyes.

            “Magnus?”

            “Papa?”

            Magnus didn’t respond to either of them. He didn’t even appear to recognize them. He just waited, sitting in front of Jocelyn’s body, almost like he was the guard, not the prisoner.

            “Sixty injections,” Magnus whispered to himself, his power flaring up as he ripped his chains apart and stood. “Kill all intruders.” His voice was soft and monotone, nothing like the Magnus they all recognized. “Die.”

            His voice hit Ragnor, Luke, Izzy, and Jace like a crushing blow, sending them all to the ground.

            Magnus took a step forward, his tattered pajamas hanging loosely on his muscled frame and his arrowhead necklace swinging around his neck.

            Raphael and Alec looked at each other and Raphael’s sword shifted into a blunt staff. He passed it to Alec before creating one for himself. “No blades.”

            “No blades.” Alec agreed, swallowing hard around a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to fight Magnus, but it was clear from how he was advancing that they weren’t going to have a choice.

            “I’ve never been able to beat my father in a fight,” Raphael warned Alec. “He’s stronger, faster, and has more experience than me.”

            “It’s a good thing you’re not doing this alone. He has the advantage of not having to hold back. He doesn’t know himself, so he doesn’t know us. He’s fighting to kill and we’re not.” 

"If that was supposed to be a pep talk, you suck," Raphael said, twirling his staff. 

"Good thing it wasn't." Alec and Raphael both a step back, anger growing fire-hot within them as they thought about what Valentine did to Magnus.

            Sixty injections.

            Raphael was going to rewind time and kill Valentine once for every single one.


	15. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This was what he’d always wanted. This feeling of finally being complete. It was worth every year of suffering he’d endured as a child._
> 
> _This was everything. Too much and not enough all at once. This was what Magnus had waited centuries for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the getting together chapter of my "AU". Hope you like it!

                        Alec had always known that Magnus was stronger than him. He just had never known how much. The moment Magnus had reached them, his face split into a catlike grin before he moved so fast that Alec’s awareness rune was burning with the effort needed to keep up. He and Raphael were meeting Magnus blow for blow, but barely, and Magnus was only using his magic to increase his speed. He hoped that his show of restraint meant that somewhere inside him Magnus still cared about them and they’d be able to get him back.

            Jace snuck past them, struggling to manage to stay on his feet, and went to grab Jocelyn, before he was thrown against the wall, a small trail of blood coming from the wound on his head. He closed his eyes briefly as the room spun, but didn’t get back up. He could see Magnus approaching him, his back turned on Alec and Raphael, but he couldn’t move. It was like he was being rendered immobile.

            Raphael and Alec shared a brief look. They couldn’t let Magnus get to Jace and kill him. They needed a distraction. Raphael nodded, silently agreeing with the plan that was no doubt brewing in both their heads and Alec ran at Magnus, attacking him with his staff. His staff made contact for a brief second before he was thrown back as well. He landed on his feet, skidding backward but managing to stop himself from hitting the wall behind him with his staff. Magnus turned toward him, his eyes blazing yellow and skin lined in blue. He advanced on Alec while Raphael moved Jace with his magic. He just managed to touch him before he pulled his hands back and let out a blood-curdling scream as the necklace lit up, appearing to seep into his skin.

            Alec stared, his eyes going wide as Magnus decided to throw a ball of magic at him instead. He didn’t know what it was about him, Magnus, and that necklace, but it might just earn them a victory over Magnus if they got the better of Magnus before he started fighting them seriously.

            Magnus backed up against the wall, hovering over Jocelyn protectively. “I have to obey my orders.” He said, and Alec felt his stomach twist painfully as he thought of what Magnus must have gone through to end up like this.

            “Raphael,” Alec took a deep breath. “I have an idea. Cover me.” He was going to need every ounce of bravery he had for his next plan and more stupidity and luck than Jace and Clary combined to follow through with his plan and survive. He dropped his staff, walking towards Magnus with his hands raised and feeling grateful for his agility rune and the Magnus he knew that was buried deep within the man cowering near Jocelyn as he dodged the first blast of magic. The second wasn’t as convenient and almost blew a hole through Alec’s chest if not for Raphael, who stopped the blast midair and shrunk it down to nothing.

            “Magnus,” Alec called his name. “It’s me. It’s Alec.” He continued to walk forward, his heart beating erratically in his throat as he strode toward Magnus. Magnus raised his hands, his eyes wide, the vacant look in his eyes being replaced with a look of terror as Alec continued to approach him. He raised both his hands to fire another powerful blast at Alec, but Alec grabbed his wrists first and diverted his magic to either wall.

            Magnus blew a hole through both walls and screamed in agony and the magic of the necklace and Valentine’s injections fought wildly inside him for control. 

“Magnus,” Alec lowered himself down to his knees and the blue on Magnus’ skin slowly began to fade as the arrow nestled inside his chest, just underneath his skin while still remaining visible. “Magnus, I know you’re in there.”

            Magnus blinked drearily, his eyes confused as he took in Alec’s burnt and torn clothes along with his own and the cuts and bruises on Alec's hands and face. “Alexander?”

            Alec smiled widely and took Magnus’ face in his hands. “You’re back. Magnus, you’re back.”

            “What? I never lef—“ He was cut off as Alec pressed his mouth to his in a passionate kiss, igniting every inch of him. The arrowhead inside his chest glowed brightly in between them as Alec pressed a series of soft kisses to Magnus’ lips, both smiling against each other’s mouths.

            Alec pulled away after a minute, looking at the blood that had been wiped onto Magnus from his bloodied hands and face. They were both covered in the blood of Circle members now, and Alec couldn’t care less. “There you are.” He grinned as Magnus moved in for another kiss, his mouth meeting Alec’s once again. He parted his lips and when their tongues met, Alec felt his blood sing.

            This was what he’d always wanted. This feeling of finally being complete. It was worth every year of suffering he’d endured as a child.

            This was everything. Too much and not enough all at once. This was what Magnus had waited centuries for.

            Raphael cleared his throat, interrupting their moment. “Can this make out session wait until we’re back home? I’d rather not watch you deflower my father right in front of me.” He made a face and everyone laughed.

 Magnus and Alec finally parted from their embrace. Magnus let go of Alec and stood, walking over to Raphael and the others. He took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. “Let’s take Jocelyn and go.” His eyes changed from bright yellow to gold and Alec and Raphael both rushed to catch him as he immediately passed out. In his weaker state, he didn’t have enough power to stay conscious. He’d already exhausted all his magic power that he possessed before accessing his chaotic reserves of magic. 

            Alec got to him first, carrying Magnus bridal style and looking down at him with a mixture of love and awe.

Raphael finally decided that his father’s heart would be safe with Alec. He’d never seen someone look at Magnus with so much love in their eyes before. Whether Alec knew it or not, it was clear he was in love with Magnus.

Alec smiled as Raphael opened two portals. “Are you coming with us?” Jace asked as he and Izzy stood together, about to leave through a portal to the Institute.

“Go without me.” Alec shook his head. “I’ll bring Magnus home.” His words silently communicated that he had no intention of returning to the Institute before tomorrow, and he stepped through the portal with Raphael, Ragnor, and Luke, who was carrying Jocelyn.

They all walked into the loft. Catarina, who was sitting at the table playing cards with Clary, stood immediately when she saw Alec carrying in Magnus, both of their clothes bloodied and torn.

“Is he alright?” She asked, looking at her friend worriedly.

Alec nodded. “Yeah. He’s fine.” Alec told her. He still looked exhausted, but all the blue lines left by Valentine’s injections were long gone then moment the arrowhead and embedded into Magnus’ chest. “He just needs rest. We both do.” Alec walked Magnus into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, tucking him in before sitting down on the bed with him and taking out his stele, drawing an Iratze on his chest before climbing into bed next to Magnus, pulling him to his chest. He kissed Magnus’ forehead and smiled, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

“Alexander.”

Alec groaned, tightening his hold on Magnus and pulling him closer. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept so well since the last time he was in Magnus’ bed. He never slept the same at the Institute. There was a unique comfort in being able to hold Magnus in his arms and protect him from any harm that could come to him. After what happened with Valentine, Alec didn’t want to sleep any other way again. He needed to know that Magnus was okay.

“Alexander,” Magnus repeated, wiggling in Alec’s arms. “I have to pee.” He pressed his cold feet against Alec’s legs and Alec moved his hands, rolling away from him.

“Cold, Magnus.” He mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head as Magnus climbed out of bed and went into his attached bathroom, closing the door behind him. Alec still could barely believe the night before had actually happened. He was exhausted, everyone was, and he just wanted to hold Magnus in his arms and sleep the day away. As Alec turned over, Magnus came back into the room, holding his shirt in his hand. His free hand was on top of the arrowhead in his chest.

“You’re probably wondering about this,” Magnus said as he came inside, tapping the middle of his chest. He sat down on the bed, facing away from Alec.

Alec sat up, “Not really.” He admitted. “But I do want to ask you if we are,” He paused. “ _We. Us._ You know, _dating?”_

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s phrasing and the way he stumbled over his words. “We are.” He turned his head, meeting Alec’s lips in a kiss. Alec fell backward, pulling Magnus down with him and breaking the kiss.

“This is more comfortable.”

“You don’t care about the arrowhead?” Magnus asked him.

Alec shook his head. “I can tell you’re not ready to tell me yet, and that’s okay.” He closed his eyes. “We’ve been through a lot in the last 24 hours, you especially. Today, I just want to be with you, okay? Nothing else.” He pecked Magnus lips quickly. He couldn’t resist going for another peck, then for a longer kiss, his hands going to Magnus’ bare biceps and pulling him in closer. He sighed contently. “Is that okay? I don’t really know how a relationship is supposed to work. Is this too much? Too fast?”

“There’s no ‘right’ way to be in a relationship, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at him. “Are you okay with this?”

Alec nodded his head. “More than.”

“And I am, too. Now kiss me."

“Wait.” Alec stopped him. “I want to kiss you right now, I really do, but first I have to know, Magnus. Are you. . .okay? While you were being influenced by the injections, you said he injected you sixty times.”

Magnus lowered his head, refusing to meet Alec’s eyes. “He did.” He whispered, remembering how terrible the injections had been. The first injection hadn’t been enough to break him. When Valentine had given him his first command after he came to, he had spat in his face and told him where to shove it.

The show of defiance had apparently been enough to drive Valentine over the deep end because he’d activated something inside the cage that kept Magnus from using his magic and then let loose thirty of his Circle Members on him, all holding injection needles in both hands. Magnus had only managed to kill ten of them without any use of his magic and in an already weakened state because of the electric shock before he was held down and forced to take the injections.

Afterwards, Valentine had branded a Circle rune into the side of his face, and Magnus had screamed in agony but hadn’t had enough of himself left to fight against the torture. He had just healed it afterward. The physical pain hadn’t even been the worst of what Valentine put him through. The worst part was what the injections did to him.

Magnus had felt like a prisoner inside his own mind. He couldn’t control himself, only watch as the injections forced his body to attack his son and his soulmate. The cuts and bruises lining Alec’s face and body when he had kissed him had all been Magnus’ doing, and while Raphael hadn’t been anywhere near as beat up, he’d still hurt his only son.

Magnus didn’t think he’d even be able to forgive himself for what he’d done.

“Magnus? Hey, are you with me?” Magnus blinked at the sound of Alec’s voice, coming back to reality.

“Sorry.” He smiled and pecked his lips. “I just spaced for a second. I’m fine.” He assured him.

Alec pulled away, searching his face for a few moments before shaking his head. “No, you’re not.” He disagreed. “You’re not fine. I know you, Magnus.” Since they'd met, Alec and Magnus had been spending as much time as they could together, and nearly all their time apart was spent texting each other. He wasn’t convinced by his lie. “That means I can tell when you’re hurting, even when you say you’re fine.”

At Alec’s words, Magnus relaxed against him, his fingers toying with the hole in Alec’s shirt. “Look at this. I could have killed you. I almost killed _Jace_.” His voice was strained.

“That wasn’t you.” Alec shook his head. “You would never do that to any of us. Raphael is your son. Ragnor and Luke are two of your best friends. I’m your boyfriend. And you don't exactly hate my brother.” Alec placed his finger under Magnus’ chin. “That person from last night has never been you. You were under the control of Valentine. He’s a monster.”

Magnus’ eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“I can’t force you to believe me.” He told him. “But it’s the truth. There’s nothing to forgive because none of that was your fault.”

Magnus reached up and wrapped his hand around Alec’s wrists, bringing his hand to his lips. “Okay.” He nodded his head. He still didn’t believe he was blameless, but hearing Alec say that none of them hated him made it just a little better.

* * *

 

“Where’s Magnus? I didn’t request you.” Lydia and Raphael faced each other, the latter looking completely unbothered by Lydia’s rude tone. “I figured that since my Shadowhunters took it upon themselves to go and fetch him from Valentine, he’d at least be grateful enough to show up for the request.”

Raphael looked up from his nails, crossing his legs. _This_ was why he hated Shadowhunters. Magnus was still recovering from a traumatic experience and she expected him to be ready and at her beck and call straight away. “He is indisposed at the moment. I’ll have to join your Shadowhunters on their mission.”

“I didn’t ask for the assistance of a half-breed Warlock.” She spat. “I wanted Ragnor Fell’s closest acquaintance here to portal my Shadowhunters to his location.”

Raphael smirked at the term. _Half-Breed Warlock._ He didn’t know how it came to be a widely-accepted lie among Nephilim, but they all seemed to think that Magnus was his biological father and he was only half-warlock, with most of his blood being mundane.

Over the years, Raphael had learned to not mind the term. As a child, he hadn’t realized that the term was derogatory and he’d even liked it because it let him pretend that Magnus and Guadalupe were his biological parents. For a very long time, he would’ve preferred it if that was the truth.

But biology didn’t matter to him anymore. It hadn't for over half a century Magnus was his father, no matter what anyone else believed. The Nephilim thinking the same thing was just convenient for him at best and bothersome at worst.

“Well, I do know where my Uncle is. The only people Ragnor is hiding from are the Shadowhunters. It’s common knowledge among our people.” He smirked. “I’ll take them to Ragnor if that’s what you wish. But it will only be me. No other Warlock, my father included, will take this request.”

Lydia’s nostrils flared angrily. Raphael was backing her into a corner, and it was more than clear that she hated it. “We’ll find him without your help. Leave.”

“No, you won’t,” Raphael promised, standing up. “But if you insist—“

“Wait.” She said quickly.

“Yes?” Raphael was grinning. He loved making his clients squirm. It was a quality of both his mother and Magnus’ that he inherited.

“How much?” She asked him.

“Well,” Raphael said, ticking off a list on his fingers. “I would usually charge a very. . .economical price for jobs like these, but it is in my guidelines that there are conditions that will result in a price increase. Last minute calls, _rudeness,_ things like that. Here.” He wrote down the price. “Send my check to the Bane residence. If you don’t. . .well, I hate to think what would happen if our community of Warlocks got word of the New York Institute refusing to pay as clientele. I’ll get started.” He walked out of Lydia’s office, meeting up with Jace and Clary. Jace was still staring at him with the mixture of fear and suspicion from the night before, but Jace chose to ignore it. “So,” he said casually. “I heard you guys are siblings now.” 

Jace Clary both took a wide step away from each other, clearly uncomfortable.

“Still a sore spot? Sorry about that.” Raphael smiled at them and Jace clenched his jaw.

Jace walked over to Raphael. “We need to talk. About last night.”

Raphael’s expression suddenly mirrored Jace’s. “After.” He agreed and created a portal directly inside Ragnor’s loft. The wards around his hidden loft were fine-tuned to Raphael’s portals, so he could visit whenever he wished.

“Uncle Froggy!” Ragnor yelled. “Two of the Shadowhunters from last night have come to visit!”

“Not so loud, Petal. You’ll awaken the demons in Edom, yelling like that.” Ragnor came bounding down the steps. “You’d think that Institute of yours would’ve given you a day off after everything that had happened. You poor souls.” He said to Jace and Clary. He walked over to Jace, circling around him as he examined him. “Are you well? No sudden nosebleeds or urges to throw yourself off a cliff?”

Jace shook his head. “No?” He said, confused.

“Excellent.” Ragnor grinned, snapping his fingers to make them all cups of tea. “Have a seat, then. Why did you need me?”

Raphael looked at the Shadowhunters. “I was just paid to create the portal that gets you here. My job is done.” He said, taking a seat and turning on Ragnor’s TV.

“The Book of the White,” Clary said to Ragnor. “We need it to reverse the spell. The last we’d heard it was in your possession.”

Ragnor clicked his tongue. “Update your intel, Sweetheart. That is no longer in my possession. I lost it in a game of poker in the 1800s. The person you’re looking for is Camille Belcourt.”

Raphael dropped his teacup. “What?” He snapped. “You and I both know that isn’t happening. Camille is locked away.”

“That is true.” Ragnor inclined his head in Raphael’s direction. “How unfortunate. I guess you’ll just have to leave Jocelyn in that state. No one knows where Camille put that book when she took it from me.”

“No.” Clary shook her head. “I’m not just letting my mom stay like that. We’ll find a way. Jace, Raphael?”

Raphael flicked his wrist. “Actually, your Incest Buddy and I have unfinished business. Go ahead without us.” He gestured to the portal he’d created. They all waited for Clary to leave before Jace sat down. “I’m sure you have questions.” He told Jace.

“How powerful are you? What was that last night? Isabelle almost threw herself on your sword and I wanted to do the same thing!”

“I don’t exactly know. I’ve never been put in a situation where I’ve had to use my full power.” Raphael answered Jace’s first question with a non-answer. “All I know is that I can kill without having to lift a finger, depending and the physical state and mental strength of the person. There is a small group of select people who are not affected by what Magnus and I call the Call to Death. Your brother is one of them.”

“Why him and not me?” Jace asked. "We're parabatai."

“Because of Magnus.” Raphael picked up the broken shards of his teacup. “You have eyes, Jace. I know you see that the two of them have a connection. One that goes far beyond them being attracted to each other.”

“I’ve noticed. You and Magnus have the same power?”

“Magnus is far more powerful than I’ll ever be. You’re lucky to be alive.” Raphael said honestly. “What you did yesterday? Making a run for Jocelyn? That was the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever seen anyone do, and Clary exists.”

“Rude,” Jace mumbled.  

“Says the guy who kissed his sister.” Raphael retorted, shutting Jace up. “There are no other Warlocks like us. Not with the amount of power that we have, anyway.” He told Jace. “We have the ability to do things far beyond your understanding.”

“I don’t get it!” Jace shouted, frustrated. “What makes you so special? What sets you and Magnus apart from everyone else?”

“We’re Princes of Hell.”

 

 

 


	16. Japhael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The new scandal circling the Institute, however, was interesting enough to go beyond the Institute’s walls._
> 
> _With Alec, there had always been a lingering suspicion that everyone refused to acknowledge. When his relationship with Magnus had come to light, it hadn’t been a surprise. It’d been an explanation._
> 
> _Jace was a completely different story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait for this was kinda long and it's a fairly weird chapter, but I had midterms *shrugs*

            “I don’t understand how we never knew you existed,” Jace said dumbly. “Not like _you,_ but Downworlders with powers like you.”

            Raphael chuckled, his expression amused. He’d never seen so much confused fear in a Shadowhunter’s eyes. It was a good look on them. “It's always been a well-kept secret.” He said straightforwardly. “There aren’t many of us. Magnus and I are the only Warlocks like us that we know of, and neither of us is evil so we don’t make a habit out of using our power. Knowing that, I suggest you be more careful. Magnus wasn’t completely gone when we fought him. That’s the only reason we aren’t all dead.”

            “Could he really have killed us all? Even you?”

            “He’s stronger than me.” Raphael stated. “Don’t allow your incest twin to hand my father over to Valentine again or that will be the end of all of us. Your father is playing with fire, Jace. I know he thinks he can control us with those injections, but those will eventually drive any man to the brink of insanity and that worthless piece of shit won’t be the only casualty. Do you want to see the world burn, Shadowhunter? Because that’s exactly what will happen if Valentine has his way.” Raphael asked, taking Jace untouched tea from him and drinking it.

            Jace shook his head.

            “Nice to know.” He stood up, setting the teacup down. “Uncle Froggy? We’re heading out.”

            “Make sure to visit more often!” Ragnor called from the other room. “Your form is getting sloppy, Petal. Next time you’re here we’re going to need to work on that. I taught you much better swordsmanship than that.”

            Raphael groaned out loud, rubbing his hands down his face. He hated remedial training more than anything. “Fine.” He agreed grudgingly.

            “You’re sending me back to the Institute?” Jace asked. “I still have questions.”

            “We’re both going to the Institute,” Raphael said quietly. “I’m going to be a step ahead of Valentine and you’re going to help me. He’s not getting ahold of Magnus again.” 

* * *

 

            “Si, I’m gonna need your help with something,” Clary said into the phone. “They can’t wake my mom up.” She checked the hallway around her room, making sure no one was privy to her conversation. She saw Jace and Raphael enter Jace’s room together and her chest felt tight. She pushed the feelings down and stomped them into the dust, reminding herself that she and Jace were family.

            _“Clare-Bear? You there?”_ Simon asked, noticing his best friend had gone silent.

            “Yeah. I just. . .” She mumbled distractedly. She went over to Jace’s door, activating her stealth rune. She tried listening through the door, but she couldn’t hear anything. “Did Raphael say anything about having a meeting with Jace?” She knew Simon and Raphael spent a lot of time together, so she figured that if anyone would know if Raphael was after Jace, it’d be him.

 _“He didn’t say anything. Why?”_ Simon questioned. His tone was filled with confusion. Clary had switched topics so quickly that none of it was making sense to him.

            “He's in Jace’s bedroom with him,” Clary said, going back to her room once she realized trying to listen in was pointless. “Door’s locked and there’s a silencing rune on it.”

            _“Oh.”_ Simon sounded hurt. _“What does this have to do with your mom? I’m having trouble keeping up on my end.”_ He said to change the subject.

            “Right. My mom.” Clary mumbled, getting back on track. “We’re going to break Camille out. We need to get my mom back.”

            “ _Clary, you know I’d do anything for you.”_ Simon paused, and Clary knew she wasn’t going to like what he said next. _“But I can’t do this. I can’t see her again. I need time.”_

“You said you’d do anything for me, Si. We’re best friends. My mom helped raise you and you’re turning your back on her?” Clary said, guilt-tripping Simon to make him do what she wanted.

            _“. . .I wouldn’t turn my back on Jocelyn. But you know why I can’t see her. You don’t know all the horrible shit she did to me, Clary. I want to help but I can’t. I’m sorry.”_ He hung up.

            Clary stared down at her phone, shoulders slumped. “What are best friends for?” She said sarcastically, sighing heavily. She wasn’t going to just give up. She needed to somehow make Simon help her. Maybe if she didn’t give him a choice, things would work out. Simon would understand why she forced his hand and he’d forgive her. He always forgave her.

* * *

 

            “You answer to me now, Shadowhunter? Are we clear?”

            Jace nodded once. “But only until this is over with. I think you have the right idea here, so I’m trusting you. Unless you prove me otherwise, I’ll follow your orders.” He agreed.

            Raphael smiled in response. “Glad we’re on the same page.” He turned to leave but Jace grabbed his forearm, stopping him. “Wait.” He said to Raphael. “How will you contact me? Fire message?”

            “Fire messages are kept in official Clave records. Those won’t do.” Raphael shook his head, pulling his arm out of Jace’s grip gently. “I won’t tell you how I’ll be contacting you or what you’ll be doing within these walls. Just know that the time will eventually come. Also, keep this with you at all times.” He reached into his shirt and took out his mother’s cross. He snapped his fingers, conjuring some magic for a spell before enchanting the cross and handing it over.

            Jace took the cross from him. “I never would’ve guessed you’d be religious.” He said, putting the chain around his neck and tucking the cross under his shirt. “You know, considering the whole half-Warlock thing.”

            “ _Half_ -Warlock. _Right._ ” He cracked a smile. “My mother raised me devout Catholic. That cross is made from her ashes. _Don’t lose it._ ” His voice held a clear warning.

            “I understand.” Jace nodded. “I can feel the protection spells cast onto it. You must care about it a lot.” He paused. “You must have loved your mother.”

            “With everything in me.” They shared a long look before Raphael left the room, bumping right into Clary. “Did you need something? Your incest twin is right there.” He motioned toward Jace.

            “I thought Jace was straight.”

            Raphael rolled his eyes. He didn’t want this girl getting the wrong idea. He had no interest in being in the middle of whatever was going on between the two of them. “He is.” He quickly portalled out of the Institute, returning to the loft.

            Simon and Gretel were relaxing on the couch together, watching the very first Avengers movie on TV. “I wonder why I didn’t get an invite to this party.” He said suspiciously, getting their attention. “And Magnus is here, Gretel, even if he is asleep. You can’t—“

            “Actually,” Gretel cut him off. “I was sent here to speak to Magnus on behalf of the Alpha of my pack.”

            “Luke.” Raphael breathed out.

            “Yeah.” Gretel stood. “Simon asked me to stay and watch this movie with him. We’re friends.”

            Raphael rolled his eyes. “I know that.” He said to Gretel. He hated that she felt the need to defend herself. They were both friends with Simon. He just would’ve liked to know. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over. If I would’ve known. . .”

            “You would’ve been too busy to spend any time with me,” Gretel stated.

Raphael didn’t argue. He had a lot on his plate. He thought Gretel understood.

“It didn’t concern you, so I decided you didn’t need to know. That’s how it works on your end, right? You only tell me when you feel like it?” She asked him.

“You not seriously doing this right now.” Raphael groaned. “Can we talk about this another time? Somewhere else?”

Gretel’s jaw clenched. “Fine.” She agreed. “Another time. I should get going, anyway, since it seems like you don’t want me here.” She went to the door, putting on her shoes before leaving.

Simon looked down, his expression guilty. “I didn’t know you two were fighting.” He said apologetically. “You were busy and I was kind of down because of a conversation I had with Clary earlier. I needed a pick me up so I asked her to stay. I had no idea.”

Raphael walked over the chaise Simon was lounging on, placing a hand on his head and running his fingers through his hair. “Gretel and I have been fighting since before I met you.” Raphael sighed heavily. “It has nothing to do with you, I promise. It’s my fault.” He reassured him. “I’ve been a terrible boyfriend.” He went quiet for a few moments. It seemed like he and Gretel were arguing constantly lately. He’d had a brief bliss period after the vacation they took together and Raphael had believed everything was fine, but it just went back to fighting again before long.

Raphael cleared his throat, changing the subject. “What happened with Clary?” He went to the couch and sat down next to Simon.

“She called me and asked me to help her get Jocelyn back. But to do that, I have to see Camille and I just can’t. Just thinking about it makes me feel this awful fear in my chest.” He pulled his knees up to his chest and paused the movie. He rested his chin on his knees. “It feels like me and her are on the same page less and less. It’s like we don’t understand each other at all anymore and we’re best friends.”

“I know the feeling.” Raphael sighed. “I’m proud of you for telling her no. I’ve been here for the worst of it, and you’ve been doing so well. It would hurt everyone to see you back in that state, where I couldn’t let you stay conscious for more than an hour at a time because you were suffering so much.”

“I liked it even less, believe it or not.” Simon chuckled. “I’m sure Clary will come around, though. It’s fine. Are you and Gretel going to be okay?” Simon truly wanted them to be alright, even if it hurt a little to see them together. They were both people he’d come to care about, and his closest friends in the Shadow World since Clary never seemed to be around unless she wanted something from him.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Raphael sighed. “I’m going to have to make it up to her somehow. Later. I would try now, but I’ve learned better after dating her for over a year. I know it’s my fault, with the whole Magnus thing and then me not making enough time. It’s kind of been adding up lately, I guess.” Raphael sighed, snapping his fingers to change into a long sleeve and purple pajama pants. “I’m gonna call her tomorrow.”

“She seemed pretty pissed off,” Simon admitted. “I’ve never seen her that mad.”

“She has a soft spot for you. You’ve got a face that no one can hate. It’s like a puppy.” Raphael pinched his cheek. “Unfortunately for me, Gretel can be very angry when I fuck up.”

“Maybe you should tell Magnus,” Simon suggested. "About you two, I mean."

Raphael shook his head. “Bad idea. Magnus loves Gretel, but he wouldn’t like me with someone that doesn’t work with my magic. It’s complicated.”

“Sounds like it.” Simon hummed in agreement. He stretched out, his cold feet overlapping Raphael’s long legs.

“I’m not your space heater, Lewis.” Raphael narrowed his eyes at Simon, receiving a pout in return.

“I’m cold.”

“You’re always cold.”

“So?” Simon tilted his head. “You’re recognizing the perpetually ongoing problem I have and yet you still refuse to help me? Worst friend ever.”

“Just wear socks.” Raphael rolled his eyes.

“You refused to let me get the fuzzy batman socks. I’m not wearing those scratchy cotton ones you wear on your feet. My skin in pristine, Raphael. I’d like to keep it that way.” He snuck his feet under Raphael’s silk pajama pants, pressing his feet against his ankles. “Much better.”

“You’re the worst.” Raphael sighed, although he was hiding a smile.

“I could be worse. I could have a Transylvanian accent.” He watched as Raphael clearly envisioned Simon with the accent from the old _Dracula_ movies, then broke out in laughter. “I knew that would make you laugh.”

“Was that what this was? A ploy to make me feel better?” Raphael asked teasingly. “And here I was thinking you just wanted me as a space heater.”

“Oh, I do. I’m just good at multitasking.” Simon stated, his expression serious.

“I knew it!” Raphael pushed his feet away and they both laughed.

“Raphe, I’m gonna turn into a vamp-sicle! Why is it so cold?” Simon whined.

“I like it cold,” Raphael mumbled, stealing the remote from Simon and turning from  The Avengers to a Telenovela. “I’m hungry.”

“Make something, then.” Simon shrugged.

Raphael pursed his lips. “I. . .can’t cook.” He admitted. “Never had to. Magnus always makes dinner, but he’s sleeping off the injections.”

“You’re so spoiled,” Simon smirked. “At least tell me you know how to do laundry.”

“Of course I do!” Raphael rolled his eyes. “I just can’t cook, okay? That’s it. It doesn’t matter, anyway. I’ll just order takeout.”

“Can’t you do that thing Magnus does?” Simon waved his hand and snapped his fingers in an impersonation of the way Magnus and Raphael both used their magic. “He can conjure food and leave the money.”

“Sometimes. With. . .varying levels of success. I’m over 300 years younger than my Dad, so it’s not surprising that I can’t do everything he can yet. I’m still working on conjuring food while leaving money.” He took out his cell phone, calling the nearest Thai place and ordering something for himself.

“I never would’ve guessed you were still working on certain aspects of your magic. I mean, I’ve seen you literally reverse the time of an object.”

Raphael put his finger to his lips and motioned to the phone.

“Sorry,” Simon said, quieter this time. He stayed silent while Raphael ordered his food.

“It’s easy for me.” Raphael told Simon once he’d hung up. “Warlocks, even ones like me and Magnus, have specializations. We’re all good at certain things that come natural to us, and it takes very little magic because it falls under our specializations. Portalling and time are my specializations and everything else is a little harder to learn and takes more magic.” Raphael didn’t bother mentioning how his Chaotic magic got rid of the parameters of specializations, allowing him to learn and accomplish almost anything he desired. When his Eyes of Set were fully opened, he could conjure things out of seemingly nowhere because of his connection to the Chaos Realm. He wasn’t bound by the rules of their realm’s reality.

“What’s Magnus’?” Simon asked, curious.

“Not my place to tell. Ask him yourself once he’s back at 100%.”

* * *

 

Gossip traveled fast within the Institute walls. Shadowhunters often lived very boringly repetitive lives, so when there were rumors of something new and exciting, no one found themselves able to hold in any information. Particularly, information involving relationships that deviated from the norm.

A relationship between two unmarried, opposite-sex Shadowhunters wasn’t anything to bat an eye at. Alec’s relationship with Magnus had been interesting enough to be the talk of Idris, but the scandal of it had become much less interesting once it was no longer Alec’s own little secret. 

The new scandal circling the Institute, however, was interesting enough to go beyond the Institute’s walls.

With Alec, there had always been a lingering suspicion that everyone refused to acknowledge. When his relationship with Magnus had come to light, it hadn’t been a surprise. It’d been an explanation.

Jace was a completely different story. 

He’d brought both Downworlders and Shadowhunters to his bed on many nights, but they had always been women. The news that Raphael and Jace had been together behind a magically locked door was wild enough to leave everyone at the Institute shocked and Maryse and Robert with a Warlock-sized headache.

Isabelle was just upset that she’d been so slow on the uptake. Her, Jace, and Alec were supposed to be family. It didn’t make sense that Jace hadn’t told her as soon as their little escapades started.

As she, Jace, and Alec are gathered their weapons for patrol, she caught sight of a silver cross around Jace’s neck. “Haven’t seen that before.” She said casually.

Jace quickly tucked the cross back into his shirt. He hadn’t realized that it’d somehow fallen out while he was getting ready. “It was. . .a gift.” He said quickly. That wasn’t the exact truth, but it’d have to do. Before they left, he was going to have to contact Raphael before everything got out of hand.

“From Raphael?” Isabelle pried. “Since you two apparently got together and you decided it wasn’t my business.” She frowned bitterly, trying to mask her hurt at Jace keeping secrets from her.

“It’s complicated, Iz.” Jace decided on. There was no way anyone could know the truth. “We can talk about it later, I promise.” He’d have to work out whatever it was they were going to talk about with Raphael. “Can you two wait for me while I make a call?”

“Isn’t it weird?” Alec asked suddenly.

They both turned to look at him, confused. “What?” Isabelle asked before Jace did.

“I mean,” Alec slung his quiver onto his back. “I’m dating Magnus and we’re brothers and Raphael is Magnus’ son. That’s a little weird.” He pointed out. “I’m not saying you have to break things off with Raphael or anything, and I’ll be damned if I’d do that with Magnus, but it is weird. _A little._ Because when me and Magnus get married, you’ll technically be his adoptive Uncle-In-Law.”

“Oh, Angel.” Jace covered his face. “I’m gonna go make that call. We’re never addressing that question. Ever.” He walked to his bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him.

He grabbed ahold of the necklace, hoping that it gave him sort of connection to Raphael. “Raphael? Can we talk? Right now?” He spoke into the necklace. “I’m not sure if this thing allows you to hear me or not but it’d be really nice right now if it did.”

“It doesn’t,” Raphael spoke, walking inside through a portal. “It’s not a telephone. It’s just an enchanted necklace. But it does allow me to know your location and sends distress signals. What’s the problem?” He sat down, still wearing his pajamas. There was a bit of something wet on his shirt, and Jace made a face.

“What’s that?” He pointed to the spot on Raphael’s shirt.

“Simon drools in his sleep and, apparently, telenovelas are too boring for him to sit through without passing out on me.” Raphael waved a hand impassively. “That’s not important. Come with me.” He opened a portal, motioning for Jace to step through. “We’re not talking here anymore. At all. I got a very unpleasant call from Gretel after your Institute’s rumor spread to the New York Pack. Thanks for that, by the way.” He took a deep breath, his voice thick with emotion. Jace noticed that he didn’t look as put-together as he usually did. His eyes were red and the area around them was puffy.        

Jace stepped through the portal without arguing. “I didn’t say anything.” He spoke as he walked through the portal. When he walked through, he suddenly realized that he couldn’t see anything. His breath quickened instinctively as he began to panic, afraid he’d fallen into some sort of trap.

“Calm down.” Raphael’s voice broke through his panic. “This is what I like to call the Chaos realm. That necklace gives you the power to be here. If you want to see, hold the necklace and concentrate on your eyes.”

“Okay. . .” Jace breathed out shakily, clutching onto the necklace tightly and doing as he was told. Slowly, Raphael came into view, then a small circle of what was a larger area materialized as well. What he saw was enough for him to force himself to block it all out and focus on Raphael. The walls and floor appeared to be in constant motion. It made him want to be sick.

“I already know enough to know that this rumor was Clary Fairchild’s doing, but it seems like everything is these days, so that’s no surprise. Are you here to ask me what you should do?”

“Yeah. Things got out of hand. They all think we’re together.” He explained. “I was planning on telling my siblings that I was bi pretty soon, anyway, so I don’t care, but I don’t know if that’s an issue for you. Should we try to give them a different story?”

“Let them believe the story they already have. Saves me some work. After all, it’s not like anyone will care if everyone believes we’re dating, anyway.” His voice was tinged with equal parts bitterness and sadness.

“I also told Izzy that I would tell her everything,” Jace mumbled. “I don’t really have an everything to tell.”

“I’m never working with Shadowhunters again.” Raphael rubbed his temples. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth. You’re lucky I need you for this plan to work.” He groaned. “Look, just tell her we. . .” He trailed off, unsure.

“Hooked up?” Jace offered.

Raphael shook his head. “No. Magnus will know it’s a lie if it gets to him. He knows I’m asexual. I may not have an issue with being on the giving end of sexual pleasure, but I don’t tend to do anything involving the other way around unless it’s something a long-term partner really wants. A no-strings-attached hookup doesn’t really work. At all.”

“Oh.” Jace frowned. “I didn’t know that. My bad, man. Look, I’ll make something up on the spot and fill you in, okay?”

“Okay. Yeah. Whatever.” Raphael reopened the portal, not appearing to be truly listening to what Jace was saying to him. “Do whatever you need to do and just make sure I know. We’ll talk again tomorrow.” They both stepped through, and Jace appeared on the other side alone. He walked back to Izzy and Alec. “Sorry I took so long.” He apologized, receiving two confused looks in return.

“You were gone a minute. _Maybe_.” Isabelle told him with a chuckle. “I don’t what a long time is to you, but it’s not that.”

“Oh,” Jace said, shocked. He had been talking to Raphael for well over a minute. It didn’t make sense, but he wasn’t going to question it. Maybe Raphael had the ability to stop time. “Let’s get going.”


	17. Fruition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I should make breakfast.” He stretched his back, dismissing all the spells that kept everyone out of the room before opening the door. He felt grateful for his vampire tenant for a moment when his eyes weren’t hit with the bright morning light and then he went into his kitchen, looking through the messages on his phone while he grabbed a carton of eggs. The first message that caught his attention was from Lily._
> 
> _Raphael told me you’re recovering. I know you won’t see this until tomorrow, but Shadowhunters broke into the Dumort. They took Camille. Raphael already knows and is keeping the fledgling away from her, but you’re our liaison. I need you to contact the Institute Head directly._
> 
> _Magnus cursed under his breath. “Not good.”_

           

“Can you hand me the soy sauce?” Raphael asked around a mouthful of food, pointing with his chopsticks. “This Pad Thai’s getting a little dry.” He crossed his legs, nudging Simon with his foot until he got up with an exaggerated groan. “Thank you.” He grinned and Simon made a face.

            “You’ve got a noodle in your teeth.” He told Raphael, rolling his eyes. As he went to search for the soy sauce, Raphael’s phone began to ring. He swallowed, picking the phone up and swiping across the screen to answer. “Raphael speaking.” He said, his tone serious. He had an image to keep up.

            _“So, you’re dating a Shadowhunter, now?”_

            Raphael’s eyebrows raised at the question. “Gretel?” He asked, confused. “What are you talking about?” He set his takeout aside, standing up. “Unless you’ve somehow changed species, I’m not dating a Shadowhunter.”

_“So, there’s nothing between you and Jace Wayland?”_

            Raphael made an unpleasant face. “Of course not. I don’t understand why you would think that.” He waited a few excruciating moments for Gretel to respond, his heart thudding wildly in his chest, scared at what she would say next.

 _“. . .I believe you.”_ She said finally. Raphael let out a sigh of relief. _“But I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much, Raphael. First Simon and now this? And you won’t even tell Magnus about us.”_

            “Simon? Gretel, I don’t understand. And you know this entire thing with Magnus isn’t easy. You said you understood.” He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

            _“I thought I did. Being with you was more important than anything else but I don’t think this is working. And Simon. . .he makes you smile and he makes you laugh. You’ve never looked that happy when you were with me.”_ She paused. _“I can’t let myself pretend that either of us is happy with the way things are. You’re not and I’m not, either. We both deserve to be happy.”_

            “Let me make it up to you.” Raphael pleaded. “I know I haven’t been as attentive as I should be, but I can be better. I love you.”

            _“Don’t say that. Please. I’m done.”_ Gretel’s tone rang with finality. _“We keep doing this over and over, don’t we? Every couple of months for the last year we’ve been back in the same place. The same cycle. I can’t be with you anymore. I’m breaking up with you, Raphael.”_ She stated. She didn’t leave any room for misinterpretation. She wanted a clean break, with no misunderstandings. “ _Goodbye.”_ The line went dead.

            Raphael stared down at the phone in his hands, unable to stop the tears from falling. When he heard Simon come back into the room, he grabbed his shirt, hastily wiping his tears away with it.

            “Hey, you okay?” Simon asked, walking over to Raphael. “Did something happen?” He set down the soy sauce, trying to get a good look at Raphael while he deliberately hid his face.

            “I’m fine!” Raphael pulled away, “There’s. . .nothing wrong.” He sobbed in the middle of speaking and then buried his face in his hands. He felt like someone had reached inside his chest, grabbed his heart, and squeezed. He felt like he was dying and he didn’t know how to make the pain stop.

            “You can talk to me.” Simon grabbed Raphael’s wrists, using his supernatural strength to keep him from covering his face again. “You’re one of my best friends, Raphael. If you’re afraid I’m going to judge you, I’m not. I promise. It’s okay to cry, whatever it is. Even if you just stubbed your toe.”

            “I didn’t stub my toe.” Raphael whimpered, shaking his head. “Gretel, she. . .she just ended it. She said I don’t make her happy anymore. She broke up with me.” His voice broke and Simon’s mouth fell open in shock.

            “Oh, my Go. . .” He choked on the word, then gave up on saying it. “Come here.” He pulled Raphael to him. “Let it out, okay? Let it all out.” He led Raphael back to the couch, letting him cry into his chest. Raphael cried loudly even with his voice muffled, his shoulders shaking as tremors rocked his entire body. He’d never looked so small and fragile before. Before today, Simon would’ve never used vulnerable to describe Raphael. Even though Raphael was both shorter and just slightly less muscular than him, he gave off an air of power and natural strength that Simon didn’t. He had always seemed so much larger.

            Now, though, Simon was hit with an overwhelming urge to hold him and do everything he could to take his pain away. He wanted to protect him.

            “This is my fault,” Raphael whispered, so quiet that Simon barely heard him.

            “It’s not. It’s not your fault, okay? It’s okay to hurt, it’s okay to cry, but I won’t let you blame yourself.” Simon rubbed his back. Raphael had his shirt pulled up, covering his face to prevent Simon’s shirt from getting wet with his tears.

            “It hurts.” Raphael felt like he’d been repeatedly stabbed in the heart every time he thought about what Gretel said to him. It was the first time he had told her he loved her and she hadn’t said it back. He didn’t know what to do. Gretel didn’t want him anymore. She didn’t love him. “She left me.”

            “I’m here,” Simon whispered. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I’m here.” He stroked Raphael’s hair gently. “It’ll be okay, Cariño. I promise.” He knew he couldn’t guarantee that everything would be okay, but he would do everything in his power to make sure.

            “I’m sorry,” Raphael said quietly. He lifted his head, his eyes still shining with tears, and Simon was left speechless. Raphael had never looked so beautiful, and Simon was constantly left in awe of how gorgeous he was. “I’m just putting all my problems on you. Did I get your shirt wet?”

            Simon shook his head. “No. No, you didn’t.” He reassured Raphael. “But you know I don’t care about this shirt. I care about you, Raphael.” He pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in Raphael’s eyes and smiled. “Do you feel better at all?”

            “A little.” Raphael turned over, laying in between Simon’s spread legs. “My head hurts. I’m just so tired.” He yawned loudly. Just as he closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep, his eyes opened abruptly. “I have to go.” He climbed off Simon, who gave him a dumbfounded look.

            “Raphael, where are you going?” He asked as Raphael opened a portal. “What happened? Raphael?” He received no answer. Raphael had stepped through the portal and was already gone.

            “I hate portals,” Simon said to himself, turning The Avengers back on and getting a bag of blood out of the fridge. He silently watched the movie, letting his thoughts wander off to Raphael. He hated himself for thinking it, but he was only human.

 Raphael was single. Finally, he had a chance. It seemed like Gretel had ended things for good, but he wanted to make sure. Would it be wrong of him to call her and ask?

 _Yes, Simon, what the fuck is wrong with you?_ His mind supplied helpfully before he had a chance to pick up his phone and make the dumbest decision of his life.

“I’m back.” Simon looked up when Raphael came back through another portal. He was holding a tub of ice cream and a spoon. He looked more tired than he had looked when he left, although Simon was glad to see he adhered to the post-breakup tradition of eating an entire tub of ice cream.

Simon opened his arms. “I can be the space heater tonight.” He offered.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You’re always ice-cold, Lewis.” He said but made himself comfortable in Simon’s arms anyway. He wouldn’t normally allow himself to be cuddled like this by anyone besides his father, but Magnus was still under from the potion and he really needed to be held. Plus, he always ran a little too warm and Simon was always cold. Their bodies balanced each other’s out nicely enough for Raphael to fall asleep within minutes, his ice cream melted and forgotten.

* * *

 Magnus groaned, rolling over with a tired sigh as he rose from his bed. He’d put spells all around the room after Alec left before drinking a potion that put him in a self-induced sleep state until Valentine’s injections had run their course completely through his body. The potion was incredibly convenient because it sped up his healing ten-fold, but it always left him feeling stiff all over. He’d have to make sure to book an appointment with that masseuse Catarina was seeing off-and-on. That woman had magic hands.

“I should make breakfast.” He stretched his back, dismissing all the spells that kept everyone out of the room before opening the door. He felt grateful for his vampire tenant for a moment when his eyes weren’t hit with the bright morning light and then he went into his kitchen, looking through the messages on his phone while he grabbed a carton of eggs. The first message that caught his attention was from Lily.

_Raphael told me you’re recovering. I know you won’t see this until tomorrow, but Shadowhunters broke into the Dumort. They took Camille. Raphael already knows and is keeping the fledgling away from her, but you’re our liaison. I need you to contact the Institute Head directly._

Magnus cursed under his breath. “Not good.” He said to himself, putting the eggs back into the fridge. This wasn’t the kind of situation that could wait until later. He’d have to handle it right away. “I guess Lydia and I are going to have another chat.” He snapped his fingers to change into attire that was much more formal than his tattered pajamas and put up his glamour as he prepared to leave. He considered sending a message in advance so they’d know he was coming, but he changed his mind at the last second, deciding that he’d benefit more from them not knowing. If this mission was approved by the Clave and Institute Head, he’d be more likely to receive results if he didn’t give them the time to make up believable lies. He created a portal, stepping through it and walking inside the Institute.

“Magnus!” He heard Alec call his name. His heart immediately started pounding in his chest and the arrowhead embedded inside it warmed pleasantly.

“Alexander.” Magnus greeted him, allowing himself to temporarily be distracted by Alec. “As always, it’s a pleasure to see your beautiful face.” A smirk found its way onto his face and he closed the distance between himself and Alec, brushing his thumb across his cheek before taking a step back. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the Institute Head is? As much as I’d love to spend my time here with you, I did come on official business.”

“Of course.” Alec blinked, forcing himself to focus. “She went out on a mission to retrieve someone with Clary and Jace. Apparently, I didn’t have the clearance to attend the mission.” He clenched his hand into a fist, lips thinning angrily.

“Is that so?” Magnus raised a brow. “How would you like to accompany me in my search, then? My magic is still in a pretty sorry state as a side-effect of the potion. I could use the backup.”

Alec looked around, unsure.

“I’ve got you covered, Brother.” Izzy winked at Alec from where she was running their tracking systems. “No one will notice you’re gone.”

Alec gave Izzy a grateful smile. “I’d love to. They won’t miss me.” He agreed, following Magnus out of the Institute.

“Wonderful. Let’s stop by my loft so I can retrieve the spell needed to locate her.” The two of them linked arms before going through a portal to Magnus’ loft.

* * *

 

The sight that greeted them wasn’t at all what either of them was expecting.

Raphael had completely turned the loft upside down. He looked visibly stressed, his brows drawn with worry. “Simon’s missing.” He told Magnus as soon as he saw him, his eyes wide. “I don’t know where he could’ve gone. It’s the middle of the day. He doesn’t have his phone. If he went outside. . .” Raphael stopped, refusing to entertain the thought. “He’s not _that_ stupid. We need to find where he is. Alec, can you track him?” Raphael threw him a brightly-colored t-shirt.

“You can’t track?” Alec asked as he focused, trying to get a clear read on where Simon was.

“Not when I’m upset,” Raphael responded, his hands still clenched into fists. “Anything? We have to find him.” Raphael was still feeling the wound being dumped. He couldn’t be left by Gretel and Simon in such a short span of time. His heart couldn’t take it.

“Yeah. I got him. Can I have some paper? It’s an address.” Alec held out his hand and Magnus used his magic to get him what he needed before going over to Raphael, gently rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

“Simon’s fine, okay? He’s alive. You don’t have to worry.” Magnus assured his distraught son. “He’s not going to leave you behind. No one’s leaving you behind, Moonbeam, okay?”

Raphael nodded slowly, closing his eyes briefly before focusing on Alec. “The address?”

Alec handed it over and Raphael opened the portal freehandedly, going through first with Alec and Magnus trailing behind. They heard voices in another room and Magnus stiffened, immediately recognizing the room he was in.

This was Camille’s summer loft.

“Raphael, we should find Simon immediately. He’s in danger.”

Raphael nodded, following the sound of one voice while Magnus and Alec followed the other.

“This place. . .you know it well?” Alec asked quietly, activating his stealth rune.

“Very well,” Magnus said but didn’t elaborate. He didn’t really feel like talking about how his ex-girlfriend was a sadistic maniac quite yet. He figured that conversation could wait, although it was one that they were no doubt going to have to have from the suspicious look on Alec’s face.

“Magnus. Why do you know this place?” Alec narrowed his eyes and Magnus rolled his.

“Ex-girlfriend. We dated over a century ago. Old news.” He said shortly. “The important thing is finding Simon before Camille decides that torturing him almost to the point of no return wasn’t enough.” He walked into a room and gasped at what he saw.

“Simon, please. Don’t make me do this. Do as she asks.” On one side of the room were Clary and Simon. Clary had her Seraph blade pressed against Simon’s throat, but her hand was very obviously shaking. On the other side, Camille was smirking with a contract in her awaiting hands.

“Hello, Darling. Nice of you to join the party.” Camille said with a self-assured grin. “And you’ve brought your boy toy. How. . .amusing.”

“Clary.” Magnus took a careful step forward. He didn’t want her to hurt Simon. Not just for Simon’s sake, but for hers as well. He hated to think what Raphael would do if she harmed even a single hair on the vampire’s head. “Camille is influencing you. Think clearly about this. You don’t want to hurt him.”

“Clary, please. Remember, first grade?” Simon asked in a shaky voice. He was barely looking at Clary, his wide, fearful gaze focused on Camille. “We both put glue in Hannah White’s pigtails. It’s been me and you ever since, Clare Bear. You don’t want to do this. _Please_. Don’t kill me.”

“I have to get my mom back! Camille has the Book of the White, this is the only way!” She yelled, shaking her head. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and her shaking only increased, making the situation worse.

“Camille! Let her go!” Magnus yelled and Alec took out his Seraph Blade as a warning. His bow and arrow wouldn’t do him much good in such close quarters. But if Camille refused to stop whatever she was doing to Clary, he wouldn’t hesitate in forcing her to stop.

“Now, why would I do that?” Camille smirked. “You gave me this power, Magnus. Remember? You used to absolutely melt under my fingertips. You loved when I drank straight from the source.” She licked her fangs and Magnus’ eyes went wide. He didn’t want Alexander to know this. Not now, not ever. “Does your boy toy give you what you need, Magnus? I doubt he ever will. No one can but me, Magnus. That’s why you’ll never be rid of me, even when you try and pretend you are.”

Magnus refused to look at Alec, even though he could feel Alec’s gaze on him, searching, waiting for something. “You don’t know anything, Camille.”

“Don’t I?” Her smirk widened. What Camille enjoyed most was turning the emotions and insecurities of people against them and using them as her personal playground. The arrival of Magnus and Alec just allowed her to manipulate them all even more. “Should I show him, then? Show him what he could never give you using the power you gave me?” Before Magnus could stop her, she had waved her hand over Alec.

Alec’s eyes flashed briefly before Magnus saw his expression go vacant as he witnessed everything Camille had to show him. Magnus felt as if he had been torn open, his deepest secrets and insecurities laid out bare for Alec to see. He didn’t like this. He wanted it to stop, but he felt numb. His own magic felt so out of reach. He couldn’t find it through the panic. It was too much.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice was tight. It was too late. Camille had shown him everything.

“Don’t. Please.” Magnus shook his head. “Just don’t.” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to regain control of his limbs and the magic that flowed through his veins. “What do you need from us, Camille? The sight of you makes my stomach turn.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Darling. Eventually, you might even believe it.” She looked at Simon. “I need his signature saying that he asked me to turn him.” She held out a piece of paper. Magnus snatched it away before she could protest. He could see Camille watching his hands carefully and breathed out a subtle gust of magic, influencing the paper. He wasn’t going to let Simon sign away his revenge. “He’ll sign it.”

“Magnus—“ Simon tried to protest. Clary’s Seraph Blade nicked his throat at Camille’s instruction and he immediately went silent.

“It’s okay, Simon. You need to trust me in this.” He gave Clary the paper.

“In blood.” Camille reminded them.

“In blood.” Simon nodded his head. He cut his thumb on his fangs and then wiped it across the paper. “Good enough?” He looked at Magnus, his eyes hard. If Magnus was lying, it was clear Simon would never forgive him.

“Well, my work is done.” Camille released Clary from her influence and Clary pointed her blade at her.

 “The Book of the White?”

“In one of my bookshelves.” She said offhandedly. “I don’t remember which one. Have fun searching.” She left in a show of superhuman speed.

Once Camille was gone, Clary put away his blade and then looked at Simon, her eyes apologetic. “Si,” She walked toward him, placing her hand on his bicep.

“Don’t touch me.” Simon’s voice was cold. He wrenched his arm out of her grip. “You were going to kill me.”

“I wasn’t in control—“

“I told you what Camille wad capable of! You know what she did to me!” He shouted. “Get away from me! Go wake up Jocelyn with your stupid book!” He stormed out of the room.

“Magnus,” Clary turned to him, hoping to find someone on her side. “Alec? I would never hurt him.”

“Didn’t look that way.” Alec pointed out.

“I know you think that ability she got from—from feeding on me is perfect, but it’s not. You had to give yourself away to her influence. It doesn’t have to be consciously. You may not have wanted to hurt him, but you were subconsciously willing to kill him if it meant getting Jocelyn back.” He told Clary. “I think it’d be best if you left him alone for now. For his sake, and yours.”

“I’m his best friend, Magnus.”

“And if Raphael finds out that cut on his throat was from you, you’ll be dead, Clary,” Magnus warned. “Tread lightly. At least for now.” Clary left the room, needing a moment alone. When Magnus tried to do the same, Alec set a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. 

"Wait."

* * *

 

 

“You haven’t found anything?” Raphael asked quietly. He and Jace were standing close together, talking in hushed tones with their fingers interlocked, making it look more like an intimate moment between two lovers rather than the exchange of information that it truly was.

“I found a few things that you’ll find useful. I’ll deliver them to you later.” Jace responded. They both looked up when they saw Lydia staring at them.

She gestured between the two of them. “So the rumors are true? You’re. . .together?”

Raphael ducked his head in response, pretending to be embarrassed while he let Jace do the talking. It would make it all easier on him. He had enough on his plate as it was.

“Yeah. It’s a. . .new development.” He explained. He let go of Raphael’s hand, putting an arm around his waist as Simon bounded into the room.

“Simon! You’re okay.” Raphael’s voice was filled with relief. He knew he could trust Magnus to ensure his safety.

“More or less,” Simon mumbled distractedly. His eyes landed on Jace’s hand and he narrowed his eyes. “What’s this about?”

Raphael held his tongue. He’d let Jace lie for now. He could explain the truth later.

“We’re dating,” Jace told Simon.

At Jace’s words, Simon instantly felt equal parts hurt and confused. Raphael had just been dumped. He had been crying his eyes out in Simon’s arms the night before. Was this some sort of rebound to fill the emptiness Raphael felt? Even so, he couldn’t understand Raphael’s choice.

Why _Jace_?

Simon had never seen the two have a cordial moment before now. He wanted an explanation. He didn’t care if he had no right to ask for one. He wanted one, even if Simon knew he’d never be able to ask the one question he wanted to have answered the most.

_Why not me?_

What was wrong with Simon? What could he have possibly done wrong to result in being passed over when Raphael was looking for a new love? Did Raphael not find him attractive?

Simon swore that they had shared a moment last night, and maybe, once Raphael’s heart had healed, they be able to be together. But he was with _Jace,_ instead. Simon hadn’t even crossed his mind.

He faked a smile. “Congratulations, you two.” He said, patting Jace on the back far harder than necessary. He heard a few bones crack, and he relished in the sound. If Jace could have Raphael when Simon couldn’t, he felt like he had a right to at least break a few bones of the man who stole Raphael’s heart.

“Hey, are you alright?” Raphael asked Simon after he’d finished congratulating them in a too-happy voice. “You look ill. Is Camille here? If she hurt you. . .” He trailed off, stepping into Simon’s space and holding his face between his hands.

Simon ducked his head. He didn’t understand how Raphael could do this. He held him so gently in moments like this. Raphael made Simon feel like he was his entire world.

But then Raphael chose Jace. Jace Wayland _, Mr. I kissed my sister last week_ , who had a blatant disregard for everyone besides himself and Clary and never even showed a sign of being deserving of Raphael’s affections, let alone of wanting Raphael at all.

Jace was thoughtless and arrogant. He was the night to Raphael’s bright, all-encompassing day.

“Simon?” Raphael squeezed his cheeks briefly. “Si, you with me?”

Simon blinked, drawing himself out of his bitter train of thought. “I’m. . .I’m fine, I promise.” He told Raphael. “Just. . .seeing her again was awful.” He wasn’t lying, not technically. Just because Camille had left and she was no longer at the forefront of his mind didn’t mean he hadn’t been affected. He just couldn’t tell Raphael what was currently bothering him. “When I saw her, I was paralyzed with fear. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. And then Clary. . .” He clenched his hand into a fist.

Raphael’s eyes hardened, something dangerous lingering behind them. “What did Clary do?”

Simon shook his head. It was clear that Raphael was out for blood. He’d always been very protective of him. 

After last night, Simon understood where he was coming from. He wanted to master his new abilities just to be able to protect Raphael with them. “The usual with her. I’m sick and tired of it.” Simon may be angry at Clary, but she was still his best friend. It’d be better if Raphael didn’t know.

“Okay.” Raphael took a step back, returning to Jace’s side. “We should find the book, then.”

“You should. I never stopped doing that.” Jace mumbled. Simon felt a small amount of glee from the jealousy in his tone. “While you were cuddling my boyfriend, Simon, Lydia took off. She got called into the Institute for something important.” He and Raphael shared a look that Simon couldn’t decipher. “We should keep looking.”

“No need.” A smooth voice that they all recognized cut in.

“Valentine.” Jace immediately went to grab his Seraph Blade but froze in place when he saw Alec, Magnus, and Clary brought into the room with blades pressed against their throats.

Two more Circle members came through a portal, holding their blades against Simon and Raphael’s throats. “Come with me, my son,” Valentine said to Jace. “Or all your friends. . .” He threw a disgusted glance at Raphael, “and your Bedwarmer will all die.”

Raphael forced himself not to smirk. He looked at Magnus, who he could tell was hiding his amusement as well. It was clear he’d allowed himself to be captured to lure Valentine into a sense of security and make him let down his guard, but Raphael couldn’t let him attack. Not this time.

Maybe things were moving a little faster than he’d expected, but he wasn’t complaining. He could work with this. Everything was going just as he’d foreseen. 

If Magnus acted now, he’d ruin everything. 

Raphael locked eyes with his father, shaking his head imperceptibly. Magnus gave him a disappointed look in response but nodded.

Next, Raphael met Jace’s inquiring eyes. They shared a communicative look that could be interpreted as a look of silent longing between two lovers and then Raphael nodded once, telling Jace to leave with Valentine. His mother’s necklace had spells that would protect Jace while he was in Valentine’s clutches. He could bring Jace into the chaos realm at any time and give him his orders once they were all free.


	18. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He rubbed his head. That was the first thing he’d felt that actually hurt. A lot._
> 
> _“Not the point. You’re here because I finally have your orders.” Raphael said confidently, feeling as if he was in his element. This plan, all things considered, was good for him. He still felt like he was dying inside from when Gretel dumped him, but this was a much-needed distraction from the pain. “Now that everything’s going exactly as planned—“_
> 
> _“How did you know this was going to happen?” Jace cut him off._

            “Wait.” Alec stopped Magnus from leaving the room by grabbing his wrist. “Don’t just walk away from me, Magnus.”

            “What, Alexander.” Magnus’ tone was sharp; biting. “Is there something you want from me? We should rejoin the—“ He was cut off as Alec pulled Magnus to his chest, pressing his lips against his own. He grabbed Magnus’ other wrist, backing him against the wall and holding them there.

            Magnus felt heat blossom in both his chest and lower abdomen. Whenever they kissed, Magnus usually took the lead, showering Alec’s lips with soft, gentle pecks. It was never like this. 

Alexander was kissing him like he was trying to claim every inch of Magnus as his own and although the usual glow had faded, the warm sensation never went away. He felt like he was being lit up from the inside out.

 There was nothing better than this.  Nothing Magnus would trade for the euphoric sensation of Alec’s lips on his.

Suddenly, Alec pulled away, leaving Magnus with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“Hm?” He blinked slowly, chasing Alec’s lips and attempting to tug his hands free.

Alec tightened his grip. “No.” He shook his head, ducking his head to mouth at Magnus’ sensitive neck. “I can give you everything.” He whispered in Magnus’ ear as his ministrations tore a moan free from his throat. “There is nothing that you want or need that I can’t give you. She’s wrong.” He parted his lips, his teeth grazing Magnus’ pulse.

Magnus’ eyes widened in realization. He’d almost forgotten what Camille had shown Alec. “Alexander.” He used his magic to overpower Alec’s own unforgiving grip and then gently pushed Alec away. “I know Camille showed you our past, but I don’t expect that from you. You shouldn’t feel pressured to do anything you’re not ready for.” He cupped Alec’s cheek, smiling at him. “We’re all allowed to go at our own pace. This is your first relationship. I’m willing to wait forever if you need me to.”

Alec frowned. “What if I’m ready? Right now?” He asked Magnus. “I saw how you looked in Camille’s memories. Magnus, I want you. I’ve always wanted you. And seeing you so open and trusting like that. . .” He swallowed, too embarrassed to admit that it aroused him.

“It’s a big step.” Magnus lowered his hands, walking past Alec with his expression twisted in uncertainty. “One that I’m not sure I can take again. What if I’m not ready, Alexander?” He asked him. “Would that be so wrong?”

“Magnus,” Alec bit his lip. “I saw. All of it.” He told him. “How you’d. . .after being with her, you would cry. She never comforted you. She didn't take care of you, afterward. She just let you there. Alone. I would never do that you.”

“If you saw everything, then you understand why I’m terrified and giving all of myself away again. Because Camille was so. . .forceful. Sometimes she pushed farther than I was willing to go when I couldn’t fight back. We had a safe word, but sometimes she just. . .ignored it. When I get in that state I’m vulnerable. She abused the power she had over me and I can’t go through that again, not with you. Not even on accident.” He wrung his hands. “After what happened with Valentine, I’m in an even more fragile state than before.” He admitted. “I’m sorry, Alexander.”

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He told Magnus, moving closer to him. He placed his hand on the back of Magnus' neck and kissed his forehead before pulling him into a hug. “I am so sorry about how she treated you. Maybe one day I can be that for you if that’s what you want. But not until you’re ready.”

Magnus breathed in deeply. He always hated showing how much the things he went through affected him. Even with Raphael, he did most of the taking care of when it came to him and his son. Even though he liked being taken care of, the prospect of letting down all his walls in front of anyone was terrifying. He felt safest when his guard was up.

“What a sweet moment between a disloyal Shadowhunter and his favorite abomination.”

Magnus and Alec pulled away from each other abruptly. Magnus froze, his entire body tensing up in horror when he saw Valentine. Alec stood in front of Magnus to guard him, drawing his Seraph Blade. “Don’t touch him.” He said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Oh, touchy. I’ve just come to reclaim my favorite tool. My property.” He raised his sword. “You have obviously been utilizing him incorrectly. You’ve even removed the makeover I gave him. Quite unfortunate.” He clicked his tongue.

“You’re not taking him,” Alec stated.

“You would fight for this Downworlder _filth_ , even if it meant losing your life?” He shook his head sadly. “I see where my son gets his. . .unfortunate taste. From his _parabatai_.” His expression twisted with distaste. “I will do you this one favor. Come quietly, and I will let you keep your Downworlder. _This_ time.”

“Like hell I—“

“Alexander.” Magnus cut him off. Magnus was at nowhere near his maximum strength, but when he used his magic to do a sweep of the area he felt a portal and more Circle members nearby. A portal that was created using his magic. If Valentine had somehow obtained and could utilize a small amount of his magic, they would be better off surrendering. At least for now. “We’ll go quietly.”

“I didn’t ask you.” Valentine turned to Alec. “What will it be?” Two circle members came into the room, waiting for Alec’s reaction.

Alec wasn’t stupid. He knew Magnus had a reason for asking him to go quietly. Magnus was highly intelligent, Alec knew he was more than aware of what he was asking him to do. They were all in close quarters. He couldn’t draw his bow. He was good with a Blade, but he was nearly unstoppable with a bow and arrow. “Go quietly.”

* * *

 

“I’m assuming you have an explanation for not letting Magnus take care of it,” Alec asked, staring down Raphael.

“Do you ever go home?” Raphael squeezed the bridge of his nose.

“Not when my _parabatai_ ’ _s_ apparent boyfriend just sent him into the claws of a homicidal maniac. Do you care for Jace at all, or is this some sort of game to you? Why did you let him go?” He fired off question after question. “What are you hoping to accomplish?”

“Firstly,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “What’s going on between me and Jace is none of your business.”

“Like hell it is.” Alec faced off with Raphael, both their arms crossed. “He’s my family. Is my relationship with Magnus none of your business, then?” he tilted his head to the side, waiting for Raphael to answer.

Raphael ignored the question. “I won’t let anything happen to him. He’s as safe as possible, considering the circumstances. The cross necklace I gave him has a spell that I cast on it before I gave it to him. It’ll protect him. I wouldn’t have told him to go without a failsafe.”

“Why’d you tell him to go?” Alec took off his jacket, folding it over the couch and then taking a seat. “My brother’s an idiot, but Magnus raised you, so I know you’re not. What are you planning?”

“Nothing that you have to worry about. Just know that Jace isn’t in danger.” Raphael said tersely. “I can’t tell you. What I’m planning is effective solely because no one knows what I’m planning.” He stood. “If you need me, I’ll be in my bedroom.”

Magnus reentered the room as Raphael left. “Nice to see that the two of you are still getting along swimmingly.” He said sarcastically, greeting Alec with a kiss. “I heard everything, by the way. I understand Jace is your family, Alexander, but Raphael is the only family I have and I will defend him if I deem it necessary. Even against you.”

“Was that a threat?” Alec licked his lips, pulling Magnus to him and kissing him again.

“It was.” Magnus nodded, sitting down on the couch and throwing his legs over Alec’s. “But I think it’s having the opposite effect that I intended. You’re a menace, Alexander.”

“What can I say, there isn’t any side of you that I don’t find unfairly attractive, Magnus. I guess I’ll be a menace if it means I can have you.” He pulled Magnus to him, holding him on his lap. “Where’s the vampire?”

“Either at the Institute or training with Lily. It’s quite cute how determined he is to become stronger, all to protect my son. I think your _parabatai_ might have some competition.”

“My _parabatai_ is the master of capturing hearts. I don’t think the vampire stands a chance.” Alec chuckled. “He started dating Raphael faster than I started dating you.”

They heard a portal being opened. “And speak of the devil, there he goes. You know you would like Raphael if you two got to know each other. He’s a sweetheart.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Raphael isn’t quite willing to be best buddies yet. Give him time.” Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist. “So, how was your phone call with Luke?”

“Lucian is taking care of Jocelyn now that she’s awake. I talked to her as well, and we’re planning on meeting here for drinks once she’s no longer on house arrest at the Institute.” Magnus pursed his lips, “Speaking of which,”

“Please, don’t remind me.” Alec shook his head. “After that little situation with freeing a criminal thing, the Clave called Lydia back to Idris and stripped her of her position. I already hate the new guy.”

“Victor Aldertree, hm? He’s very handsome.” Magnus teased.

“Not more than me.” Alec leaned up, pressing his lips to Magnus’ in a quick, gentle peck. “I don’t think he’s all that impressive.”

“Is that so?”

Alec nodded. “I can’t. All I see is you, Magnus. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.” He said with enough brutal honesty to leave Magnus staring at him in awe, his cheeks red.

“Alexander, you are truly a gift.” Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Your honesty is one of the numerous things that constantly draws me to you.”

* * *

 

 

 “Dammit! My hand!” The brute cried out in pain as his fist connected with Jace’s face, breaking the moment it made contact. “It hurts!”

Jace’s eyes widened in shock. He’d already been bracing for the impact, but he didn’t feel anything. It was like the fist didn’t connect at all, but the sickening crack that he heard indicated otherwise.

Now that he allowed himself to notice, the metal handcuffs that he was strung up from didn’t hurt either, and the harsh rubbing of his skin against them wasn’t making his wrists bloody and raw. “What did you do, son? Are you disobeying me again?”

“No, father.” Jace shook his head. “I didn’t do anything. I promise.”

Valentine locked eyes with Jace. “I believe you.” He nodded his head, then searched his body with his eyes for the source of the problem. “I don’t recognize that. Who gave it to you?”

“It was a gift. From my boyfri—“ He stopped when he saw the look on Valentine’s face. “I mean, from Raphael. The Warlock.”

“Conniving little monstrosity.” Valentine seethed. He grabbed the chain, attempting to tear it from Jace’s neck, but the necklace didn’t budge. “Remove it.” He told Jace.

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Valentine shouted. As he spoke, a small amount of spit flew from his mouth and Jace turned away, making a disgusted face.

“I’m still hanging by my wrists. Let me down and I’ll try to.”

The brute returned to Jace’s side, letting him down. Jace took a deep breath, closing his eyes and then wrapping his hand around the cross, yanking it forcefully. Raphael was going to kill him for breaking the necklace’s chain.

The necklace didn’t budge.

“What? It won’t move. I can’t take it off.” Jace said, more shocked than Valentine. He looked down at his hands before he felt a burst of familiar magic that sent the brute to his knees. Only a second later, everything around him froze as he was yanked backward, surrounded by complete darkness.

He squeezed the necklace, immediately realizing where he was. This time, he appeared in the middle of a room with only two chairs and a table. The walls and floor had the same white, wooden paneling and there were two empty frames hung on the wall above the table. “Raphael?”

“I’m here.” Raphael suddenly materialized at the table, looking as if he’d been sitting there the entire time. “I felt you try to take off my necklace.” He walked over to Jace and flicked his forehead with enough power to send him crashing into the far wall. “ _Don’t_ do that again.”

“I read you loud and clear.” Jace raised his hands defensively. “No need for the overpowered forehead flick.” He rubbed his head. That was the first thing he’d felt that actually hurt. A lot.

“Not the point. You’re here because I finally have your orders.” Raphael said confidently, feeling as if he was in his element. This plan, all things considered, was good for him. He still felt like he was dying inside from when Gretel dumped him, but this was a much-needed distraction from the pain. “Now that everything’s going exactly as planned—“

“How did you know this was going to happen?” Jace cut him off. He received another, much gentler, forehead flick in response. This one only sent him back a few feet.

“Don’t interrupt me, Jace.” Raphael rolled his eyes. “Look, the less you know right now, the better. Once you’ve gotten away from Valentine with as much information as we can get from him, I’ll tell you everything.”

“Everything?” Jace asked, shocked Raphael would tell him so much.

“Yes, everything,” Raphael promised. “But until then, I can’t tell you much aside from what I need you to do. But first, I have one question for you, Jace.” Raphael told him. “I recognize the fear in your eyes.” It was the same fear that was in Simon’s eyes whenever someone mentioned Camille. It was fear of an abuser. 

It killed Raphael to send him back to Valentine. The only thing that kept him from abandoning his plan altogether were his protection spells that would keep Valentine from hurting him. “Are you sure you can do this? If you can’t, the plans canceled. I’ll work with Magnus to figure something else out.” Raphael hated showing the side of him that cared deeply for others, but seeing that look in Jace’s eyes tugged at his heartstrings. No matter how tough Raphael acted, he was a spoiled brat and a softie at heart.

“I can do this,” Jace assured him. “I know Valentine. I know what he’s capable of.” His voice was full of determination, but there was a telltale tremor in his hands that gave away his apprehension.

“Jace.” Raphael reached across the table, holding Jace’s hands. “I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure you’re okay. Not just physically. Jace, be honest. Right now, are you okay?”

Jace bit his lip, before slowly shaking his head. “I’m not.” He admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever been okay, but it’s at a new low.” He stood up, pacing around the room. “I don’t know what to do anymore. The girl I thought I was interested in is my sister and I’m back with the man I was hoping I’d never have to see again, but now it’s worse because he isn’t just my abusive father who tried to turn me into a human weapon, he’s Valentine. He’s a manipulative, homicidal maniac.” Now that Jace allowed himself to admit it, it was like the floodgates had crashed open. He wasn’t okay. He’d never been okay, not for as long as he could remember.

“Hey,” Jace turned his head when he saw Raphael stand up. “I might be able to help if seeing him is causing you distress. But only a little.” He offered a hand.

Jace nodded. “Please.” He said quietly. “I can face him either way, but it’d be nice if I had help.” He took both of Raphael’s hands, holding them in his own. “What are you doing? Is it what you did with Simon?”

Raphael shook his head. “No. The spells I used to help Simon won’t do you any good. This chant has a few spells all wrapped into one. It should do the trick.” A sphere of magic appeared in between them as Raphael began to chant in Arabic, the language of his demon parent. After he was finished, the sphere moved towards him, dissipating once it reached the necklace.

“Did it work?” Jace asked, confused.

“It did. You’ll see once you need it.” He told Jace. “Now, next Valentine is going to use the magic he siphoned from Magnus on you. I need you to use all of your acting skills and appear to be suffering as much as humanly possible. Magnus’ magic won’t cause you any pain because it will recognize my magic on you. But unless you make it believable, the plan is ruined. Do you understand?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, I understand.” He cleared his throat. “Did we, uh, have a moment?” He asked Raphael.

“No.” Raphael deadpanned. “No moments.”

“I think we did,” Jace smirked. “Don’t actually fall for me, okay?”

“If there was a moment—which there _wasn’t_ , by the way—you just ruined it. I don’t date or fall for Shadowhunters. Too much ingrained bias and years of prejudice to work through.” He waved Jace away. “Get out.”

“Wait, Raphael.” Jace pulled Raphael forward by his hands, hugging him. “Thank you. For protecting me.”

“This is just a part of the plan. It’ll go to shit if Valentine’s kills you.”

Jace grinned. “Whatever you say. Get used to those hugs, Raphael. Eventually, you’ll be a Lightwood, too, and we’re all huggers.” Jace schooled his expression before leaving through the same portal he came through.

Raphael rubbed his temples. “Damn Lightwoods.” He mumbled. He couldn’t stand any of them.  


	19. Raphael's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Like I said, no hard feelings.”_
> 
> _A knife flew towards Simon and he just managed to dodge it. It embedded itself into the wall and Simon pulled it out. “Where’s Magnus? I know he threw that.”_
> 
> _Magnus walked out of the kitchen. “I did.” He crossed his arms, his eyes glowing a bright, menacing yellow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5k+ words this time. Geez, I need to be stopped. 
> 
> Also, I am part Egyptian but I don't know Arabic (When I googled it, it said that Arabic was the official language) and my Spanish probably needs work.

**_Raphael woke with a start, running straight from his bed to his desk. He searched frantically for a pen and paper, not having enough presence of mind to conjure them. He was still in shock from the vivid dream he’d had as he slept. Once he clutched onto a notebook and marker, his began to write frantically. He wrote the words in the language they came to him as in his dream. He was in too much of a hurry to write down the cryptic message that was delivered to him to bother with translating. He wrote it all down, numbering each line he needed to translate._ **

****_1\. . الحب من نجمة الصباح هو العودة_  
2\. مخبى’أت في أل’أشجار  
3\. مخبأة في الأشجار  
4\. طفل قضيب من الضوء  
5\. الأمير الحقيقي ل نيفيلم  
6\. . وكشف كل ما هو قريب من قلبه  
7\. هو الذي سوف يكتشف أسرار وليدنجمة الصباح  
8\. هو الذي سوف يوضع الجميعلايتفق ضوء نجمة الصباح  
9\. و أمير نيفيليم سوف تولد منأجنحة الملك  
10\. . ولكن فقط أيضا كان يتصرف وفقاللحب نجمة أل صباح  
11\. كل شيء خسر لهب نجمة الصباحوابنه البيس  


**_Raphael read the words over and over, trying to decipher what they were saying. “Love of morning star must be back?” Raphael said, confused as he read the first line. Arabic, for some reason, was still one of the hardest languages for him to translate. He could flow between English and Spanish with ease, and his Malay, while nowhere near as flawless as Magnus’, was nothing to bat an eyelash at. “That’s not right. What is it? What does this say?” He tore the page he’d been writing on, returning to his bed to think more clearly about the message._ **

**_“Alhabu min najmat. . .alsabah hu aleawda. . .” Raphael said the line out loud. “Love of the morning star. . .is back.” Raphael let out a frustrated groan. “Love of the morning star? What the hell does that mean?” He let his head fall backward, slamming against his headboard._ **

**_“Moonbeam? Are you okay in there?” Magnus called from the kitchen as he heard Raphael attempt to give himself a concussion out of frustration._ **

**_“I’m fine!” Raphael shouted._ **

**_“Alright. Don’t hurt yourself in there. Breakfast is almost ready.”_ **

**_Raphael let the conversation end there, focusing on the message once again. “Morning star. . .” He let out a gasp when he realized the connection. “Morgenstern. Love of the Morgenstern.” His blood ran cold when all the pieces of the first line finally began to fit together in his mind. “Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern is back.” He whispered._ **

**_This was far beyond bad._ **

**_Raphael continued translating, moving to the next line. “A liar is inside the morning stars.” He had no idea what to make of that line and just continued to the next one. “A false child of light. Hidden in the trees.”_ **

**_Light._ **

**_Trees._ **

**_Lightwood._ **

**_“A false Lightwood child is a liar in the Morgensterns?” There was no other explanation. When the time came, he’d understand the meaning of the words more. He wrote his interpretation down, just to save it for later. He moved on to the next line. “The real prince of Nephilim.” He continued to interpret silently after that, writing down every line’s interpretation and then finally reading it all off._ **

**_“Valentine Morgenstern is back. There is a liar within the Morgensterns who is hidden within the Lightwoods and is the real prince of the Nephilim. He will reveal all his father’s secrets to his lover and then he will die to defeat Valentine, only to be reborn as an angel? Using an angel?” Raphael wasn’t sure which, but time would reveal all. “This will only happen if he obeys Valentine. If he resists and rejects his father, Valentine and his wretched son will kill everyone.”_ **

**_Raphael closed his notebook, throwing it onto his desk. He left his room, going to the kitchen, “Papa?” He said, putting his feet up on their_ _table as Magnus finished the eggs. “I think you should call Tessa. The Warlocks are in danger.”_**

* * *

 

           “Hey, are you okay?” Raphael blinked as Simon waved his hand in front of his face. “Thought I’d lost you for a second. At first, I just figured the new fighting moves Lily’s been showing me just left you awestruck, but I guess that was a little presumptuous. I haven’t been practicing for that long.” Simon shrugged his shoulders.

           Raphael smiled to himself, amused by Simon’s rambling. “No, I was watching. You were doing well. I’m impressed.” He complimented him. “You’re putting on muscle faster than I expected.”

           “I guess I was just made for it.” Simon took a few steps back and crossing his arms. He was proud of how well his body responded to the extra hours he was putting into training with Lily. Before becoming a vampire, he wasn’t scrawny, but now he was developing a body that he could show off without any lingering insecurity. A body that surpassed Jace’s. “How do I look, though? What do you think?” He asked Raphael, enjoying the way his eyes roamed over him, starting at his feet and ending at his face. Simon didn’t fail to notice how Raphael lingered for a few moments longer than necessary at his chest.

           “You’ll be a valuable asset in the fight against Valentine,” Raphael confirmed. Simon’s shoulders slumped a little. That hadn’t been the answer he wanted. “But you’ll need more than hand-to-hand combat skills if you want to be able to hold your own against a group of Circle Members or Valentine, himself. Are you tired?”

           “Not at all. I’ve always had incredible stamina, but now it’s through the roof.” He rolled his shoulders. “But seriously Raph, what was up with you? You were completely out of it just now.”

           “I’m. . .” Raphael bit his lip, thinking quick on his feet to come up with an excuse. “I was just thinking about Jace. I’m worried about him.” He lied smoothly.

           “Oh.” Simon felt like his heart had been stomped on. He’d almost let himself forget that Raphael was dating Jace now. “I actually need to go to the Jade Wolf.” He didn’t want to hear Raphael talk about Jace. Even if he was Raphael’s friend, there were some things Simon just couldn’t put himself through.

           “You don’t want to come with me to Ragnor’s?” The disappointment in Raphael’s voice was almost enough to weaken Simon’s resolve.

           “I’ll see you tonight. I really should go see Luke. I haven’t seen him in a while and he said he needed to talk to me.” Simon rushed out, hoping Raphael didn’t see through his lie.

           “You were with him and Jocelyn at the Institute this morning,” Raphael stated, his brows drawing together in confusion. “Simon, why are you lying to me?”

           “I’m going, Raphael. We’re always with each other. I think you can handle five seconds without me. It’s not like I’m the only person you talk to. You jumped from Gretel to Jace pretty quickly. No one really knows what you do every day or who you’re with. Go find someone else to entertain you.” Simon regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to his mouth.

           Raphael's eyes went wide, unshed tears brimming at the edge of them. “Is that really what you think of me?” He asked Simon.

           “No. Raph, I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Simon apologized. “I didn’t mean that.”

           “I don’t know that.” When Simon reached for him, Raphael stepped away, a portal appearing behind him. “I think I’m gonna stay over at Ragnor’s.” He said, leaving through the portal.

           Simon looked horrified. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that to Raphael. He knew that Gretel was still a sore spot from Raphael more than anyone else. Raphael had never thrown his pain in his face, how could he say that to him? “I’m such a dick,” Simon said to himself, walking back over to the main floor of the gym and putting his shirt back on. He dug his phone out of his pocket. “Hey, Luke? You free?” He said once his surrogate father had answered. “I’m heading over to Jade Wolf.” He used his superhuman speed to make it there in a matter of seconds, stopping once he was seated across from Luke. “Hey.”

           “So, what do you want to talk about?” Luke asked, taking a drink off the tray of one of the waitresses as they walked past.

           “I may have said something terrible.”

           “To Clary? I heard what happened between you two. Anything said is justified, son.”

           Simon shook his head. “No, not Clary. You know how I’ve kind of moved in with Magnus and Raphael?” He asked Luke.

           Luke nodded, waiting for Simon to continue.

           “Well, I may have something really shi—terrible to him. And when I tried to apologize he told me he won’t see me tonight because he’s staying over at Ragnor’s and then he just left. He looked like he was about to cry, Luke. I didn’t mean any of it.”

           “Are you sure?”

           Simon nodded. “I’m just. . .frustrated. And I know it’s not his fault. I signed up for this when I started liking him but now that he’s with Jace I’m just so frustrated and angry because he didn’t choose me and I know that doesn’t excuse any of what I did, but it’s true. I lost it for a second because I was hurt, but it didn’t make what I said any better. I just want a way to apologize to Raphael without spilling that I want to be his boyfriend instead of Jace.”

           Luke let out a breath. “This one’s tough.” He told Simon. The fledgling vampire was used to Luke having all the answers to his problems, so Luke was trying to come up with a solution, but he didn’t know what he would do if he were in Simon’s situation.

           “Tell me about it.” Simon let his head fall onto the table with a loud thud. “Any chance you could let me crash at your place for a night? I don’t think I’ll be welcome at Magnus’ once he finds out.”

           “Not a chance, Lewis.” Luke shook his head. “At least, not until you’ve tried to fix this. Talk to Magnus, see if you can convince him to get you to see Raphael. If not, find a different Warlock. I know Catarina works the night shift at the hospital Upstate. Apologize. Be as honest and sincere as you can. I’ve seen you guys together from time to time. You’re close. He’ll forgive you. And I know this works with Jocelyn, so I’d suggest pairing your apology with gifts. Does Raphael like flowers?”

           “Isn’t that a ‘we’re dating’ thing? Alec might kill me if he finds out I’m sending Jace’s boyfriend flowers while he’s bunking with Valentine.”

           “You’ll come up with something. If all else fails, then you can crash at my place.”

           Simon nodded. “Thanks. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Simon started to get up, but Luke’s voice stopped him.

           “One more thing, kiddo.” He said to Simon. “I understand that you have feelings for him, but I know Raphael, too. He’s having a hard time. He’s on the rebound. You’re not out of the running yet. Don’t give up.” He got up and tapped Simon’s shoulder encouragingly. “I’ll see you around.”

           Simon watched him leave. Luke usually was right about these things, and he hoped he was right again this time. Simon truly hoped that he had a real chance with Raphael, so he wasn’t giving up, even with the added risk of Alec filling him with arrows. First, though, he was going to have to apologize. Raphael, despite what many people thought, really did love flowers. But there was nothing that Simon could give Raphael that he didn’t already have. Raphael was rich and Magnus was even richer. What could he give someone who has everything?

* * *

 

           After nearly 20 minutes of surfing the internet for ideas and finally figuring out what he needed to do, Simon went to Magnus’ loft, carrying a guitar on his back. He used his key to get inside and the first person he saw was Alec, who looked shocked to see him.

“Do you even spend any time at the Institute anymore?”

           Alec smirked, “Not really. I hate Aldertree and I really like Magnus.” He said with a shrug. He only went there when he was summoned on patrol or to carry out missions. Otherwise, he spent all his time and often slept over at Magnus’ loft. “Surprised you had the nerve to show up here.” As he spoke, he grabbed his bow. “This won’t kill you, so no hard feelings, right? It’s a regular arrow, no angelic properties or magical enchantments. But Raphael is Magnus’ son, so. . .you know how it is.” He said, firing the arrow, managing to land a direct hit on Simon’s shoulder.

           Simon cried out in pain, grabbing the arrow and pulling it out. “What the hell?” He shouted. “You actually shot me with an arrow!”

           “Like I said, no hard feelings.”

           A knife flew towards Simon and he just managed to dodge it. It embedded itself into the wall and Simon pulled it out. “Where’s Magnus? I know he threw that.”

           Magnus walked out of the kitchen. “I did.” He crossed his arms, his eyes glowing a bright, menacing yellow. He looked at Simon, waiting for him to have some sort of reaction to whatever he was doing, before the corner of his mouth twitched, seeming pleased. “I knew it.”

           “Look, Magnus, I need your help. I know I really screwed up with Raphael earlier and I wanted to apologize.” Simon explained himself, dodging another knife that Magnus conjured and threw at him with magic. “Please let me make this right. You have to portal me to Ragnor’s to see him.”

           Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I like you, Simon. That is the only reason I haven’t driven a stake through you for making my son cry. But I’ll let you see him. Obviously, you’d never find him on your own. Raphael is not with Ragnor.”

           Simon put a hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding, pressing down. “He’s not?”

           “No. Around thirty years ago, Raphael purchased a quaint little flat in Stockholm. He and I both have properties all over. But that’s where he is.” Magnus waved his hand, creating a portal for Simon. “By the way, if you make him cry again after I’ve decided to trust you, Simon, I will kill you,” Magnus stated.

           Simon laughed nervously. “I should get going. You two have a nice night.” He left through the portal, appearing inside Raphael’s loft. As the portal closed after him, Simon looked around, trying to find somewhere to sit and prepare himself to sing the song he’d chosen for Raphael. He started to panic as the door began to open and looked around erratically. He should’ve been better prepared for Raphael to already be home or be returning home when he suddenly portalled into his flat. At a loss of what else to do, Simon sat down on the ground and began playing his guitar.

           Raphael opened the door, dropping his keys the instant he saw Simon.

           He recognized the song Simon was playing. He had played it for him on his phone before. “ _Please Forgive Me_ , huh? You must really be desperate to do something straight out of those terrible movies you love to watch.” Raphael crossed his arms, refusing to reveal how endeared he was by Simon’s actions.

           “ _Song of the Crow_ never fails.” Simon smiled. “Will you? Raphael, I am so sorry for what I said to you earlier and you know I didn’t mean any of it. You know I would spend every minute of every day with you if I could. That’s just how we are, and I hate myself for almost ruining that.” He said, putting down his guitar so he could speak.

           “And the song? Was that supposed to be an apology gift?”

           “Maybe? I’m also an apology gift, but I thought you’d like the song better.”

           Raphael rolled his eyes. “It’s cheesy and unoriginal.” He stated, before letting his arms fall to his sides. “Apology accepted. Now come on and watch some more bad movies with me, Idiot.”

           Simon’s entire face brightened and he stood up, following Raphael to his living room. They both settled comfortably on the couch, Raphael sitting in between Simon’s legs. It was a new movie-watching position, but it was one that Raphael seemed to enjoy more than the others. He figured it was just a part of Raphael slowly letting down his guard. Admitting that he liked to be held was just one part of an entire process for him.

           “I really am sorry. For everything.” Simon said as Raphael leaned against him, tucking his warm feet under Simon’s cold legs. “But especially for making you cry.”

           “Simon?”

           “Yeah?”

           Raphael placed his hand on Simon’s injured shoulder. His hand came back red with Simon’s blood. “Why didn’t you tell me you were injured? Idiot!” He shouted at Simon.

          The inclusion of the word 'idiot' was enough for Simon to know that Raphael wasn't actually mad at him. “I kind of forgot. Alec shot me with his arrow. In his defense, he did it for your sake.” He said as he was dragged into Raphael’s kitchen.

           Raphael glared at Simon until he sat on the counter, then cleaned the wound to ensure that it wouldn’t end up infected. “I don’t have any extra blood here.” Raphael cursed quietly.

           “Oh. Maybe you could. . .” Simon started to offer, going dead-silent when Raphael started unbuttoning his shirt. Simon’s eyes followed the movement, noting how Raphael stopped at the third button and pulled his shirt aside, exposing his neck. “Here. You’re bleeding pretty badly.”

           “It’s. . .only a flesh wound?” Simon said weakly, his eyes focused on Raphael’s neck. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

           “If you drink too much, I’ll just kill you.” Raphael tilted his neck to the side, waiting. “Go ahead. Only if you want to, I won’t make you.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not like I’m a Shadowhunter. Your blood isn’t addictive to me.”

           “I don’t want to die,” Simon mumbled. He remembered the words Camille said, about how drinking from Magnus gave her special abilities. Raphael’s neck did look delicious, but not in the way it should. Simon didn’t want to bite him. He wanted to kiss his neck, right over his purse.

           “Then don’t go overboard. Now hurry up, you’re bleeding all over my kitchen and I’d like to get back to the movie.”

           “Right.” Simon moved toward Raphael, parting his lips and extending his fangs. He bit into Raphael's neck, his eyes immediately going wide as he tasted him. This was nothing like the blood he was used to. Simon was partial to O-neg, but even that didn’t compare to Raphael’s blood.

           Simon could taste the magic flowing through his veins. There was no flavor that could describe it. Simon dug his fangs deeper, trying to lose himself in the unique flavor of Raphael’s blood, only for a small, barely-audible moan to bring him back. He pulled away immediately, checking his shoulder.

           It was completely healed.

           Raphael lifted a glowing hand to his neck, healing over the spot where Simon had bitten him.

           “Was that you?” Simon asked Raphael.

           Raphael looked away. “I’m not answering that.” He said firmly. “I don’t know where that sound came from.”

           Simon accepted the non-explanation without question. “Why didn’t you just heal me?”

           “I was curious.” Raphael licked his lips, then grabbed a washcloth from his kitchen sink and wiped the blood away from Simon’s mouth. “I’ve never been bitten by a vampire before. No vampire’s ever gotten close enough. All patched up?” Raphael went back to the couch and Simon went with him, both of them settling comfortably onto it.

           As Raphael pressed play, Simon found himself struggling with the words he’d been holding in since he’d found out Jace and Raphael had started dating.

           “I get curious, too.” Simon finally said as the credits of the movie rolled.

           Raphael shifted in Simon’s lap, confused. “What?”

           “You said you were curious. Well, I get curious, too.” He looked away. The magic still lingering on his tongue and filling his entire being was the only thing that kept him from taking his words back. It gave him the confidence to say things he usually wouldn’t.

           “Well, what are you curious about?” Raphael let his legs stretch forward, right next to Simon’s. “Ask away.”

           Simon paused. He was scared, but the words brimming on the very edge of his lips had been eating at him constantly since he’d found out Raphael and Jace were dating. “Why Jace?”

           “Huh? Simon, what are you talking about?”

           “You two are dating now. But I’m just wondering what drew you to him because I can’t really figure out why. . .” He stopped himself midsentence. What was he about to say?

           _I can’t figure out why you didn’t give yourself time to heal from the breakup._

_I can’t figure out why you didn’t choose me._

The second part was eating Simon alive because he knew he and Raphael were perfect for each other. Everything always felt natural with him. They sat for hours, watching movies or just talking, with Raphael sitting in between Simon’s spread legs, his back against Simon’s chest. The only time when Simon felt that something was missing was when Raphael got particularly close or paused to let himself think. In those moments, Simon should be able to lean in and press his lips to Raphael’s. They should be together.

           “I have a secret, Simon. One that I haven’t been able to tell anyone.” Raphael admitted. “My secret involves Jace.”

           “Oh my Go—Goodness, are you pregnant?” Simon received a painful forehead flick in response.

           “Idiot.”

           “Look, There are vampires, werewolves, faeries, and warlocks. A male pregnancy isn’t really all the crazy in a world like this.” Simon defended himself. “But, seriously. You really haven't told anyone? Not even Magnus?”

           “Especially not Magnus. My Papa has a strict policy within relationships. He doesn’t keep secrets.” Raphael explained. “He'll tell Alec, then Alec will tell Isabelle, then Isabelle will tell Clary, and Clary will tell everyone who will listen. Actually, it doesn’t matter if they’re willing to listen. She’ll tell anyone with ears in her valiant quest to help me.” Raphael sighed. “Look, your friend has the best of intentions, but she’s a walking disaster.”

           “Let’s not talk about her.”

           Raphael nodded in understanding. “Sorry.” He apologized, pulling his knees back up to his chest. “This flat has wards all over that prevent anyone from listening in and the only portals that can get insides are ones made by either me or Magnus, which is the only reason I’m telling you this. Jace and I aren’t really dating.”

           Simon’s eyes went wide. “Wait. . .really?”

           Raphael nodded. “Cl—Jace’s sister kind of spread the whole thing around and we just went with it.”

           “Why did you go along with it? Because of Gretel?”

           “Let’s not talk about her.” Raphael threw Simon’s words back at him.

           “I’m sorry. I just—I want to understand, but I can’t if you don’t tell me.”

           Raphael pushed himself up, turning his body so he could face Simon. He was close.

           Too close. Simon wanted nothing more than to take Raphael’s face between his hands and kiss him.

           “Why do you care?” There was no anger in Raphael’s voice, just genuine curiosity.

           “Because you’re important to me, Raph. I care about you. About how you feel.” Simon clenched his hand into a fist, afraid he’d said too much.

           Instead of cold rejection, Simon was met with a look of surprise, followed by a tight hug. Raphael’s grip was strong enough to squeeze the breath out of him. He was thankful that he didn’t need to breathe. “I can tell you why, Simon, but you can’t tell anyone. I’m serious.”

           Simon nodded carefully. “I swear on my life.”

           _What was Raphael hiding?_

           “Good. Because if this gets out, I’m dead. We’re all dead. But I trust you. More than I should, and I still don’t quite know why.” He admitted.

           “And doesn’t Jace trust Clary? Wouldn’t he tell her?” Simon questioned.

           Raphael smirked. “I thought we weren’t talking about her.”

           “Just answer the damn question, Raph.”

           “Fine. Jace is physically unable to tell anyone. I cast quite a few spells on that necklace, and one of them prevents him from revealing the plan to anyone, especially Valentine. Now, do you want me to tell you or not?”

           “Fine, fine. No more questions. Just listening.” Simon smiled sheepishly.

           “Good.” Raphael took a deep breath, “Just before we met all of you, I had a dream. I have a lot of prophetic dreams because of my specific type of magic, but this one told me that Valentine would be back and that I would need Jace to do some very specific things to defeat him. After the rumor of us dating spread, I figured pretending would work in my favor. I’d just been dumped so I didn’t care anymore and I didn’t have the energy to make up a different lie about why I’d gone to see him. Everything we’re dealing with has gone according to a plan I made after interpreting the dream. I’ll show you.” He offered, moving back. Before Simon could say anything, Raphael went to his bedroom, finding a safe that he’d hidden inside the wall. He used his magic to reveal the safe and open it, taking his notebook out and then returning to Simon.

           “Most of it is in Spanish or Arabic, but all my interpretations are in English.” Raphael gave Simon the book. “You can look. Inside is every prophetic dream I’ve ever had.”

           Simon opened the book, reading the first page.

                      _July 27th, 1960_

_Uncle Froggy told me that I should start writing down my dreams. Today, I dreamed about a boy. He looked like one of the fair folk, even though I can’t remember any specific features. He told me I was beautiful, and then his eyes fell out of his head and his head toppled from his shoulders, spilling blood everywhere._

Simon raised an eyebrow. “How old were you when you wrote this?”

           “Sixteen, I think. That was my very first prophetic dream. I haven’t had very many since when you compared it to the fact that I’m going to be 74 this year. Sometimes I’ll have twenty in the same year, and sometimes I’ll go five years without having any.”

           Simon made a noise of acknowledgment, continuing down the page. The next one was five years later.

                           _January 25, 1965_

_Un hombre mundano vendrá a tu vida. Tómalo mientras la luz se desvanece de sus ojos. Un hombre mundano se levantará como una. Sombra Y dos almas se convertirán en uno._

           Raphael looked at the notebook, “I never did interpret that one. It was right after my mother and Kasiya died. I was so wrapped up in grief that I didn’t bother.”

           “Kasiya?”

           “When I turned 18, I started continuing my education in Egypt. My teacher was named Adel Al Saddat. His apprentice was Kasiya Baz.” Raphael explained. “We dated for two years, and then he was killed by a Seelie Knight.” Raphael was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he’d been at fault. “My mother—Guadalupe Santiago—was sick. They died on the same day.” He saw the look on Simon’s face. “You don’t have to apologize. It was a long time ago.” Raphael gave Simon a look that begged him to let the subject go.

           “Do you want to interpret this now?” Simon inquired, respecting Raphael’s wishes. “The first line says a worldly man will come into your life.”

           “I think that means mundane.” Raphael wiggled his fingers, getting a pen. I’ll write it down once we figure it out. So, I’ll meet a mundane man. I’ve met plenty, this probably already happened.” He shrugged. “Second sentence? I’ll let you figure it out. It’ll be a fun mental exercise.”

           Simon nodded. “Okay. The rest of it says ‘Take him as the light fades from his eyes. A worldly man will rise like a Shadow and two souls will become one’.”

           “The second part probably refers to Magnus and Alec, with the whole two souls becoming one thing.”

           “Maybe,” Simon said noncommittally. He knew that wasn’t true. As the true meaning behind the words revealed themselves, Simon knew that if his heart was still able to beat, it would be pounding inside his chest.

           This dream was about him. But Raphael didn’t know that, and Simon wasn't going to tell him the truth. He couldn’t. It was too risky. “I think you’re right. This already happened.” He closed the book, giving it back to Raphael. “It’s late. Feel like putting a vamp up for the night?”

* * *

      “In the cage.” Valentine grabbed Jace’s face and forced him inside. Jace looked around, wondering what was in store for him. He could hear a faint buzzing all around him, but he wasn’t sure what was going on.

           “You can’t feel it?” Valentine asked, and only then did Jace realize that the cage he was in acted as a shock chamber. Jace waited for Valentine to turn up the frequency of the shocks before he let out an agonized yell, his entire body arching upward. He hoped his act was enough to convince Valentine that he was truly in pain.

           “I don’t want to do this to you, son. I’m doing this because I love you, and I want you on my side. At any cost.” He said as Jace thrashed and screamed for Valentine to stop. The shocks continued for five solid minutes before they stopped and Jace fell back instantly, his head colliding with the bars behind him with a harsh thud that would have shattered his skull without the spell on Raphael’s cross. “Are you ready, son? If not, I can find your Warlock and bring him to this cage, instead? Is that what you want?”

           “No, I don’t want that.” Jace shook his head quickly. “I don’t want that. I’m sorry. Whatever you want, I’ll do it. I’m sorry.” This was the role Jace needed to play. Helpless. Broken. 

The reality was that he’d never felt stronger. For once, Valentine could not hurt him. The cage opened and Jace stood up, forcing his legs to tremble. He faced Valentine, his head bowed low. “What do you want me to do, Father?” 


	20. Butterflies and Sens de la Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Clary butterflies were yellow. They tended to stick close to her face, sprinkling her rosy cheeks with a gold dust and making her face sparkle._
> 
>  
> 
> _Luke’s were the same shade of jade green as his werewolf eyes._
> 
> _Jocelyn’s butterflies were a worrying shade of blood-red._

            Blue butterflies surrounded Raphael. It couldn’t have been more than four or five of them, but the butterflies were fluttering around him, occasionally landing on his thighs, shoulders, or his head as Raphael fumbled around the kitchen helplessly. Since Raphael decided he was hungry after the movie, he figured that he could just make himself something easy.

            Simon was glad he no longer ate human food because whatever Raphael was cooking up didn’t exactly smell edible. He didn’t understand how the butterflies withstood it up close. Simon could, obviously, but that was because he was hopelessly in love with him. The butterflies, however, were not.

            “Don’t those bother you?” Simon asked, his fingers brushing the cover of Raphael’s journal.

            “What?” Raphael asked him, turning around. He had flour on his nose, cheeks, and chin.

            “The butterflies.” Raphael gave him that some stare, obviously not comprehending. “There aren’t any butterflies.” He stated, looking at the air around him. “I think my blood might be messing with your head.”

            “You’re probably right,” Simon said, doubling down on what he’d said before. But he wasn’t confused. He’d been training all of his senses with Lily. His eyes were sharp, and his mind was even sharper. Magnus had taught him how to tell the difference between a hallucination and reality. Those butterflies around Raphael, giving his cute, flour-covered face a sense of ethereal beauty, were real. He stood up, walking over to the stove and turning it off. “I ordered Scandinavian takeout from Strömmingsvagnen. Next time, I’ll cook for you.” He promised.

            “I could’ve figured it out. I just need a little practice.” Raphael said, crossing his arms as Simon put what he’d been cooking down the disposal.

            “I don't know if you followed the recipe correctly, Raph. Is this supposed to be soup?” Simon asked. “You said you were making soup. What’s with all the flour?”

            “Papa uses flour to thicken the soup when it’s too thin. It would’ve been fine.”

            Simon gave him a skeptical look. “The ‘soup’ is lumpy. And it smells like gym socks.”

            Raphael narrowed his eyes. “Whatever.” He mumbled. “I just wanted dinner.” His eyes went vacant for a split second, and Simon immediately recognized the look on his face. It was time for Raphael to meet with Jace.

* * *

 

 

“Have a seat.” Raphael crossed his legs, one over the other. “Make yourself comfortable.” He was lounging on a crimson chaise, toying with a ring on his pointer finger. It was a promise ring he’d bought at Gretel’s insistence almost sixteen months ago, and he still couldn’t quite bring himself to throw it away. He never wore it outside of the Chaos Realm anymore, but he felt like it was fine to admit that he still wasn’t over her here.

            “This place looks different every time I’m inside it.” Like always, there was something slightly off about the new surroundings. It was hard to spot at first, but there was a flight of stairs that led to a wall in the corner of Jace’s eye.

            “That’s because there’s no set form that this place can take. I don’t even decide. It shapes based on how I feel.” He explained. “But that’s not important. What can you tell me?” 

            “Valentine has the Mortal Cup,” Jace stated first. “We thought that we prevented him from getting it, but he has an insider working at the Institute that delivered it to him instead of sending it to the Clave. But the Clave doesn’t know that.” Jace walked over to Raphael and sat down on the chaise with him. “His goal is to obtain the Mortal Sword, though. For now. He’s planning something beyond that, but I don’t know what it is.”

            Raphael sighed. “That puts me in a difficult situation.” The Clave needed to know that the Cup they’d received was a fake and the Institute should know that there was a traitor among them. “How long do you think it will take to find out his plan?”

            “I don’t know. A week, maybe, unless I manage to blow my cover.” Jace pursed his lips. “But that’s not all. Valentine is almost out of a supply of magic. He’s looking into working with a Warlock named Iris Rouse. In order to move around efficiently, he knows that he needs portals readily available. If that fails, he’s going to go after either you or Magnus. He already has other Downworlders held captive—Vampires and Werewolves—and he has plans to capture more. But no Warlocks. Magnus has managed to hide them all from him.”

            “Have any of them died?” Raphael asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

            “Several. He injects them first, and many of the Vampires have been unable to survive the injections. Valentine murdered anyone who didn’t lose themselves after being given a single injection. He’s targeting bleeder dens. I would send out small teams tonight to monitor any you know of. As for Werewolves, he hasn’t been able to kidnap any of the Werewolves he’s wanted. His primary target is Luke’s pack.” He swallowed uncomfortably. “I think it’s personal.”

            “You’ve managed to find out a lot,” Raphael said, surprised. “I’m. . .pleasantly surprised. It’s only been a week.”

            “When Valentine thinks he’s in control of the situation, he refuses to shut up. I think it’s instinctual for him to brag when he thinks I’m helpless to stop him.” Jace shrugged his shoulders and then his stomach growled.

            “Are you hungry?”

            “Starving. Does Magnus have any leftovers that you could bring in here? All he ever makes is that god-awful spaghetti. The noodles are always overcooked and he doesn’t season it, so it tastes like air. I haven’t really been eating. Starving is better than enduring that, plus I’m pretty sure he infuses the food with something that might counteract your spells, but only temporarily. The longest time frame he’s been able to manage is a minute and a half.” He gestured to his face. There were a few cuts and bruises on his face and what looked like lacerations on the back of his neck and down, but they were thin and not very deep. “It doesn’t work very well, though. It still doesn’t hurt, and hits that normally would cut deep or break bones can’t.”

            Raphael frowned worriedly. “Here.” He snapped his fingers, a plate of food appearing in Jace’s lap. The Shadowhunter let out a sound of unconcealed glee, immediately digging into the food he was given. “Are you sure you’re okay?” The wounds he could see didn’t look too bad, but he was sure that there was at least a slight ache.

            “I am now,” Jace reassured him, setting down his fork. “But I wanted to thank you. For protecting me through all this, and for helping me mentally deal with not being able to speak to anyone but Valentine. That kind of isolation used to drive me insane. I still hate being alone, but being alone with the man I fear most would’ve been unthinkable. But I haven’t been afraid.”

            “I’m glad,” Raphael told him, guilt clawing at his heart. He didn’t want to keep this going. He wanted Jace out of there already, but he had to know Valentine’s true goal. He needed to know more. As soon as that was over, he’d get Jace out of there. He had to. “I’m not letting you stay there longer than another week. I’ll be checking in daily to make sure you don’t starve to death, and in seven days I’m getting you out. Find out as much as you can until then.”

            Raphael was soft-hearted. Even the small amount Jace had endured already didn’t make up for the fact that Raphael’s plan made him have to see Valentine again. The least he could do in return for Jace’s sacrifice was give him food and make sure he was physically and mentally sound. Raphael wished Jace didn’t have to go through this, but it was a necessary evil. Otherwise, they’d all end be killed.

            “Still hungry?” Raphael asked once Jace finished. He’d given him quite a hefty serving, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

            “Not anymore.” Jace leaned back, putting his feet up on Raphael’s chaise lounge. “I’d ask how Alec and Izzy are, but I already know. Anything you want to talk about? You seem like something is bothering you.” He pointed out. Raphael had dark circles under his eyes that hadn’t been there the last time Jace had seen him and he had a visible slouch that was uncharacteristic of someone whose grace and elegance was outdone only by his own father.

            “Hm?” Raphael raised his head. “More of the same. I’m still working on the aftermath of being dumped, so there’s that.” He smiled bitterly, taking off the promise ring.

            “No, it’s something different,” Jace stated. “I’m pretty good at reading people, believe it or not.”

            “Me and Simon had a fight a few days ago. But we’re fine now, I was just with him. We’ve been staying in my loft outside of New York to give Magnus and Alec some breathing room and moving in between training with Ragnor and Lily, but I feel like there’s something he’s hiding from me.”

            “Hm.” Jace forced himself not to smirk. He hadn’t realized it before, but after seeing the way Raphael and Simon acted around it each other, it became painfully obvious that the vampire was crushing on Raphael. “Just the two of you?”

            “Yeah?” Raphael said, confused, not getting what Jace was very obviously trying to imply. “Who else would I be with? It’s always me and Simon. Occasionally, he goes to see Clary and I think she’s up to no good, but I’m glad they’re starting to work things out.”

            “That’s good for them,” Jace said, stomping down any feelings of jealousy. He wasn’t good with jealousy. It made him do things he almost always ended up regretting later. “How do you know he’s hiding something from you?”

            “I just do,” Raphael said shortly. “Look, I won’t bother you with my problems. You need to focus. I should send you back.” Raphael opened a portal. “Time will continue once you’re back.” He left through the portal first, purposely leaving the ring in the Chaos Realm. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t be able to find it next time.

            “Good talk,” Jace said sarcastically, getting off the couch and doing the same. Raphael was really something else. He could go from warm to ice-cold in the span of a second.

* * *

 

 

            Clary butterflies were yellow. They tended to stick close to her face, sprinkling her rosy cheeks with a gold dust and making her face sparkle.

            Luke’s were the same shade of jade green as his werewolf eyes.

            Jocelyn’s butterflies were a worrying shade of blood-red.  

            Simon didn’t know what any of it meant, but he had a very good hunch that told him that red was  _not good_.

            So, once Raphael had come back and portalled them both back to Magnus’ loft, Simon asked Magnus for help while Raphael promptly passed out on his bed.

            “Hey, Magnus?” Simon asked, glad he was able to catch him alone for once. “I was hoping I could get your help with something.” He started to walk towards Magnus’ Apothecary, but Magnus used his magic to shut the door.

            “There’s a highly acidic potion stewing that can literally burn off any skin it comes in contact with. Speak from the other side.” Simon was only able to hear him through the door because of his highly sensitive vampire senses.

            “Okay,” Simon said, throwing himself on the chaise lounge. He wasn’t sure how to explain everything in a way that didn’t make him sound completely out of his mind, so he just came out with the truth. “I’ve started seeing butterflies that no one else seems to be able to see.”

            “Butterflies?” Magnus’ tone didn’t hold the same confusion that Raphael’s had. Instead, there was an acute intrigue. “Do you know what brought this on? Any changes in diet? Did you anger any of the Fae? They’re known for being the mischievous type. They could be playing a trick on you.”

            Simon turned on the TV, “I haven’t. . .well, not really. After your boyfriend shot me in the shoulder, Raphael offered to let me drink his blood to heal. . .so I did.” He stiffened, waiting to become the unfortunate recipient of Magnus’ wrath.

            “That’d be it, then. Camille gained her ability shortly after. . .” Magnus started off in a bland, uninterested tone, then suddenly stopped, as if he was only just realizing what Simon was saying. He walked out of the Apothecary, shutting the door and locking behind him. “This requires my undivided attention.” He turned to Simon, crossing his arms. “What color are my butterflies?”

            Magnus’ butterflies were a cool cerulean to Raphael’s sparkling sapphire. They lingered the most around his waist and two were perched on Magnus’ chest, right above his heart. “Blue.”

            Magnus visibly relaxed but was still notably cautious. He walked over to his bookshelf, leafing through in search of a specific book. “What colors have you seen thus far?”

            “Um, blue, yellow, green, and red.” Magnus stiffened, then pulled out a book, stopping somewhere in the middle and reading it over. “It’s as I feared. Simon, it’s very important that you don’t tell anyone how you obtained this ability. Do you understand?”

            “Yeah, of course,” Simon answered without hesitation. “But is something wrong?”

            “If someone figures out that Vampires are gaining abilities by drinking mine and Raphael’s blood, there are two outcomes: vampires start hunting us to increase their own power, or Shadowhunters start seeing us as a threat to the Shadow World's balance. Both will eventually end in the death of both me and my son.” Magnus held out the book, allowing Simon to look. “Read this. It won’t tell you everything, but it’ll tell you enough.”

            Simon nodded, reading the page carefully. “Magnus, this isn’t in any language I know.” He said once he looked at it.

            “Sorry.” Magnus snapped his fingers and waved his hand over the page. “There you go. I forgot it was originally written in Malay.” He shrugged his shoulders.

            Simon nodded, beginning to read.

                         _Mors Sensus: The ability to sense the strength of the life force of an individual and predict how close someone is to death. This ability can manifest in many ways, but it is often in the form of a creäture the person with the ability deems harmless. Small, pretty creatures are common, like pixies or butterflies._

“So, this is what the butterflies mean?” Simon asked, raising his head.

            “Keep reading.”

             _Blue: Immortality_

_Yellow: Mortality_

_Pink: Possible Death_

_Red: Death_

_Green: Longevity/Vitality_

_Orange: Mortal Rebirth_

_Purple: Immortal Rebirth_

_Each butterfly has important memories or future events of the individual. These memories are known to differ widely. The exception is red butterflies. Instead of being shown memories or future, the person with this ability is shown possible deaths. Once a butterfly has gone from pink to red, one of the possible deaths will happen. Prevention is impossible and highly dangerous._

Simon closed the book, not wanting to read anymore. “Magnus, remember how I said someone had red butterflies? Not pink, but deep, blood-red. It was Mrs. F.”

            Magnus looked down sadly. “Simon, there’s nothing any of can do. Cherish the time you have left with her. And, please, do not touch any of her butterflies. You don’t want to do that to yourself.”

            Simon nodded. “Hey, Magnus? Can I?” He held out his hand, just inches away from the butterfly fluttering near his hip.

            “Go ahead.”

            Simon gingerly pressed his fingers against one of the butterfly’s wings. He was transported to the scene, unable to do nothing but watch. His body was translucent, and a woman with Raphael’s dark eyes and deep-set brows walked right through him.

            “Dios, Magnus, this is what happens when you spoil our son rotten. During his rebellious teenage years, he portals off to  **fucking Stockholm** and buys a ten-bedroom mansion. This was over 3 million dollars!” She slammed her fist down on the property’s deed. “We’re going to get him now and he’s grounded until he’s a century old!”

            “Now, don’t be so hasty, Lupe.” Magnus looked at the property’s interior on his phone, impressed by the intricate and fashionable design. “This is a nice property. I think we should let him keep it. Teach him ownership.”

            “Magnus. . .” She narrowed her eyes dangerously, not in the mood for his teasing.

Even though Simon knew she couldn’t see him, he still ducked away from her menacing stare. He could see where Raphael got his stone-cold glares from.

“Come on, it can be a fun family getaway.” Magnus threw his arm around Raphael’s mother’s shoulders and grinned.

“I can’t deal with you. You’re way too easy on him.” Guadalupe rolled his eyes but smiled in response. “I guess I can let it go. . .for now! But afterward, he’s quarantined!”

As Simon moved his hand back, the memory faded out. “Raphael looks exactly like his mother.” He murmured.

Magnus’ gaze softened as he looked at Simon. “Yeah,” He agreed. “He does.” He paused, taking in the fond look in his eyes. It was a look he often saw reflected in Alec’s eyes when they looked at each other. They hadn’t said the words yet, but Magnus didn’t need him to. He knew how Alec felt about him.

Alec felt the same way about him that Simon clearly felt about Raphael. “Simon, you love him, don’t you?” Magnus asked bluntly.

Simon looked down at his lap. “Would telling you the truth make a difference? Would it change anything?” Even though Raphael and Jace weren’t actually together, Raphael was still so far out of his reach. He clasped his hands together, sighing heavily. “It feels like I’m grasping at straws, sometimes. Hoping that maybe he’ll feel the same way.”

Magnus placed a sympathetic hand on Simon’s shoulder. “I feel for you.” He told Simon. “And I’m rooting for you. I won’t tell Alec this, but Raphael would be happier with you. There’s a certain emptiness about him that he thinks I don’t notice. He’s not happy with Jace. He doesn’t smile the way he does around you.” Magnus sighed. “I just want what’s best for my son. In the end, he makes his own choices. I won’t meddle. But I know you make him happy. That’s good enough for me.” Magnus looked away forlornly, thinking of the letters Raphael had written him during his time with Kasiya. It’d been so long since anyone - man or woman - had made his son that happy.

Simon could give Raphael that again, Magnus was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus thinks his son is dating Jace, but he doesn't ship it lol


	21. Blades of Adamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’ll be alright delivering the message?” Raphael asked, creating a portal._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“I’ll be fine. Text me to keep me up to date with what’s going on.” Simon smiled at Raphael, bumping their shoulders together before walking through the portal to get him inside the Dumort without being exposed to the sun._
> 
>  
> 
> _“He’s certainly taken to being a Downworlder quite well, hasn’t he?” Magnus asked, coming to stand next to Raphael._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the same question at the end of this chapter that my best friend did, the answer is yes.

            “Papa, do you trust me?” Raphael asked as he came out of his bedroom, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was visibly sleep-ruffled, his eyes still heavy and his hair messy, one side of his shirt stretched too wide at the neckline and hanging off one shoulder and his sweatpants tied loosely on his hips in a way that made Simon stare, unashamed, unable to tear his eyes away until Magnus hit him on the back of the head for gawking at his son.

            Simon cursed quietly, rubbing the back of his head as Magnus smiled at Raphael. “Of course I trust you.”

            Raphael nodded his head, but it was clear he had more to say, so Magnus waited while Raphael climbed on the chaise Simon was lounging on, settling into the open space between Simon’s spread legs.

            Magnus raised a confused eyebrow at that. It was known that Simon and his son were close, closer than simple friends would be, but nowhere near family. Despite that knowledge, he never expected that Raphael would so willingly and comfortably fall into Simon’s embrace without even a small amount of hesitation. As curious as he was about when and why this development took place, he didn’t push. Raphael was still very much unavailable, and he knew his son well enough to know he would never cheat on Jace, so he figured it was none of his business and everything would eventually come to pass. He was no stranger to the waiting game.

            Raphael pulled his knees up to his chest. “I’ll need you to use your position to contact everyone. We’ll need constant monitoring on the bleeder den in the are and The Jade Wolf and Hunter’s Moon tonight. Valentine’s going to be active tonight.”

            “You had another dream.”

            Raphael nodded. He didn’t speak, afraid he’d give away that he was lying if he spoke and cause Magnus to demand answers that he couldn’t give him. There was too much at risk.

            “I’ll set up a Downworlder meeting.”

            “Not enough time,” Raphael said. “We’ll need to contact everyone in person. There’s only an hour or so until nightfall and Valentine could act any time after then. The three of us can split up. Lily and the vampires trust Simon enough to take him at his word so he can cover them. I can speak to the New York Institute, and you can go and speak to the New York pack.”

            “Shouldn’t I go to the Institute, considering that I’m the liaison?”

            “Usually, yes.” Raphael agreed. “But I think we’ll benefit more if I go. If all else fails, I can use your rank and my connection to you to make them listen. But those Nephilim won’t believe me unless I can give them proof of what I’m saying. They won’t just take our word for it, no matter who delivers the message.” Also, Raphael wasn’t exactly in the right head space to see Gretel again, but he couldn’t admit that to Magnus.

            Magnus considered Raphael’s argument carefully before humming in agreement. “I raised you well.” He grinned. “That hadn’t been the course of action I’d been considering, but it makes perfect sense. We’re leaving now. Get dressed.”

            Raphael hopped off the couch, snapping his fingers to change both him and Simon into something more presentable.

            Simon looked down at himself. He was wearing a long sleeve Raphael had probably snagged from his closet at home and a black leather jacket with suede detail that he recognized as Raphael’s. To fit Simon’s larger arms and long torso, Raphael had adjusted the jacket with his magic. Simon's pants were the same dark jeans he had before, and even with the added flair his own wardrobe change was underwhelming compared to Raphael, who was wearing a form-fitting, snakeskin-patterned button-up with a long, velvet coat that was such a deep purple it was almost black and heeled boots that were the same color except for the heels, which were a contrasting white.

            Raphael and Magnus always dressed to impress. It was no wonder why both their large presences seemed to fill any room they entered to its brim.

            “You’ll be alright delivering the message?” Raphael asked, creating a portal.

            “I’ll be fine. Text me to keep me up to date with what’s going on.”  Simon smiled at Raphael, bumping their shoulders together before walking through the portal to get him inside the Dumort without being exposed to the sun.

            “He’s certainly taken to being a Downworlder quite well, hasn’t he?” Magnus asked, coming to stand next to Raphael.

            “I’m proud of him,” Raphael stated. “He was a shell when he was first rescued from him. Now, look. He’s. . .”

            “Blossomed? Flourished?” Magnus said with a pleased smirk.

            “Yeah. That.” Raphael ducked his head. “I’ll be in touch.” He went through the portal first, appearing in front of the Institute. He walked inside, crossing his arms and looking for someone he recognized.

He spotted Alec’s sister first, walking over to her and tapping her shoulder.

            “Raphael?” She looked at him, confused. The two of them were never really friends because of how cold Raphael was to everyone outside of his family, so it was shocking to see him without his trademark scowl that Isabelle knew he got from his mother.

            “I’m looking for the Institute Head. I need to speak with him on Magnus’ behalf.” Raphael took a step back, and suddenly his mother’s scowl was back on his face. “Have you seen him?”

            Isabelle nodded. “Aldertree is in his office. Follow me.” She walked ahead of Raphael, leading him to Aldertree’s office. The Institute Head had his hands crossed behind his back and was looking forlornly out the window, his back facing them. “Aldertree? It’s Raphael Santiago-Bane.”

            Raphael waited just behind Isabelle for Aldertree to turn around.

            “You’re not the liaison,” Aldertree said simply. “What could you possibly offer me?”

            “I’m here on my father’s behalf.” Raphael stepped inside his office. “If you’re willing to listen, I have valuable information that could prove useful in the fight against Valentine Morgenstern.”

            “And why is the liaison not delivering this information personally?”

            “Because I discovered the information. We both decided it was best to deliver it from the source.”

            Aldertree nodded. He motioned with his hand and Isabelle shut the door, leaving the two of them alone. “Speak.”

            Raphael clenched his hand into a fist and the way Aldertree blatantly talked down to him. “I have reason to believe that Valentine is initiating an attack on the bleeder den in the area and the Jade Wolf. If we can act accordingly to the anticipation of these attacks, we may receive the upper hand and finally be able to solve this issue once and for all.”

            Aldertree sat down. “I see. Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

            “I’ll stand.” Raphael shook his head.

            “I insist.”

            After a moment’s hesitation, Raphael sat down. Aldertree pressed a button on his desk and metal cuffs restrained both his arms and legs to the chair. “What the hell is this for?”

            “Just a precaution,” Aldertree stated. “This Institute’s safety is my priority. Now, explain this reasoning.”

            “I often have premonitions. If you know anything about this Institute you consider yourself the leader of, then you’d know that my premonitions have saved the lives of your Shadowhunters a countless amount of times. Even recently, I informed you all about Valentine’s arrival.” He struggled, then screamed as harsh, metal spikes dug into his wrists.

            “Don’t struggle. It activates a defense mechanism.”

            “Torture is against the Accords,” Raphael said through his teeth, breathing deeply to hold back the pain.

            Aldertree smirked. “The word of a member of the Clave and the current Institute Head against a measly Half-Warlock. Who do you think the Clave is going to believe? Now, you’re a trusted source of information based on Institute records, so I will send out teams to work with your kind. But what I need you to do is tell me what that special power you and father possess that can bring Shadowhunters to their knees is.”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Raphael shook his head, his wrists beginning to burn from the pure Adamas inside his skin. “You won’t get away with this.”

            “Oh, but I already have,” Aldertree smirked. “Your ability to predict the future is incredibly useful. But question is, what else can you do that you’re keeping a secret from us? As Head of the Institute, it’s my responsibility to use. . .any means necessary.”

            If Raphael used his power, he could kill Aldertree in an instant. If Isabelle hadn’t seen him go into his office, he would have. But he couldn’t kill Aldertree, so using his power was out of the question. He had to figure out a way to regain the ability to move his hands.

“Nothing. Nothing!” Raphael cried out in pain as a metal cuff wrapped around his throat and torso. He immediately stiffened, refusing to move an inch. “I told you already, I’m not hiding anything!” He twisted his wrist, wincing at the pain that resulted from breaking it to move and the Adamas that sliced across his hand but managing to move his hand enough to open a portal under him and take him back to Magnus’ loft just second before the Adamas pierced his stomach and throat. It wasn’t deep wounds, but the Adamas made the wounds burn on the inside. His Eyes of Set opened, forcing the restraints open. Raphael fell forward, collapsing in a heap on the ground only seconds before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

            “Has anyone seen Raphael?” Magnus said, eying Aldertree warily. “I haven’t heard from him since he left to go speak to the Institute. No one’s seen him since.”

            “He’s just arrived at the rendezvous point near one of the bleeder den.” Simon came to stand next to Magnus, holding his phone up to show the text he’d received from Magnus. “He was just checking with them to make sure everything was in order. He’s on his way.

“Everyone, get into your positions.” Aldertree drew his Seraph Blade. “Raphael will serve as bait like we agreed.” He seemed a little too pleased with the plan, but Magnus decided that it was only because his arrogant Shadowhunter upbringing gave him a sense of pride in his plan being chosen over a Downworlder’s.

Magnus used his magic to hide everyone as Raphael walked into the clearing at the exact moment Valentine and Jace both stepped out of the portal.

“Raphael.” Jace breathed out, relieved to see him. He’d felt a strange pull on his necklace earlier than worried him, and he was happy to see that he appeared unhurt. He ran to him before Valentine could stop him, leaning his forehead against Raphael’s.

“Jace.” Raphael said, forcing himself to appear perfectly fine. He’d completely healed, but now he wasn’t at one hundred percent.

“I tried to contact you earlier. Please tell me you’re not the only one here.” He whispered. “We’re not alone, but there’s something else I need to tell you.”

“Well, look at what we have here,” Valentine said, cutting into Raphael and Jace’s ‘moment’.  “A touching reunion.”

“Valentine.” Raphael stepped back warily and Jace moved with him. Valentine still had his guard up. Now wasn’t the time to attack.

“My son has been lonely without you.” Valentine continued to walk forward, smirking when Raphael stepped back, his expression one of mock fear. “And I’m dreadfully low on magic. I could use you.”

“I’m sure.” Raphael looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing the soldiers that started coming out of the alleyway, trying to corner him. Valentine grabbed his syringe and the moment he raised a hand to stab Raphael with it, an arrow went through his hand.

Valentine cursed loudly. “Of course. No loyalty, not even to your own lover.” He looked at Raphael and Jace, wrenching an arrow out of his hand. “Kill him!”

As Valentine and his minions faced off, Magnus removed his cover and they all came forward to face them.

“This ends here.” The two sides ran each other at the same time and Valentine moved back as the attack began, using the Circle members as a shield to hide his escape. He left Jace behind, allowing him to fend for himself without a weapon.

“Catch!” Jace heard a yell from above and grinned, holding a hand up and catching the Seraph Blade that Alec threw to him. He turned on the Circle members, slicing one of them through the chest and another through the neck, severing their head from their body completely.

“Ever heard of overkill?” Simon came stand at Raphael’s other side, brandishing two weapons. He gave one to Raphael and watched him infuse it with magic, making a note to ask why he didn’t use his chaos magic to make one of his own.

“I’ve spent a week with Satan, I deserve some relief,” Jace smirked, feeling a sense of relief from fighting that he hadn’t felt since he’d been taken by Valentine. He finally felt like he could breathe again, and all he wanted was to see the life drain out of the eyes of the very people who had taken pleasure in seeing him pretend to suffer.

The people who, only recently, had done something unspeakable along with the other countless acts of violence and murder they’ve committed.

As the Circle members were swiftly cut down, the area littered with their lifeless bodies, Jace turned to Raphael. “He escaped.” He lowered his head.

“Portal.” Raphael clenched his hand into a fist, a large part of him blaming Clary for Valentine’s accessibility to so much pure magic power. The only reason they weren’t in a much worse situation was that there wasn’t much of it left and Valentine didn’t really know how to use it. Anything more than a portal would probably deplete his supply of magic completely, and Raphael was sure Valentine was smart enough to know that.

Raphael turned to Jace. “Glad you’re back.” He smiled.

“Good to be back. But Raphael, there’s still something you need to know.” Jace insisted. “You told me to watch out for a white-haired wolf. They kept her hidden until today, but. . .there was nothing I could do. By the time I knew she was here, she was already gone.”

“What?” Raphael faced Jace, his voice breaking on the word. He couldn’t mean. . .

“I can’t confirm it, but. . .there’s no way. He injected every Downworlder I couldn’t manage to free with new injections. None of them survived, Raphael. Those injections are dangerous. I’m so sorry.”

Raphael felt like his world had fallen off its axis. He staggered forward and Jace caught him before he could collapse, holding Raphael against him.

“This is my fault.” Raphael breathed out. Jace could see that he was beginning to break down. He knew he wouldn’t want anyone to see him in the state Raphael was in, so lifted him into his arms and started walking away with his back to everyone, intending on taking him back home now that the fighting was over for now.

“Wait!” Simon called, his check filling with worry as he watched the exchange between Raphael and Jace. He didn’t hear what was said, but he knew that whatever Jace said had upset him.

“Simon,” The voice that stopped him belonged to Luke. “Come on, Son.  _That_ fight isn’t yours.”

Simon shook his head. Raphael didn’t need Jace to comfort him. He needed  _him._ “I have to go. I have to make sure he’s okay.” He said, leaving in a show of superhuman speed. He managed to stop just before he crashed into the door thanks to his training with Lily and pushed the slightly ajar door open. “Raphael?”

Jace looked up at Simon from where he was sitting on the couch. “He keeps saying it’s his fault. I told him about the white-haired wolf.”

“Gretel.” Simon nodded in understanding. Raphael had told him about Kasiya before, about his and his mother’s deaths. “Is she really gone?” He asked, something tight squeezing around his chest. 

“I can’t confirm it, but if she survived, then she’s the only one.” Jace crossed his arms, taking a step back from Raphael as Simon went to his side.

“Hey, Raph, I need you to look at me.” Simon cupped Raphael’s cheeks. “Whatever happened to Gretel is not your fault.” Raphael opened his mouth to speak, but Simon shook his head. “No. I know what you’re going to say, and you didn’t expose your power to her. Not even once. You did everything you could.” He ran his fingers through Raphael’s hair. “Do you understand me? Whatever happened had nothing to do with you.”

Raphael seemed unwilling to respond at first, but after a few moments, he nodded. “You’re right.” He conceded. “I’m sorry. I’m just. . .I’m off today. Dreadfully off.”

“Yes, you are.” Simon agreed with a worried frown. “You went off the grid for thirty minutes, Raph. What happened to you at the Institute?”

Raphael didn’t say anything. He just climbed into Simon’s lap, laying his head on his chest and breathing in deeply.

Jace looked away, feeling as if he was stepping in on a private moment until he heard a snap and a bloody chair appeared in the empty area he’d had his gaze focused on.

“What is this?”

“Aldertree. When I went to the Institute to ask for help in fighting Valentine, He strapped me to the chair. Don’t touch the straps, they have blades made of Adamas.” Raphael unbuttoned his shirt at the collar. “My magic stopped the bleeding, but none of the wounds have closed.” He admitted. “You can’t heal Adamas wounds completely with demon magic. I’ll have to use a potion to speed up my healing and let them heal the rest of the way on their own.”

Simon winced when he saw the puncture wounds on Raphael’s throat and the burn marks at the edges of them.

            Raphael laughed at Simon’s expression. “That’s not the worst of it.” He admitted. “My stomach probably hurts the worst, but at least I got away. I had to break my wrist to move my hand to create a portal.”

            “But torture is. . .” Jace began.

            “Against the Accords. Trust me, I know. I was alive long before they were signed.” Raphael placed his hands on Simon’s chest and tried to push himself up. “I have the potion in my room somewhere. Just let me grab it.”

            “You’re injured. Come on.” Simon picked Raphael up, bringing him into his room and laying him down. He took the potion from Raphael’s shelf and gave it to him. “Here. Drink this and sleep.”

            “Wait. First,” Raphael waved a hand to change into the clothes he’d been wearing earlier that day. After, he downed the potion before rolling onto his side and going to sleep.

            Simon closed the door behind him. “He should be fine. We just need to leave him alone for a few hours while he recovers.”

            “I’m glad.” Jace looked down at the cross. “I’ll probably need to take this off at some point. And then we’ll either tell everyone the truth or ‘break up’."

            Simon shrugged. “That can wait for another day. He’s hurt. I won’t let anyone bother him while he’s healing. Not even you.” He glared at Jace, daring him to go against him.

            Jace smirked. “Hey, I brought him here. I could at least get a ‘thank you’.”

            “Not from me,” Simon said, unable to shake the lingering bitterness that came from watching Jace and Raphael pretend they were a couple.

            “Maybe I should get a thank you from Raphael instead, then.” Jace nudged Simon playfully, receiving a hard push back.

            “Actually, I’ll take the necklace.” Simon pulled the chain from Jace’s neck. “I’ll give it back to Raphael.”

            Jace stared at Simon blankly. “You can take the necklace off.” He breathed out, astonished.

            “What, like it’s hard?”

            “It is. Raphael's the only one that can take it off.”

            “He’s not at his best right now. The spell on it probably isn't as strong.” Simon brushed him off. “Which is why you should leave.”

            “Nah, I’ll stay.” Jace threw himself on the couch. “Chill out. You weren’t nearly this bad with Clary. What’s your problem, Simon?”

           That was it. Simon couldn't take it anymore. The night had already been stressful, and Jace had just pushed him over the edge. “My problem is that I’m in love with him, Jace!” He snapped. “And I had to watch him look at you the way I’ve always wanted him to look at me and pretend like it didn’t bother me!”

 


	22. Saccharine Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Can I touch you, Magnus?” He asked quietly, almost fearfully, taking Magnus’ hands off his shoulders._
> 
> _“Of course, Alexander. Touch me wherever you’d like.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the rating for this chapter.

            “It’s. . .an experience. Seeing you fight.” Alec jumped down from his vantage point, landing at Magnus’ side. “Whenever it happens, I’m constantly reminded how amazing you are.”

            “Is there something you want from me, Alexander? I know I said flattery will get you everywhere, but it’s also daunting hearing you speak like that.” He walked over to Alec, cupping his cheek with a smile.

            “I only speak the truth.” Alec put his bow on his back and leaned forward for a kiss.

            Magnus’ eyes closed blissfully, his chest filling with a warmth that only Alec could cause. “You weren’t so bad, yourself, Alexander. The heat of the battlefield suits you.” His hand trailed from Alec’s cheek to down his arm, stopping only once Magnus was holding Alec’s hand in his. “I was planning on heading back home.”

            “Is there room for one more?” Alec smiled, one hand landing on Magnus’ waist. “And we should check on Raphael. I’m not sure if you saw where you were, but Jace said something to him before he carried him off. I didn’t see what it was, but it made him upset. We can speak to them both once we’re there.”

            Magnus nodded, his eyes narrowing. “I had no idea. I couldn’t see Raphael from where I was fighting. If something’s wrong. . .” He immediately refocused, creating a portal for him and Alec to take to his loft. He didn’t let go of Alec’s hand as they both stepped through, but what he saw made Magnus drop his hand. “Where did this come from?” He motioned to the chair, immediately scanning it. A torn fabric from Raphael’s jacket and enough blood for Magnus to feel an unpleasant chill covered the chair. He immediately dropped his glamour, his yellow cat eyes on display.

            Jace immediately felt as if all the breath suddenly escaped from his lungs. He fell to his knees, unable to stay standing as Alec and Simon both stared down at him, then turned to Magnus, both seemingly unaffected by his display of chaotic power.

            “What happened?” Magnus walked over to the chair, examining it. “This blood is Raphael’s. Is my son okay?”

            “He’s fine now, don’t worry.” Jace walked over to Magnus, clutching his chest, barely managing to stand. “But someone tortured him. Magnus, I need you to chill out.” He raised his hands in surrender, trying to get Magnus to calm down. “It wasn’t any of us. It happened earlier.”

            “When we couldn’t get in contact with Raphael.” Alec nodded. He recognized that chair, and there was no way Magnus didn’t, too.

            “Aldertree.” Magnus’ magic flared up even more, and Jace collapsed from the hit that being in such close proximity to his power caused. “He’s dead. I’ll kill him with my bare hands.”

            “Magnus, calm down.” Alec used his still-activated strength rune to keep Magnus from finding Aldertree, holding him around his waist and tightening his grip when Magnus struggled against him.

            “I don’t want to hurt you, Alexander, but he has to die,” Magnus said decisively.

            “He doesn’t.” Alec disagreed. “We have to think clearly about this. This could lead to an all-out war, Magnus.  _You_ could die.” He tried to make Magnus see sense, but the yellow eyes in front of him held nothing but fire-hot anger. “This isn’t what Raphael would want.”

            “You’re not quite right.” Simon chimed in, standing. “Raphael is angry, bitter, and vengeful. But this isn’t his preferred method of vengeance. He’d prefer to bide his time. Make whoever caused him pain suffer by his hand.” He held Magnus’ gaze. “I know you’re angry, but you have to calm down,” Simon said. “Magnus, if anyone can understand how angry you are about this, it’s me.” He and Magnus shared a look and Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

            “And why is that?” He asked Simon once Magnus calmed down, his eyes going from bright yellow to gold. As Magnus helped Jace onto the couch, splashing water on his face to wake him up, Alec faced him steadily. “Well, Simon? Why would you understand how Magnus feels more than anyone else?”

            “You are all terribly loud.” Raphael exited his bedroom. His eyes scanned the room, and when they landed on Simon, he refused to meet his eyes. He had an arm around his still-healing midsection and was leaning against the door frame for support. “Alec, I’m sure you have the best of intentions, but now that it’s over, I can explain. Lay off Simon, Jace and I aren’t really dating.” Raphael went to sit on a one-person sofa, for once not immediately going to Simon.

            Everyone but Simon turned to the now-conscious Jace, waiting for him to confirm what Raphael was saying. “It was a ploy to make sure our plan to gather information on Valentine’s activity wasn’t discovered. It’s why we were able to diminish his forces and the Institute found out about the missing Mortal Cup.”

            Magnus smirked. He walked over to Raphael, ruffling his hair. “Planned out like a true Bane. Clever as the devil,”

            “And twice as pretty. I know, Papa.” Raphael blushed at the praise, then batted Magnus’ hand away. “We’ll let you take your parabatai back home. Magnus, you should go with them.”

            Magnus’ eyes widened. He looked at Simon, who looked noticeably uncomfortable, then to Raphael, who just looked equal parts uncomfortable, guilty, and conflicted. “Are you sure?”

            “Me and Simon need to talk,” Raphael stated, his voice small and gaze towards the ground.

            “We should get going.” Jace rushed out. As he went toward the door, he passed Simon and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck.” He whispered to him, patting Simon’s shoulder. “You deserve to be happy, man.” He said, trailing behind Magnus and Alec and then leaving.

            “I’m assuming you didn’t send them away so we could watch the new Thor movie,” Simon said, taking a step toward where Raphael was sitting.

            Raphael shook his head. “I didn’t.” He confirmed. He stood, hugging himself as he approached Simon, his chin tilted up slightly so he could finally meet his gaze. “I heard.” He left his sentence off at that. It was like he was waiting for Simon to say something, although neither of them was sure what that something was.

            “You did.” Simon’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It was bound to come out eventually. I wasn’t very good at hiding how much you meant to me.” When Raphael didn’t respond, Simon continued, rambling out of pure anxiety. “I’m just gonna say it. I love you, Raph. I don’t know when I started loving you. I just know that I do now, and I have for a while. For what it’s worth. . .I’m sorry.”

            “You don’t have to be.” Raphael shook his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He was hugging himself tightly like he was afraid he would fall apart if he let go. “All you did was spell out what I always knew but refused to acknowledge or accept. The whole time we were fighting after you arrived. The phone call. Gretel was right.” He directed his gaze skyward. “Of course, she was. She was always right.” He sighed, looking down at his feet and taking a small step away from Simon. “I’m sure you know this already, but I’ve always been a selfish and jealous person. Those terrible qualities of mine only got worse when I met you. I surrounded myself with you—I got lost in you. I was so caught up in how happy you made me that I never stopped to consider how you felt.” He bit his lip. “I hurt you. Several times. I strung you along. While I was dating Gretel and when I pretended to date Jace. . .I’m so sorry, Simon.”

            “Don’t apologize. All you ever did was make me happy.” Simon was still waiting for the cold, harsh blow of Raphael rejecting him. “And you didn’t know how I felt.”

 “There’s no excuse,” Raphael said firmly, insisting on taking the blame and beating himself up over it.

Simon saw another butterfly appear. This one was the same color as the others, but it landed on Raphael’s chest, over his heart. “I’m going to be up-front here. Be honest Raphael, do you feel the way I do?” He braced himself for Raphael’s response.

Raphael was still chewing on his lip, but he lowered his arms, leaving himself open. “If the feelings were truly one-sided, then Gretel wouldn’t have cared about me spending time with you to begin with. But I’ve realized something lately, Si. She was right. The entire time. Even at the end. She told me that I was never as happy with her as I always am with you. So, I’ll be honest,” He paused, breathing in deeply. “I’ve never felt quite like I belong with anyone else. You’re the only one who’s ever made me feel that way. I thought it was because of the bond we’d formed as close friends. . .but we weren’t ever really friends, were we? There was always something more there. From the very beginning.”

            “Wait. . .Raphael, what are you saying?” Simon couldn’t believe his ears. Did Raphael really return his feelings?

            “I can’t give you an ‘I love you’. I’m not ready to love anyone quite yet.” Raphael ran his fingers through Simon’s hair, pushing it back. “I’m still working through my feelings after what happened to Gretel. But I know there’s something between us, and it was stupid of me to ever try to delude myself into thinking there wasn’t. If you’re willing to take me as I am, then I’m willing to do the same. Maybe we could try going on an actual date?”

            Simon’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

            “Why wouldn’t I be?” Raphael smiled bashfully, rubbing his arm and looking at the ground. “How about we get out of here? Right now. You still owe me a meal after that time in Stockholm, Lewis.” Raphael hesitated before setting a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “I figure eating in will make the whole vampire thing easier for you.”

            Simon face split into a wide grin. “Yeah. Yeah.” He agreed. He felt like he was floating on Cloud Nine. Not only did Raphael not rip his beatless heart out of his chest and stomp it into the ground, he confessed that, to a certain extent, he returned Simon’s feelings. He’d offered to go out on a date! “Isn’t it a little late for cooking, though?”

            Raphael opened a portal. “Not in Sicily. They’re six hours ahead. It’s just after sunset there.”

            “Let me guess, you’ve got property there, too?”

            “Bingo. A cozy Villa overlooking the Mediterranean. My stomach is still killing me. Carry me?” Raphael smiled hopefully, letting one arm wrap around Simon’s neck as the vampire used his superior strength to lift him into his arms, carrying Raphael bridal-style.

            “Off we go.” Simon stepped through the portal with Raphael and onto his rooftop terrace, basking in the moonlight that overlooked the beach. He set Raphael down as he took in his surroundings. The entire view took his breath away.

            Raphael walked over to the ledge, his feet dangling over it. “Simon?” Raphael looked back at him, holding out his hand. “Come here.”

Simon took his hand and sat down next to him.

“You trust me, right?” Raphael asked.

Simon nodded. “More than anything.”

Raphael grinned, throwing himself over the ledge, dragging Simon with him. Simon yelled at first before he noticed that they were both gradually moving toward the ground, the touch of their feet feather-light when they finally reached it. Simon opened his eyes, his hands in Raphael’s. “The beach looks great.” The entire situation was almost too much. The craziest thing to Simon was, amid being in one of the coolest countries in the world, he still couldn’t take his eyes off Raphael. The light of the moon, along with the white hues of all his clothes, gave his skin a silvery shine to it.

“Raphael?”

“Hm?” Raphael let go of Simon’s hands.

“Can I kiss you?”

Raphael smirked, ducking his head to hide his blush and shaking it. “You’ll at least have to buy me dinner first. If my Mamá found out I was kissing on the first date, she’d be rolling in her grave.” He let out an amused chuckle. “Come on, Loverboy.” Raphael held out a hand. “We have places to explore.” Raphael snapped his fingers, adding a black cardigan and knee-length boots with red heels to give his outfit a more fashionable feel, rather than looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. He dragged Simon away from the beach. “I have a place in mind that I think you’ll love.” Raphael knew Simon loved nerdy, mythical things. What he had in store for him would be perfect for him.

 Raphael had a friend out in the Sicilian Countryside that could give them both something fun to see.

“Yeah? Like what?” Simon asked curiously, wondering what Raphael had in store for him.

“It’s a surprise.” Raphael smiled, trying to hide how excited he was to see the look on Simon’s face. This friend and former client of Magnus' was something of a hermit, but he was known for all the exotic, mythical creatures he kept on his property.

“Come on. He’s not necessarily expecting us, but he  _did_ tell me I have a 24/7 invitation.” Raphael opened a portal for them and Simon’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, already not liking the person Raphael was mentioning, but he was comforted by the feeling of Raphael’s hand in his.

 

“Holy shit.” Simon’s jaw hit the floor at the sight in front of him. “Holy shit. This is the best thing I’ve seen. Those are Unicorns.” He looked towards his left. “And that’s a Gargoyle. And those are—“

“Hippogryphs. Yeah, I know.” Raphael had a cheeky grin on his face. “Those Hippogryphs are actually for us. How do you feel about riding one?”

“Are you serious?” Simon’s voice rose in pitch, its squeaky tone conveying his excitement. He wrapped his arms around Raphael, lifting him up as he hugged him. “This is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Raphael walked ahead once Simon set him down, holding out his hand toward the Hippogryph. It nudged its beak against his hand and Raphael motioned for Simon to come forward. “He’s nice, don’t worry.”

“I didn’t know something like this existed,” Simon said, in awe of the Hippogryphs in front of them. He ran his fingers through its feathers. This one had white feathers and brown fur, and the other one had russet red feathers and black fur.

“She likes you.” A voice Simon didn’t recognize said, stepping out into the clearing they were standing in.

Simon turned around. “Hm? Are you another one of Raphael’s friends?” He’d already met a behemoth of a man who introduced himself as Xiomara. He was the owner of the mythical creäture sanctuary and called Raphael ‘Little Pixie’. He wasn’t aware that anyone else lived here.

“Funny.” They said humorlessly. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Actually, we’re on a date. I thought he’d enjoy coming here.” Raphael interrupted, and Simon felt his cheeks flush with happiness. He’d never thought this day would ever come. “I thought you were in Thailand with Mei.”

“I was. Got a call from Xio that said our favorite Little Pixie had come to visit.” They clicked their tongue. “Although you’re not so little anymore. How many years has it been? Forty? Fifty? Probably more. You were so tiny last time you were here. Barely came up to my waist.”

“You were here as a little kid?” Simon asked, the conversation piquing his interest. “Please tell me you have pictures.”

“They don’t,” Raphael said quickly.

The newcomer smirked. “Actually, we definitely do. What’d your name, by the way, Vampire?”

“Mine?” Simon asked stupidly. “Oh, I’m Simon Lewis. Two first names, except one is actually the last name.”

Raphael ducked his head, tucking it into Simon’s shoulder. “Goodness, Simon. Please stop talking.” He mumbled, trying to conceal his laughter at Simon’s fumbling. He’d always found it adorable, although that knowledge had always been enough to send him into an internal panic before. Now, it was a nice thought to have.

“Nice to meet you, Simon. I’m Hong-Jie. Call me Jie.” They reached out a hand toward Simon and shook his firmly. “I hope you’re taking good care of our Dear Raphael. He was such a spoiled brat when he was younger, and with the way his father coddled him we were afraid he’d never find someone good enough.” Jie rolled their eyes, chuckling. “But I actually came for more than just pleasantries. I’m taking Hyoyan.”

“Jie. Are you doing this for the reason I think you are?” Raphael narrowed his eyes, unamused.

“I most definitely am. You two are riding together.” Jie stated. “Your date is not riding alone. Hippogryph riding is strictly a Warlock activity. Anyone else should not do it alone.”

“I don’t recall asking whether you thought my judgment was correct.”

“Good. Because I don’t recall caring. That mouth of yours was so much more tolerable when you were nine and cute.”

“He’s still cute.” Simon disagreed before his eyes went wide at his sudden outburst. He almost took the words back, before he remembered that he could speak openly about how he felt about Raphael now and stopped himself. They were on a date, after all.

“You’re biased,” Jie stated. “You look at him like he’s hung the moon and all the stars in the sky.” Jie stepped forward, squeezing Raphael’s cheek. “Just because Little Pixie has grown up and even has a nice boy for a date doesn’t mean that I’m not still several centuries older than him. I’m taking Hyoyan and you are going to have a romantic Hippogryph ride with your boyfriend.”

Raphael blew out a puff of air. “Fine.” He relented, climbing on the other Hippogryph and then holding out his hand to help Simon climb up. As Jie rode off of Hyoyan, Raphael spoke up in a quiet voice. “Sorry about Jie. I want you to know that I think you’re perfectly capable of riding one of these on your own. I had complete confidence in your ability to ride Hyoyan as well I can.”

 _Now_ Simon understood what Raphael was worried about. After what Camille did to him, it was hard for Simon to rebuild his self-confidence from the ground-up. He’d had issues with constantly feeling inferior that he'd been working on for some time now. It warmed his heart to know that not only had Raphael noticed, but he also tried to make sure Simon knew that he didn’t consider him ‘less than’ or ‘not good enough’. “I think he has a point, though.” Simon smiled. “Hippogryph riding is a Warlock activity. Plus,” He reached out, wrapping his arms around Raphael’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “This way I can ride a Hippogryph while also engaging in my favorite pastime.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Favorite pastime?”

“Holding you,” Simon said the words matter-of-factly, and Raphael turned away from him to hide his red face.

“. . .Shut up.” He mumbled and Simon laughed in response.

“You’re cute.”

“I swear I already told you to shut up.” He said, holding out his hands. His magic leaked from his fingers, connecting him to the Hippogryph’s feathers. “. . .But you’re right. It is nice.” He admitted once they were both in the air. He moved his hands so they could hold Simon’s, pulling back when he saw the angry red burn marks on one of his hands. “What happened to you?”

“Forgot that I can’t go around holding crosses now that I’m a vampire.” He said as Raphael held his hands gently, healing them. “I got your cross from Jace. It’s in my pocket. You can grab it if you want.”

Raphael nodded. “I’ll let you keep it safe for me for now.” He decided, leaning in to rest his back against Simon’s chest. “Just so you know, this is one of my favorite pastimes, too. Being held by you.”

Simon smirked, his hold on Raphael. “I know.”

“I know? You’re so arrogant. I take it back, get your filthy hands off me.” Raphael wiggled halfheartedly in his arms and Simon chuckled.

“No. Now that I have you, I’m never letting you go.”

* * *

 

 

When Alec and Magnus returned, the loft was completely empty. Magnus smirked to himself, unsurprised at the fact that Raphael had ended up whisking Simon away somewhere. His son had always had a desire to travel with the ones he loved, even though Brooklyn would always be his home.

“They went on a date, didn’t they?” Alec asked, walking inside and taking a look at the empty room. “That’s. . .interesting.”

“You’re not angry, are you?” Magnus asked Alec. “About the whole situation with my son and your brother?”

“Hm? Not really.” Alec shook his head. “But I’m wary of the vampire. I know he and Raphael are close, but. . .I’m still not sure if I trust him to treat Raphael well.”

Magnus chuckled. “You’re already so protective of Raphael and he only tolerates you. I wonder when this development came about?” He hummed, turning around to face Alec. “Well?”

“Magnus, I’ve never been shy about the fact that I plan on marrying you someday.” Alec began.

Magnus nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Raphael is your son. I’ve always been aware of that. I’m pretty sure I’m one of the only people other than Ragnor and Raphael that knows that you have an entire art gallery devoted to his baby and childhood pictures and videos.”

“It was a worthwhile investment,” Magnus said defensively.

“My point is that I know how much he means to you. I don’t want that to change. I just. . .” He paused, considering what words he chose to say next. He walked past Magnus, going further inside. “I want to be a part of your family, and I want you and Raphael to be part of mine. Whether that’s as Raphael’s stepfather. . .or just the person who’s dating his dad.”

“Alexander. . .” Magnus felt his heart warm at Alec’s words. He walked over to him, hugging Alec from behind. “It means so much to me that you feel that way. Even though Raphael is older than you, it’s nice to know that you’re willing to see Raphael as your son.” Magnus buried his face in Alec’s back.

“It’s not that hard. He’s physically younger than me and has a young face. He even reminds me of Izzy, and I was more of a parent to her than either of our parents for most of her life. It’s not much different from that.” He assured Magnus. “And I care about you, Magnus. Anyone that matters to you, matters to me.”

“You are one of a kind, Alexander. Truly.” Magnus kissed Alec’s shoulder blade. “I don’t know what I did to deserve having you in my life.” He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Alec. He smelled like lingering adrenaline from their battle, combined with the heady stench of blood. “I’m covered in the blood of Circle members. I should take a bath.”

“Oh.” Alec wondered if it was presumptuous to assume he could stay while Magnus bathed.

“ _You_  have blood on you, too.”

“ _Oh_.” Alec breathed out, finally piecing together what Magnus was trying to communicate to him. “You want me to. . .?”

Magnus nodded. “Join me, Alexander.” He offered in a sultry tone, stepping back so he could slide Alec’s leather jacket off his shoulders.

Alec nodded dumbly. “Yeah. Yes.” He said quickly, trying not to sound as eager as he felt. He’d only seen Magnus naked once before in what Alec considered a happy accident, but he hadn’t been able to get the image of Magnus in all his ethereal glory out of his head since.

Alec had woken up to find Magnus sitting at his vanity with a towel around his waist, finishing up his eyeliner. He stood up and turned, giving Alec a full view of the hard planes of his chiseled chest and abdomen. He hadn’t been able to resist ogling, and when Alec’s eyes trailed lower, Magnus had smirked at him.

 _“Like what you see?”_  Alec had remembered him asking. His throat had been so unbearably dry that Alec had only been able to nod before Magnus continued.  _“Want to see more?”_

At Alec’s second nod, Magnus had dropped the towel, allowing Alec to ogle him fully.

Alec hadn’t known what had gotten into when he managed to croak out  _“Can you do a turn for me?”_  in the same dry morning voice. He still didn’t know where the confidence he’d felt in that moment came from.

When Alec came back from his daydream, he was standing in the bathroom and Magnus was undressing in front him. Alec started doing the same while Magnus kneeled to start running water in his spacious bathtub. It was undoubtedly the only bathtub that made Alec feel small, and would easily fit them both.

 As he dressed down fully, he saw Magnus look him up and down before whistling. “I’m a lucky man.” He flirted, making Alec’s face go bright red. Alec climbed into the spacious, circular bathtub first, Magnus following him. “I had no idea Shadowhunters took bubbled baths.” Magnus hummed, leaning back with his eyes closed.

“They don’t. But when it comes to Shadowhunters, I’m quite the anomaly, don’t you think?” Alec asked, sinking down until everything up to his nose was submerged in water. The heat felt warm against his skin. He’d had no ideas baths could be so nice before, but he had plans to take more after a battle from now on. Magnus definitely had the right idea for relaxing after a fight.

“So,” Alec raised his head out of the water so he could speak. “What’s next?”

“Hopefully sleep,” Magnus mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Alec.

“No, I mean, in this fight. Jace is back and everything and  _obviously,_ I’m happy about that, but we still don’t have the Mortal Cup. It’s in Valentine’s hands.”

“You worry too much, Alexander,” Magnus told him. “An unfortunate thing about Valentine is that we have no way to anticipate his behavior. We must be ready for absolutely anything. As long as we are, we’ll come out on top each time. You should take tonight to relax.” Magnus was already relaxing, although he also was planning on what his next move was. Magnus could do both, although he doubted Alec would be able to finally relax if anything else was on his mind. “Here, I’ll help you relax.” Magnus moved over to Alec and placed his hands on his shoulders, waiting for the go-ahead.

“I am relaxed.” Alec argued, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Magnus’. “More than I’ve ever been.”

“While I don’t doubt that, I still think you can relax more. I can give you a massage.” Magnus offered.

Alec considered what Magnus was saying, before shaking his head. “Actually, what would take my mind of it more is if I. . .” He frowned, struggling to say what he wanted. “I want to. Can I touch you, Magnus?” He asked quietly, almost fearfully, taking Magnus’ hands off his shoulders.

“Of course, Alexander. Touch me wherever you’d like.” Magnus nodded, waiting for Alec to make his move. It took a minute before Alec found the courage to touch him, and while Magnus waited he wondered where Alec would touch him first. He expected him to place his hands on his muscled chest or wide shoulders, maybe ever his cock. Alec had stared at it in interest for quite a long time when he dropped his towel, so Magnus wouldn’t be surprised.

Instead, Alec’s hand went to Magnus back, sliding down slowly enough to make his spine tingle and heat coil low in his abdomen, before sliding under Magnus to cup his ass.

Alec squeezed what he was holding in his hands and Magnus jolted in shock, his eyes going wide. They both stared at each other with the same doe-eyed, heated look, although Alec’s held determination deep within while Magnus’ was full of pleasant surprise.

Magnus was the first to lean in, his wet fingers tangling in Alec’s hair, but the Shadowhunter was quick to catch on. His mouth pressed past the seam of Magnus’ lips, eager and insistent, practically begging for everything Magnus had to give. He pulled Magnus closer until their hips met and they both parted in a moan.

The arrowhead in Magnus’ chest wasn’t just warm anymore. It glowed, bathing the dimly lit bathroom in bright yellow light.

“Your chest.” Alec moved one of his hands to prod at the arrowhead. It felt no different from the rest of Magnus’ soft skin, but there was a definite difference there. One that seemed to only respond to his touch. When his finger pressed against the arrowhead, the color changed from bright yellow to the same pink that had settled on Magnus’ cheeks. “I think I’m ready to know what this is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll try to post the next one sooner :)


	23. A Door Into the Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alec nodded. “You never talk about her much.” He pointed out. “If you two were lovers, I’m not jealous or even mad. I want to know about her.”_
> 
> _Magnus let out a hearty laugh at Alec’s words. “Is that what you thought?” He asked Alec, holding his stomach and chuckling at the thought of him and Guadalupe ever becoming more than the closest of friends. “No way. Not even a little, Alexander. If that She-Devil were alive today, she’d have your head for presuming such a thing.”_
> 
> _“But Raphael. . .he’s your son.” Alec said, confused. “Isn’t he?”_

            “I’d promised you I’d tell you after our bath,” Magnus said, using a towel to dry his hair. “I’m not going to break my promise.” Once he was no longer dripping with water, he pulled a shirt over his head and climbed into bed next to Alec.

            “If you’re not going to, then just tell me.” Alec persisted. “You keep putting it off, but I know whatever this is,” He poked Magnus’ chest. Even through the fabric of his shirt, the arrowhead lit up at Alec’s touch. “Only responds to me.”

            “It’s complicated, Alexander.” Magnus tried to argue.

            “It’s not.” Alec frowned, shaking his head. He cupped Magnus chin, making him lock eyes with him. “I deserve to know.”

            Magnus’ pressed his lips into a thin line. “You’re right.” He relented. “I won’t push it back anymore. It happened shortly after a very ugly, messy breakup between Camille and I. I’d been planning to propose when I found her in bed with another man,” He chuckled bitterly at the memory. “I still feel ashamed of letting our relationship get that far. She constantly took away my autonomy. She never cared about how I felt or what I wanted. But that night, she laughed right in my face. She told me that I was an idiot for thinking anyone would ever want to marry me. That we were both immortal, and there was no need for romantic entanglements like marriage when we could both just have  _fun_.” He spat out the word, coming back to himself only after he felt the comfortable touch of Alec’s soft lips against his cheek.

            “She was wrong.” Alec held Magnus’ hands in his own. “I want you for as long as you’ll have me.” He carefully crept past the subject of Magnus’ immortality and his lack thereof that had caused explosive fights between them before, preferring not to ruin their night.

            “I know, Alexander. It’s one of the many reasons why I’m so grateful to have you.” Magnus responded, squeezing Alec’s hand before continuing. “But after I ended things permanently, I went to find an Oracle. They’re similar to the Shadowhunters’ Silent Brothers. They’re specialized Warlocks who have the singular ability to manipulate, predict, and influence time and—to a lesser extent—space. The ability is almost unheard of aside from them, and because of that they’re cherished and are hidden out in remote, protected areas, most of which are outside of this realm.” Magnus explained. “I was searching for a soul mate. I paid a pretty penny for his services and he gave me a necklace that would aid me in finding the one person destined to be mine.” He finally admitted. “That was over 200 years ago. I was so young then; so alone. I was desperate for hope.” He admitted. “For a long time, the thought of you was the only thing that kept me going. Then I became the High Warlock and found meaning in that. Then Guadalupe and Raphael came into my life.” 

            Alec nodded. “You never talk about her much.” He pointed out. “If you two were lovers, I’m not jealous or even mad. I want to know about her.”

            Magnus let out a hearty laugh at Alec’s words. “Is that what you thought?” He asked Alec, holding his stomach and chuckling at the thought of him and Guadalupe ever becoming more than the closest of friends. “No way. Not even a little, Alexander. If that She-Devil were alive today, she’d have your head for presuming such a thing.”

            “But Raphael. . .he’s your son.” Alec said, confused. “Isn’t he?”

            Magnus turned to face Alec, patting his cheek. “Yes. Not biologically, but that’s never mattered to me and it never will. Guadalupe came to me when she was five months pregnant and I helped her through the rest of her pregnancy. After, we raised Raphael together. We were best friends, but there were never any romantic feelings between us. But it’s nice to know that even if there was, it wouldn’t matter to you. How sweet of you, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him quickly, then laid his head on Alec’s chest, yawning. “Now go to sleep.”

* * *

 

            Raphael woke up in a cold sweat. He immediately thrashed around, fighting against shackles that weren’t there, before he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He set his hands down, letting them rest on either side of him as the events of his dream came flooding into his mind. “La tu qatil didaa al'aghlal,” Raphael said, repeating the words from his dreams. There were more words said, but that one was repeated most of all. He climbed out of bed, stumbling at first because of the residual numbness that always came with his prophetic dreams, then snapped his fingers to retrieve his notebook and a pen, writing down the words in English straight away. He’d gotten better at translating in his head, so he didn’t have to waste an extra step in writing down the words in Arabic first.

_Do not kill dead shackles. When they enter, barricade the door behind them. The gift of the morning star comes to you. You will gain because he needs your services. Do not leave the doors open. No matter what, two will die. But open doors leave no survivors._

            He set down his pen, his hands trembling. He didn’t register Simon entering the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder and jolted sharply, turning to face him with wide eyes. “Sorry.” Raphael shook his head. “You startled me.”

            “I just wanted you to know that I made breakfast, but the waffles can wait.” Simon placed his hand on Raphael’s forehead. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Raph. Are you gonna be okay?” His eyes scanned the room quickly, landing on the notebook on Raphael’s desk. “You had a dream?”

            Raphael nodded. “I think I’m going to be imprisoned.” He admitted. “And I might die. But whether I do isn’t in my hands.” The dream was very clear that he would not be the one to barricade the door. It would be someone else’s job, and even then, it didn’t guarantee that he would survive. All it said was that only two would die if the door was barricaded.

            “Can I see?” Simon held out his hands for the notebook. The color of Raphael’s butterflies was mostly blue, but he could see a sprinkle of pink dots on one of them. He was scared to look. The color the butterfly was changing into was pink, which meant that Raphael could still live. He had to hold on to that hope. As Simon read the words, one of his hands clenched into a tight fist. “Is there something I can do? I will do whatever it takes not to lose you.”

            Raphael sighed. He didn’t want to die, either. He'd only just started building a relationship with Simon, and he liked it. He wasn’t ready to lose that or anything else quite so soon. “I don’t know when it’s going to happen, but it’s probably soon. Sooner than I can do anything about. Keep my notebook. Give it to Magnus the next time you see him. And do everything you can to make sure that door is closed. Also, two more things.” Raphael took a deep breath. “Please tell my Papa I love him. Alec will take care of him, so I’m not worried about how he’ll manage after I’m gone.”

            “Yeah. Of course.” Simon assured Raphael. He would do everything in his power to make sure Raphael made it out of this alive. “And what else?” Raphael had said two things, not one.

            “Close your eyes.” Raphael wouldn’t have the confidence and resolve to do what he was going to do next, otherwise. He usually wouldn’t this soon, even though it was something he’d wanted to do since their date last night.

            “Okay.” Simon did as he was told, waiting patiently until he felt something soft press against his lips. He opened his eyes briefly to verify what he thought was happening before closing them again and placing his hand on Raphael’s back. He fisted his hands in his shirt, pulling away when he felt Raphael’s shoulders start to shake. He wrapped his arms around Raphael, hugging him tightly.

            “If I’m really going to die, then I needed to do that first,” Raphael mumbled, his tears soaking Simon’s shirt. “I don’t want to die.”

            “You won’t,” Simon said, holding him tighter. “I promise, you won’t die.” Simon lifted his head, a determined look on his face as he touched the very tip of his finger to one of Raphael’s pink-tinted butterflies.

* * *

 

**_Simon reappeared right outside of the entrance to Silent City, for once actually able to move freely and not just a spectator to the events. The door to the entrance was wide open, and he almost walked inside but was suddenly forced away the second he tried. He placed his hand on the invisible wall separating himself and the entrance, keeping his palm flat against it._ **

**_There was a reason he couldn’t go inside. Raphael had emphasized barricading the doorway, so maybe that’s what he needed to do. Simon tried to push through the invisible wall to pull the doorway closed and this time he passed through it easily. He closed the door and the locks on it immediately slid into place, several boards made of Adamas clamping down loudly to keep the door shut._ **

* * *

The moment the last board was down, Simon was forced back into the present, Raphael still holding him like his life depended on it.

            “Raphael,” Simon spoke up, reaching out to grab Raphael’s vibrating phone and holding it out to him. “It’s Magnus.”

            Raphael shook his head. “Please. Don’t make me do that.” He begged Simon.

            Simon nodded, answering the phone and holding it up to his ear, swallowing hard. “What’s up?” He said cheerfully, forcing himself to sound happy despite the circumstances. He still didn’t know what Raphael’s butterfly had meant, but he hoped that whatever it meant was good. He’d never been able to move while experiencing an event through someone’s butterfly before.

             _“The Institute brought people in for questioning. It’s over now, but they’re looking for Rapha. He’s with you, isn’t he?”_ Magnus asked, his voice full of worry.

            “Yeah. We’re—“

             _“Don’t tell me where,”_ Magnus responded before Simon could finish.  _“Just stay there. I think the Clave is angry their Shadowhunters weren’t at the helm of the plan that allowed us to defeat Valentine. They’re looking for Scapegoats. They already threw Jace in Silent City and are planning to question him with the Mortal Sword to make sure he’s loyal to the Clave.”_

Raphael’s eyes went wide and he lifted his head to look at Simon. This was it. He’d had a feeling that he wouldn’t have much time before his dream started to play out. “Do not kill dead shackles.” He pulled away from Simon, creating a portal. “Hang up.”

            “What? Raphael, why would I do that?“ Simon said, his brows scrunching together in confusion. Before he could decide if he wanted to hang up, Raphael snapped his fingers and the line went dead.

            “Sorry. I can’t let my Papa stop me.” Raphael said to Simon. “You should go through the portal first. It’ll take you back to the loft.”

            “And where are you going?” Simon asked him, standing up and facing Raphael, both right in front of the portal.

            “You know the answer to that.” Raphael looked away.

 Simon placed a finger under his chin. “Is it alright if I look at you? It’s going to be awhile before I see you again.” His fingers moved up from Raphael's chin to his cheek, cupping it gently. “Beautiful.” He silently commended himself for how smooth he'd been. Once this was all over and Raphael was safe and with him again, he would enjoy showing him how smooth he could be.

            Raphael laughed bitterly. “Yeah,” He scoffed. “Awhile. Now stop saying that.” He crossed his arms as Simon pressed his lips to his forehead, trying to appear unaffected. His bright red cheeks gave him away.

 “One for the road?” Simon asked after pulling back.

            Raphael rolled his eyes, although on the inside he appreciated Simon putting on a brave face. He didn’t want his last moments with him to be unhappy. “Sure. Why not? My mother’s already rolling in her grave because I kissed you before our second date.” He smiled and pressed his lips to Simon’s, the tremor in his hands betraying his fear.

            Simon cradled Raphael’s face with one hand and held one of his shaking hands with the other. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He reassured him, then stepped through the portal.

            Raphael took a few calming breaths, schooling his face into an impassive expression before stepping into the portal, appearing inside the Institute.

            “Raphael!” Magnus was standing in front of Aldertree, his entire posture tense. It was clear that he wasn’t happy to see Raphael inside the Institute.

            “Don’t stop me, Papa,” Raphael said, raising his hands. “I’ll go quietly, but if anyone decides to attack me I won’t hesitate to defend myself.” He announced. “Go ahead. Handcuff me.” He was the perfect picture of apathy even though his heart felt like it was going to burst from the sheer terror he felt at willingly walking into what might be his death. But every time he tried to go against his dreams, countless lives were lost. If he needed to die for hundreds to live, he’d have to accept it.

            “How nice to see you again.” Aldertree’s smile was filled with a sick pleasure like he was reliving torturing Raphael all over again. “Take him away.” They forced Raphael's hands behind his back and he was taken out of the Institute and to Silent City.

After they took him inside, quickly forcing him through the dark, hallowed alleyways, they blindfolded him and forced him into a straightjacket before throwing him into his cell. His back hit the stone wall with a loud thud. They walked forward, forcing a muzzle over his mouth that made Raphael struggle to breathe for a few moments before he regained the ability. He leaned with his back in a corner silently, waiting until it was time for him to act.

            “Raphael? Is that you?” Jace drew a hole into the cell to his right side once the Institute guards were gone, pushing a stone brick out and peeking his head through to look inside Raphael’s cell. “What did they do to you?” Jace could see the irritated look Raphael gave him even through the blindfold.

Raphael couldn’t fathom how Jace didn’t understand that he couldn’t respond. He literally had a muzzle on his mouth.

            “Sorry. Forgot.” Jace drew an unlock rune on the straps of Raphael’s muzzle, making it open. “They didn’t check me when they brought me in, so I managed to sneak my stele in.” He reached his hands into the hole, taking the muzzle off Raphael completely. “Isn’t this a little excessive? I mean, you’re a pretty powerful Warlock, I get it. But was a muzzle necessary?”

            Raphael chuckled humorlessly. “You’re so naïve. I could’ve been the weakest Warlock in existence and they still would’ve done this to me. It’s a form of psychological torture designed to make Warlocks feel like the subhuman species your precious Clave sees us as.” Raphael stated. “They muzzle us like animals, put us in a straightjacket, and blindfold us. I was expecting this.” He said honestly. He didn’t tell Simon because he knew the vampire would have never let him leave if he knew the truth. “Just do me a favor and put the muzzle back on if you spot a guard, okay?”

            “Okay?” Jace said, confused. “I don’t see why, though. You still can’t use your hands or see.”

            “Just do it,” Raphael told him. He refused to go into detail. His father had told him gruesome stories of what could happen to him while in captivity and how to avoid it once he was old enough to be at risk of wrongful imprisonment by Shadowhunters. It was well-known among the Downworld that every Warlock would serve time in Nephilim jail at least once, whether they committed any crimes or not.

            “Okay. I will.” Jace relented. “I trust you.” He went silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. “Can you tell me why?”

            Raphael groaned. “Fine. But don’t cry about it after you find out how terrible the people around you that you call comrades really are.” He told Jace. “The most recent case of it happening and the Warlock living to tell the tale was about ten or twelve years before the signing of the Accords. A Warlock was imprisoned here and fought the whole way. He refused to eat and broke out of his muzzle when the guards weren’t around to stop him. One day, he decided to play a trick on the guards. He was a harmless trickster, so he played a trick where he made one of the guards have pink skin for about thirty minutes.”

            “Pink?” Jace laughed. “That’s rich. I’d pay to see the guy’s face when that happened.”

            Raphael’s mouth was downturned in a deep frown. He didn’t seem to find anything funny. “It was. At first. Then they took off his muzzle. Then his straightjacket.” He paused. “After that, they strung him up by his wrists and tore off his clothes. What happened next wasn’t funny at all.” Raphael left it at, not wanting to go as deep into detail as Magnus had when he told him of the awful events. “I think you can guess what happened to him.”

            Jace wasn’t laughing anymore. “I had no idea that Shadowhunters used to do that.”

            Raphael had to take a deep breath to keep his blood from boiling at Jace’s response. “Don’t sit in front of me and act like that’s a thing that used to happen. He was the last one to live through it. Everyone else can’t be confirmed whether it happened to him during their imprisonment, because if it did—and trust me, it  _definitely_  did continue after that—they killed the Warlocks after. And you know what happened to the guard? Nothing. They’re somewhere lazing about in cozy positions within your precious fucking Clave.”

            “What happened to that Warlock? Are they safe now? Happy?” Jace was grasping at straws, desperately searching for the light at the end of the tunnel.

            “He’s dead. He was just starting to feel like himself again after the atrocities that your people committed against him when Valentine killed him for ‘staining the name of good Shadowhunters’.” Raphael turned away. “Put my muzzle back on. I was having more fun when I could barely breathe.” He waited for Jace to pick up the muzzle and strap it back on his face, breathing in and out to make sure he wasn’t going to suffocate.

            A few moments after the muzzle was back in place, a guard walked past. He didn’t spare Jace or Hodge’s cells even a single glance, but Jace noticed that he stopped in front of Raphael’s cell for over a minute, silently peering inside where Raphael was curled up in the corner of the cell, his head tilted down. Jace found himself feeling glad that Raphael was blindfolded and couldn’t see the way the guard was looking at him.

* * *

 

            “Magnus.” Simon stood up abruptly the moment Magnus walked through the door. He looked outwardly calm, but Simon knew him well enough to recognize the murderous look in his eyes. He wasn’t stupid. He knew Aldertree had crossed a line and that if Raphael didn’t get his vengeance soon, Magnus would get it for him in the form of Aldertree’s life. “Before Raphael left, he gave me something that I need you to see.” Simon held out Raphael’s notebook. “Check page thirty-three. I figured that your word would have more power than some random vampire.”

            Magnus narrowed his eyes, immediately recognizing the notebook. He’d never thought Raphael would let anyone touch his notebook of prophetic dreams. The only thing more sacred to him than the notebook was his mother’s cross. “How did your date go?” He asked as he opened the book to the page Simon told him to check, reading the words written.

            “It was the best date I’ve ever had,” Simon said honestly. “We rode a Hippogryph together and then we went out to the grocery store for ingredients. Then I made dinner and he ate on the terrace while we watched the stars.” Simon smiled as he remembered the way he had reached out and held Raphael’s hand, rubbing small circles into it. After Raphael had finished, he had thrown himself into Simon’s lap and laid his head on his chest. Simon had held him, sitting in a comfortable silence until Raphael had fallen asleep.

            Magnus smiled. “The poor soul still can’t cook even after all these years. Maybe I spoiled him too much growing up, but even if I did he’s a good man.” He hummed.

            “Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Simon admitted. “With my mother and older sister, I’ve always been coddled and treated like I wasn’t capable enough to make my own decisions. Raphael relies on me. It’s. . .nice, you know? Taking care of him. It makes us both happy.”

            Magnus closed the book. “I’ve never felt so confident in leaving my son’s heart in anyone’s hands before you. I’m glad Raphael has you, Simon.” Magnus ruffled Simon’s hair. “Let’s go. We’re going to the Institute.” He opened a portal and stepped through, Simon standing up and following. He crossed his arms once he was back inside, immediately taking a deep breath to keep himself calm as he marched right into Aldertree’s office without knocking, Simon in tow.

            “Victor, you’re going to do something for me.” He stated, settling down into a chair and setting his hands down on the armrests, raising an eyebrow that dared Aldertree to refuse. “Or you’ll have a lot of angry Downworlders at your doorstep. I’ll be at the helm of them, and I will burn every single inch of this Institute to the ground without having to lift a finger.”

            Aldertree turned to face them both. “Is that a threat, Warlock?” He pressed a button on his desk.

            Magnus smirked. When the restraints closed around his wrists, he revealed his gold cat eyes and they melted away. “Now, as I was saying,” Magnus said casually, blood-red magic dancing across his fingertips. Magnus was not an inexperienced Warlock under a century old. In comparison to him, Raphael’s power was still at an infant’s stage. His son had a lot to learn. “My son is in danger. If he dies, so does this entire Institute, and the Clave is next. Since it’s your job to protect your people and defend the Accords—which you’ve done a bang-up job of, by the way—then you’re going to make sure that if someone’s going to die, it’s not going to be him."           

 


	24. Ave Atque Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jesus, remember me when you come into your kingdom._
> 
>  
> 
> _Into your hands I commend my spirit._
> 
> _Briefly, Raphael wondered what hell would be like._

            Raphael had always found comfort in prayer when his mother was alive. He faithfully went to church every day until his adulthood and still prayed every night to the God that forsook him at birth. Even though he’d gotten much older, he never lost the ironic comfort that he found within Catholicism.

            Raphael used to pray for his mother’s safe passage into heaven every night. Back then, he’d never considered that one day he’d be in a place where he’d have to desperately plead for his own.

             _Holy Mary, pray for me._

_Saint Joseph, pray for me._

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, assist me in my last agony._

Raphael thought of his mother’s beautiful face.

Of Magnus, throwing his head back and laughing or his eyes shining with pride as he watched his son work.

Of Kasiya, with forest green swirls on his high, aristocratic cheekbones.

Of Gretel, her gorgeous white hair fanned out around her as she relaxed in bed with him.

And finally, he thought of Simon. Of how his cold hands felt around him. Of how he made Raphael understand what it meant to have his true home be a person, not a place.

Raphael loved them all. He would die holding a place for each of them in his heart.

His mother’s soul had risen among the angels. He knew it was unrealistically optimistic to hope that he would do the same despite his parentage.

_Jesus, remember me when you come into your kingdom._

_Into your hands I commend my spirit._

Briefly, Raphael wondered what hell would be like. He knew that it was the destination of all immortal beings when they finally died, his greatest hopes be damned. He could never pray enough to fix what had always been broken. He could not pray his demon blood away.

But if he could just meet his mother at heaven’s gates and touch his hands to hers one last time before he descended, that would be enough.

_Lord Jesus, receive my spirit._

“Raphael?” Jace’s voice interrupted his silent prayer. “Are you awake?”

Raphael hadn’t slept in three days. He’d heard Jace sleeping soundly, his soft snores and occasional heaved breaths during a nightmare assisting in keeping Raphael awake and alert. He had to stay on guard. He was exhausted, but he pretended like he wasn’t. Eventually, Raphael would be able to convince himself that the act he’d been putting up was the truth.

Raphael lifted his head, eyes open. He stared blankly through the hole Jace had engineered into the wall between them, waiting for Jace to speak. He was muzzled, so it wasn’t like he could hold a proper conversation.

“Glad you’re up.” Surprisingly, Jace still found the ability to smile in their current situation. “In the mood for a chat?”

Raphael rolled his eyes. Admittedly, the blond Shadowhunter was starting to grow on him, although he’d never admit that there were Shadowhunters that he didn’t despise.

Jace definitely wasn’t the person Raphael would prefer spending his last days with, but he wasn’t the worst person, either. He made Raphael laugh from time to time, and Raphael had to admit that the sound of Jace’s voice was the only thing keeping him sane as he waited for death to fall upon him.

Raphael started to scoot backward, the leather straps of the muzzle facing the hole, when he heard approaching footsteps. He stopped immediately, his body going limp as he pretended to sleep.

* * *

 

“How long do you think they’re gonna keep him there?” Simon asked nervously, fiddling with his hands as he walked on the beach with Luke. It was already a few hours after dawn and Luke had been called in on a possible homicide sighting. It wasn’t the most cheerful afternoon of work to go with him on, but Simon still decided to tag along because he needed the company and reassurance. Lately, Clary had started answering his calls again, but she never seemed particularly interested in what he had to say and if she was busy with other things, he’d prefer not to bother her.

“There’s no way for us to know,” Luke said honestly. “But you have to keep the faith. Raphael’s a fighter. He’s never gone down easy for as long as I’ve known him.”

Simon nodded, but Luke’s words didn’t comfort him much. Because Raphael had looked so resigned and afraid at the prospect of his own death. He didn’t seem to have the fighting spirit, and Simon didn’t understand why. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“I know, Son, I know.” Luke ruffled Simon’s hair affectionately and continued forward for a few more feet before stopping, holding out his hand to stop Simon. “Maybe you should head home. I don’t think you should see this.” His voice was thick with barely concealed emotion.

“What’s wrong?” Simon asked, tensing up, his fangs lengthening of their own accord. His eyes quickly darted past Luke, taking a survey of the area. His eyes landed on a body with ashen grey hair and brown skin littered with thick, dark blue lines. He covered his mouth, eyes going wide with shock. “Oh my G—that’s. . .”

“Simon.” Luke moved Simon backward. “I have to tell dispatch that we’ve found the body that was called in. Go to Jade Wolf. Let my pack know what’s happened.”

Simon nodded. “I was hoping that it wasn’t true.” He bowed his head silently, thinking a small prayer because, as a vampire, he couldn’t say the words.

_O G-d, full of compassion,_

_Who dwells on high_

_Grant true rest upon the wings of the Shechinah_

_In the exalted sphere of the holy and pure_

_Who shine as the resplendence of the firmament_

_To the soul of Gretel_

_Who has gone to her world_

_For charity has been donated in remembrance of her soul_

_May her place of rest be Gan Eden._

_Therefore, may the All-Merciful One shelter her with the cover of His wings forever_

_And bind her soul in the bond of life._

_The Lord is her heritage;_

_May she rest in her resting-place in peace;_

_And let us say_

_“Amen.”_ Simon said the last word aloud, opening his eyes and lifting his head. He didn’t know how much a prayer from a Jewish vampire could do for her, but he hoped that it was enough to grant her happiness in her eternal resting place. He had thought of Gretel as a friend and he knew she’d felt the same despite their unfortunate circumstances and feelings around Raphael. It hurt him to lose her just as much as it would’ve hurt him to lose anyone else he’d cared about. “Did she have a family?” He asked Luke hesitantly, thinking of his own family. He hadn’t seen them since he’d been turned into a vampire, and he missed them.

Luke frowned. “She’s Russell’s niece.” He said quietly. “Her and Maia were close. You should let them know what happened.”

Simon nodded and took off in a run toward the Jade Wolf. He stopped just a few feet short of the door and went inside, looking at the wolves who were there. He spotted Luke’s second-in-command, Maia, and walked over to her. “Hey. There’s something important that Luke told me to tell you.”

Maia looked up from her book. “Hey. Simon, right?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re Luke’s vampire friend. What does he want? Has he found Gretel?” She asked hopefully.

Simon felt his heart sink. “I was just with him. She washed up on the beach.”

Maia stood up abruptly. “Is she okay? We’ve been looking for her since the battle, but no one’s been able to. . .” She took one look at Simon’s face and instantly knew. She sat down. “Gretel. . .she’s okay, right?”

Simon shook his head. “Not even a little. She’s. . .Gretel’s wasn’t alive when we found her.”

“How? Who?”

“We’ve got a reason to believe it was Valentine. It looks like she received one of his injections. He might’ve thrown her off the boat, but we’re not sure. We don’t even know how she died, but Luke’s contacted dispatch and he’s probably gonna have a Forensic Pathologist from the Institute look at her later, I think.” He placed a hand on Maia’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about all this. Gretel was my friend.”

“I know.” Maia took a deep breath. “You guys had movie nights together.” She sat down, staring blankly at the book she’d been reading. It was  _Flowers for Algernon._ Simon remembered reading that book for a Sci-Fi class he’d taken in High School. “She was my first friend in the pack.”

Simon nodded. “She had a unique way of making someone feel welcome. It was. . .nice. One of my favorite things about her.”

“That’s a nice way of saying she was a bitch.” Maia smiled to herself. “She was, though. It’s true. I kind of liked that about her.” She motioned for Simon to have a seat. “Stay here, okay? I’ll tell Russell and have him tell the rest of the pack.”

Simon sat down on the other side of the booth and waited while Maia went to the back room. He played with his fingers, then reached for Maia’s book, his fingers carefully inspecting the cover.  _Flowers for Algernon_. It was a good book, definitely a Sci-Fi classic, but he’d always been partial to  _All You Zombies_ , if only because of how much of a complete mind-fuck it was. He’d been meaning to watch the movie it was based on for some time, and he wondered if Raphael would agree to watch it with him once he was freed.

“Okay, I’m back.” Maia sat down with a forlorn look on her face. “You like that book?”

Simon nodded. “I took Sci-Fi my Junior year. It was good. It just made me think of something. Things have changed so much since I became a vampire.”

“I know the feeling.” Maia nodded her head sympathetically, glad for the subject change. She would mourn her friend in her own time, alone. Now she just wanted a distraction. “How long have you been a part of all this?” She gestured around herself vaguely.

“I’m not really sure. It seems like everything has gone by in a blur.” Simon shrugged. “A lot has happened. It seems like it’s only been seconds and at the same time feels like the past. . .month maybe...has been longer than all of my life as a mundane.” He admitted, giving the book back to Maia. “It’s surreal. Before I became part of the Downworld, all I had was my best friend, Clary, and now it feels like we don’t understand each other at all anymore.”

“Well, she’s a Shadowhunter.” Maia shrugged. “It’s unfortunate, but that’s how things are. Shadowhunters and Downworlders aren’t exactly friendly with each other. But I guess you know that, living with Magnus and Raphael.” She paused. “How was he, by the way? Before he went to Silent City.” She asked curiously. Simon could tell she was nervous, and he felt the same way. Considering everything, Raphael could quickly become dangerous territory.

“He’s was good. Smiled a lot, when he could.” Simon found himself smiling, unable to help himself.

“Still a kitten trying to masquerade as a lion, hm?” Maia grinned. “He’s always been so adamant about pretending he's an asshole.”

            “He’s warmed up, I think. At least to me. The ‘ol Lewis charm, I think.” Simon said, staring down at his hands only to realize that he was beginning to go translucent. “Uh, Maia? What the hell’s going on? I think I’m going ghost.” He laughed a little at his inside joke, but his laughter didn’t last long as his entire body transported itself out of the Jade Wolf.

Simon materialized in front of the door to Silent City, his body beginning to move on its own accord. He had no control over what moves he made, but everything was already familiar. He’d closed the door to Silent City before when he traveled inside one of Raphael’s butterflies. This meant that Aldertree hadn’t listened. Hopefully, it also meant that Raphael would be fine.

In the same fashion as before, the moment Simon had closed the door he began to dissipate once again. He lingered in a dark, formless space for several moments before a burst of light similar to a supernova appeared. A swarm of multicolored butterflies rushed out of the supernova and Simon felt himself being physically pulled toward it. He tried to fight against the pull, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt himself being sucked inside and only a second later he was sitting in front of Maia in the Jade Wolf, panting erratically as what just happened sunk in, sending him into a panic.

“Simon?” Maia called his name, but he couldn’t respond. He was shaking from head to toe. In his panic, his mind defaulted to thinking of Raphael to calm him. He was the person Simon turned to when he was in need. Raphael was his lifeline, just the thought of him was enough to keep Simon grounded when he felt himself slipping, his mind and body operating on different wavelengths.

“Simon, where the hell did you just go?”

* * *

 

Jace replaced the chunk in the wall he’d taken out, tucking his stele away swiftly before standing, his hands on the bars as Aldertree approached their cells, led by an armed guard.

“Jace Wayland.” Aldertree greeted him. He had the same self-assured smirk on his face that Jace had already grown to hate.

Jace returned the smirk with one of his own, holding the bars of the cell in an iron grip. “You came all this way just to see me? I’m honored.”

            “You shouldn’t be,” Aldertree said shortly, already losing interest now that he didn’t have the mental upper hand that he’d assumed he would have. “I’m not here just for you. But if you’d like, you can go first.” He stepped back, allowing the guard to open Jace’s cell and lead him down the hall to where the Silent Brothers were waiting for him with the Soul Sword. He hung back while Jace left for questioning, sparing a look inside Raphael’s cell.

            Raphael was almost completely still except for the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed, his head hanging down. Aldertree felt no small amount of glee from seeing him.

            “You’re in such a sorry state. Look how far you’ve fallen, all because you couldn’t just comply when I asked a simple question. I have to wonder if you’ll be more. . .inclined to do as I say from now on.”

            Raphael cracked a smile at Aldertree’s words, unable to help himself. He wouldn’t be broken that easily. He’d gladly die before becoming a Shadowhunter’s pet. He slowly lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at him.

            “He has risen. Well, look at that.” Aldertree turned away from Raphael. “Go back to sleep. You’ll need your strength for questioning.” He said and left to go question Jace.

            Raphael waited in silence, listening in on the questioning as it happened. Based on the questions Aldertree was asking, this wasn’t going to be anything like the investigation it should be. That and the fact that Raphael sure he wouldn’t survive lying while touching the Soul Sword was enough to make him close his eyes and allow himself one last prayer.

             _For none of us lives to himself, and none of us dies to himself._

_For if we live, we live to the Lord, and if we die, we die to the Lord._

_So then, whether we live or whether we die, we are the Lord_ _’s._

_For to this end Christ died and lived again, that he mig_ _ht be Lord both of the dead and of the living._

            While Shadowhunters’ angel blood compelled them to tell the truth, demon blood worked differently with the Soul Sword. The further away from the truth the lie the Downworlder told was, the worse the pain the Soul Sword would cause. An outright lie was a death sentence.

            This was how he was going to die.

            Just as Raphael had lowered his head in cold acceptance, there was a loud sound from the entrance as the many gears in the door to Silent City closed seemingly out of nowhere, alerting everyone inside that there was an intruder. He heard several sets of feet go in opposite directions, the guard running towards the source of the sound and Aldertree running back to the cells with Jace while the Silent Brother ran in another direction, separate from them both. There was another set of feet in the direction that the Silent Brother went, moving slower and with more hesitance than the other hurried steps.

            The Silent Brothers’ light footsteps went silent and only a few seconds later, a body hit the ground with a loud thud. The extra set of footsteps continued toward the cells just as Jace and Aldertree reached the area. He looked in the direction where they came from, using his magic to force the muzzle open, allowing it to fall to the floor of his cell. “They’re coming this way. Faster than before.”

            “Thanks for letting us know.” Jace reached behind Aldertree, taking his Seraph Blade out of his thigh holster. “Hope you don’t mind if I borrow this.” He took out his stele, activating his Awareness, Speed, and Strength runes to prepare for the incoming threat before tucking it away. “You’ll be fine. No self-respecting Shadowhunter goes into battle without at least two weapons.”

            “And no prisoner should have any,” Aldertree stated. “What makes you think I’m letting you keep that?”

            “Well, I have it now.” Jace shrugged. “And I’d like to see you try to take it from me. After all, I need it more than you do.”

            “And why is that?”

            “Him.” Jace pointed his Seraph Blade at Raphael. “It’s my responsibility to keep him alive. Nothing comes before his life. Not even my own. I promised my brother he wouldn’t die in here.”

            “You’d give your life to protect a Downworlder?”

            Jace nodded. “He’s done more for me than most Shadowhunters ever have.” He stated. Raphael felt a small smile come onto his face. He still couldn’t move, so he was glad that there was someone there for him when all he had at his disposal was Chaos Magic, weakened from days of only being given enough to eat and drink to keep him alive.

            “How disappointing. I thought you were finally done with that Warlock.” A voice that made everyone in the room tense said, stepping into view. “You keep disappointing me, son. I liked you better when you were trying to date your sister.”

            Aldertree brandished the Mortal Sword and Jace held up Aldertree’s Seraph Blade, both ready and willing to fight Valentine.

            Valentine smirked, easily disarming Aldertree and stealing the Mortal Sword from him. He held the Sword at Aldertree’s throat. “Watch it. The only reason I won’t kill you now is that I’ve seen your actions, Victor, and I approve. You’d do well to join me.” He said, before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He’d been standing with his back to the cells, giving Hodge an opportunity to grab him.

            Valentine stabbed Hodge through the skull with the Mortal Sword, pulling it out and letting him fall back with a loud thud.

            Raphael watched everything happen silently. That was two deaths. If anyone else died, all their fates were sealed.

            “Disgusting traitor.” He said, not sparing Hodge’s lifeless body another glance. He raised his sword. “You can’t trust anyone. You’re just like him, aren’t you?” He looked back to Aldertree, raising his sword. “Disloyal Shadowhunters, all of you. I’m simply doing the work of The Angel by getting rid of you.”

            “Wait!” Raphael didn’t realize he’d been speaking until his voice had already rung out in the small room. He didn’t know what he was doing. Why would he call out to save Aldertree, the same man that had tortured him and would’ve killed him?

            Valentine turned to Raphael. “Fine. Son, I’ll leave this in your hands.” Valentine decided. “Who will you save? Your precious Warlock that took your heart and stomped it into the dust, or your fellow Shadowhunter and the leader of your Institute?”

            Raphael’s eyes widened. Neither of them could die, or it would all go south. He needed to come up with a plan. He had to think. He had to remember what his vision told him.

             _The gift of the morning star comes to you. You will gain because he needs your services._

Raphael had to trust his vision. He was safe. He would gain because there was something Valentine needed from him. “Jace.” He called, getting Jace’s attention. He shook his head, mouthing ‘ _Not me.’_

Jace had trusted him before. He needed him to trust him enough to know that Raphael wasn’t stupid enough to throw his life away for a Shadowhunter, least of all  _Victor Aldertree_.

            Jace stared at Raphael for several agonizing moments while Valentine held the defenseless Victor Aldertree at knifepoint, waiting for him to decide. “Aldertree. Don’t kill him.” Jace said finally.

            “You made the right choice, Son,” Valentine smirked. “Now, come back home with me. We can leave after I kill this Warlock.” Valentine looked toward his left, expecting another portal to appear. “Damn.” He said under his breath, realizing he’d depleted his magic supply completely trying to get to Silent City to retrieve Jace and steal the Mortal Sword.

            “Warlock. I need a portal.” He put his sword through the bars of Raphael’s cell, nudging it against his neck.

            “Aren’t you supposed to kill me?” Raphael asked him. “Because I don’t answer to anyone who intends to do that.”

            Valentine laughed. “You want to live?”

            “Ideally,” Raphael responded. This was what Valentine needed from him. The door to Silent City was closed, and Valentine couldn’t open it. Raphael was his only way out. “And you want to get out, right? Put down the sword, let Jace go, and I get to live. That’s the deal.” In most cases, Raphael wouldn’t dare to talk down to such an insane maniac, especially not when he was in a straightjacket. But he trusted his visions. Two people had already died, and he had won.

            “Or I could kill you now and make my own way out of this place.” Valentine offered.

            Raphael nodded. “You could.” He shrugged his shoulders. “If that’s the case, then you already have a plan. Get out of here on your own, without the help of the Downworlders you despise so much.” Raphael waited for Valentine to do something, but he didn’t make any moves to kill Raphael or leave. “Or can you not get out? You need me.”

            Valentine through the Mortal Sword inside Raphael’s cell. “With or without the Sword, I can kill you if you refuse to meet my demands. Portal.” He commanded.

            “Can’t.” Raphael looked down at himself. “For obvious reasons. Let me out first.”

            Valentine took a step forward.

            “Not you, Have Jace do it. Aldertree has the keys to the cell.” Raphael shook his head. He’d felt lost while imprisoned, and it was nice to have the sense of being in control back.

            “You’ll live this time.” Valentine stepped back. “Next time, you won’t be so lucky.” Now, Valentine had a grudge against Raphael. It was beyond Raphael fake-dating his son or being a Downworlder. He had disrespected Valentine and offended him personally.

            Jace walked over to Raphael and took off the straightjacket, helping him get his arms free. Raphael picked up the Mortal Sword, standing up with Jace’s help and leaning on him. “The Mortal Cup. Give it to me.” He told Valentine.

            “I can’t give it to you. It’s not here.” Valentine said through gritted teeth.

            “Fine.” Raphael opened a portal, taking a step back and keeping a tight hold on the Mortal Sword, even though holding it scorched both his hands.

            Valentine threw one last look at Jace, then settled his glare on Raphael. “I have plans for you, Warlock.” He stated. “Before this is over, I’ll have all your magic at my disposal, and once I’m finished I’ll have your head.” He stepped through the portal, letting it shut behind them.

“Good riddance.” Raphael told him, taking a deep breath. He looked at Aldertree and then walked over to him, holding the sword at his throat. “I should’ve let you die.” He stated, before switching the sword so Aldertree was holding its hilt. He cast a spell on the sword, infusing it with his magic just before Aldertree touched it. “Here you go. A gift.”

            The sword was not the only gift Aldertree would receive. He hadn’t seen the spell cast since he left public school as a child, but he still remembered how to cast it.

            Hopefully, Aldertree would enjoy his  _Three Nights of Hell_  as much as Raphael’s old teacher did. 


End file.
